The valentine's killer
by Honey'l
Summary: Un serial killer pour la saint valentin, Beckett qui reçoit des lettres d'amours de plus en plus étranges, et Castle et Beckett qui se livrent à un véritable jeu de séduction… Venez lire!
1. Prologue

Titre : The Valentine's killer

Genre : Drama, romance, suspense

Rating : T (car on sait jamais vraiment jusqu'où mon imagination débordante peut... déborder!

Disclamer : rien n'est à moi snif (pas encore niarf niarf)

Note de l'auteur : saison 3, Josh n'existe pas! :D Castle est célibataire, un pure bonheur quoi !

J'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à écrire cette histoire alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous laisserez des commentaires.

j'espère pouvoir poster régulièrement et souvent mais avec les révisions du BAC on verra bien!

Chapitre 1) prologue :

_**Elle marchait dans la rue depuis des heures maintenant. « Errait » aurait peut-être été plus approprié. Oui, elle errait, sans but, juste pour fuir, pour s'éloigner. Mais fuir quoi, elle ne s'en rappelait plus, elle devait juste fuir, le plus loin possible.**_

_**Elle regardait ses pieds, dépourvu de chaussures, n'ayant même plus la force de soulever sa tête si lourde en cet instant. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds, couvert uniquement d'une couche de saleté, entaillé par endroit, meurtries par d'autre.**_

_**Elle repensait à la journée qu'elle venait de vivre, à cette horrible journée, en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé… sans résultat.**_

_**Sur le sol, la pluie s'écrasait violement, mouillant le corps de la jeune femme. Les larmes sur ses joues glissaient jusqu'à sa bouche. La douleur, la tristesse et le désespoir imprimaient le visage de cette pauvre créature.**_

_**Sa peau était couverte de marques marron pour la plupart, probablement de la terre. Mais des traces bleutés décoraient aussi l'épiderme : des bleus, de différentes tailles, témoignaient de la violence qu'avait subit cette femme, à l'apparence si frêle.**_

_**Ses bras, parsemés d'entailles, balançaient le long de son corps, inerte. Le sang séché sur son visage lui donnait un caractère presque animal, sauvage.**_

_**Elle avançait toujours dans les rues de New-York, tournait une fois à gauche, puis la suivante à droite, laissant son subconscient la guider.**_

_**Chacun de ses pas était douloureux. **_

_**Une bourrasque souffla brusquement et souleva ses cheveux, laissant apparaître ce qui aurait pu être un beau visage s'il n'avait pas été autant tuméfié. Le vent cessa finalement et son visage fut de nouveau caché par ses cheveux, mêlés au sang qui coulait de sa tempe.**_

_**La nuit noire l'entourait totalement de ses grands bras. Seul la lumière laissait transparaître la petite lueur dans les yeux de l'animal blessé : l'espoir. C'est dans cette lueur qu'elle puisait sa hargne, la force qui lui permettait de mettre un pieds devant l'autre et d'avancer.**_

_**Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, de presque rien en fait. Tout était flou. Mais elle avait ce visage en tête, ce visage qui l'obsédait, ce visage sur lequel elle ne pouvait mettre aucun nom, ce visage sur lequel elle ne pouvait mettre qu'un sentiment : l' amour.**_

* * *

DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TÔT :

Les rayons du soleil, puissant et aveuglant, traversaient librement la fenêtre du commissariat et finissait leur course dans la grande salle, vide en ce jour de congé. Enfin pas totalement vide. Deux personnes, concentrés sur leur tache, étaient plongées dans des piles de dossiers.

Kate Beckett faisait de la paperasse, comme souvent mais à la différence des autres fois, Castle lui avait proposé son aide. Comme quoi, rien n'était impossible, même Castle voulant faire de la paperasse.

Enfin, faire de la paperasse, façon de parler parce qu'il observait plus Beckett qu'il ne remplissait les rapports.

Il l'observait, sous tous les angles, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage. Il était absorbé par ses magnifiques yeux noisettes, omnibulé par les lèvres pulpeuses, obsédé par ses joues rosées, attiré par sa douce peau, aspirer par son coté angélique… En cet instant précis, il n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser !

Mais il tenait à la vie et n'allait pas tenter cette dangereuse aventure !

Beckett, elle, n'avait pas décroché le regard de ses dossiers de l'après-midi mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que Castle la regardait. Elle n'avait rien dit, appréciant cela sans doute… elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit… pour ne pas gâcher le moment, si précieux à ses yeux ? Parce qu'elle était bien là, avec lui, même si jamais elle ne l'admettrait ?

Castle du remarquer qu'elle l'avait vu car il détourna enfin le regard pour retourner à sa pile de rapports attendant d'être soigneusement remplis et classés.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole pour lui dire, encore une fois, une des ses plaisanteries les plus imbéciles mais qui la faisait toujours autant rire même si elle ne le montrait pas, le téléphone de la détective brisa le silence, et l'élan de l'écrivain.

- Beckett, déclara la jeune femme.

- Salut c'est Esposito, déclara une voix d'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Salut Javi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année a été découverte ce matin chez un fleuriste, une rose dans la main !

- Les tueurs sont de plus en plus originaux, souffla Beckett avant de demander l'adresse de la scène de crime à son ami.

- Le fleuriste entre la cinquième et Lexington avenue, en face de central Park.

- Très bien, on arrive, fit elle finalement avant de raccrocher.

- On a un meurtre Castle, ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa veste et ses clefs de voitures.

- Youpi ! hurla l'écrivain avant de courir pour rejoindre sa muse dans l'ascenseur alors que cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel devant l'entrain de son partenaire : il n'y avait que lui pour éprouver tant d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'aller rendre visite à un cadavre.

* * *

_Alors? je sais que c'est un peu cours mais ce n'est que le prologue! ptit' review? (ou grande hein!)_


	2. Meurtre & séduction

**Tous d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews! Ca m'a motivé et j'ai décidé de poster deux fois par semaine!**

**Voici donc la suite, plus longue que le prologue, et qui j'espère vous plaira!**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos suggestions, vos critiques...**

Chapitre 2) Meurtre & séduction:

Après un trajet en voiture qui paru interminable à Kate à cause de Castle qui ne tenait plus en place face à l'impatience de voir le corps, les deux acolytes arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux du sinistre meurtre.

Une horde de journalistes attendaient déjà, tel des vautours, leur scoop. Un public composé principalement de gens du voisinage ou de passant s'était également constitué derrière le périmètre de sécurité.

Beckett et Castle passèrent sous le ruban jaune et retrouvèrent finalement Lanie, agenouillée près du cadavre d'une jeune femme.

Le corps, disposé sur le dos, allongé, faisait penser à un mort dans un cercueil près à se faire enterrer. Les bras étaient croisés sur la poitrine, les jambes étendues simplement l'une à coté de l'autre. Cependant un détail sortait quelque peu de l'ordinaire : une rose blanche, mais imbibé de sang, reposait dans une des mains de la victime.

Cette dernière ne portait pas de trace de coup apparent. Seul les liens qui avaient du entraver ses mouvements avaient laissé des marques, légères mais violacées sur les poignets de la jeune femme. Elle portait une robe blanche, simple mais qui rendait cette femme particulièrement attirante. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été choisie exprès pour l'occasion :

- Alors Lanie, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Jeune femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années, et de type caucasien. D'après la décomposition du corps très peu avancé et la température de son foie on peut supposer que le meurtre a eu lieu il y a au moins deux jours, précisa la légiste en se tournant vers son amie.

- D'accord, répondit Beckett en prenant note sur son calepin qui la suivait depuis toutes ces années, autre chose ? Elle releva la tête en attente d'une réponse.

- Oui. La cause de la mort semble être un traumatisme contendant à l'arrière du crâne mais je te préciserai tout ça après l'autopsie. Cependant je peux déjà te dire qu'elle a été détenue avant d'être tué, vu les marques sur ces poignets.

- Très bien… murmura une Beckett pensive.

- Tout va bien détective ? demanda Castle.

- Oui, c'est juste que… son visage est si… serein, paisible, on dirait qu'elle s'est juste…

- Endormie, finit l'écrivain qui décrivait des cercles autour du corps à la recherche de détails qui aurait pu leur échapper.

Beckett compris à son regard qu'il avait vu quelque chose, qu'il avait une théorie. Alors avant même qu'il n'ai pu prononcer un mot, elle le coupa :

- Je vous préviens Castle, si vous me sortez encore une de vos théories improbables avec la mafia, des espions ou des extraterrestres, je vous tire dessus.

- Là je suis vexé détective ! D'abord mes théories sont toujours fondées. Deuxièmement, je n'allais pas mentionner d'espions, de mafieux ou d'extraterrestres !

- Bien ! me voilà sauvée ! Alors quelle est votre brillante théorie cette fois ?

- Et bien… je pense que c'est l'œuvre d'un serial killer…

Le sérial killer… Bien sûr… Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à le mettre sur ma liste celui là ? se demanda-t-elle tout haut, levant les yeux au ciel, alors que Castle lui lançait déjà un regard outré.

- Beckett! La fleur dans la main, la robe blanche, la disposition du corps, ce visage angélique et détendue… Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu « Too much » ?

- Certes ce n'est pas un meurtre tout à fait conventionnelle mais c'est aussi tout à fait possible que le tueur ai regretté son geste et qu'il ai voulu se racheter en sauvant un peu la dignité de sa victime d'où la robe et la fleur.

- Beckett, je suis sûr que vous-même vous ne croyiez pas ce que vous dites.

- Castle ! Je suis flic et pas écrivains. Moi, mon travail c'est de construire une histoire avec des faits, pas avec mon imagination. Alors que ca vous plaise ou non, je vais attendre un peu avant de me prononcer_, elle se tourna vers Lanie pour continuer, _Je vais voir Ryan et Esposito, je viens te voir à la morgue demain matin.

Lanie retourna à ses observations, souriante après cette scène entre Kate et Rick tandis que Beckett et son ombre masculine sortirent de chez le fleuriste pour rejoindre les deux lieutenants :

- Les gars ? héla la détective alors que Ryan et Esposito finissait d'interroger leur Nième témoins.

- Oui. Alors, commença Ryan, le gérant du magasin n'a pas remit les pieds ici depuis hier matin ou il affirme qu' « il n'y avait aucun cadavre sur son carrelage ». Le meurtrier a donc eut un créneau de vingt quatre heures pour venir déposer le corps. Il assure également que personne appart lui, son associé et la femme de ménage, n'a les clefs de la porte d'entrée or, la serrure n'a pas été forcé. La femme de ménage, Rose Farel ne passe qu'une fois par semaine, le samedi donc demain et son collègue, Peter Mallow devait faire l'ouverture ce matin…

- Mais il ne s'est jamais pointé ! compléta Esposito avec le ton « on a un suspect ».

- Très bien, _reprit Beckett, autoritaire_, convoquez Rose Farel et Peter Mallow. J'espère pour eux qu'ils ont un bon alibi ! D'autres témoins Esposito ?

- Oui, une vieille dame de l'appartement d'en face dit avoir vu de la lumière hier soir tard mais elle ne se rappelle plus de l'heure exacte. Il n'y a bien sûr pas de caméra de sécurité, ni chez le fleuriste, ni dans la rue.

- Ca aurait été trop beau, commenta Castle.

- Bien. Prenez des photos de la foule, _dit-elle en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Castle. Ce dernier sourit légèrement mais Kate ne s'aperçut de rien_, on se retrouve au poste.

Après deux hochements de têtes, Castle et Beckett repartirent pour le douzième. Dans l'ascenseur, elle se rendit bien compte Castle se retenait de lui poser une question :

- Quoi ? Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

- Non… rien… c'est juste que je me demandais… à l'approche de la Saint Valentin si vous aviez… des projets ?

Kate se tourna vers lui. Au fond d'elle même, elle avait la réponse : elle était seule. Mais dire cela à Castle l'aurait fait passer pour… une simple célibataire. Or elle voulait s'amuser un peu avec lui, aussi fit-elle l'innocente :

- Je ne comprends pas, serait-ce une invitation ?

Touché ! Elle sut par la teinte rouge que prenaient les joues de Castle qu'elle avait réussi son coup.

Mais Castle, qui s'était pris au jeu, répliqua vite et bien, la déstabilisant :

- Si c'était le cas, que diriez vous ? Il sourit.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent finalement. Beckett se tourna vers Castle, s'approcha doucement de lui, lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille avant de partir à reculons, le fixant toujours, avec un grand sourire qui laissait apparaître ses dents blanches, sourire qui faisait fondre Castle. Puis elle rompit le contact, mettant fin à la partie et disparu du champ de vision de l'écrivain, le laissant planter sur place, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Quand enfin il réalisa ce qu'elle lui avait chuchoté, il hurla :

- Beckett ? Qu'est ce que vous vouliez dire par « Et vous que faites vous ? Que diriez vous si je vous invitais ? »

_Beckett 1, Castle 0. La partie ne faisait que commencer._

* * *

Castle retrouva finalement Beckett là où elle allait toujours après la découverte d'un corps : en face de son tableau blanc : Le murder board. Un stylo à la main, les sourcils froncés, elle réfléchissait. Castle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver… sexy, dans cette posture, adossé à son bureau, les yeux pétillants, le regard intelligent.

Il s'approcha d'elle qui, concentrée, ne l'avait pas remarquée. Et bien décidé à prendre sa revanche il la fit sursauter, ce qui s'avéra extrêmement efficace :

- Castle ! Bon sang ! vous voulez que j'ai une crise cardiaque ?

- Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas Kate, je vous ferai du bouche-à-bouche si cela arrivait !

_Ex-æquo, la partie s'annonçait plus qu'intéressante._

Elle ne répondit pas à sa provocation. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction :

- Castle, la prochaine fois que vous me faite peur de cette manière, je vous jure que je vous égorge ! Maintenant faites moi le plaisir de vous taire, il y en a qui travail !

Castle adopta son air vexé puis se tourna à son tour vers le tableau.

Le nom de la victime, encore inconnu était donc celui de Jane Doe. En effet, la jeune femme ne possédant pas de permis de conduire ou de carte d'identité sur elle, il avait été impossible de l'identifier. Peut-être que les empreintes donneraient quelque chose, ou alors le fichier des personnes disparues.

Rien n'était inscrit dans la case des suspects, ni dans la ligne temporel des évènements ayant précédés le meurtre, ce qui était parfaitement normal à ce stade de l'enquête.

Convaincu qu'il ne pourrait pas être d'une grande utilité ce soir, Castle déclara :

- Bon et bien je vais vous laisser. Il se fait tard et avec le peu d'informations que nous avons, il n'y pas grand chose à faire. Je vais donc aller me reposer et vous devriez faire de même.

- Merci Castle mais je vais rester encore un peu.

Le premier jour d'une enquête, Beckett se sentait toujours coupable de quitter tôt le commissariat. Elle avait l'impression d'abandonner la victime et c'était se sentiment de culpabilité, qui la faisait rester tard, parfois même toute la nuit, à regarder ce tableau, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire :

- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit détective.

- Bonne nuit Castle, répondit-elle sans détacher le regard de la photo de son inconnue.

Beckett resta encore longtemps après le départ de Castle. Elle fut sortit de sa torpeur par la femme d'entretien… qui ne passait que en pleine nuit.

Elle prit alors ses affaires et quitta le bâtiment.

* * *

Les nuits dans la grande pomme était de plus en plus froides, surtout avec l'arrivée de l'automne. Les rues étaient désertes, à cause du froid certes mais surtout à cause de l'heure tardive.

Beckett marchait d'un pas rapide, emmitouflée dans sa veste, le menton rentrée dans son écharpe en cachemire, celle que son père lui avait offert.

Elle arriva enfin chez elle après quelques minutes de marche. Elle avait laissé sa voiture à deux, peut-être trois pâtés de maison de son appartement, faute d'une meilleure place.

Quand enfin elle poussa sa porte, elle sentit cette vague de chaleur l'envahir et réchauffer ses doigts engourdis, ses joues glacées.

Un morceau de papier, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite en rentrant attira finalement son attention. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser : il s'agissait en fait d'une lettre, cachetée avec un sceau rouge pourpre. Son nom était inscrit dessus, avec une écriture en italique, parfaitement réalisé avec une plume. L'expéditeur avait certainement du la glisser sous la porte, anonymement.

C'est une Beckett intriguée qui ouvrit l'enveloppe, délicatement. Elle se mit à lire.

« _Kate,_

_Je pense à vous tous le temps_

_Jour et nuit, à tous moments_

_Vous hantez mes rêves_

_Les plus profonds, sans trêve._

_Et votre sourire magique_

_Et vos yeux brillants_

_Et votre visage angélique_

_Et votre cœur si grand_

_Si seulement j'avais la chance_

_Même un cour instant_

_Que vous m'accordiez une dance_

_Moi, votre prétendant._

_Pour la saint valentin,_

_Fête des amoureux,_

_Je ne serai heureux_

_Qu'en vous tenant la main._

_Vous a-t-on déjà dit_

_Que vous étiez magnifiques_

_Sinon je vous le cri_

_Vous a-t-on déjà dit_

_Que vous étiez fantastique_

_Parce que je vous l'écris._

_Celui qui vous aime comme on ne vous a aimé_

_Qui vous chérira comme personne ne l'a fait_

_Qui vous protègera plus que jamais._

_Bonne nuit détective. »._

* * *

_Alors? vos avis? une petite review, ça me motive! :) et à samedi!_


	3. Un admirateur secret

******Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touché. vos commentaires sont vraiment cool!**

**Sinon... Voilà la suite! une longue suite qui j'espère vous plaira!**

Chapitre 3 : Un admirateur secret :

Beckett finit de lire les dernières lignes du poème, la bouche grande ouverte, à l'image de ses yeux.

Elle relit la lettre une nouvelle fois, puis encore une, et ainsi de suite, se délectant de ses mots, pour se persuader que tout ça était bien réel, qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Elle se sentait flatté. Flatté par cette lettre d'amour, par cette attention, par les mots choisies pour la décrire. Personne ne lui avait jamais écrit quelque chose de si romantique, et qui l'avait autant touché. Et en cet instant, peut-être pour la première fois dans sa vie où les épreuves n'avaient cessées, elle s'autorisa à penser que quelqu'un l'aimait, que quelqu'un pensait à elle et l'appréciait tel qu'elle était, à sa juste valeur.

Mais son instinct de détective pris rapidement le dessus et une pointe de méfiance, s'installa en elle : Qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre ? Pourquoi ? Qui la connaissait si bien, au point de pouvoir prétendre qu'il la _« chérira comme personne ne l'a fait » ?_

Et même si à l'approche de la saint-Valentin, recevoir une lettre d'amour n'était pas si rare, Beckett de pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète.

Elle était quand même le sujet des rêves de l'individu qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre, elle le hantait, « sans trêve ». En somme, elle était le centre de son obsession.

Et puis, la lettre suggérait deux choses : C'était peut-être la première lettre que l'inconnu lui envoyait, mais certainement pas la dernière. Deuxièmement L'expéditeur devait être quelqu'un de très proche d'elle. Seulement elle ne voyait vraiment pas qui.

Elle n'avait pas tant d'ami, elle ne voyait jamais ses voisins, ne faisait aucune sortie ou activité en groupe et passait la plupart de son temps au commissariat.

Quelqu'un du 12ème district alors ? Elle enleva directement Esposito et Ryan de sa liste, puis pensa à ses autres collègues. Peut-être était-ce un policier avec qui elle avait collaboré…

Puis elle reprit la lettre qu'elle avait posée sur la table basse de son salon et relit la dernière ligne, pensante. « Bonne nuit détective ».

Elle repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Castle juste avant de rentrer de chez lui : Il lui avait conseillé de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer et elle avait rétorqué « _Merci Castle mais je vais rester encore un peu_ ». Et c'est là qu'il lui avait répondu « _Dans ce cas, bonne nuit détective »._

Le « _bonne nuit détective _» résonnait encore dans sa tête. Serait-il possible que Castle lui ait écrit cette lettre. Après tout il était écrivain et cette dernière phrase pouvait être un signe qu'il lui laissait. Et puis, ils avaient discuté de la Saint-Valentin dans la journée et s'étaient ouvertement livrés à un jeu de séduction alors il était probable que Castle est voulu marquer un point avec cette lettre.

Elle se sentait un peu soulagé d'avoir une explication probable pour sa lettre même si elle doutait encore un peu de sa théorie. Elle se dit qu'elle sonderait l'écrivain le lendemain. S'il s'avérait qu'elle avait raison, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Le regard de Kate se posa par hasard sur l'horloge digitale de son four. Il était tard, très tard. Encore une nuit où elle pourrait compter ses heures de sommeil sur les doigts d'une main.

Elle se dévêtit et passa un T-shirt bien trop grand pour elle avant de se glisser sous ses draps, la tête confortablement posée sur l'oreiller solitaire.

Elle pensa encore quelques minutes à la lettre puis laissa finalement Morphée l'emmener.

* * *

Katherine Beckett fut réveillé par le bruit des gouttes de pluies qui s'abattait avec force sur le sol. Elle regarda son réveil : 5 :20 … 5 :21 … 5 :30 … 5 :59 … 6 :00 son réveil émit un bruit strident et peu agréable à ouïr à une telle heure. Elle préférait le bruit de la pluie qui la berçait.

Elle se leva, et perpétua le rituel matinale : douche, fringue, et petit déjeuner avant de partir à pied, sac à la main, parapluie dans l'autre, pour son travail. Elle retrouva sa voiture là où elle l'avait laissé la veille au soir, à quelques centaines de mètres de chez elle.

Dans sa voiture elle chantonnait « Jimmy » de Moriarty, accompagnée par la radio.

Elle arriva finalement au commissariat, pas loin d'une demi-heure plus tard, à cause des embouteillages.

Il était tôt, il n'y avait personne, pas même la réceptionniste. Mais elle aimait venir tôt pour travailler dans ce silence, propice à la concentration.

Elle finit de remplir les derniers dossiers qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer la veille, interrompu par le coup de fil d'Esposito lui annonçant un meurtre.

Elle venait de finir de remplir la dernière ligne du dernier rapport lorsqu'elle décela une présence en face d'elle. Elle leva la tête, doucement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec… un gobelet de café fumant et duquel se dégageait une odeur alléchante.

Elle sourit, autant physiquement qu'en son fort intérieure. Castle aussi suivait des rituels matinaux : il lui amenait un café, noir sans sucre mais avec un peu de crème, tous les matins, et ceux depuis le premier jour de leur partenariat. Et elle devait avoué qu'elle appréciait ce geste.

Puis elle repensa à la lettre, à la possibilité que Castle le lui ai envoyé et au fait qu'elle devait trouver un moyen pour vérifier cette hypothèse. Mais elle avait aussi un meurtre à résoudre, un criminel à mettre sous les verrous, et des réponses à apporter à la famille de la victime. Et comme à chaque fois, comme pour tout dans sa vie, le travail était sa priorité :

- Merci Castle.

- De rien. Bon, que fait-on ?

- Notre premier objectif est de découvrir l'identité de la victime, répondit Beckett en se levant pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur qui les conduirait à l'étage du bureau de Mr. Finger, le spécialiste chargé de rentrer les empreintes dans la base de données et de voir si il a correspondance avec une identité.

Mais malheureusement pour Castle et Beckett, les empreintes de la victime ne figuraient pas dans le fichier. Ils n'eurent pas plus de chance en rentrant le portrait de Jane Doe dans l'ordinateur : elle ne figurait ni dans le fichier des personnes disparues, ni dans celui des casiers judiciaires : Leur victime était un véritable fantôme.

Il ne restait plus qu'une option. Beckett envoya Ryan et Esposito montrer la photo de la victime dans le quartier où le corps avait été découvert. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un la reconnaitrait.

Castle et Beckett était de nouveau dans l'ascenseur, mais cette fois ci pour voir Lanie à la morgue, situé au sous-sol du bâtiment.

Le silence devenait pesant. Castle observait Beckett, qui pensante ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la lettre qu'elle avait découverte chez elle et au possible lien avec Castle. Elle ne lui en avait toujours pas parlé, par peur de la réponse peut-être, ou peur que, si la lettre était bien de Castle, elle ne soit pas réelle mais juste un moyen de remporter le jeu idiot auquel les deux partenaires jouait et qui d'ailleurs, semblait momentanément en pause.

En effet, Castle avait remarqué que quelque chose tracassait Beckett et il n'avait pas voulu en rajouter. Il s'était tu, sachant qu'elle lui parlerait quand elle le souhaiterait et pas avant.

Bien sûr, Beckett ne s'était rendu compte de rien et n'avait pas fait attention à Castle de la matinée, trop préoccupé par ses pensées. Ils n'avaient parlé que de l'affaire, et uniquement lorsque ca avait été nécessaire.

En y pensant vraiment, Beckett doutait de plus en plus que Castle ai quelque chose à voir avec son histoire de lettre. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne lui avait pas fait une seule remarque de la matinée, ensuite parce que même si Castle dépassait parfois… souvent les bornes, il ne serait jamais allé aussi loin, de peur de la blesser. Et si Kate n'était pas arrivée à ce constat plus tôt, c'était parce qu'au fond d'elle même, ca ne l'aurait pas dérangé si la lettre avait été de Castle, et encore moins si elle avait été sincère.

Soulagée par l'innocence présumée de Castle, la curiosité revint la hanter : Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cette lettre ?

Les portent de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent finalement, coupant cour à sa réflexion.

Les deux coéquipiers rejoignirent Lanie dans l'antre de la mort :

- Salut Lanie, alors, qu'est que tu as pour moi ?

- Salut, Kate. Alors, j'ai fait un peu mieux connaissance avec notre victime. D'ailleurs, vous avez découvert son identité ?

- Non, aucune reconnaissance mais Esposito et Ryan suivent une autre piste qui pourrait peut-être nous en apprendre plus sur elle, expliqua Ket tout en désignant le corps.

- Très bien. Alors, je peux te confirmer qu'elle est morte il y au moins deux jours donc mercredi mais je ne peux pas être plus précise. La cause de la mort est bien un traumatisme contendant à l'arrière du crâne. Il a très probablement été infligé par la crosse d'une arme à feu, comme nous l'indique cette marque, exposa Lanie à l'aide de geste alors que Castle et Beckett suivait attentivement.

- Les traces sur ses poignets nous indique qu'elle à été détenue et étant donné la couleur violacé qu'on prit ces marques, je crois pouvoir affirmé qu'elle a été retenue une semaine environ. Elle à également de multiples hématomes et contusions plus ou moins importantes suivant les endroits, mais la plupart son concentrés sur l'abdomen ou dans le dos.

- Peut-être était-elle couchée sur le sol et que son meurtrier lui donnait des coups de pieds ? Suggéra Castle alors que Lanie et Beckett acquiesçaient, attestant la probabilité de cette Hypothèse.

- Pourquoi pas Castle mais je pense aussi qu'il l'avait accroché par les bras et suspendu en l'air car étant donné l'état des muscles de ses épaules et de son cou, elle a du pendre dans le vide, les bras au dessus de la tête, et un bon moment, répondit Lanie avant de poursuivre, elle a également des marques de piqures au niveau de la pliure du coude, à l'intérieur du bras.

- Elles à été drogué… déclarèrent en cœur Beckett et Castle.

Ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre, se regardant un instant, souriant le suivant. Castle fut ravi de voir ce si beau et pure sourire fendre le visage de Kate qui lui avait paru si triste depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé ce matin.

Kate, quant à elle, appréciait toujours autant ces moments où leur esprits semblaient connectés. « _Les grands esprits se rencontrent »_ se disait-elle à chaque fois.

Lanie se retenait de rire mais elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque :

-Vous êtes trop chou quand vous faites ça ! On dirait vraiment que vous êtes…

- Merci Lanie pour ton commentaire, l'interrompit Kate en rougissant, lançant un regard noir et lourd de sens à son amie alors que Castle paraissait amusé par la situation.

- J'ai comprit. Sujet sensible ! reprit Lanie en souriant de plus bel, a part ça, le bilan toxicologique n'est pas encore revenue mais je soupçonne le tueur d'avoir injecté à notre victime une drogue qui a détendue ses muscles, son corps… d'où son apparence si paisible.

- Bien. Merci Lanie. Apelle-moi si tu trouves autre chose.

- Pas de souci Kate. Au fait tu veux que l'on se retrouve au petit restaurant en face pour déjeuner ensemble ce midi ?

- D'accord. Je t'y retrouve d'ici une demi heure. À tout à l'heure.

En effet, Beckett n'avait pas vu le temps passé mais il était déjà une heure de l'après midi. Castle laissa Beckett pour aller retrouver Alexis qui l'avait convié. Beckett rempli le « murder board » avec les quelques infos qu'elle avait receuillies puis partit rejoindre son amie comme convenu.

* * *

Castle retrouva Alexis dans le restaurant qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Elle avait réservé une table dans le fond pour plus de tranquillité et d'intimité. Castle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi sa fille lui avait demandé de venir. Peut-être avait-elle besoins d'un conseil ?

- Salut papa, déclara Alexis en embrassant son père avoir de s'asseoir.

Ils choisirent un plat chacun, à base de viande pour Castle et de légumes pour Alexis et commencèrent à manger en silence. Alexis, se décida finalement à parler :

- Papa, si je t'ai fait venir c'est parce que j'ai cruellement besoins de conseil.

- Explique-moi tout ma chérie.

- Alors voilà : j'ai une amie à l'école qui ne vas pas très bien ces derniers temps. Je veux dire, d'habitude c'est toujours la première à rire, à faire des blagues, à s'amuser mais depuis peu elle ne sourit même plus, elle paraît si triste…. je ne sais pas quoi faire. Au début je me disais que je n'allais rien lui demander, et attendre que ce soit elle qui vienne me parler mais elle ne l'a pas fait et je veux vraiment l'aider. Du coup j'ai eut une petit idée et je voulais ton avis : Je pensais aller la voir chez elle après les cours ce soir et lui dire que si elle veux me parler elle peut, que si elle a juste besoins de quelqu'un je suis là. Mais j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction.

- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée et que cette fille a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme amie !

- Merci papa

Pendant le reste du repas, père et fille discutèrent de tout et de rien, de l'école d'Alexis et des prochaines vacances…

En repartant pour le commissariat, Castle repensa à l'amie d'Alexis en faisant un parallèle avec Beckett, qui ne semblait plus vraiment elle-même depuis qu'il l'avait quittée le soir précédent. Il se promit de lui parler si les choses se s'arrangeaient pas d'elle même parce que la voir triste lui faisait du mal, lui comprimait le coeur.

* * *

Beckett revint finalement au 12ème district après avoir déjeuné. Au court du repas, elle avait plusieurs fois été à deux doigts de raconter à Lanie pour la lettre d'amour, après tout c'était sa meilleure amie. Mais elle s'était retenue, à chaque fois que l'envie de parler l'avait traversé, tout d'abord parce que Lanie ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider mais aussi car, d'une certaine manière, le sujet la mettait mal à l'aise : tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était penser à autre chose, oublier cette fichu lettre d'amour, oublier le fait que pendant un court moment, elle avait été flatté, elle s'était sentit aimée.

Elle retrouva finalement son bureau, s'assit à sa chaise, soupira, et prit sa tête entre ses mains : elle se promit de parler de tout ça à Lanie plus tard mais en attendant, elle devait faire abstraction de ses soucis et se concentrer sur son enquête.

Elle releva la tête et c'est à ce moment qu'elle le remarqua : le post-it rose qui était collé sur son écran d'ordinateur, oui ce post-it rose en forme de cœur qui la narguait, ce post-it dont l'écriture ressemblait trop à celle de la lettre que Beckett avait trouvé, ce post-it qu'elle n'avait pas envie de regarder.

Pourtant elle le saisi et lu alors que dans sa poitrine, les battements de son cœurs étaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Une boule naissante s'installa au creux de son ventre.

« _Kate,_

_Je vous observe vous femme parfaite_

_De cette vue, je me délecte_

_Vous voir manger ou soupirer_

_Je ne m'en lasse jamais_

_Mais vous me semblez_

_En ce matin, préoccupé_

_Je le comprends car c'est_

_Ma lettre qui vous a bouleversée_

_J'espère que vous avez appréciez_

_Mes mots d'amour sincères_

_Et que vous attendez comme hier_

_Une autre lettre pour vous charmer._

_L'amour arrive toujours. »_

* * *

_**Alors? Verdict? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est rapide, toujours plaisant et très motivant! La suite mardi!**_


	4. Seule, invisible, inconnue

**Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, c'est vraiment sympa et motivant. En plus vos reviews sont super gentilles et encourageantes et ça fait vraiment plaisir! :)**

**J'ai remarqué que pas mal de gens lisaient ma fic' mais que peu laissaient des com': j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous en pensez!**

**Bonne lecture de ce looonng chapitre!**

* * *

Chapitre 4) Seule, invisible, inconnue:

Beckett était perdue. Perdue au milieu de ces mots, de ses pensées, de son incompréhension, de ses questions. Le premier mot qu'elle avait reçu l'avait flatté, du moins au début. Mais ce deuxième message était loin de lui faire plaisir, bien au contraire. Elle était sûr maintenant que ce n'était pas Castle qui était à l'origine de cette très mauvaise blague. Une blague… Oui, elle voulait tellement que ce ne soit qu'une simple blague qui cesserait bientôt.

Mais qui alors, était l'auteur de ces mots ? Qui était cette personne qui lui causait tant de peine, de peur, d'appréhension ? Qui était cette personne qui semblait être obsédé par elle ? Qui était-elle et que lui voulait-elle ?

Elle arracha avec haine le mot de son écran d'ordinateur et le déchira en morceaux, Morceaux qui finirent tous dans la poubelle, au milieu du reste des déchets. Beckett enfoui alors sa tête entre ses mains, se couvrant les oreilles. Elle avait besoins de réfléchir, de faire le point.

Cet homme, car seul un homme avait pu lui envoyer de telles choses, commençait vraiment à l'effrayer. Il disait l'observer, et apparemment depuis quelques temps déjà.

Mais que devait-elle faire ? En parler à la police ? Elle était la police et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle allait porté plainte pour harcèlement, on l'enverrai sur les roses ou, au mieux, on prendrait sa déposition et on « fera le nécessaire ». Elle savait bien comment sa finissait ce genre d'histoire : affaire classé sans suite. Combien de fois avait-elle vu ce libellé orner des dossiers ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas en parler à la police, ni à ses amis d'ailleurs. Elle ne se voyait pas tellement leur dire « Hey ! Salut les gars quoi de neuf ? Ca avance notre enquête sur cette pauvre femme assassinée ? Au fait il y a un homme qui m'envoie des petits poèmes d'amour ! Aller à plus ! ». Elle ne devait rien leur dire à eux non plus, parce qu'il ne devait pas savoir, elle devait régler ça seule, comme une grande. Elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, à partager ses soucis et encore moins à demander de l'aide.

Elle devait attendre, soit que ça passe, soit que ca empire et dans ce cas là, trouver une solution à long terme. En attendant, elle se promit d'être forte.

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur du commissariat venaient de s'ouvrir, libérant Castle qui revenait de son déjeuner. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur le bureau de Beckett. C'était un automatisme, il n'y pouvait rien, il était attiré par cette femme, comme par un aimant, et ca lui plaisait bien.

Mais ce qui était devant ses yeux en cet instant, il n'était pas sûr de l'apprécier. Beckett était recourbée sur la table, voutée, comme si son fardeau, trop lourd à porter, l'écrasait. Il lui avait pourtant dit, à plusieurs reprises, qu'elle portait le poids du monde sur ces épaules, mais à ce point là…

Elle avait également pris sa tête entre ces mains. Ce geste, courant lorsqu'on est triste, qu'on vient d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle renseigna un peu plus Castle sur l'était de son amie.

Ca ne pouvait plus durer : toute la journée elle avait eut cette air morose, elle état resté silencieuse, préoccupé et il avait laissé passé, lui laissant de l'espace et du temps pour se reprendre. Mais la voir comme ça, presque en larmes, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il repensa encore une fois à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec sa fille le midi même : il devait faire comme Alexis, parler à son amie et tenter de l'aider, pour son bien. Pour leur bien.

Il avait pris sa décision, il allait lui parler. Il s'avança vers le bureau de Beckett, prenant son courage à deux mains, prenant de l'assurance, cherchant ses mots, les mots justes.

Il s'assit à sa chaise, la chaise qu'on lui avait attribué et qui était devenue avec le temps, partie intégrante de la pièce.

Beckett n'avait même pas relevé la tête, comme si elle ignorait sa présence. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle juste pas remarqué, perdues trop profonds dans ses pensées. Il l'observa un instant, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Puis il se rappela, il comprit :

- Kate ? commença-t-il doucement, pour ne pas la surprendre.

Kate n'entendit son nom que lorsqu'il fut prononcé pour la troisième fois. Elle releva alors la tête et c'est la qu'elle aperçut enfin Castle qui l'appelait, avec sa mine inquiète.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre contact avec le monde réel :

- Oui ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Oui, bien sûr, de quoi voulez vous qu'on parle ?

- De vous, déclara-t-il, n'y allant pas quatre chemins.

- De moi ? Je comprends pas Castle, répliqua-t-elle, un peu perdue. L'emploi de son prénom au lieu de son nom de famille lui indiquait déjà que le sujet de la discussion allait être quelque chose de personnelle.

- Kate… Depuis ce matin vous vous comportez comme si, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Vous semblez triste. Je ne veux pas me mêler des affaires des autres mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que si vous voulez m'en parler je suis là. Et vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire. Je sais pas moi je pourrai peut-être vous aider.

Elle était touchée par son inquiétude à son égard. Mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Elle y avait réfléchit et ne rien dire lui avait semblé être la meilleure solution. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser sans réponse, il ne l'aurait pas accepté. Et si elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité, elle allait devoir lui mentir :

- Castle… je … je…

- Beckett ! On a quelque chose, déclara Esposito à l'autre bout de la pièce, sauvant Beckett qui poussa un discret soupire de soulagement.

Castle déçu d'être interrompu alors qu'elle état sur le point de se livrer à lui, se leva finalement pour rejoindre Beckett et les gars qui l'attendait près du tableau. Ils allaient devoir remettre cette discussion à plus tard parce que Castle n'abandonnerait pas sans avoir eut ses réponses :

- Bien. Comme tu nous l'avais demandé Beckett, on est retourné dans le quartier ou le corps a été découvert pour montrer la photo de la victime. Quelqu'un l'a finalement reconnu, expliqua Ryan en inscrivant le nom de la victime sous sa photo.

- Lana Taylor, reprit Esposito, avocate célibataire, 29 ans, pas d'enfants et jamais marié. Elle n'a pas de casier judiciaire et n'a même jamais eut une seule contravention ! Une vraie petite sainte !

Devant le regard de sa patronne, Esposito réalisa que sa dernière remarque était de trop. Castle lui devait penser le contraire :

- C'était peut-être une sainte, n'empêche qu'elle est morte.

- Castle !

- Quoi ? c'est vrai Beckett, si elle avait été si parfaite, gentille, et réglo pourquoi alors serait-elle décédée à l'heure qu'il est ?

- Il peut y avoir des centaines de raisons à sa mort dons la plupart n'ont aucun rapport avec le fait qu'elle soit réglo ou pas Castle !

- Moi je dis que c'est le Karma ! continua-t-il, insistant.

Beckett sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Pendant un court instant Castle avait réussi à lui faire oublier ses problèmes, sa tristesse et ses peurs. Il sourit à son tour, ils se regardèrent et comme souvent, partagèrent ce moment sans un mot de plus, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Cet échange n'échappa pas à Esposito ni à Ryan qui se gardèrent bien de faire une remarque :

- Autre chose ? demanda la détective en s'adressant à ses collègues.

- Oui, Rose Farel, la femme de ménage, vous attend en salle d'interrogatoire.

- Bien. Et l'associé du fleuriste Peter Mallow ?

- Il n'a pas répondu à nos coups de fil, on est allé chez lui mais il n'y avait personne. Moi je dis ça, je dis rien mais il a l'air suspect.

- Lance un avis de recherche et tient moi au courant.

- Ok.

Beckett pris ensuite le dossier de la femme de ménage et entra, suivit pas son ombre masculine, dans la salle d'interrogatoire :

- Madame Farel, je suis le détective Beckett.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle avec un accent qui trahissait ses origines d'afro-américaine.

- Je tiens tout d'abord à vous rassurer : vous n'êtes en aucun cas suspecte dans cette affaire de meurtre. J'ai juste besoins de vous posez quelques questions pour faire avancer l'enquête.

- Je comprends et j'espère que je pourrai vous aider.

- Bien commençons. Depuis combien de temps êtes vous employée chez ce fleuriste ?

- Ca fera un an dans une semaine.

- Vous connaissez donc assez bien Monsieur Mallow ?

- Pas vraiment. Disons que je travaille souvent quand il n'est pas là, la nuit, tard le soir. Mais je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises pour parler salaire, enfin ce genre de chose.

- D'accord. Et vous l'avez vu quand pour la dernière fois ?

- Je ne passe qu'une seule fois par semaine, le samedi, mais samedi dernier, je ne l'ai pas vu. Pourtant je suis passée assez tôt mais il devait déjà être partit.

- Et vous n'êtes pas revenu dans la semaine ? À aucun moment ?

- Non.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois vous posez une question : Pourriez-vous me montrer vos clefs s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Bien sûr. Tenez les voilà, répondit Rose en fouillant dans son sac puis en tendant un trousseau de quatre clefs et d'un porte-clés en forme de dé.

- Merci. Enfin j'ai une derrière question, et encore une fois je suis obligée de vous la poser : Où étiez-vous dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi ?

- J'étais chez moi, dans le Bronx avec mes enfants.

- Et quelqu'un peut confirmer ça ?

- Euh… mes enfants, peut-être ma voisine.

- Très bien. Je vous remercie d'être venu. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous vous rappelez de quelque chose.

Rose quitta la salle d'interrogatoire en saluant respectueusement Castle et Beckett. Tout deux éprouvait de la pitié pour cette femme. Elle vivait en faisant des ménages, habitait dans le Bronx, un quartier pauvre et difficile, où elle élevait ses enfants tant bien que mal, et apparemment seule. Face à cela, les deux coéquipiers se rendaient bien compte de la chance que leur avait offert la vie :

- Alors, demanda Castle, que fait-on maintenant ?

- Il faut qu'on en apprenne un peu plus sur Lana Taylor. Je veux dire, qui-était-elle ? on ne sait vraiment pas grand chose.

- Je crois avoir lu dans son dossier qu'elle n'a… n'avait plus de famille appart une sœur.

- Commençons par là alors.

Beckett appela la sœur de la victime qui n'avait en fait même pas été prévenue du meurtre de sa sœur. Beckett du lui annoncer la nouvelle par téléphone. Elle détestait faire ça. Déjà cela semblait inhumain qu'un inconnu vous annonce la mort d'une personne de votre sang, mais si en plus l'inconnu le faisait par téléphone…

Beckett du écouter sangloter la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil qui ne semblait vouloir accepter le décès de sa sœur, faisant montrer sa tristesse, son empathie.

Castle, lui ne pouvait qu'observer impuissant, admirant le courage et la force de sa partenaire.

Une fois calmée, la sœur, Maïa, accepta de venir au poste pour rencontrer Beckett. Elle arriva pas loin d'une heure plus tard :

- Mademoiselle Taylor, je suis Katherine Beckett, je suis chargée de l'enquête, fit Beckett choisissant ses mots.

- En fait c'est Madame Drew. Je suis mariée. Enchanté, répondit-elle en serrant la main de Beckett et saluant Castle de la tête.

Les cernes sous ses yeux rougis, le mouchoir dans sa main tremblante témoignait de toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versé.

Beckett affichait une mine compatissante, sans toutefois perdre de vue son objectif : elle voulait connaître Lana Taylor :

- Je tiens d'abord à vous présenter mes condoléances, je sais ce que vous ressentez.

- Merci…

- Si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour que vous me parliez de votre sœur. Par exemple, avait-elle un petit copain en ce moment ?

- Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Je pense qu'elle m'en aurait parlé. Elle est sortit avec un garçon il y quelque temps, un certain Miles. Mais ca n'a pas duré et depuis je crois bien qu'elle était seule. Puis vous savez, sa vie c'était vraiment son travail. Elle ne me parlait quasiment que de ça. Elle s'y plaisait vraiment et y passait tout son temps.

- Elle était avocate c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, et pas mauvaise ! Elle était vraiment irréprochable dans son travail. Sa cause c'était de défendre les gens qui n'avaient pas d'argent. Elle faisait pas mal de bénévole A.

- Et sur le plan personnelle, au niveau de ses amis ?

- Sur le plan amicale c'était pas la joie. Je crois qu'a part son ami Lindsey qui est aussi sa voisine, elle n'avait personne. Il fait dire qu'elle ne sortait quasiment jamais. Elle était timide et pas vraiment sociale, solitaire et je crois que ca lui convenais bien.

- Bien merci. Oh ! Une dernière chose : Avez-vous remarqué du changement chez elle ces derniers temps ?

- Depuis quelques semaines, elle ne venait plus me voir, elle ne m'appelait quasiment plus du tout. Je me suis dit qu'elle devait encore être plongé dans une affaire pour son travail. Mais si ca se trouve elle avait des problèmes… Et moi j'ai rien fait pour l'aider.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable ! Je vous remercie du temps que vous m'avez accordé. Vous pouvez y aller, je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancer de l'enquête.

- Merci détective… j'espère que vous trouverez le monstre qui a pu faire sa à ma petite sœur. Parce que c'était vraiment une personne en or qui consacrait sa vie aux autres, elle était généreuse et n'a pas mérité une telle fin.

- Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux Madame Drew.

Maïa partit, alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler sur son visage. Elle allait avoir besoins de temps, de temps et de soutien. Pendant les deux conversations, que ce soit celle avec Rose ou celle avec Maïa, Castle était resté silencieux. Il respectait le désespoir de la sœur, il respectait la victime. Il les respectait trop pour se permettre une remarque déplacée, ou même d'intervenir. Et puis Kate avait posé les bonnes questions, et avait obtenu les bonnes réponses.

Pourtant elle n'affichait pas d'air de satisfaction, plutôt une mine curieuse. Non, soucieuse :

- Beckett, vous avez le visage de quelqu'un qui se pose des questions !

- Non… enfin si. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas quelque chose.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Castle à son tour intrigué.

- Et bien d'après Lanie, la victime avait disparue depuis une semaine environ et si elle était une bourreau de travail comme nous la décrit sa sœur, ses collègues de travail ont bien du remarqué son absence. Alors pourquoi personne n'a signalé sa disparition ?

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange… Mais je sais comment obtenir la réponse à cotre interrogation pertinente !

- Moi aussi ! Ca vous dit une petite virée dans un cabinet d'avocat ?

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées détective ! s'exclama Castle souriant et rassuré que ce petit truc entre lui et Beckett qu'il adorait tant n'est pas disparu malgré la tristesse qu'elle semblait ressentir.

* * *

Dans la voiture de Beckett, le silence rappela à Castle qu'il devait termine rune discussion avec cette dernière :

- Avant que les gars nous interrompent tout à l'heure vous étiez sur le point de me dire la raison de votre … préoccupation.

Beckett avait pensé qu'il aurait oublié. Pourtant elle avait essayé de sourire, de changer d'expression, de rire, de faire comme d'habitude mais l'inquiétude sur un visage ca ne part pas comme ça, ça ne s'efface pas et ca ne se cache pas sous un masque. Et puis, Castle n'était pas du genre à lâché l'affaire : quand il se mêlait des affaire des autres, il allait au bout des choses. Maintenant elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui mentir, et ça lui brisait le cœur :

- Je… Je… C'est à cause de mon père…

- Votre père ? rien de grave j'espère ?

- Rien d'irréversible disons… Il a recommencé à boire.

- Oh… je suis vraiment désolé, je sais combien vous vous êtes battu pour lui alors je suis navré. Si vous voulez en parler…

- Merci Castle mais je préfère pas si ca ne vous dérange pas…

- Je comprends.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le même silence qu'au début mais un silence pesant dans lequel Castle compatissait, dans lequel Beckett culpabilisait.

* * *

Le cabinet d'avocat, situé dans le sud de Manhattan, n'était certes pas le meilleur de la ville mais avait une très bonne réputation.

Lana Taylor travaillait au sixième étage de l'immeuble d'après l'hôtesse d'accueil. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant Beckett et Castle admirer le spectacle : des dizaines de personnes courait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, de bureau en bureau. Les téléphones donnaient un vrai concert et dès que l'un s'arrêter de sonner, un autre le remplaçait. C'était ça le monde des avocats : pas de répits.

Les deux partenaires se faufilaient entre cette marée montante, essayant vainement de ne pas s'y noyer. Castle évita à Beckett l'immense plaisir de se prendre un café bouillant en pleine face en la plaquant à temps contre le mur. Mais ils se retrouvèrent prêt, très prêt, trop prêt peut-être. Beckett pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Castle sur sa peau. Castle ne quittait plus des yeux ceux de sa partenaire, la bouche entrouverte. Puis il se mit à sourire : il avait gagner, encore une fois, il l'avait déstabilisé. Il était vrai qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre contenance, là, en sandwich entre le mur rigide et la poitrine de Castle. Ce n'était pas une position désagréable, oh ca non mais plutôt une situation… embarrassante ! Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il souriait, qu'il se régalait de la voir ainsi, elle le poussa pour l'écarter et fit sa grimace de perdante avant de poursuivre son chemin dans ce labyrinthe humain, puis quand elle fut certaine qu'il ne la voyait plus, elle sourit à sont tour.

Castle la suivit toujours souriant. Encore une fois, le pouvoir de Castle avait marché.

_Castle 2 – Beckett 1, et le show continu._

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau du « grand patron » qui, trop occupé à reluquer son assistante, ne remarqua pas tout de suite le détective Beckett qui lui montrait son insigne. Elle l'avança alors un peu plus, juste sous son nez :

- Je vous dérange Monsieur ?

- Euh… Non ! Pas le moins du monde ! répliqua-t-il un peu gêné

Il remarqua alors la beauté et la pureté de Beckett. Il se désintéressa tout de suite de sa subalterne pour se concentrer sur la nouvelle perle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce regard échappa peut-être à Beckett mais certainement pas à Castle qui serra les points et souffla un bon coup.

- Je suis là pour vous parler d'une de vos employés, Lana Taylor.

- Laissez-nous Mélissa je vous prie, dit-il à son assistante avant de reprendre en s'adressant cette fois ci à Beckett avec une voix suave, alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Lana Taylor était-elle bien une vos employés ?

- Lana Taylor… euh oui peut-être… vous savez j'ai beaucoup d'employés alors je peux pas me souvenir de tout le monde ma jolie.

Beckett écarquilla les yeux. Castle ne résista pas plus longtemps :

- Eh oh un peu de respect ! Je vous signale que vous parlez à un officier de police…

Beckett rayonnait intérieurement. Elle adorait quand Castle prenait sa défense. Ca avait quelque chose de… romantique ? Elle lui adressa un rapide remerciement avant de poursuivre :

- Et bien essayez de vous en souvenir… mon mignon… parce qu'elle est morte.

Le « mon mignon » était la vengeance de Beckett. Et cela fonctionna à merveille puisque Castle se tourna vers Beckett, avec un air de vierge effarouchée, choqué.

_Ex-aequo, rien n'était terminé._

Kate fit mine de rien. L'homme avait été plus interloqué par l'appellation de la détective que par l'annonce d'une de ses employés dont il se fichait à première vu éperdument :

- Je suis désolé pour elle mais que voulez vous que je fasse ?

- Depuis quand ne venait-elle plus travailler ?

- Écoutez inspecteur, vous devriez demander à ses collègues de travail parce que moi je ne peux pas garder un œil sur tout le monde. Je crois qu'elle travaillait au bureau numéro 7. C'est au fond du couloir, à gauche.

Comme le leur avait conseillé le directeur du bureau, Castle et Beckett interrogèrent les collègues de leur victime. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait se soucier de Lana, du fait qu'elle soit morte et ne la connaissait quasiment pas. Pour eux elle n'était rien d 'autre qu'une avocate dévouée à son travail. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait même prit la peine de signaler sa disparition, tout simplement parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait remarqué.

Beckett du demander à la réceptionniste, responsable du « pointage » des employés depuis quand Lana Taylor n'était pas venu :

- Une semaine répondit-elle tout en mastiquant son chewing-gum d'une manière impolie et animale.

Beckett ne prit pas la peine de la remercier. Ah quoi bon ?

Ils partirent de cet horrible endroit, sans un mot et reprirent la voiture pour se rendre chez leur victime, avec l'adresse qu'Esposito venait tout juste d'envoyer à sa patronne.

* * *

Le silence dans la voiture n'était cette fois pas du à une gêne. C'était juste un silence d'exaspération. Castle et Beckett se demandait comment une fille si adorable, généreuse, serviable, qui s'occupait des oubliés de la justice n'ayant pas de quoi se payé d'avocat pouvait avoir été à son tour oublié. Elle aurait pu ne pas exister que cela n'aurait gêné personne. Ils se rendaient compte en cet instant de l'immondité des gens, de leur égoïsme, et de leur indifférence :

- Castle, expliquez moi comment c'est possible qu'une personne soit à ce point seule, invisible, inconnue ?

- Franchement je ne sais pas… Personne ne devrait vivre comme ça. On devrait quand ca va mal ou tout simplement pour parler. Peut-être que… peut-être que ce qui comptait le plus pour elle c'était les autres, elle voulait les aider si bien qu'elle se faisait passer après. C'est noble courageux et ceux qui ne l'ont pas connu ont raté quelque chose.

- Oui… c'est juste triste… elle est morte et une seule personne la regrettera : Sa sœur. Je ne pourrai vivre comme Lana l'a fait, murmura Beckett, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Croyez moi Beckett, vous êtes bien entouré ! Vous avez Esposito, Ryan, le capitaine… moi. Aucun d'entre nous ne vous laissera jamais tombé, seule… Et si il vous arrivais malheur, il y aurait beaucoup de gens pour vous regrettez, moi le premier.

Kate ne savait pas quoi répondre à ca. Elle sentait que Castle était sincère et que ce n'était pas pour rire, pour leur petit jeu. Elle sentait la profondeur de ses paroles, leur poids, leur importance aussi. Et elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser en répondant maladroitement, aussi elle sourit et ne dis rien, ce qu'i signifiait assez pour Castle : Elle le remerciait.

* * *

« L'appartement de la jeune avocate est au premier étage » leur avait répondu le portier sans lever la tête de son écran de télévision qui diffusait un match de foot.

Quand ils arrivèrent en face de l'appartement, ils purent remarquer la porte entrouverte et la poigné brisée qui reposait au sol. Automatiquement, Beckett dégaina son arme, ranger dans le holster fixé à son jean, et fit un signe à Castle qu'il interpréta comme « silence », « bougez pas » ou encore « faites pas de bêtise ».

Elle s'avança doucement, l'arme au poing devant elle. Elle poussa la porte entra, suivit de Castle bien sûr.

Ce qui semblait avoir été le salon n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille, un capharnaüm. Les meubles détruits, les coussins déplumés, les rideaux arrachés faisaient de la pièce une véritable ruine. Le sol était jonché d'objets en tout genre, de la lampe de poche, au saladier en passant par la brosse à dent.

Beckett vérifia rapidement les pièces, une à une pour sécurisé l'appartement puis rengaina son arme.

Castle qui observait la pièce et essayait de comprendre quelle chose, appart un ouragan avait pu faire ça :

- Elle ne devait pas connaître le ménage ni le rangement ! Même chez moi c'est mieux rangé ! Plaisanta Castle.

- Castle ! s'exclama Beckett exaspérée une fois de plus face à ses remarques.

- Beckett, vous pensez que… commença l'écrivain avant d'être interrompu pas un bruit venant de l'entrée.

Par réflex, Beckett reprit son arme en main et se plaça devant Castle. Elle pointa son arme sur la porte que Castle avait soigneusement refermée et attendit.

La porte s'entrouvrit alors avec une extrême lenteur, dans un grincement pénible, inquiétant, laissant apparaître l'intrus.

Beckett hurla.

* * *

_ Je veux vos avis! Vu que je passe les épreuves du Bac anticipé mardi et mercredi, je suis à fond dans mes révisions donc je ne vais pas trop avoir le temps d'écrire. C'est pourquoi ce chapitre était long! mais je posterai un mini chapitre mardi soir qui sera entièrement écrit du point de vue de l'inconnu qui envoi des lettres à Beckett! Alors? Hâte de rentrer dans sa tête? n'oubliez pas de reviewer!_


	5. L'obsession passe par le regard

**Merci pour vos reviews et pour vos messages d'encouragement, toujours si plaisant!**

**Voici la suite comme prévu, très courte mais qui vous permettra de cerner un peu l'inconnu qui envoi des lettres à Beckett.**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

Chapitre 5) L'obsession passe par le regard :

Je rêve. Ca y est maintenant je m'en suis rendu compte. Je rêve. Et elle est là, comme toujours dans mes rêves, elle est là près de moi, si près. Je crois que je pourrai la toucher. Et si c'était la réalité, je sentirai sous mes doigts sa douce peau. Je l'effleurerai d'abord, puis je la caresserai, de plus en plus.

Si c'était la réalité, je n'aurai pas les simples frissons que je ressens maintenant au fond de mon lit et qui me parcours le corps. Si c'était la réalité, je ressentirai un tel plaisir que je gémirai.

Je tends la main et je peux la toucher, elle sourit. Un rêve permet de faire ce que la réalité refuse. Mais rien ne vaut les sensations réelles. Et même si j'adore la voir en rêve, je veux la voir en vrai, la sentir, la ressentir, la toucher, trembler devant elle, l'aimer, jouir de plaisir avec elle, car elle est la mieux de toutes, et elle le sera toujours.

C'est pourquoi je dois continuer ce que j'ai commencé, je dois la rendre amoureuse de moi, la séduire, l'apprivoiser, l'aimer comme on ne l'a jamais aimé. Cela ne devrait pas être trop dur, j'ai remarqué qu'elle est seule, souvent, et que peu de gens sont autour d'elle. Elle n'a pas encore connu le grand amour mais elle a souffert à cause d'hommes qui n'ont pas su l'aimer. Mais elle aussi elle a le droit à l'amour, au vrai, au grand, à moi. Et je vais m'offrir à elle, j'espère qu'elle méritera mon amour.

Aller, il est temps que je me lève, que je prépare tout pour elle, pour que tout sois parfait entre nous, à commencer par mon prochain poème. Je suis sur que même qi elle a été surprise par les deux premiers, elle les a adoré.

J'ouvre les rideaux, il pleut dehors. Tant mieux, j'adore la pluie, il n'y a rien de plus beau sur terre je crois. C'est un cadeau du ciel pour les Hommes. Et cette atmosphère qui ce dégage de ces nuages noirs… rien de plus agréable.

Comme chaque matin, je fais ma quarantaine de pompes matinales, pour me muscler, me développer : il faut bien que je lui plaise !

Je file sous la douche. Cette eau chaude qui dévale mon corps, qui le réchauffe, c'est… un bonheur. Un bonheur que je partagerai bientôt avec elle.

Je me sèche en vitesse, passe un T-shirt, un pantalon en lin et vais dans mon bureau. C'est ma pièce préférée.

Il me suffit d'un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour la voir. Mon appartement, juste en face du sien me laisse une vue imprenable sur la femme qui me hante. Malheureusement, en ce si beau matin d'automne, elle n'est pas là.

Mais même si elle est physiquement absente, elle est là, avec moi, sur mon mur, à travers ces articles de presse, ces magazines New-yorkais, ces photos de paparazzi, et mes images personnelles bien sûr !

Elle est si belle, si parfaite. Elle est l'aboutissement de l'évolution, la beauté incarnée, le cinquième élément, et elle est à moi. Elle n'a fait que devenir plus jolie à travers les années, elle est devenue plus femme, plus mûre.

Je me vois déjà embrassant ses lèvres pulpeuses et roses, je vois nos langues qui se mêlent. Je me vois la caresser, partout, à chaque instant, je la vois m'aimer.

Elle sera mienne. Elle sera l'objet de mes convoitises. Elle sera soumise.

Je m'installe à mon bureau, prends une feuille et en un instant, l'inspiration me submerge. Je prends alors mon stylo et le laisse glisser sur le papier.

_Ma chère Kate…_

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer! La suite pas avant Jeudi malheureusement...**


	6. Projets futurs

**Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, voici un long chapitre! Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews! je vous adore!**

* * *

_PRÉCEDEMMENT DANS THE VALENTINE'S KILLER :_

_Beckett, vous pensez que… commença l'écrivain avant d'être interrompu pas un bruit venant de l'entrée._

_Par réflexe, Beckett reprit son arme en main et se plaça devant Castle. Elle pointa son arme sur la porte que Castle avait soigneusement refermée et attendit._

_La porte s'entrouvrit alors avec une extrême lenteur, dans un grincement pénible, inquiétant, laissant apparaître l'intrus._

_Beckett hurla._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Projets futurs **:**

Mais l'intrus n'était pas vraiment ce qu'avaient imaginé les deux partenaires. Castle, encore sous le choc face à sa découverte affichait une mine effrayée. Il ne faisait pas le fier devant cet animal poilu et pourtant si petit qui se faufilait dans l'entrée de l'immeuble. Beckett, elle, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tout d'abord parce qu'elle s'était surprise à mettre en joue ce petit rongeur gris, ensuite parce que devant l'expression de Castle, peu aurait réussi à garder leur sérieux. Il se tenait en retrait face à son ennemi, les jambes écartées, les poings serrés et levés devant son visage, en position de défense. Il semblait défier son adversaire par sa position, pourtant son regard traduisait sa peur :

- Castle, ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'un rat ? s'éclaffa Beckett en rangeant son arme à sa ceinture alors que Castle hésitait à tourner la tête vers elle, pour ne pas perdre de vu son assaillant.

- Moi, peur ? Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que… Je… Je n'aime pas trop les rats…

- Ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse !

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Castle outré et peut-être aussi un peu vexé.

- Non rien ! déclara Beckett reprenant son sérieux tandis que Castle abandonnait petit à petit sa position de défense, se rendant bien compte du ridicule de la situation, Bon, et si on se remettait au travail !

- Très bonne idée.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard, dans le même appartement._

La police scientifique avait rapidement meublé l'appartement de la victime, photographiant, relevant, étiquetant, emballant toutes les preuves des évènements qui avaient du se dérouler ici. L'un d'entre eux, le chef certainement, s'avança vers Castle et Beckett qui était resté en retrait pour ne pas gêner leur travail :

- Bien. Je crois qu'on a quasiment terminé détective Beckett. On va embarquer tout ça, l'analyser et vous aurez les résultats rapidement.

- Merci. Vous pouvez déjà me dire quelque chose, un détail, n'importe quoi qui pourra m'aider, me mettre sur une piste ?

- Et bien… Ce qui est étrange c'est que l'on n'a pas trouvé d'empreintes.

- Vous voulez dire pas beaucoup ? demanda Castle surpris.

- Je veux dire pas du tout !

- Voilà qui est étrange, marmonna Castle, plus pour lui que pour l'assemblée.

- Quelqu'un a probablement du passer « nettoyer » les traces de son passage, expliqua Beckett.

- Oui… Et ben il en a oublié pas mal des signes de son passage, rétorqua l'écrivain en désignant le salon dévasté d'un vaste mouvement de bras.

- Écoutez Castle, nous n'avons aucune piste et on n'aura pas les résultats des analyses avant demain, enfin si on a de la chance et en plus il se fait tard alors pas de théories ou de grandes discussions ce soir. Venez je vous ramène chez vous.

- Sortez de ce corps ! Rendez moi la Beckett qui ne dors jamais.

- Castle, ne faites pas l'imbécile et dépêchez vous parce que sinon je vous laisse là et vous rentrez à pied ! Ai-je précisé qu'il pleuvait des cordes dehors ? cria Beckett alors qu'elle disparu dans le couloir, en dehors de l'appartement.

- Hey, Beckett, attendez-moi ! Hurla Castle en la rejoignant à grandes enjambées.

* * *

Beckett avait déposé Castle en bas de son immeuble, lui lançant un rapide « Bonne nuit » auquel il avait répondu avant de rentrer chez lui.

Martha s'était couché tôt prétextant un gros rhume mais Castle l'avait entendu découcher. Elle était certainement aller retrouver Chet, son petit ami mais refusait de l'admettre pour une raison que son fil ignorait encore.

Quant à Castle, il s'était installé dans son bureau après avoir manger les restes qu'Alexis lui avait laissé dans la cuisine.

Quelque chose le tracassait, à propos de l'enquête sur laquelle lui, Beckett et les gars bossaient. Il ne saisissait as tout les éléments, il avait du al à les relier entre eux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne trouvait pas l'histoire qui correspondait à ce meurtre. Et il avait en lui cette sensation sur laquelle il avait du mal à mettre un nom, une idée et qui pourtant le ravageait. Il se sentait à la fois inutile, perdue au fond d'un océan d'incompréhension…

Il y avait cette fille adorable, généreuse, plutôt jolie, et heureuse qui était morte, apparemment sans raison et lui, le grand écrivain de best-seller, Richard Castle, ne trouvait pas la solution de l'énigme. Il se sentait impuissant, tout simplement, et c'était ça qui le ravageait de l'intérieur, ça contre quoi il ne pouvait lutter.

Il repensa encore une fois à la victime, Lana et à comment l'indifférence des gens l'avait rendu invisible. Et il se dit qu'il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, il aurait peut-être fait parti de ces personnes, de celles qui ne voyaient pas les autres, de celles qui n'avaient vu Lana. Mais aujourd'hui il était différent, il l'aurait remarquée, parce qu'il avait changé, parce que son partenariat avec Beckett l'avait rendu meilleur, elle l'avait rendue meilleur et avait fait ressortir de bonnes choses en lui…

Alexis était dans l'entrée du bureau de son père et l'observait depuis une minute maintenant. Elle était passée lui dire bonsoir et avait perçu son visage perdu et son air songeur :

- Papa ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, tout va bien ma chérie… C'est juste… L'affaire sur laquelle je suis en ce moment…

- Raconte-moi tout !

Castle expliqua alors à sa fille toute l'enquête, de la découverte du corps à celle de l'appartement, sans-dessus-dessous, sans oublier les résultats de Lanie et les informations issues des interrogatoires. Alexis écouta son père avec attention et intérêt, pour comprendre et peut-être aider. Quant enfin il eut fini son récit, elle s'exprima :

- Mais c'est horrible cette histoire… Comment on peut vivre et passer inaperçu à la fois ? Et puis qui a pu tuer quelqu'un comme elle ? Elle n'a rien fait de mal… C'est pas juste

- Je sais, mais la vie n'est pas juste Alexis !

- Écoute papa, ça ne sert à rien de te triturer l'esprit à essayer de comprendre. Tu devrais aller te coucher et repenser à tout cela demain, à tête reposée, avec les nouveaux éléments que la scientifique aura pu trouver.

- Vous êtes bien trop raisonnable pour votre âge jeune fille !

- Je sais, mais il faut bien une personne adulte dans cette famille ! Entre grand-mère qui quitte le loft en pleine nuit en pensant que personne ne l'a vu et toi qui ne dors pas si on ne te le dit pas…

- Tu as raison… je vais aller me reposer. Et toi aussi file au lit !

- Bonne nuit papa.

- Bonne nuit Alexis, répondit Castle en regardant sa fille quitter la pièce.

Il était si fier d'elle. Elle était sa plus grande réussite. Et elle devenait adulte à une vitesse affolante. Mais avait-elle seulement été enfant ?

Castle fini par partir de son bureau après avoir éteint les lumières. Il avait décider de suivre les conseils de sa fille : c'était l'heure de dormir.

* * *

Castle eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit là, les pensées trop occupées. La pluie ne cessait de tomber au dehors et le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol qui berçait Castle en temps normal ne suffisait pas, cette fois, à le faire sombrer. Il se leva alors et s'assit devant sa fenêtre observant la tempête qui faisait rage.

Les arbres en bas de son immeuble dansaient le tango tandis que le peu de New-yorkais encore dans la rue à cette heure avancée de la nuit couraient s'abriter sous l'abri le plus proche.

Castle resta là, à observer la terre cracher son trésor si convoité par endroit mais ne réussi pas à plonger dans les bras de Morphée, laissant son esprit divaguer.

* * *

Castle retrouva Beckett au poste le lendemain, lui apportant un café bien chaud et fumant. Comme à chaque fois, il lui tendit la tasse, reçu son sourire et s'assit sur sa chaise. Elle prit une gorgée du breuvage brûlant :

- Salut Castle !

- Beckett, cria Ryan à l'autre bout de la pièce en s'approchant d'elle, la faisant tourner la tête.

- Oui ?

- La sécurité de l'aéroport de Newark a reconnu notre suspect grâce à sa photo sur l'avis de recherche. Ils l'ont arrêté alors qu'il allait embarqué pour Houston. Esposito et moi l'avons récupéré. Il vous attend en salle d'interrogatoire !

- Merci Ryan. Castle, prêt à obtenir enfin des réponses ?

- Et comment !

* * *

Bonjour Monsieur Mallow, je suis le détective Beckett. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser au sujet du meurtre de Lana Taylor survenu dans votre fleuristerie.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là ?

- Oui. Vous êtes le principal suspect dans cette affaire.

- Moi ? Suspect ? Mais je n'ai strictement rien fait.

- Alors pourquoi étiez-vous sur le point de vous enfuir pour le Texas ?

- C'est compliqué…

- Expliquez-moi maintenant, j'ai tout mon temps, sinon ce sera aux jurés que vous devrez le faire.

- Très bien… Quand j'ai su pour cette affaire de meurtre j'ai paniqué parce que… c'est un peu ma faute …

- Comment ça votre faute ? demanda Castle intrigué.

- L'autre soir je suis sorti et je suis allé m'amuser en boîte avec des copains. J'ai rencontré un gars, on a sympathisé et il m'a dit qu'il avait besoins d'un endroit calme pour emmener sa copine pour une demande en mariage je crois. Alors je lui ai filé la clé du magasin. Il avait plutôt l'air réglo mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'avait filé un faux numéro et je n'ai jamais pu récupérer mon trousseau de clefs. J'avais peur d'être arrêter pour complicité de meurtre ou je ne sais pas trop quoi alors je me suis taillé…

- Très bien, écoutez moi attentivement Monsieur Mallow : Quand est-ce que vous lui avez donné votre clé ?

- Euh… Mercredi soir.

- Ok. Seriez-vous capable de décrire assez précisément l'homme que vous avez rencontré à un de nos dessinateur pour qu'il fasse un portrait robot.

- Oh non… je crois pas… j'avais bu vous savez…

- D'accord, répondit Beckett, une pointe de déception dans la voix, mais vous pourriez au moins me décrire quelques éléments de son physique tels que sa taille, sa couleur de cheveux… enfin ce genre de chose…

- Et bien il était plutôt grand, musclé, beau gosse…

- Vous n'auriez pas une description plus… précise, par hasard ?

- Il avait les cheveux courts, les yeux vert, peut-être bleu mais clairs en tout cas.

- C'est tout ?

- Euh oui… Ah non attendez je me rappelle d'une dernière chose : Il portait une chaîne autour du cou avec un pendentif. Je crois qu'il représentait cupidon.

- Cupidon ? Très bien merci monsieur Mallow, murmura Beckett, terminant de prendre la déposition de son ex-suspect.

- C'est bon je peux y aller détective ?

- Une dernière chose : Où étiez-vous dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi ?

- Au bar… Le bar au croisement de la 46ème et de White Park avenue… je crois qu'il s'appelle le _Miranda. _

- Très bien je vais vérifier ça, en attendant, ne quittez pas la ville.

Beckett, toujours suivie de Castle, quitta la pièce. Elle failli rentrer dans Esposito qui sortait de la salle d'observation accompagné de Ryan, son acolyte :

- Wow ! Les gars, vérifiez-moi l'alibi de cet imbécile s'il-vous-plait…

- Imbécile ? on dirait que vous ne l'aimez pas tellement ! s'exclama Castle.

- Non, pas tellement…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il alors que les gars étaient déjà repartit à leur tâche respective.

- Premièrement parce qu'il faisait un très bon suspect, enfin jusqu'à qu'il ouvre sa bouche… ensuite parce qu'il a probablement vu notre meurtrier et que la chose la plus intéressante dont il se souvient et une médaille représentant Cupidon…

- Qui sait, peut-être que Cupidon sera l'élément qui nous aidera à résoudre l'enquête, plaisanta l'écrivain.

- Castle !

- Désolé… vous semblez énervé…

- Oui, parce que l'on a aucune piste… Et ne me ressortez pas Cupidon !

- Loin de moi cette idée ! Je suis désolé de vous lâcher comme ça en pleine enquête mais Paula, mon agent, vient de me rappeler que j'ai une séance de dédicace…

- Allez y Castle, de toute façon l'enquête fait du sur place alors…

- Je reviens dans une ou deux heures… À tout à l'heure…

- À tout à l'heure… soupira Kate en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Elle détestait ne pas avoir de piste, ne pas savoir où chercher, que faire…

Elle prit le dossier de Lana Taylor ainsi que tout ce qui la concernait, elle où son meurtre, de près ou de loin et fit même glisser le _murder board _ dans une des pièces de travail où elle s'installa pour être plus au calme et gagner plus vite la concentration dont elle allait avoir grand besoin.

Elle se plongea dans les rapports, dans les papiers, cherchant une piste, une théorie, n'importe quoi. Une heure passa sans résultat.

Le regard de Beckett se posa sur la photo de la scène de crime et tout de suite elle repensa à la théorie que Castle lui avait soumise, tout au début, celle du sérial killer, celle qu'elle avait rejeté d'emblé. Mais quand elle y repensait, et qu'elle étudiait la photo de plus près, cette théorie pouvait trouver du sens. De toute façon elle n'avait aucune piste alors elle ne perdait rien à creuser un peu de ce coté là.

Elle commença à noter des choses sur son carnet concernant sa nouvelle piste quand elle se fit une réflexion : Si Castle apprenait qu'elle s'intéressait à sa théorie du serial killer, elle allait en entendre parler pendant des mois !

Alors que Beckett était entrain de penser qu'elle devrait peut-être lui cacher, des bruits de pas puis une voix guillerette et moqueuse se firent entendre :

- Détective Beckett prise en flagrant délit ! Alors comme ça ma théorie n'est peut-être pas si nulle que ça, avouez-le !

- Castle… Vous revenez tôt dites-moi…

- N'essayez pas de noyer le poisson Lieutenant !

- Écoutez Castle, j'avais pas d'autre piste… enfin si on peut appeler cela une piste bien sûr… Alors soit vous m'aidez et vous arrêtez de vous moquez de moi soit vous retournez à cotre séance de dédicace ! déclara Beckett agacé et cherchant désespérément à reprendre le dessus.

- Tout doux… Où en êtes-vous ? demanda Castle qui voulait simplement éviter de contrarier son amie qui avait déjà pas mal de problème ces derniers temps.

- Je me lance donc sur la piste du sérial-killer. Ca peut correspondre avec les éléments de l'enquête comme par exemple répondre à la question : motif du meurtre. J'étais sur le point d'aller chercher les affaires du même genre non-classés aux archives.

- Allez-y, pendant ce temps je vais nous faire du café : quelque chose me dit qu'on aura pas fini de si tôt.

- Bien…

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le duo de partenaires parcourait tout les dossiers pouvant correspondre à leur affaire. Castle allait proposer de faire une pause quand Beckett hurla presque :

- Ca y est ! je crois que j'ai quelque chose !

Castle se leva de sa chaise pour passer de l'autre coté de la table et se placer à coté de Beckett, son souffle chaud caressant son cou :

- Alors, demanda Castle ?

- Euh… commença Beckett déconcentrée par cette proximité soudaine, voici le dossier du meurtre de deux femmes, l'une il y a une semaine, l'autre il y en a deux. Les deux affaires au départ indépendantes ont été regroupées lorsque les enquêteurs respectifs se sont rendus compte des similitudes des scènes de crimes. Elles sont toujours irrésolues.

- Quoi d'autre ? demanda Castle de plus en plus intéressé.

- Les victimes sont Britney Jones et Elsa Viper. Elles ont toutes les deux la trentaine. La première est juge spécialisé dans les affaires de violences conjugales, l'autre fait partie de l'équipe de sécurité de nuit du Musée d'histoire naturel de New-York, elles…

- Attendez…

- Quoi ? demanda Beckett surprise puis voyant le regard de Castle, elle comprit qu'il avait une idée.

- Notre victime Lana Taylor était avocate, Britney Jones juge et Elsa Viper travaillait dans la sécurité…

- On a donc trois femmes, qui avaient toute autour de trente ans et qui travaillaient dans le secteur des forces de l'ordre ou de la justice mais qui dans tout les cas, travaillait pour protéger des gens, continua Beckett à son tour inspirée.

- Où ont été retrouvé les deux victimes précédentes ?

- Dans un supermarché sur time square en ce qui concerne Britney et dans un bureau de tabac sur la 42ème rue pour Elsa.

- Donc toutes les trois ont été découvertes dans des commerces simples et sans importance particulière… Je pense qu'on a vraiment un sérial killer. On a trois victimes tuées selon le même modus operandi…

- Elles ont été tué toutes les trois à une semaine d'intervalle depuis trois semaines maintenant, mais pourquoi maintenant ? s'interrogea Beckett en se tournant vers son partenaire.

- Je ne sais pas, peut être que ces meurtres sont centrés sur un évènement prochain...

- Mais lequel ?

- Voyons voir, continua Castle songeur, une rose imbibé de sang, un corps paisible en robe blanche…

- La Saint-Valentin ! S'exclama Beckett.

- Oui… un tueur en série pour la Saint-Valentin…Très romantique !

- Castle !

- Je ne plaisante pas ! Ce serait parfait pour mon prochain roman comme histoire ! Mais attendez, il faut lui donner un nom !

-CASTLE !

- The lover killer ? Non…

- Bon, pendant que vous vous amusez à chercher un nom à notre nouvel ennemi, je vais prévenir le capitaine de l'avancée de l'enquête ainsi que Ryan et Esposito.

- The Heart killer ? Non plus… Ca y est j'ai trouvé ! The Valentine's Killer !

- J'entends rien Castle ! s'écria Beckett qui disparu dans le bureau du capitaine Montgomery.

* * *

Castle et Beckett avait tout raconté au chef qui les avait félicité pour leur travail avant de leur recommander une discrétion absolue sur cette affaire, surtout vis à vis des médias qui n'allait pas tarder eux aussi à faire le rapprochement entres ces trois affaires. Il avait par ailleurs mis Le trio de détective et l'écrivain sur l'affaire du Valentine's Killer regroupant officiellement les trois meurtres. En effet, Castle avait eut gain de cause et son surnom avait été adopté. Le capitaine avait surtout accepté pour que Castle se taise.

Il avait également promis à Beckett de tout faire pour tenir le FBI loin de tout ça et avait demander à sa jeune détective de dresser le profil de ce fameux tueur.

Le fait que ces hécatombes soient l'œuvre d'un sérial killer n'était pas encore certain à cent pour cent. Le manque de preuves matérielles restait la priorité.

Mais, comme pour confirmer les suppositions de Castle et Beckett, le chef de la police scientifique qu'ils avaient rencontré la vieille les attendaient en salle de réunion :

-Détective Beckett, j'ai les résultats.

- Merci pour votre rapidité Monsieur…

- Petermann. Alors, tout est écris dans ce rapport mais pour vous la faire courte, nous n'avons décelé aucune trace d'ADN. Par contre on a trouvé un bouquet de roses rouges après votre départ accompagné d'un mot qui disait mot pour mot « _Ne t'inquiètes pas ma douce, tu mourras dans mes bras. »._

- Très bien, merci monsieur Petermann.

- Je vous en prie. Je vous laisse, j'ai encore quatre de vos confrères à aller voir !

Ils le laissèrent s'en aller. Tout deux pensaient à la même chose. Une question leur brûlait les lèvres. Enfin, des milliers de questions leur brûlaient les lèvres comme pourquoi l'appartement de Lana avait été vandalisé alors que ce n'était pas le cas pour les deux autres victimes ? Comment se faisait-il que la scientifique n'ai relevé aucune trace d'ADN ?... Mais une en particulier méritait d'être posée, et ce fut Castle qui se décida à transposer ses pensées à haute voix :

- Pourquoi Lana n'a parlé à personne de ce bouquet et de cette lettre ? Je veux dire, ce malade lui a clairement dit qu'il allait la tué et elle a continué sa vie comme si de rien était.

- Je me posais la même question mais en y réfléchissant d'avantage, à qui vouliez-vous qu'elle en parle ?

- Vous n'avez pas tort… Mais elle avait quand même une sœur…

- Je vais demander à Ryan et Esposito d'aller voir aux appartements des deux précédentes victimes voir si elles ont reçu des cadeaux du même genre…

- Bonne idée. Si ca ne vous gênes pas, je vais rentrer… avec toute cette histoire qui est plutôt compliqué, ces meurtres et ce tueur à attraper… ca fait beacoup en une journée… on se voit demain ?

- Oui. De toute façon on a bien assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. À demain Castle.

* * *

Castle rentra à pieds. Il ressentait ce même sentiments que la veille, ce sentiment d'impuissance total. Alors il marchait, face au vent, pour se changer les idées et réfléchir.

Il retrouva sa mère qui avait préparé le déjeuner pour eux deux, Alexis se trouvant à l'école.

Le fait que le repas se déroule en silence alors que les deux personnes à table étaient habituellement de vraies pipelettes renseigna justement Castle et sa mère sur l'état de l'autre :

- Tout va bien mère ?

- Non, pas vraiment… Je me suis disputé avec Chet… Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, une petite querelle de vieux amoureux… Et toi alors ?

- Une affaire plus compliqué et éprouvante que prévu !

- Cette affaire de sérial Killer de la Saint-Valentin? c'est bien vrai alors ?

- Oui c'est … Comment es-tu au courant ? demanda Castle surpris.

- Oh tu sais tout se sait rapidement à New-York !

- Cette affaire était censée resté le plus longtemps possible hors de portée des vautours !

- Il ne fallait pas trop compter là dessus richard ! On est à New-York ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ce tueur de la Saint-Valentin, la fête des amoureux approche ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à inviter Beckett ?

- Mère !

- Quoi ? Tu en pinces pour elle depuis des lustres, il est peut-être temps de faire un pas vers elle et de l'inviter au restaurant !

- Elle ne dira jamais oui et de toute façon, je ne vois pas ou tu vas chercher l'idée que j'aime Beckett !

- C'est écris sur ton front fils. Tu le sais, je le sais et elle le sait même si elle non plus elle ne peut l'admettre. Bref, arrête un peu de te mentir, ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que les miennes et ne laisse pas passer ta chance.

Martha, avec ses mots justes, avait plongé Castle dans une intense réflexion sur le sujet. Il était vrai que la relation entre lui et Beckett était loin d'être claire. Et il savait quelque part au fond de lui qu'il l'aimait plus que comme une collègue ou une amie. Mais elle alors ? Qu'en était-il de ses sentiments ? Il ne l'a voyait pas vraiment accepter une invitation de sa part. Pourtant quand il avait tenté de savoir ses projets pour cette fameuse soirée, elle était restée énigmatique mais n'avait en aucun cas laissé penser qu'elle était déjà prise… Enfin, il avait d'autres choses importantes à penser en ce moment mais se promit de creuser un peu sa réflexion plus tard.

* * *

Beckett était resté au poste pour finir de travailler sur le profil du Tueur de la Saint-Valentin.

«_ Description:Homme blanc, autour de 35 ans, plutôt grand et musclé, yeux clair, cheveux court, médaillon de cupidon..._

_Modus operandi : femme blanche, la trentaine, travaillant pour aider et protéger les civiles des gens comme lui. Rose blanche imbibée de sang sur le corps inanimé mais paisible comme endormis… »_

C'était mince, elle le savait mais elle n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer. Quand le chef de la scientifique lui avait lu le mot retrouvé chez la victime, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser aux mots qu'elle recevait. Elle avait réussi à ne pas y penser depuis la veille puis Petermann lui avait rappelé. Il lui avait déterré ses problèmes, problèmes qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réglés.

Après plus d'une heure sans avoir écrit un seul petit mot, elle posa son stylo et abandonna. Elle prit ses affaires et quitta le commissariat pour rentrer chez elle. Il était tard mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle travaillait, elle ne voyait pas le temps passer.

Il pleuvait encore sur la grosse pomme ce soir. Comme la veille. Sauf que cette fois ci elle n'avait ni voiture, ni parapluie, ni argent pou le bus. Mais a ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait besoins de marcher, de réfléchir et de se retrouver un peu avec elle même.

Elle arriva trempée jusqu'au os chez elle, frigorifiée et complètement crevée. Et comme si ce la ne suffisait pas, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une enveloppe qui avait été glissé sous sa porte et qui trainait sur le sol, attendant son ouverture.

Personne ne lui laissait de répits décidément. Les lettres se faisaient de plus ne plus pressantes.

C'est le cœur serré qu'elle se baissa pour ramasser la lettre. Du bout des doigts, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre, tremblante…

« _Ma chère Kate,_

_Je sais que vous aimiez mes poèmes, que vous les attendiez avec une impatience insupportable mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est sérieux et passe avant notre désir… pour le moment._

_J'ai observé vos moindres réactions face à mes mots d'amour profonds et si j'ai décelé une inquiétude, une peur, je l'ai apparenté sans doute aucun à de la surprise, à de l'étonnement mais je suis convaincu qu'ils vous ont tous plu et charmé._

_Mais si je vous adresse aujourd'hui cette lettre, c'est pour vous dire ceci : Je vous regarde chaque jour, du matin jusqu'au soir, de votre réveil à votre sommeil et même la nuit. Vous regardez endormie me berce et me comble. J'aime vous regarder toute la journée parce que je ne connais plus belle et parfaite créature que vous sur terre. J'ai côtoyé beaucoup de femme mais nulle ne vous fut semblable. Vos jambes fines, élancées. Votre dos juste cambré et mat. Votre visage aux traits fins, votre bouche attirante, vos yeux renversant. Tout votre être chamboule le mien. Ne soyez pas gênée par mes propos qui j'en suis sûr vous flattes, ni outrée car avouez-le vous les aimez !_

_Et mon amour pour vous est à la hauteur de notre désir mutuel et de votre beauté._

_Bientôt nous nous trouverons, pour assouvir désir et passion._

_Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre je le sais. Vous êtes la femme de ma vie comme je suis l'homme de la votre._

_Le temps viendra car l'amour vient toujours._

_Votre amour éternel. »_

* * *

**Alors? une petite reviews en passant? merci! La suite dimanche ou lundi je pense!**


	7. En un coup d'oeil

_Hello! tout d'abord merci mille fois pour vos reviews particulièrement cooool pour ce chapitre! _

**IFON91:**** Ravie que ça te plaise et fais moi confiance, ce n'est que le début du coté "flippant!"**

**MissWeasleydu69: Ravie que tu aimes! et c'est clair que c'est un sacré malade ce type! Mais attends de voir ce chapitre et le suivant!**

**SvetKate: Tu n'as aucun petit soupçon sur le mystèrieux expéditeur de ces messages?**

**angylafan: Ta théorie est très intéréssante! À voir dans les prochains chapitres si tu as raison ^^**

**bisounours1998: Voilà la suite et ravie que ma fic te plaise. Je pense que tu connais la réponse à la question que tu te poses sur l'écrivain de ces lettres.**

**sonia: Moi aussi écrire la lettre m'a fait froid dans le dos! Tu penses que c'est castle pour les lettres? Je vais tout faire pour conserver le suspence de ma fic!**

**Bloupsi: Ravie que tu adores! merci pour tes compliments sur mon écriture! et pour le mystérieux expéditeur, tu auras bien assez tôt la réponse! Tu n'as pas quelques soupçons?**

**Une-Ame-Perdue: Je suis bien contente que tu aies apprécié le passage. Moi non plus j'aimerais pas trop recevoir ce genre de message parce que dans le genre psycopathe taré, lui est pas mal! **

**Fuck'Yeah-21: Ravie que tu te sois régaler! Oui la lettre est plutôt effrayante mais ce n'est que le début! **

_Bonne lecture!_**  
**

* * *

Chapitre 7: En un coup d'œil :

Beckett lâcha la lettre qui alla s'écraser par terre. Elle n'avait plus la force de tenir quoi que ce soit. Elle était trop choquée pour ça. À vrai dire, elle n'avait même plus la force de tenir debout, aussi se laissa-t-elle glisser contre sa porte d'entrée jusqu'au sol. La dureté du carrelage et la porte dans son dos lui procuraient un sentiment de sécurité, de stabilité, mince mais existant. Son cœur ne voulait pas ralentir la cadence. Il battait au contraire de plus en vite, rendant difficile toute respiration. Elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, ni elle, ni les réactions involontaires de son corps. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus. Des perles de sueur apparaissaient sur son front. Des bouffées de chaleur lui arrivaient de toute part. En clair, Beckett faisait une crise d'angoisse aiguë.

Dans un mouvement de rage elle arracha le foulard qui lui enserrait le coup, ainsi que son manteau qui lui tenait bien trop chaud tout d'un coup.

Elle était encore frigorifiée quelques minutes auparavant, en rentrant chez elle, sous la pluie mais en cet instant. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle semblait plus proche de l'ébullition, de l'explosion voir de la combustion spontanée.

Son visage quant à lui virait petit à petit au rouge pivoine. Les tremblements qui l'avaient secouée à l'ouverture de la lettre se firent plus intense. Elle se retenait d'éclater en sanglot avec une force venu de nul part.

Kate Beckett resta ainsi un long moment, essayant vainement de se ressaisir, de respirer plus calmement et à intervalle régulier, d'arrêter de trembler… Mais elle comprit bien vite que seul du temps et du repos permettraient de l'apaiser.

Alors elle ne bougea pas. Une heure, puis deux, passèrent sans qu'elle ne ferme l'œil.

Mais au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient, son cœur tremblait moins, sa respiration devenait moins saccadée, sa température revenait à la normal et ses sanglots initialement si dure, fort et rempli de désespoir se transformait en faible gémissement, en plainte presque inaudible.

Elle se décida enfin à se lever pour se diriger vers sa chambre où elle s'allongea doucement avant de replonger dans sa réflexion.

Comment un homme pouvait écrire de telles choses ? Comment pouvait-il oser ? Ce message était si… si pervers qu'elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Et comment, encore une fois, pouvait-il s'imaginer un futur avec elle alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas ?

Cet inconnu paraissait tellement convaincu que elle aussi l'aimait, qu'elle pouvait ressentir autre chose que de la peur pour lui.

Mais ce qui la terrifiait le plus, ce qui avait causé cette crise d'angoisse chez elle, c'était le fait que cet homme, qui la connaissait si bien, semblait l'observer.

Une phrase en particulier avait attiré son attention et raisonnait encore dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en chasser : « j'_espère que bientôt nous nous trouverons, pour assouvir désir et passion »._

Cet homme était décidément prêt à tout pour la séduire et bien plus que ça, et cela ne pouvait que renforcer son inquiétude.

Mais Beckett ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça, et faire une crise d'angoisse à chaque fois que ce… cet homme lui adressait un nouveau message parce que le but de ces lettres était certainement de la déstabiliser et elle ne devait pas, ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

Elle se promit alors de se contrôler la prochaine fois que cela arriverait.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit et même si il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'heure de sommeil, elles suffirent à la reposer.

* * *

Le buzzer agressif du réveil de Kate la tira d'un sommeil dans le quel elle serait volontiers resté encore un peu.

Mais il était l'heure qu'elle se lève et qu'elle aille au travail !

Elle commença par ouvrir les rideaux dans sa chambre laissant passer le peu de rayons de lumières qui avaient réussi à filtrer parmi les nuages occupant l'immensité du ciel. Elle ouvrit ensuite ceux du salon et de la cuisine pour que son appartement devienne un peu plus lumineux.

Après s'être débarbouillée et douchée dans la salle de bain, elle avala rapidement deux pancakes recouvertes… enfin plutôt noyées dans du sirop d'érable ne prit pas de café. C'était comme convenu avec Castle, que c'était son rôle d'apporter la boisson chaude de Madame.

6h30 : Il ne lui restait plus qu'a prendre son sac et à partir pour le boulot. Elle le trouva sur un des tabourets de son bar.

Alors qu'elle allait le saisir, son téléphone émit une légère vibration, lui signalant qu'elle avait reçu un message texte. Numéro inconnu.

Elle ouvrit le SMS, son sang se glaça, son cœur se remit à battre la chamade, comme la veille.

« _Vous êtes vraiment très belle_

_Surtout au réveil »_

Beckett comprit alors. Elle comprit tout. La description perverse dans le message de la veille, et maintenant les propos tenus dans ce SMS. L'homme l'observait. Elle l'avait soupçonné la veille au soir mais là, elle en était sûre et certaine.

Ce type était vraiment un grand malade, un névrosé qui l'épiait.

Il était là, quelque part dehors, à travers une des nombreuses fenêtres qu'elles pouvaient voir et il guettait sa réaction.

Mais ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça : elle se précipita dans son salon, ferma tout les rideaux puis réitéra son action avec ceux de sa chambre, puis ceux de la cuisine et ferma même les volets.

Elle s'assit alors sur son sofa, et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, pur réfléchir un instant.

Cet homme, cet inconnu n'était pas un simple admirateur comme elle l'avait d'abord pensé. Elle, Kate Beckett, semblait être le centre de son obsession. Il avait du prendre un appartement pour pouvoir l'espionner, il avait son numéro de portable, son adresse et savait bien trop de chose sur elle.

Elle avait déjà vu des comportements semblables, en tant qu'officier de police. Et ce genre d'histoire finissait rarement bien. Le coupable était souvent un psychopathe, un détraqué sexuel ou autre type peu fréquentable du même genre.

Et le portrait qu'elle venait de dresser de son harceleur, car il s'agissait à ce stade d'harcèlement pur et simple, ne lui plaisait pas vraiment et la rassurait encore moins.

Après avoir reprit ces esprits et avoir repenser à ce qu'elle s'était dit la veille – à savoir : ne pas se laisser atteindre, ne pas donner à ce malade satisfaction- Beckett sortit de chez elle sans oublier de verrouiller la porte de chez elle à double tour, « pour plus de sécurité ».

* * *

Beckett marchait depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Elle avait laissé sa voiture à quelques centaines de mètres de chez elle, n'ayant pas trouvé une place plus prêt.

Elle avait un sentiment bizarre, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps : l'impression d'être suivie, épiée…

C'était une sensation étrange, plutôt désagréable.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, se retourna mais ne vit personne de suspect, juste de simples passants qui vivaient leur vie.

Elle continua son chemin, se convaincant que son instinct paranoïaque lui jouait des tours avec ce qui lui arrivait ces dernier temps.

Mais son impression ne passa pas, et s'intensifia au contraire.

Elle stoppa de nouveau sa marche et se retourna : personne…

Elle soupira un bon coup et reprit sa route. Elle arriva à sa voiture et démarra en vitesse. Au premier croisement, elle tourna à gauche. C'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas l'homme qui se tenait, adossé au feu rouge sur la chaussé de droite, avec ses lunettes de soleil qui masquaient ses yeux d'un bleu très clair.

* * *

Malgré les mésaventures qui étaient arrivé à Kate en cette matinée d'automne, elle arriva à l'heure au travail et trouva Castle, tranquillement assis sur sa chaise qui semblait l'attendre. Comme elle s'y attendait, une tasse de café l'attendait aussi sur son bureau.

Beckett s'arrêta à une quinzaine de mètres de Castle. Après le message de la veille et celui du matin même, elle était bien contente de voir une figure familière. Même si elle n'allait rien lui dire de ces ennuis, le voir la rendait déjà plus sereine, plus calme, moins inquiète et aussi plus heureuse.

Elle s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir mentit quand il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il voulait prendre soins d'elle et elle elle avait fabriqué un mensonge, et un beau : son père qui avait recommencé à boire.

Mais, si elle se sentait un peu coupable, elle ne le regrettait pas pour autant. Elle devait lui mentir et régler ça seule, comme une grande.

Elle ne voulait pas l'impliquer là-dedans.

Beckett releva la tête et laissa son regard parcourir la pièce et se poser sur l'écrivain. Elle l'observa un moment, un long moment. Plusieurs secondes, minutes peut-être.

Il jouait avec son téléphone et souriait parfois. Il devait jouer à « Angry Birds », ce jeu qu'il adorait temps parce que « _tirer sur des cochons vert avec des oiseaux c'est poilant » _lui avait-il expliqué un jour avant de la laisser jouer.

Elle se rappelait de ce moment passé avec Castle comme si c'était hier : elle avait fait semblant de ne pas connaître ce jeu, de ne pas savoir y jouer et avait laissé Castle lui expliquer les modalités comme si elle était une enfant curieuse et ignorante.

Elle avait apprécié ce moment, mais il n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Et quand il pensait un peu sérieusement, depuis que cet homme faisait parti de sa vie, les sourires, les rires, le bonheur… tout ça s'était fait plus présent dans sa vie. Et elle aimait assez cette idée.

Il avait parfois des réactions enfantines, des propos déplacés mais ce n'était qu'une façade qu'il voulait se donner, cet humour n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Et quand on creusait un peu - ce qu'elle avait fini par faire – on pouvait trouver un homme gentil, attentionné enfoui sous la glace.

Il était protecteur, doux et toujours présent quand elle en avait besoins. Il ne demandait rien et donnait tout et c'était une des choses qu'elle appréciait particulièrement chez lui.

Les gens passaient autour d'elle mais elle ne les voyait pas, ne les entendait pas, trop profondément encrée dans ses pensées. Elle dressait le portrait de Castle et réalisait entièrement, pour la première fois peut-être, tout ce qu'il représentait.

* * *

_Je sais ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent mais bon, le prochain sera particulièrement intéressant et vous pourrez y trouver une avancée niveau Caskett et au niveau du malade qui harcèle Beckett. Une petite review? (une grosse ne me dérangerait pas du tout hein^^), alors on dit, à samedi? et je promets de ne pas être en retard cette fois!_


	8. Possessif

_**Coucou! merci à tous pour vos reviews! merci à ****Fuck'Yeah-21** pour la 50ème review!_

**SophyCA: mieux vaut tard que jamais et je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs! ****des caméras? il y a de l'idée mais ce dingue préfère avoir une vue directe sur sa proie!**

**angylafan: voici la suite! Kate n'en parle pas à Rick pour le moment car elle n'est pas du genre à se confier. Mais rassure-toi! c'est pour bientôt, peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le crois!**

**MissWeasleydu69: ravie que tu aimes de plus en plus, c'est le but! voici la suite qui j'espère vas te satisfaire!**

**Julie: voici la suite tant attendue! tu auras ta réponse à la question que tu te poses dans ce chapitre!**

**Bloupsi: tu vas avoir confirmation, ou pas de tes soupscons dans se chapitre! et pitié, ne me tue pas, c'est pas ma faute si je suis en retard, c'est la faute de ma co internet! alors les foudres, tu les gardes pour elle hein, pas pour moi! tu serais pas un peu sadique sur les bords?**

**IFON91: voici la suite avec un chapitre que tu aimeras bien je pense...!**

**Fuck'Yeah-21: quel pseudo! bref, tu auras la confirmation ou pas de tes souspcon sur le malade dans ce chapitre je pense! pour le numéro de téléphone, mystère et boule de gomme!**

**Une-Ame-Perdue: merci pour tes longues reviews toujours aussi agréables à lire! moi je pense aussi que j'en aurai parler mais bon, kate, c'est une solitaire qui se débrouille comme une grande! :)**

_**Désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai pas pu posté hier soir parce que ma live box est méchante et m'a fait un caprice! Pas ma faute cette fois, promis! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Les gens passaient autour d'elle mais elle ne les voyait pas, ne les entendait pas, trop profondément encrée dans ses pensées. Elle dressait le portrait de Castle et réalisait entièrement, pour la première fois peut-être, tout ce qu'il représentait._

Chapitre 8 : Possessif 

Castle attendait patiemment sa partenaire, assis sur sa chère chaise qui lui avait été si fidèle ces dernières années. Il lui avait apporté son café, comme à chaque fois. Ce rituel, c'était un peu le fil rouge de leur relation. Il lui apportait, elle lui renvoyait un sourire : tout allait bien.

Il regarda sa montre… pour une fois, c'était lui qui était en avance !

Pour passer le temps, il sortit son IPhone, et lança l'application « Angry Birds ». Il adorait ce jeu si addictif.

Il avait tenté d'initier Beckett une fois. Elle lui avait assuré ne pas connaître ce jeu, ne pas savoir y jouer mais il avait vu clair dans son jeu. Si elle avait dit ça, c'était pour lui faire plaisir.

Alors ils avaient partagé ce moment, différent des autres mais tout aussi important pour eux. Ils avaient fait plaisir à l'autre et indirectement, ils s'étaient fait plaisir à eux-mêmes.

Se sentant observé, il leva la tête et orienta son regard vers l'ascenseur.

Il aperçu alors Beckett, les yeux dans le vagues comme déconnectée de la réalité, pensive. Elle affichait un sourire radieux, celui que l'on pouvait avoir en se remémorant un souvenir heureux.

Elle regardait dans sa direction mais de manière imprécise et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que lui aussi s'était mis à l'observer.

Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, comme ça. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps elle était là. Il se demandait à quoi elle pensait. Il aurait adoré entrer dans sa tête, dans son esprit mais elle restait pour lui un mystère et c'était une des raisons de sa présence auprès d'elle.

* * *

Elle souriait bêtement, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Elle avait le sourire niait de la fille qui explore un souvenir, un moment passé de pur bonheur et qui se trouve de nouveau assailli par cette vague de joie.

Si elle n'avait pas été consciente qu'elle était entourée, elle se serait volontiers mise à rire.

Mais elle n'était pas seule. _Elle n'était pas seule…_

La phrase résonna quelque fois dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne reprenne pied avec la réalité et qu'elle réalise que Castle la regardait.

_Oups…_

Elle rangea son sourire et ressortit son air sérieux de femme flic avant de rejoindre enfin son bureau et son partenaire. Avant qu'il ne puisse la questionner sur son petit numéro qu'elle aurait qualifié de moment de faiblesse devant lui, elle engagea la conversation sur le même sujet que d'habitude :

- Merci pour le café Castle !

- De rien… dit-il songeur.

Il voulait en savoir d'avantage et en tant qu'écrivain, sa curiosité était bien trop forte pour qu'il se contente de la piètre tentative de sa coéquipière pour noyer le poisson :

- Je peux savoir ce qui à le pouvoir de vous faire sourire comme ça ?

_Opération noyage de poisson échoué_

- Oh… ca… c'était rien, juste le passage fugace d'un souvenir

- Ca devait être un sacré bon souvenir !

- Oui en effet… répondit-elle en y repensant encore une fois.

Elle allait se remettre à sourire, il fallait qu'ils changent de sujet :

- Bon, on a du travail alors au boulot ! déclara Beckett.

- Très bien. Par où commence-t-on ?

- Et bien maintenant qu'on est sûre que Lana est une des victimes du sérial-killer, il faut l'empêcher de tuer à nouveau.

- Il tue une fille par semaine un mois avant la Saint-Valentin, trois sont déjà mortes, une doit encore mourir.

- Et nous sommes Lundi sois le premier jour de la dernière semaine avant la fête des amoureux… murmura Beckett.

- Oui. Et on peut penser, vu que ces meurtres tournent autour de cet événement, qu'il va commettre le meurtre le jour même. Au fait, vous ne deviez pas dresser le profil de ce malade ? demanda Castle.

- Si mais j'étais fatiguée hier soir et je suis rentrée, j'ai pas eu le temps de terminer. Bref, il faut qu'on trouve d'autres points communs à nos trois victimes pour réduire un peu notre…

- Botte de foin ! Oui… on sait déjà qu'il cible des femmes, travaillant pour la justice ou pour l'état, ayant une trentaine d'années. Peut-être que l'on devrait aussi considérer l'aspect physique de nos victimes.

- Bonne idée Castle.

- Ca m'arrive ! Alors voyons ca, commença-t-il en juxtaposant les photos des victimes sur le bureau avant de poursuivre sa réflexion, elles ont toutes les trois des cheveux long, châtain.

- Et les yeux marron ou vert mais jamais bleu.

- Peut-être que le tueur a les yeux bleu et qu'il recherche des femmes différentes de lui, qui ne lui ressemble pas… supposa l'écrivain.

- Possible, réfléchit Beckett, je pense en effet que l'apparence compte pour lui, et que c'est un des critères de sélection de ses futures victimes. Ces trois femmes sont plutôt belles. Mais il y a plus que ça…

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Castle était intrigué par la remarque de Beckett.

- Lana Taylor vivait seule, elle avait peu de famille et n'avait jamais été marié. Si on regarde dans le dossier des deux autres victimes, on peut voir que Britney Jones était fille unique et que ses deux parents sont morts quand elle était jeune. Elsa Viper a passé sont enfance à d'une famille d'accueil à une autre et était également fille unique.

- Si j'étais profiler, je dirais que notre tueur recherche des femmes avec lesquelles il pourrait potentiellement être en couple. Il doit d'ailleurs avoir la trentaine et être lui-même assez seul dans sa vie. Je pense même qu'il n'a personne. Et sans trop m'avancer, j'ajouterai que ce qui a déclenché sa frénésie meurtrière est une cause sentimentale comme… la mort de sa femme par exemple. Ce qu'il veut, c'est peut-être retrouver l'amour qu'il a perdu ?

- Intéressant, commenta la jeune femme de manière admirative.

- Oui ca m'arrive aussi parfois…

- Mais cela reste des spéculations Castle. Il pourrait très bien choisir des femmes seules et peu entourées pour avoir le champ libre. Comme ca personne ne signale l'enlèvement parce que personne ne remarque rien. Elle ne manque à personne. Le tueur est content.

- Je sais mais même si on rentrait toutes les infos que l'on a dans votre ordinateur, on aurait des milliers de résultats.

Leur discussion dura encore une demi-heure. Puis ils se replongèrent dans leurs recherches, cherchant d'autres points communs, d'autres signes distinctifs, n'importe quoi, toujours plus…

Trois heures plus tard, ils furent interrompus par Ryan et Esposito, les acolytes qui revenait de la tache que leur avait assigné Beckett, c'est-à-dire d'aller voir chez les deux premières victimes si elle aussi elles avaient reçu des fleurs ou des messages du tueur.

La réponse positive à laquelle s'attendaient Castle et Beckett fut confirmée lorsque Esposito, deux bouquets de fleur à la main débarqua.

Après avoir fait un rapide débriefing à leur patronne, ils allèrent déposer leurs nouvelles preuves à la scientifique.

Castle s'était levé à deux reprises pour apporter à son amie du café. N'ayant pas trouvé plus de points communs pouvant les aider à identifier la prochaine victime, Castle avait suggéré une autre idée pertinente « Et si on se concentrait sur comment le tueur trouve ses victimes ? Je veux dire, où les repère-t-il ? On sait que nos trois victimes n'habitaient pas le même quartier et travaillaient à différents endroits à Manhattan, alors où nos victimes se sont-elles croisées ? »

Cette remarque avait inspiré une certaine admiration chez Kate qui avait sourit discrètement. Quand il voulait, Castle pouvait être utile ! Et derrière cette façade de gros rigolo ne prenant rien au sérieux que Castle adorait se donner, il y a avait un homme sensible et intelligent:

- Oui mais quel lieu ? Une boite de nuit peut-être ? C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Peter Mallow, l'associé du fleuriste alors peut-être qu'il trouve ses futures victimes dans des clubs branchés de Manhattan ? interrogea Beckett.

- Je ne pense pas… Nos trois victimes n'étaient pas trop du genre à trainer dans des night club… plutôt solitaire, accro au travail, pas beaucoup d'ami ou de famille… je pense même qu'elles ne sortaient pas du tout. Peut-être faisaient-elles parties d'un club, d'une association ou autre communauté.

- Rien ne montre que nos victimes se connaissaient ou qu'elles ne se soient même jamais croisées. Vous savez Castle, peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de lieu en particulier, peut-être que notre tueur repère sa proie dans la rue tout simplement.

- Non, c'est un sérial-killer ce qui veut dire qu'il suit son modus opérandi, il suit un schéma qu'il a définit et qu'il est le seul à connaître. Il n'y a rien d'aléatoire, tout est calculé et il suit une certaine régularité dans ses actions, expliqua Castle qui avait adopté un air sérieux, tout en faisant des gestes avec les mains.

- Si vous le dites Monsieur le spécialiste !

- Je le dis !

- Bien. Si ça ne vous dérange pas Castle on va arrêter là pour ce matin, on reprendra cette piste après le déjeuner.

- Je suis assez d'accord, et mon ventre aussi ! répliqua l'écrivain alors que estomac criait famine.

- Oui, j'entends ça ! On va à l'endroit habituel ?

- C'est parti !

* * *

« L'endroit habituel » était en fait une baraque à frite et à hot dog, situé à quelques centaines de mètres du commissariat, dans un parc fleuri.

C'était un autre des rituels auquel se livraient Beckett et Castle. C'était leur endroit, leur place, là où ils allaient pour déjeuner tranquillement tout les deux. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, de leur vie, tout en prenant un bain de soleil, ou un bain tout court.

C'était un moment rare qu'ils appréciaient à sa juste valeur et parfois même, ils avaient hâte d'être midi pour profiter de cet instant.

Mais aux yeux de l'autre, cela restait un déjeuner simple sans signification particulière, sans tout ce qu'il représentait en réalité.

Castle et Beckett étaient presque arrivés. Encore deux cent petit mètre, et le rituel pourrait commencer.

Le trajet s'était fait dans les blagues de Castle et le rire de Beckett.

C'est le bruit du téléphone de Kate qui brisa le court moment de silence entre deux farces-a-la-Castle. Elle décrocha et sans plus attendre, prononça le platonique et récurrent « Allo ? »

C'est une voix d'homme qui lui répondit à l'autre bout du fil, une voix d'homme, grave, qui trahissait sa colère et qui n'inspirait que crainte et méfiance.

Mais si la voix en elle-même était effrayante, ce que l'homme déblatérait dans le combiné ne l'était que d'avantage.

« Kate ! Kate… Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ca ! Comment ose-tu ? Je te donne tout mon amour, je te le hurle dans mes poèmes, dans mes lettres, je t'offre mon cœur et toi ? Toi tu fais quoi ? Tu sautes dessus à pied joins ! Salle ordure ! Tu n'es pas une femme ! Tu es un monstre insensible, une menteuse, une manipulatrice qui se joue de moi, de mes sentiments !

Je t'aime, tu le sais et tu te pavanes devant moi avec ton petit écrivain minable ! Tu rigoles avec lui, tu lui souries ! Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu es à moi, pas à lui. Il n'a pas le droit de voir ton sourire, ni d'entendre ton rire. Il ne devrait même pas te voir ! Tu sors avec lui hein ? C'est ça ? Tu es en couple avec lui et tu ne veux pas me l'avouer ! Je te l'interdis ! Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu ! »

Beckett avait comprit dès le premier mot que celui qui lui avait téléphoné était celui qui lui envoyait toutes ces lettres. Elle le savait. Mais en cet instant, elle ne pouvait prononcer un seul mot. Elle s'était arrêter de marcher, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

Il l'observait, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Elle regarda à gauche, à droite, ne vit personne. Pourtant il était là, elle le savait, elle le sentait…

Castle, quand il s'était rendu compte que Beckett ne le suivait plus, s'était à son tour arrêter puis retourné.

Et c'est là qu'il l'avait vu. Une Kate paniquée, terrorisée, effrayée par il-ne-savait-quoi. Elle regardait frénétiquement d'un coté, puis de l'autre, haletante. Ses pupilles dilatées devenaient des perles noirs.

Elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot.

Il ne savait pas qui c'était à l'autre bout du combiné, ni ce qu'il disait, pourtant il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Il rebroussa chemin, s'approchant de son amie qui paraissait avoir fait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il l'observait avec ce regard de l'homme qui ne comprend rien et attendit qu'elle raccroche.

Il entendit très nettement, peut-être à cause du fait qu'il ait approché son oreille du cellulaire au fil des secondes, la tonalité qui avait mit fin à la conversation.

Pourtant, Beckett n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement. Elle était paralysée :

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Castle curieux, voulant saisir le sens de tout ça.

C'est en entendant les mots sortir de la bouche de son partenaire que Kate reprit contact avec la réalité, de manière brutale :

- Euh… non, c'était rien…

- Tout va bien Kate ?

- Oui, tout va bien… Écoutez Castle, j'ai oublié quelque chose au commissariat, il faut que j'y retourne alors… euh… on se voit plus tard…

- Mais vous n'avez même pas mangé… lui cria-t-il désemparé face à cette réaction.

- J'ai plus faim…

Elle partit, d'un pas pressé, ne cessant de regarder partout autour d'elle, laissant un Castle seul au milieu de la rue, totalement perdu…

Il n'y comprenait rien, strictement rien.

Un instant, ils allaient manger tous les deux tranquillement, se racontant des blagues, souriant et la seconde d'après, plus rien. Non, plus de sourires, de rires, de blagues, juste de la peur dans les yeux de Kate.

Autant de peur pour un coup de fil, était-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu effrayer la grande Kate Beckett. Et pourquoi avait-elle regardé partout autour d'elle comme si son interlocuteur l'observait ?

Beaucoup de scénarios, tous plus dingues et inquiétants les uns que les autres, défilaient dans la tête de l'écrivain qui après le spectacle auquel il avait assisté, était rentré chez lui, le ventre vide.

Lui non plus il n'avait plus faim…

D'ailleurs, Beckett avait dit qu'elle n'avait PLUS faim, et pas qu'elle n'avait PAS faim ce qui prouvait bien que ce coup de fil l'avait déstabilisé, même si pour elle, « _c'était rien… »._

Il était sûr maintenant que ce coup de fil avait quelque chose à voir avec la tristesse de Kate de ces derniers jours.

Peut-être était-ce lié au fait que son père s'était remis à boire ? Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose à Jim Beckett ?

En ayant marre des suppositions, Castle repris sa veste jetée sur le sofa quelques minutes plutôt et partit pour le commissariat. Ca ne pouvait plus durer : c'était l'heure des explications.

* * *

_Salle de travail, commissariat du 12ème district._

Beckett était assis sur une chaise, la seule chaise encore debout, la seule sur laquelle elle n'avait pas passé ses nerfs. La table avait eut plus de chance et semblait avoir échappé à la tornade.

La jeune femme avait prit sa tête entre ses deux mains. Les yeux clos, la respiration saccadée, peut-être à cause du sprint qu'elle avait fait pour revenir au commissariat, peut-être à cause du coup de téléphone qu'elle avait reçu, elle avait fermé les stores, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité, atténuant très légèrement sa panique.

Il l'avait appelé. Appelé au téléphone. Il lui avait craché reproches et insultes avec une haine qu'elle n'avait jamais vu précédemment. Il l'avait observé avec Castle. Il avait dépassé les bornes.

Mais le pire dans ce coup de fil, c'était que cet homme lui avait parlé comme si elle n'était qu'un objet, son objet, sa chose, sa poupée. Elle n'était pas à lui, ni à personne d'autre. Elle n'avait jamais appartenu à quelqu'un, ca n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Mais elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait prise au piège. Si elle n'en parlait pas, rien ne cesserait. Mais si elle en parlait… elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que ca changerai grand chose.

Et elle avait sentit dans la voix de cet homme, un vent de menace, contre elle, mais aussi contre Castle, lui reprochant de passer du temps avec elle.

Alors si elle lui en parlait et qu'il l'apprenait… Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de le mettre en danger, de l'embarquer dans cette histoire lui aussi.

Encore une fois, elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule.

Elle essayait de faire le point dans sa tête, de faire le tri, le vide.

Une pensée traversa alors son esprit. Une pensée qu'elle aurait préférée ne jamais avoir eu.

Et si ce malade qui la harcelait était le sérial killer de son affaire ? Et si c'était elle, la quatrième victime du Valentine's killer?

Après tout, elle avait dans la trentaine, elle était flic, elle avait de long cheveux bruns, ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus, elle n'avait jamais été marié, n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami, passait beaucoup de temps au travail, sa mère était morte…

NON, non… c'était impossible…

Kate rejeta cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue, ne voulant pas y croire, essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce rapprochement.

Mais c'était trop tard, une évidence s'était imposée à elle et elle ne pouvait qu'y faire face.

Elle mettrait du temps à l'admettre, elle le savait. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir l'accepter.

Un bruit de poignet qui se baisse ramena Beckett du monde de l'illusion.

C'était Castle qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Elle allait devoir s'expliquer, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Castle regarda autour de lui. Sept chaises jonchaient le sol en bois. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ici ? Il porta ensuite son regard sur Beckett qui avait levé la tête en l'entendant entrer.

Elle avait toujours le regard rempli de peur mais l'incompréhension qui l'avait habité la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avait disparu.

Mais pas la sienne :

- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle.

- Je… je suis fatiguée Castle…

- Je ne partirai pas avant de savoir ce qui vous arrive.

- Non, il ne partirait pas, elle le savait. Elle allait devoir parler mais elle ne voulait pas lui mentir encore…

Castle ramassa une chaise et s'assis dessus, face à Beckett, le regard rivé dans les perles de sa coéquipière :

- Alors vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je… je peux pas… c'est compliqué…

_Tic…_

- Quoi, c'est à cause de votre père ? il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Parce que si c'est ça je suis…

- Chut ! taisez-vous Castle…, chut…

…_Tac…_

- Parlez-moi Kate.

- Mon père ne s'est jamais remis à boire, je vous ai menti, déclara Beckett en baissant la tête, honteuse.

…_Boom !_

- Je comprends pas… pourquoi ? il était déçu, déçu par Kate, par son comportement, par le fait qu'elle n'est pas eu assez confiance en lui pour lui dire la vérité.

- C'était plus simple. Vous n'auriez pas cessé de me poser des questions si je vous ne vous avais rien dit et je ne pouvais pas vous dire la vérité.

- Vous ne VOULIEZ pas me dire la vérité, c'est différent !

- Castle… ce n'est pas si simple…

- Si ca l'est ! vous ne me faisiez pas assez confiance pour me dire la vérité ? Vous vous en fichez que des gens se soucient de vous ? vous apprécient ?

- Ca n'à rien avoir avec la confiance Castle…

Alors expliquez-moi ! Dites moi ce qui vous rend si triste !

- Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolé…

- Pas autant que moi, dit-il en se levant avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Il se retourna pour voir Beckett désemparé. Elle avait besoins de lui, il le voyait et le savait mais si elle n'était pas capable de faire la part des choses, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal Kate : le fait que vous m'ayez mentit, trahissant par la même occasion ma confiance ou le fait que justement, notre confiance mutuelle ne soit pas assez forte pour que vous vous confiez à moi. Je pensais que l'on pouvait tout ce dire… j'avais tort… j'ai fait une erreur, je ne la referai plus.

Il était partit, en lâchant cette dernière phrase, la deuxième bombe de la discussion. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir comprit le sens de la dernière phrase de Castle, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir la comprendre.

Mais elle l'avait mérité d'une certaine manière. Elle lui avait menti, elle l'avait trahi, lui et leur relation. Et il ne lui pardonnait pas.

Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'elle comprenne, qu'il lui laisse un peu d'espace. Mais elle ne pouvait le blâmer, après tout il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Elle reprit sa tête dans ses mains et se replongea dans le silence. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant. Se taire et pleurer.

Les sanglots ne tardèrent pas.

* * *

Elle avait passé toute la fin de l'après-midi à pleurer, si bien qu'elle n'avait plus de larme.

Elle avait fini sa crise. L'angoisse était passée. Sa colère s'amenuisait.

La tristesse elle, persistait. La tristesse du à sa dispute avec Castle.

Épuisée, elle se leva, remit toutes les chaises debout autour de la table et partit. Il était temps qu'elle rentre.

Elle arriva rapidement en bas de chez elle, ne sachant pas vraiment comment elle était arrivée là. Peu importait. Rien n'importait.

Complètement déconnectée du monde réel, elle ne vit pas l'homme qui se jeta sur elle.

Elle se retrouva au sol, sonnée, chevauchée par cette grande brute, tout de noir vêtu, une capuche cachant sa tête et son sourire mesquin.

Il lui assena un coup d'une force incroyable dans le visage, lui éclatant la lèvre supèrieur. Le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche, mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de le sentir que déjà, le prochain coup suivait.

Son arcade sourcilière gauche versait à son tour le liquide pourpre.

Beckett gémissait à chacun des coups que lui portait son agresseur.

Elle essaya de bouger les jambes pour déstabiliser son adversaire mais il les lui bloquait parfaitement.

Il l'écrasait de tout son poids.

Après lui avoir balancé quelques coups de plus au visage et dans la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle, vidant ses poumons, il se leva et se mit à lui assener de violent coup de pieds dans les côtes, dans le bassin, dans les jambes.

Mais c'était sa première erreur. Les jambes libres, Beckett les fit pivoté sous l'homme qui tomba lourdement en arrière. Sa tête heurta le bord du trottoir dans un bruit sourd.

Elle se leva, prête à courir mais il tendit le bras et réussi à la faire trébucher à son tour. Elle tomba à plat ventre, son front rencontra involontairement le béton. Il revint à la charge et redressa sa victime. Il saisit le bras de Beckett qui encore sonnée par sa chute ne pouvait que se laisser faire. L'homme tordit le bras de la jeune femme dans son dos, encore plus loin alors qu'elle hurlait déjà de douleur, son visage se tordant dans un rictus de douleur insupportable, rien qu'a observer. Elle n'entendit ni le craquement de sa clavicule, ni celui de son omoplate, occulté par son hurlement.

La deuxième erreur de l'agresseur fut de lâcher un court instant sa victime. Malgré la douleur vive que Beckett ressentait dans tout son corps, elle n'avait pas baissé les bras, enfin façon de parler puisque l'un de ses bras était actuellement inutilisable.

Elle prit ses jambes à son coup sans demander son reste, ne se retournant pas.

Elle entendit l'homme jurer et reconnu sa voix : le gars du téléphone. Cette révélation ne le fit que courir plus vite.

Elle était essoufflé mais ne s'arrêtait pas. Cela faisait maintenant une éternité qu'elle détalait comme un lapin. Elle avait un peu d'avance sur son poursuivant et ne comptait pas la perdre.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, lui hurlait de s'arrêter mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle avait un plan. Un plan qui lui sauverait la vie, elle l'espérait.

Elle arriva à une centaine de mètre de l'immeuble de Castle.

Une fois face à la porte, elle composa le code qui la déverrouillerait et de sa main valide la poussa. Elle se referma juste à temps pour que l'homme ne puisse pas entrer. Il jura de nouveau, tapa contre la vitre.

Elle recula, effrayée.

Il fabriqua des ses doigts un pistolet, le pointa sur elle et mima le coup de feu, promesse qu'il allait se revoir et que la prochaine fois il ne la raterait pas, avant de partir, disparaissant dans la nuit.

Elle soupira de soulagement, respirant à nouveau. Elle appela l'ascenseur, lâchant un instant son bras blessée et ses cotes meurtries. Le trajet dans la cabine lui parut interminable. Elle serait les dents, inspirait et expirait comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître sa douleur.

Elle arriva enfin au bon étage, puis devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Castle. Tout d'un coup elle hésita. Et si il ne voulait pas la voir? Et si il ne voulait plus lui parler ?

Elle savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider, d'ailleurs, il était la première personne à qui elle avait pensé.

Sur cette pensée, elle toqua à la porte oubliant la présence de la sonnette. Quatre coups lui parurent suffisants.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Castle.

* * *

« _Toc, toc, toc, toc » _Mais qui pouvait bien venir frappé à sa porte à une heure pareil ? Castle se leva du canapé sur lequel il s'était endormi.

Il ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaitre Beckett.

Beckett ? Mais que faisait-elle là ? Cette question heurta Castle une demi-seconde à peine avant qu'il ne se rende compte que sa partenaire était dans un sale état. Elle avait le visage maculé de sang, le bras tordu dans un angle improbable. Courbée comme elle l'était, il devina qu'elle avait des cotes cassées.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et accrocha son regard :

- Aidez-moi…

* * *

_**Alors? j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes! Laissez une petite review :) Merci ^^**_


	9. La vérité, les conséquences

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews, alerts, favorites ! Vous êtes génial(e)s !**

**Je sais que la fin de mon dernier chapitre était très sadique mais bon, c'est comme ça ! **

**Voilà la suite ! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster mais avec mon oral de Bac de Français et mon départ pour les US, c'était pas évident. Enfin, entre mes 9heures d'avions et mes 4 heures d'escales, j'ai eut du temps pour vous écrire une petite suite qui j'espère vous plaira !**

**Autre chose : au moins trois de vos reviews étaient anonymes alors c'est compliqué de vous répondre. N'oubliez pas de signer vos reviews !**

**IFON91 : désolé que Kate aie morflé mais bon ! C'est pour l'histoire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Castle va la "réparer" ! :)**

**Anonymous :**

Review : wouah ! Ce chapitre est magnifique :) il est complètement cet homme, il faut

l'enfermer ! mais pitié ne fait pas de mal à kate stp !

En tout cas cette fic est géniale :)

VLS VLS VLS !

**Réponse : Je crois que c'est trop tard pour Kate mais ne t'en fait pas pour Kate. Elle est entre de bonnes mains ! Ravie que ma fic te plaise !**

**Bloups(i) : je sais bien que je suis sadique ! J'adore le sadisme, c'est MON mot préféré alors vous n'avez pas fini de pleurer ! Si ma fic te plait, tant mieux ! Et fait quelque chose pour ton stresse parce qu'avec moi, tu vas mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! D'ailleurs, lis vite la suite et met un masque à oxygène, conseil d'amie !**

**Caskett1428 : Ravie que cette fic te plaise ! Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira ! **

**Angylafan : on se calme ! On ne va se faire personne hein ! Ne t'inquiète je m'occupe personnellement de notre psychopathe et il aura son quart d'heure de souffrance avec prolongation ! Attendre oui mais tu vas aimer cette suite !**

**SoCalzona : Ne t'en fait pas. Castle reste Castle et Beckett restera toujours Beckett, solitaire… Mais si elle lui a mentit c'était avant tout pour le protéger, et pour se protéger elle. Bref, dans ce chapitre, tu vas trouver consolation !**

**SophyCA : Voici la suite ! Je sais je suis sadique ! C'est mon domaine de prédilection le sadisme ! J'adore couper à des moments de suspense intense set vous faire mariner un peu ! il ne vas pas lui passer de savon, t'as vu l'état dans lequel elle est ? Pauvre Kate…**

**Anonymous :**

Review : OMG j'adore ton style d'écriture et l'histoire est fantastique . vivement la

suite car je suis totalement fan de l'histoire .

**Réponse : Merci pour tes compliments, c'est vraiment cool que ca te plaise ! voici la site en espérant que ca te plaira toujours autant. !**

**Anonymous :**

Review: Comme d'habitude j'ai adorée continue comme sa :) . J'espère que Kate ne

sera pas une des victimes et que castle va l'aider pour qu'il ne lui arrive

rien ;) je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : vite la suite !

**Réponse : Tu connais castle ! bien sur qu'il va l'aider ! il n'est pas aussi sadique que moi et ma plume ! Kate pas une des victimes ? ca… mystère et boule de gomme !**

**Une-Ame-Perdue : si tu savais quel plaisir je prend à dévorer tes romans de reviews ! Ne nous fais pas une crise cardiaque avec ton cœur qui bat à cent à l'air et conseil, si tu as des problème cardiaque, appelle une ambulance avant de lire ce chapitre !**

**Madoka-Ayu : En espérant que le reste de la fiction te plaira !**

**Bonne lecture!**

******Chapitre K+/T (rien de vraiment hard mais je préfère prévenir) /!/**

* * *

_« Toc, toc, toc, toc » Mais qui pouvait bien venir frappé à sa porte à une heure pareil ? Castle se leva du canapé sur lequel il s'était endormi._

_Il ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaitre Beckett._

_Beckett ? Mais que faisait-elle là ? Cette question heurta Castle une demi-seconde à peine avant qu'il ne se rende compte que sa partenaire était dans un sale état. Elle avait le visage maculé de sang, le bras tordu dans un angle improbable. Courbée comme elle l'était, il devina qu'elle avait des cotes cassées._

_Elle leva la tête vers lui et accrocha son regard :_

_Aidez-moi…_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La vérité, les conséquences…

Castle ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant d'analyser la situation. Ce ne fut que la seconde fois que Kate réclama son aide avec une petite voix qu'il comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait.

Kate Beckett était sur le palier de sa porte, à deux doigts de tomber, et lui demandait son aide.

Sans dire un mot, il s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras derrière son épaule, et doucement, l'emmena à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle semblait si fragile, habitée par la douleur.

Elle gémissait tantôt.

Castle la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne voulant pas lui faire plus de mal.

Même si il lui en voulait pour son mensonge, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Elle lui avait mentit certes mais toute sa colère semblait s'être envolée dès qu'il l'avait vu, comme ça, implorant son aide. Elle avait besoins de lui et il serait là pour elle. Comme toujours. Sans condition.

Martha et Alexis, ayant entendu des bruits, étaient descendus voir ce qu'il se passait en bas.

En chemise de nuit et pyjama, elles trouvèrent Kate dans les bras de Castle, recouvertes de sang, tenant à peine debout.

Affolées face à la détresse de la jeune femme, Martha s'approcha, demandant ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Beckett finisse dans un état pareil tandis qu'Alexis proposa son aide.

Castle envoya sa fille chercher des serviettes, de l'eau tiède et de quoi prodiguer les premiers soins à Kate que l'écrivain avait installé sur le canapé pour plus de confort, ou peut-être tout simplement pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle et de deux doigts lui releva le menton :

- Beckett, regardez-moi, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

Mais elle ne répondit pas, pas encore remise de ses émotions. Elle lui était reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Mais en cet instant, elle avait perdu les mots. L'adrénaline était retombée, exacerbant un peu plus la douleur, et assimilant ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle était… non pas traumatisé mais bien chamboulée. « Choquée » était le mot.

Ses pupilles, noires et dilatée témoignait pour elle.

Castle ne la brusqua pas, sachant très bien qu'elle parlerait quand elle serait prête, quand elle l'aurait décidée.

Alexis revint avec des serviettes et de l'eau, accompagnée de Martha qui apportait de la gaze, du désinfectant et une trousse de premier secours.

Castle les remercia et les rassura.

« Tout va bien, je m'occupe d'elle, allez vous coucher ! »

Elles avaient obéit, après qu'il est promis de les appeler en cas de besoins.

Enfin seul, il se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Avec un peu plus d'intimité, peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir parler.

Beckett semblait quant à elle se calmer. Le choc passait.

Aussi Castle détermina que c'était le bon moment. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état :

- Kate, racontez-moi tout. Sa voix était posée, douce.

- Je… je…

- La vérité cette fois s'il vous plait.

- C'est une longue histoire…

- J'adore les histoires !

Elle sourit. Comment pouvait-il la faire sourire même dans ce genre de moment, où elle avait l'impression que rien n'allait bien.

Castle, c'était un peu comme… une constante dans sa vie, un dénominateur commun. Elle allait mal, il était là pour elle. Elle allait bien, il était là avec elle.

Elle lui devait bien la vérité, TOUTE la vérité, même si après ça il risquait de la détester. Pour le lui avoir cacher, pour s'être laisser faire et n'en avoir parler à personne ? Elle se lança, elle avait confiance en lui.

- Il y a quelques jours, le jour où on a trouvé le corps de Lana Taylor vous savez ?

- Oui.

- En rentrant chez moi le soir, j'ai trouvé une lettre sur le pallié de ma porte. C'était un poème… d'amour… Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé cela romantique et pas vraiment anormal, surtout à l'approche de la Saint-Valentin. Je me suis dit que j'avais un admirateur secret… mais je ne pensais pas que ca irait aussi loin, continua-t-elle en baissant la tête face à Castle qui écoutait sans broncher Mais il y a eu d'autres poèmes, des lettres, des messages tous plus effrayant les uns que les autres où cet homme disait des choses… des choses… horribles…

Beckett avait du mal à ne pas flancher. Elle sentait les sanglots monter. Une larme coula d'ailleurs. Castle l'essuya du bout de son doigt, l'incitant à poursuivre :

- Quelles choses Kate ?

- Il me prenait pour la femme de sa vie, s'imaginait un futur avec moi et pensait que je lui appartenait. Ces messages étaient très… pervers…

- Je vois, souffla Castle en serrant les dents.

Au fur et à mesure du récit de la jeune femme, les points de Castle se resserrait, sa colère montait. Pas contre Kate, non, elle il l'a comprenait mais contre la personne qui envoyait tous ces messages et qui harcelait Kate.

- Dans une de ces lettres, il m'a avoué qu'il me surveillait, je ne sais pas comment mais il me disait que j'étais belle a réveil, ce genre de choses… En marchant dans la rue je me sentais épié, espionner dans le dos, observée tout le temps… Et puis il y a eut ce coup de fil, l'autre jour au parc, quand on allait manger. Il m'a craché des immondices, comme quoi j'étais à lui, et que je ne devais pas vous voir, rire ou sourire avec vous. Il m'a insulté…

Elle ne voulait pas encore lui parler du Valentine's killer, du fait que c'était elle la prochaine victime. Elle n'était pas prête. Mais elle se promit de la faire le lendemain.

- Et hier soir ?

Castle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre que « Et hier soir ? ». Il aurait voulu faire mieux que ça, dire plus, dire quelque chose pour la réconforter mais non, rien, rien que « Et hier soir ? ».

- Hier soir je rentrais tranquillement chez moi après notre… dispute… quand un homme s'est jeté sur moi. Il ne m'a pas loupé. Mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper et je suis venu ici. Je ne savais pas où aller d'autre. Je suis désolée d'avoir débarqué comme ça sans prévenir. Mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi…

- Kate, vous n'avez pas à vous excusez de quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas votre faute si un malade vous poursuivait et vous savez très bien que vous êtes la bienvenue ici.

- Je sais mais après que je vous aie menti, je comprendrai si vous vouliez que je m'en aille.

- Votre mensonge est pardonné, parce que je comprends pourquoi vous l'avait fait. J'aurais aimé que vous m'en parliez c'est sûr mais je ne pensait pas que la situation était à ce point critique. D'ailleurs, je vous propose de rester ici le temps que cette affaire soit réglée.

- C'est gentil Castle mais je ne voudrai m'installer et vous envahir.

- Kate : ce n'était une question !

- Merci.

- De rien. Bon, si vous ni voyez pas d'inconvénients, on va s'occuper de vos blessures maintenant.

Castle aida Beckett à retirer sa veste puis commença à enlever le sang avec un gant de toilette humidifié.

Il le passa sur son visage ou le sang séché s'était mêlé à la transpiration du à sa course folle et nocturne dans les rues de la grosse pomme, puis sur ses bras ou le sang se faisait moins présent. Maintenant que les coupures étaient plus visibles, il pouvait les désinfecter. Une par une, les plaies furent enduites de désinfectant, tirant des grimaces de douleur à Kate et des grimaces de compassion à Castle.

Il regarda la plaie sur son arcade sourcilière ou le sang coulait encore, mais plus doucement déjà. Il posa un pansement de compression sur l'entaille, en attendant meilleur traitement.

Il regarda son bras, n'osant pas le toucher tellement il semblait… douloureux était un faible mot. Tordu. Oui ca c'était sûr il était tordu :

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour votre bras.

- Il est déboité et j'ai probablement la clavicule et l'omoplate fêlées, voir cassées. Mais si vous m'aidez, je pourrais déjà remettre mon épaule en place.

- Euh je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une excellente idée Beckett !

- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de la douleur que ca cause une épaule déplacée Castle ? Moi, c'est la troisième fois. Heureusement avec le temps j'ai appris à réparer ca si on peut dire.

- D'accord, répondit-il peu sûr de lui.

- Bon. Vous allez placer votre main dans la mienne et à trois vous tirez de toutes vos forces, ok ?

- Oui… mais…enfin…

- Castle ! 1… 2… 3 !

Il tira de toutes ces forces. Oui, de TOUTES ces forces comme elle le lui avait demandé, persuadé que si quelqu'un avait tiré sur son bras, non blessé, comme ça, il aurait hurlé à la mort.

Elle hurla de douleur dans un cri insoutenable. Se pliant en deux, laissant les flots de larmes couler, formant une rivière sur son visage. Castle n'avait pas lâché sa main et se confondait en excuse. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal et même si c'était elle qui lui avait demandé, il se sentait terriblement mal.

Il se doutait que tirer sur le bras de quelqu'un pour remboiter une épaule devait être douloureux. Alors il n'osait imaginer ce que cela faisait de se faire tirer un bras cassé avec force pour remboiter une épaule.

Beckett gémissait, toujours recourbé sur ses cotes cassées. Castle lâcha sa main pour s'asseoir à coté de Beckett sur le divan. De ses deux mains, une sur chaque épaule, il redressa la jeune femme crispé dans un rictus de douleur.

Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, de chasser la douleur, de la faire disparaître.

Elle sentit deux mains puissantes la redresser :

- Beckett, est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolé…

- C'est bon Castle, ça va. Je vais m'en remettre. Je pensais pas que ca ferait si mal c'est tout.

- Où êtes-vous blesser appart ça ?

- Nul part. Tout va bien.

- Kate !

- Quoi Castle ?

- Levez votre T-shirt !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Kate Beckett ! Je n'avais aucune arrière pensée en disant cela ! Je parle de vos cotes, je sais qu'elle sont cassées alors levez votre T-shirt que j'examine ça.

Elle s'exécuta, curieuse de savoir comment il avait su, appréciant son air autoritaire.

Un énorme hématome violacé s'étendait déjà sur son abdomen musclée. Castle, d'un simple coup de tête, demanda l'autorisation à Beckett qui acquiesça. Il approcha délicatement sa main du ventre de sa partenaire et effleura du bout de son pouce sa peau. Elle frémit à ce contact. Il avait touché son ecchymose, elle avait mal. Mais plus que ça, elle avait des frissons, comme si… comme si elle avait apprécié cette fugace caresse.

Castle avait touché cette peau si douce, parfaite. Au contact de Kate, il avait frémit, parcouru par une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit aussi intensément et sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre de nom.

Comme pour briser l'instant, il retira sa main, le T-shirt retomba :

- Venez, je vous emmène à l'hôpital, déclara-t-il en se levant déjà.

- NON ! avait-elle presque crié.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez besoins de soins ! Vous faites peut-être une hémorragie interne et votre bras fait peur à voir ! clama-t-il essayant obtenir gains de cause mais sachant pertinemment que si Beckett avait dit non, c'était non !

- Je ne veux pas ressortir dehors. C'est hors de question. Je suis fatiguée et ce malade est toujours là, dehors alors, non, je ne vais nul part.

- Bien, Il comprenait, mais demain vous n'y réchapperez pas !

- Castle ! ce n'est pas nécessaire !

- Écoutez Beckett, vous êtes venu ici pour me demander mon aide je vous la donne mais maintenant on joue selon mes règles. Demain, à la première heure, nous irons à New-York Princeton hospital. Maintenant, je vais vous cherchez des habits propres parce que dans vos haillons, vous ressemblez à jack l'éventreur, et pas dans un bon jour !

Alors qu'il montait à l'étage, elle regarda ce qu'elle portait et pu constater à juste titre qu'elle était couverte de sang.

Il revint à peine deux minutes plus tard avec un grand T-shirt, probablement l'un des siens et un short, celui d'Alexis ? Certainement. Elle ne voyait pas Martha porter Un short si cour avec des cœurs roses sur chaque fesse.

Il déposa les vêtements et parti pour lui laisser l'intimité dont elle avait besoins.

Elle réussit à retirer ses chaussures, non sans gémir mais ne pu rien retirer de plus. Elle se leva alors, avec difficulté, poussant des petits cris, les plus discrets possible et titubant, se dirigea vers la chambre de Castle.

Elle se tenait au mur, aux portes, à tous ce qu'elle pouvait attraper de sa main valide.

Arrivée devant la fameuse porte, elle trouva Castle qui attendait en gentleman dans sa chambre, qu'elle ai finit de se rhabiller, qu'elle soit décante.

Rien que pour ça, elle l'appréciait d'avantage :

- Castle, gémit-elle d'une petite voix.

Surpris il se tourna vers elle :

- Oui ? Les habits ne vont pas ?

- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste… je… je n'arrive pas à enlever mon T-shirt…

- Oh ! Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

- Oui, j'aimerais assez !

Il se releva et la raccompagna en la soutenant dans le salon.

Il attrapa le T-shirt à la source, en bas et le leva doucement. Beckett leva les bras pour faciliter la tache de l'écrivain. D'une main, il tenait le tissu, de l'autre il aidait les bras de Beckett à passer par les manches sans trop de douleurs.

Elle se retrouva alors à moitié nue devant lui, seulement vêtue de son soutien gorge noir au bord dentelé.

Elle ne se sentait pas gêné pour autant, au contraire. Elle aimait le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Ce n'était pas un regard pervers, envieux, libidineux, désireux… Non, c'était simplement du respect, de l'admiration, un regard qui signifiait qu'il l'a trouvait belle

Dans sa vie, Castle avait déshabillé un nombre incalculable de fille, avait vu un nombre inimaginable de poitrine, mais il n'avait jamais ressentit autre chose que du désir à l'égard de toutes ses filles.

Cette fois c'était différent. Il admirait Beckett, il la respectait, il l'a trouvait magnifique.

Sans un mot de plus il lui passa son T-shirt, son préféré, qui portait son odeur, et bientôt celle de Kate.

Il la détaillait toujours. Sa bouche, ses joues, son cou, son ventre si… parfait. Ce mot était pauvre pour décrire ce qu'il voyait.

Toujours dans le silence, Beckett se leva, déboutonna la pression de son jean, le baissa jusqu'à mis cuisse, le plus qu'elle pouvait avant que ces cotes ne crient une nouvelle fois douleur, laissant Castle parcourir le reste du chemin.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, descendant le pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles de Kate, admirant ses grandes jambes musclées et fine.

Beckett se sentait chez elle en cet instant, bien, en sécurité. Et elle savait qu'en de telles circonstances, Castle n'aurait jamais profité de sa faiblesse pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Elle leva un pied, puis l'autre. Castle approcha alors le short. Elle releva un pied suivi par l'autre et Castle pu monter le short le long de ses jambes.

Pensant qu'elle allait le récupérer au niveau des genoux, là où elle l'avait laisser prendre le pantalon, il s'arrêta, l'attendant mais elle le regardait, c'était tout. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir saisir le short en molleton.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il poursuit sa course et remonta le pan de tissu jusqu'à la taille de sa coéquipière, tout en se redressant lui même.

Il se retrouva face à Beckett

Beckett se rassit sur le canapé, suivi par Castle.

Son regard tomba dans celui de Castle et comme si c'était une habitude tout-à-fait normale, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'écrivain.

Ils fermèrent les yeux à l'unisson.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis de longues minutes maintenant. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger qui que ce soit. Qui avait-dit qu'on avait besoins des mots pour communiquer ? Parfois, une attitude, un regard, ca pouvait suffire.

Beckett ne dormait pas. Pourtant l'épaule d'un écrivain endormi c'était confortable.

Cela faisait une heure, peut-être deux qu'elle était dans cette position.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ça. Son agression mais aussi cette fin de soirée. Cette exhibition spontanée à laquelle elle s'était livrée et qui sur le coup ne lui avait pas paru si étrange.

Mais hors contexte, en y repensant, elle se demandait ce qui l'avait prit.

Enfin, ca n'avait pas eu l'air de gêner Castle.

Castle. Même dans l'inattendu, dans l'urgence, « dans la mort comme dans la maladie » pensa-t-elle avec un sourire, il était là pour elle. Toujours.

Une évidence s'imposa alors à elle. Une évidence plus facile à énoncée quand IL dormait que en face, de plein jour, réveillé.

Elle se retourna vers l'écrivain, paisible dans son sommeil, et murmura : « Merci Castle, merci d'être là pour moi, quand j'en ai besoins »

Si elle ne s'attendait pas à une chose, pensant qu'il dormait, ce fut bien qu'il réponde d'une voix endormis « Je serai toujours là… ».

* * *

_Alors, cette suite était-elle comme vous l'aviez imaginé ? À la hauteur de vos attentes ?_

_Dite-moi tout dans une petite review ! La suite bientôt j'espère mais come je suis en vacances au US, je ne peux vous dire quand précisément. Je vais faire le plus vte que je peux !_

_Bizz._


	10. Hard evening, Sweet morning

**Vous avez probablement envie de m'étriper face à cette longue attente mais ce serait une très mauvaises idée! sinon pas de suite! :)**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente!**

**Merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews et alerts et favoris! **

**Chris : voilà la suite! enjoy!**

**emeline-fe : Bonjour et bienvenue! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fiction! Je peux rien te garantir pour Kate. C'est vrai que je suis très sadique...**

**Une-Ame-Perdue : Vous tuer? loin de moi cette idée! Oui, j'avais vu juste pour l'ambulance? tu m'étonnes!**

**Tu sais, je crois que tu vas me faire pleurer avec tant de compliments que je ne suis pas sûre de mériter! Mais si ça te plait autant, je n'en suis que plus ravie!**

**Madoka ayu: après un sprint pour nous rejoindre, te voilà! C'est sûre que si castle trouve Mr méchant, ce sera pas beau à voir. **

**Fuck'Yeah-21: FAN? et moi je suis ravie que tu le sois! ah notre Castle, un parfait gentleman!**

**IFON91: Ravie que cette suite t'ai plu!**

**Audrey 1986: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise!**

**Guest 1 : Voilà la suite et désolée pour l'attente! N'oublies pas de signer tes reviews! ;)**

**bisounours : Je passe un excellent voyage, tellement excellent que j'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire! Mais voilà quand même la suite! enjoy!**

**MissWeasleydu69: sans sadisme pour le moment! retour du sadisme très vite! et moment caskett très vite aussi!**

**Bloups: je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise autant! Pour le masque à oxygen, il faut toujours me prendre au sèrieux! D'ailleurs, tu devrais t'en acheter un parce qu'avec moi, tu risques d'y passer!**

**Angylafan : la suite pas vite mais la suite quand même! enjoy!**

**Guest 2: Du caskett dans ce chapitre! enjoy! N'oublies pas de signer tes reviews! ;)**

**SophyCA : je te préviens que Kate va encore souffrir un peu mais bon, le caskett sera là pour te remonter le moral!**

* * *

Chapitre 10) Hard evening, Sweet morning :

Les rayons du soleil, si absent ses derniers jours, filtraient à travers la vitre d'un loft, éclairant deux formes humaines avachis sur un sofa, encore endormies.

Une femme et un homme, presque enlacés, étaient sur les coussins. La tête de la jeune femme, sous sa crinière brune, reposait sur l'épaule de l'homme qui commençait à esquisser quelques mouvements de réveil, ouvrant, puis refermant ses yeux, aveuglés par la lumière.

Il bailla un instant, passa sa main devant sa bouche avant que celle-ci ne glisse devant ses yeux.

Il tourna la tête d'un coté puis de l'autre, se remémorant ce qui s'était passé la veille, essayant de se situer, un peu perdu.

« Beckett, agression, soigner, habiller, dodo canapé». Ca devait être quelque chose comme ça, et a peu près dans cet ordre.

Richard Castle posa alors un regard empreint de douceur sur le visage de Kate Beckett qui, elle, ne semblait pas vouloir quitter le pays des rêves.

Il la comprenait, après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il resta là, à l'observer, la détaillant.

Elle semblait si sereine et paisible dans son sommeil. Un sourire fin et difficile à percevoir s'étendait sur ses lèvres.

Ses yeux clos bougeaient parfois, secouant ses paupières.

Une de ses mains était tombée sur le torse de Rick, l'autre tenait ses cotes, probablement encore douloureuses.

Caste grimaça, pensant à la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir, et à comment elle la dissimulait, à comment elle arrivait à être si forte.

Un bruit venant des escaliers le tira de sa contemplation. Il se retourna pour découvrir Martha suivit de près par sa fille, qui dévalaient les marches, déjà vêtues.

Elles exprimaient toutes deux des mines fatigués, certainement du au trou de sommeil de la nuit dernière.

Malgré leur inquiétude pour la jeune femme, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire, heureuses de voir Kate dormant dans les bras de son père pour Alexis, de son fils pour Martha.

Il leur sourit, les rassurant, les confortant, leur tirant un autre sourire plus large encore.

Sans un bruit, les deux femmes de la maison commencèrent à préparer le petit déjeuner, toastant, tartinant, découpant, versant le café et le jus de fruit.

Castle observait simultanément sa mère vive, sa fille extraordinaire, sa muse… parfaite.

Il se sentait tellement bien avec elle si près de lui, collé à son corps et encore assaillis par les images de la veille où il aidait Kate à s'habiller.

Il était rassuré et heureux qu'elle soit finalement venue lui demander son aide même si il était sûr qu'il aurait pu l'aider avant.

Son regard effleura un moment le cadrant de sa montre de luxe ornant son poignet et il se dit que c'était le moment de la tirer des bras de Morphée.

D'une lenteur et d'une douceur extrême, il approcha sa main de son épaule valide et la secoua en lui murmurant de se réveiller à l'oreille.

D'abord sans réaction, Beckett finit par s'animer, un peu trop brusquement peut-être puisqu'elle grimaça, reportant sa main sur son abdomen.

Après avoir étudier la pièce qui l'entourait, tout lui revint. La soirée de la veille, son agression, Castle… Tout.

Castle.

L'écrivain se tenait à coté d'elle, souriant et la regardait émerger lentement.

Elle lui lança à son tour un sourire et une fois leur échange muet terminé, Beckett se leva du canapé.

Ses cotes la lançaient, tous comme sa tête et son épaule qu'elle n'osait même pas bouger.

Elle vacilla quelques secondes en posant les deux pieds au sol mais remarqua que Castle était là, prêt à intervenir si besoins.

Elle lui répondit de nouveau pas un sourire, le rassurant, puis se retourna vers la cuisine pour apercevoir Martha et Alexis qui s'activaient tout en rigolant.

Castle et Beckett si dirigèrent vers la table où des assiettes bien remplies les attendaient et après un échange de « bonjour », ils s'assirent.

Beckett était gênée, terriblement gênée. Elle avait débarqué en pleine nuit, réveillant toute la famille Castle, et il lui semblait normal de s'en excuser. Aussi déclara-t-elle en baissant la tête :

- Martha, Alexis, je suis désolée d'avoir débarquée hier soir et de vous avoir réveillée…

- Kate… Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser ! Grand dieu je suis bien contente que vous soyez venue ici et que vous ne soyez pas dans un pire état ! s'exclama Martha tout en conversant avec ses bras à l'aide de gestes théâtrales.

- Merci… répondit Kate rassurée par ces paroles et par le sourire attendrissant d'Alexis qui les avait accompagné.

- Si je puis me permettre, que vous est-il arrivé ? continua la jeune adolescente rousse.

Beckett raconta rapidement son histoire, sans s'acharner sur les détails encore pénible.

Tous écoutaient attentivement, tirant parfois des grimaces à Alexis, des « Oh ! » à Martha et des jurons (mal) étouffés à l'écrivain.

Une fois son récit fini, le silence s'installa. Beckett pouvait sentir les regards compatissant se poser sur elle.

Après un « bonne appétit les amis » lancé d'un ton guilleret par Castle qui voulait détendre un peu l'atmosphère, et les yeux de Kate se levant vers le ciel, chacun commença à manger, dégustant ces vivres si apetissant, appréciant les plats concoctés par les femmes de la maison.

Martha n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressortir de vieilles histoires d'enfance de son fil, lui tirant une moue boudeuse alors que sa fille et Kate riaient sans sembler pouvoir s'arrêter.

Castle, malgré la gêne qu'il éprouvait à cause de sa mère déballant l'histoire de sa vie, rayonnait. Ce petit déjeuner était magique. Il passait un bon moment en compagnie de sa famille et de sa muse. Il la voyait rire et sourire de toutes ses dents et pensa, heureux, qu'ils avaient réussi à lui faire oublier ses derniers jours et ce qui lui arrivait. Satisfait, il rejoignit les trois femmes dans leur fou rire.

Martha les abandonna rapidement, devant filer à son école de théâtre et proposa de déposer Alexis à son lycée. Cette dernière accepta, courant chercher son sac, embrassant son père et faisant un petit signe de la main à Kate avant de rejoindre sa grand-mère au pas de course.

Beckett avait vraiment apprécié ce moment, unique pour elle. Elle n'avait ressentit une telle ambiance qu'elle aurait qualifiée de familiale depuis si longtemps… Mais en voyant Alexis et Martha rirent, et en se joignant à cette joie si attirante elle avait eut l'impression de retrouver le temps où elle, son père et sa mère petit-déjeunaient ensemble chaque matin.

Mais, même si elle sentait la nostalgie l'envahir, elle était reconnaissante envers Castle de lui avoir fait retrouver ce qu'elle croyait avoir perdu à jamais.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, dans les moqueries de Kate et les justifications de Castle sur les horribles histoires que sa mère avait osé raconter, l'écrivain rapporta à Kate de quoi s'habiller pour la journée.

Il comprit au regard qu'elle lui lança, qu'elle lui demandait de nouveau son aide pour se vêtir.

Repensant à ce regard, le même que la veille au soir, et qui les avait entrainé dans une dance silencieuse mais pas muette, chacun espérait que cette fois serait différente. Non parce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, bien au contraire, mais plutôt parce que cette fois, il avait peu de perdre le contrôle et de se laisser envahir par ses sentiments qu'ils n'admettaient pas.

Beckett se débrouilla pour ne pas regarder Castle dans les yeux, laissant son regard explorer les rideaux et autres objets intéressants… tant qu'elle pensait à autre chose qu'aux mains qui frôlaient sa peau, lui donnant des frissons !

Après lui avoir enfilé un jean slim noir et un T-shirt violet uni, il la laissa pour aller se changer à son tour, en profitant pour changer les visions que lui donnait son esprit, le calmant ainsi.

Une fois seule et calmée, Beckett trouva son téléphone et le porta à son oreille dans un long soupir.

Elle du attendre la seconde tonalité avant d'entendre la voix du Capitaine Montgomery.

Elle avait décidé de ne rien leur dire, elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Elle expliqua juste au capitaine qu'elle ne viendrait pas travailler de la journée, qu'elle était fatiguée – ce qui n'était pas faux – et qu'elle allait donc prendre une journée de congé.

Il ne lui posa pas de question, facilitant l'échange. Il savait que si Beckett l'appelait pour lui demander sa journée, c'est qu'elle en avait besoins. Aussi lui accorda-t-il cette journée de repos sans discuter.

Elle souriait de ce coté du téléphone, contente de voir qu'autour d'elle, des gens était là pour elle, à veiller sur elle, sur son bien-être.

Elle raccrocha finalement au moment ou Castle revint, vêtu d'une chemise blanche, de sa veste marron en Daim et d'un Jean bleu, blanchit par la javel volontairement par endroit.

Dans un échange mutuel de sourire, ils quittèrent le loft et rejoignirent une des voitures de Castle, la plus « passe partout ».

Le trajet vers l'hôpital se fit dans un silence pesant. Castle jusque là concentré sur la route se tourna vers Kate qui regardait d'un regard vide le haut des buildings défiler.

Elle semblait plonger dans ses pensées.

Pensive, elle essayait de trouver le moyen de dire à Castle qu'elle était certainement la prochaine cible de leur tueur en série, en vain…

Comment lui dire une chose pareille ? Comme lui avouer que encore une fois elle ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité ? Comment lui dire que bientôt ce serait son tour ? Qu'elle était la prochaine ? Que bientôt c'était peut-être son cadavre qu'il découvrirait une fraiche matinée d'automne ?

La réponse elle ne l'avait pas. Mais elle savait que peut importé la manière, elle allait devoir balancer le morceau avant qu'il ne remarque qu'elle lui cachait encore quelque chose.

La question maintenant était de savoir qu'elle serait le bon moment ?

Il n'y avait pas de bons moments, jamais, et encore moins pour ce genre de nouvelle.

Elle se promit de lui dire durant le trajet du retour, coute que coute.

Castle tourna de nouveau la tête vers Kate après avoir éviter un cycliste qui sortait à toute vitesse d'une ruelle et qui bien sûr n'avait pas regardé devant lui mais derrière. Pourquoi derrière? Allez savoir!

Elle n'avait pas esquissé un geste depuis le départ, pas dit un seul mot et fixait toujours le ciel, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Il avait ce regard quand il cherchait des réponses à ses questions, quand il avait quelque chose de difficile à avouer et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il savait qu'elle lui avait caché quelque chose, il la connaissait trop bien pour ça.

Pourtant il ne lui avait rien demander, rien dit, rien reprocher.

Elle lui en parlerait, il le savait, parce qu'elle ne lui cacherait plus rien après leur dispute de la veille et ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il se contenta de lui demander si tout allait bien et accepta sa réponse positive avant de se retourner vers la route. Il détestait les embouteillages !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Après une longue attente dans les embouteillages, voilà qu'ils devaient attendre aux urgences !

Ils étaient debout dans la file d'attente du comptoir où chacun devait remplir des papiers. Devant eux, une petite fille s'était « accidentellement » d'après la mère, mit une bille dans le nez.

Beckett avait mal aux cotes à force de rester debout mais ne disait rien.

Elle faisait par fois quelques grimaces lorsqu'elle passait d'un pied à l'autre grimaces que Castle du remarquer car, après avoir demander à l'homme derrière eux de leur garder la place, il la conduisit vers un des sièges présent dans la salle où attendait de nombreuses personnes et lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger et de se reposer.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire avant qu'il ne reparte se mettre dans la queue, attendant plus ou moins patiemment son tour.

Il passa finalement un gros quart d'heure plus tard, rempli rapidement les papiers, s'arrêtant sur les quelques informations qu'il ne connaissait pas, « Deuxième prénom », se demandant même en quoi cela pouvait intéresser le médecin des urgences.

Il laissa quelques blancs mais avait compléter toutes les infos vitales demandées.

Il finit par rejoindre Kate et s'assit à coté d'elle, une idée en tête, plutôt une question, une curiosité à satisfaire.

Kate connaissait ce regard, aussi prit elle les devant :

- Quoi Castle ?

- Quoi Quoi ?

- Vous avez une question à me poser alors posez là ! dit-elle avec de grands gestes l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- Je me demandais, c'est quoi votre deuxième prénom ?

- Mon deuxième prénom ? demanda-t-elle surprise, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de la question.

- Oui, répondit-il avec ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle trouvait adorable.

Il essayait de la charmer pour obtenir sa réponse mais ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Elle trouva là une occasion de lancer un petit jeu :

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous le dire Monsieur Castle ?

- Parce que vous savez le mien !

- Je l'ai lu sur votre site internet ! Moi je n'étale pas ma vie privée sur le net !

- Oui mais c'est moi qui vous ai dit pour Alexander !

- Très bien… dit-elle en approchant doucement de son oreille une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- Je suis toute ouïe détective, répondit-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

Ils pouvaient sentir le soupir de l'autre sur leur joue. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, prête à prononcer le mot tant attendu par Castle :

- Mon… deuxième… prénom… est… murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse, presque soupir.

- Est…? reprit Castle alors qu'un sourire de victoire s'étendait déjà sur ses lèvres.

Elle colla sa bouche à son oreille et murmura quelques mots avant de reculer et d'éclater de rire.

Castle se releva, n'affichant plus du tout de sourire mais plutôt une moue boudeuse :

- Comment ça vous n'avez pas de deuxième prénom ? c'est une blague c'est ça ?

- Non, Castle ce n'est pas une blague ! Mais vous auriez voir votre tête ! À mourir de rire !

- Très drôle détective ! Tout le monde à au moins deux prénoms !

- Pas moi !

Elle avait effectivement un deuxième prénom mais faire mariner un peu Castle était bien mieux que de lui dire. Et bien plus drôle !

Son second prénom était le nom de sa défunte mère, « Johanna ». Elle avait toujours aimé ce nom, elle en était fière, surtout depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle avait l'impression de garder sa mère près d'elle, de lui rendre hommage.

Elle remercia silencieusement Castle pour le lui avoir rappeler. C'était une des rare fois où elle n'était pas triste en pensant à sa mère. Souvent, quand c'était Castle qui lui faisait penser à sa mère, elle ne ressentait pas cette tristesse qui l'avait si longtemps habité. Elle sentait que Castle était intéressé par sa mère, pas juste curieux, elle sentait qu'il voulait la connaître, les connaître elle et sa mère.

Et elle sentait une certaine fierté quand elle lui en parlait. Elle se sentait heureuse et revivait parfois les moments mère-fille passés.

Sur cette pensée, Beckett s'adossa un peu plus sur son siège, posa sa tête sur le haut du dossier, attendant que le médecin vienne.

Elle attendit, ils attendirent, longtemps, une heure, deux. Trop peut-être car Castle, qui en avait plus que marre de se faire devancer par une simple coupure, un mal de tête persistant se leva jetant un « trop c'est trop » avant de composer un numéro sur son téléphone sous le regard curieux de Kate :

- Adam Mercer, répondit une voix d'homme.

- Adam c'est Rick Castle !

- Rick ! Ca fait un bail ! Désolé hein pour l'autre jour, pour le golf mais ma fille était malade et ma femme travaillait alors j'ai du garder la petite !

- Pas de souci ! Dis moi tu es de garde là ?

- Oui bien sûr pourquoi ?

- J'ai une amie qui aurait besoins de voir un docteur rapidement. ON est aux urgences là et ca fait des heures alors…

- N'en dis pas plus ! j'arrive !

- Merci Adam ! répondit-il avant de raccrocher et de s'adresser à Beckett qui attendait visiblement une explication, voilà tout est réglé ! Mon ami va vous prendre en charge !

- Castle ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Faire quoi ?

- Passer devant tout le monde !

- Si, d'ailleurs je viens de le faire ! répliqua-t-il plutôt fier de lui avant de se rassoir.

- Castle, des gens attendent depuis plus longtemps que nous, ce n'est pas correct !

- Beckett ! Je pense que la jeune fille avec la bille dans la narine va survivre, tout comme l'adolescent qui s'est foulé le gros orteil ! Vous, vous vous êtes fait passer à tabac par un psychopathe qui vous a très certainement cassé les côtes et vous voulez que l'on parle de votre bras ? Alors, question urgence, je crois que c'est vous qui gagnez.

Beckett voulu répondre mais fut interrompu par les retrouvailles de l'ami « Adam » et de Castle. Lorsque ce dernier la présenta elle se leva, trop vite, et sourit en serrant la main au jeune et séduisant médecin. Après avoir récupéré les documents que Castle avait rempli en arrivant auprès de la standardiste, Adam les invita à le suivre dans une salle de consultation.

Il s'excusa et les laissa un moment pour aller chercher du matériel, non savoir au préalable dit à Kate de se déshabiller et d'enfiler une blouse d'hôpital.

Castle n'aurait jamais cru devoir déshabiller Kate Beckett trois fois en si peu de temps. Il n'allait pas s'en peindre ah ça non !

Il l'aida à passer la blouse blanche parsemée de pois bleu marin et ouverte dans le dos.

Encore une fois, le contact de la peau de Castle avec celle de Kate fut cause de frissons. Mais si Castle l'avait sentit, il ne fit que sourire.

Alors qu'Adam revenait, Castle sortait lançant un clin d'œil d'encouragement à Kate et un signe de remerciement à son ami. Il prit ensuite le chemin de la salle d'attente et prit son mal en patience.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Adam enfilait une paire de gants en latex :

- Alors comme ça c'est vous la nouvelle muse de Rick ?

- Oui c'est moi. Et vous, comment vous êtes vous connu ?

- Un jour il a amené sa fille aux urgences. C'était ma première année d'internat. La petite n'avait rien de grave, juste un bras cassé, mais lui était totalement paniqué. Je l'ai soigné et lui m'a remercier comme si je lui avait sauvé la vie ! Il m'a invité à une de ces parties de golf avec le maire et un juge et depuis, on se fait régulièrement des parties.

- Oui, c'est vrai que quand il s'agit d'Alexis, Castle peut perdre un peu les pédales ! rigola la jeune femme.

- Et vous, que vous est-il arrivé ?

- C'est une longue histoire mais pour vous la faire courte, je me suis fait agresser dans la rue hier soir…

- Voyons un peu ça, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle avant de lui intimer de s'allonger d'un geste ample de la main.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Castle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. 13h00. Depuis combien de temps il attendait ? Une heure au moins. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien prendre aussi longtemps ?

Il commandait à s'inquiéter. Il s'était levé, et faisait les cents pas à travers toute la pièce.

Adam arriva enfin, un dossier gris à la main, et sourit en voyant la mine inquiète de Rick.

« _Il doit vraiment bien l'aimer sa muse » _pensa le jeune homme à qui l'expression de l'écrivain rappelait ce fameux jour où il s'était rencontré. Il était presque aussi inquiet que lorsqu'il lui avait amené sa fille.

Il décida d'abréger ses souffrances :

- Rick ?

- Oui ? s'exclama Castle, Pourquoi ca a prit si longtemps ?

- Parce que j'ai du lui faire passer des radios et une IRM et un scanner.

Pour Rick, ces trois mots n'étaient pas vraiment bon signe. Cependant, il ne dit rien et laissa Adam poursuivre :

- Ton amie à le radius cassé, l'épaule démise, l'omoplate et la clavicule cassées, deux cotes cassées et trois fêlées légèrement. Je lui ai recousu les plaies les plus profondes et désinfecté les autres mais il faudra changer les pansements tous les jours pour celles que j'ai du recoudre. Elle a aussi de nombreuses contusions un peu partout mais qui devront rapidement disparaître. Elle a également un léger trauma crânien ce qui implique que tu dois la surveiller. Si elle a des vertiges, des nausées, ou autres signes inhabituelles, tu me la ramènes, OK ?

Castle avait pali au fur et à mesure qu'Adam lui décrivait les blessures de Kate. Elle n'avait pas été épargnée même si elle avait tenté de lui faire croire que tout allait bien.

Il se ressaisit face à la demande de son ami et lui assura qu'il allait veiller sur elle.

D'après Adam, une infirmière aidait Beckett à se rhabiller.

Il la retrouva donc dans le hall d'entrée quelques minutes plus tard et sourit en voyant qu'elle essayait de faire comprendre à l'infirmière qu'elle n'avait pas besoins d'un fauteuil roulant pour sortir et qu'elle pouvait parfaitement marcher :

- Je comprends bien Madame Beckett mais c'est la règle : tout patient doit sortir en fauteuil roulant. C'est comme ça. C'est pas moi qui décide.

La jeune femme sembla soulagée par l'arrivée de Castle qui prit les choses en main et commença à pousser le fauteuil vers la sortie.

Beckett, elle, s'était mise à bouder sur son siège, les bras croisés.

Elle détestait se sentir si faible, surtout face à un homme, et surtout face à Castle.

Elle put enfin abandonner son « véhicule » à la sortie comme avait dit Castle avec un petit rire.

« Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! » avait-elle répondu en soupirant.

Castle l'aida à se lever et la conduisit jusqu'à la voiture.

Il tenta de lui mettre sa ceinture de sécurité mais elle lui expliqua que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un bras en écharpe qu'elle était handicapée.

Il n'insista pas, tenant trop à la vie, surtout quand elle rajouta qu'elle n'avait pas oublié d'emporter son flingue.

Castle appréciait son envie de tout contrôler, son besoin d'autonomie, même si parfois cela l'empêchait d'agir en parfait gentleman :

- Alors cette consultation ? demanda-t-il en démarrant.

- Longue. Adam m'a donné une ordonnance alors si on peut s'arrêter dans une pharmacie…

- Pas de souci, il y en a une à deux pas de mon appartement. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'appartement, on va passer au votre pour vous prendre deux trois affaires, de quoi habiter chez moi quelques temps.

- Je peux très bien me louer une chambre d'hôtel vous savez ?

- Adam a dit que du fait de votre traumatisme crânien, quelqu'un devait vous surveiller. Je ne vous laisserais donc pas seule une minute. D'autant plus qu'un psychopathe en a après vous ! Donc, vous habiterez chez moi le temps qu'on le retrouve. Et puis on en a déjà parler hier soir : je ne vous laisse pas trop le choix.

« _Un psychopathe en a après vous ». _Ces quelques mots raisonnaient dans l'esprit de kate.

Elle se rappela la promesse qu'elle s'était faite et décida que c'était le moment de dire à Castle ce qu'elle avait « omis » de dire.

Elle se retourna vers lui, étudiant les traits de son visage qui paraissaient détendus, _« pas pour longtemps »_ se dit-elle.

- Castle ?

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait douce en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle, ayant compris qu'elle allait lui avouer ce qui la tracassait.

- Je pense savoir qui est la quatrième victime du Valentine's killer

- Et qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il, surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui parle de l'affaire en cours.

- Moi…

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Review please XOXO!_

_La suite au plus tard vendredi, promis!_


	11. Hard to Heard

**Bonjour! je suis de retour au pays après de longues heures d'avion, de route, de bateau... bref... le décalage horaire me tue à petit feu d'où l'attente. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais la suite, déjà écrite, arrivera rapidement!**

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Bloups: me tuer? quelle idée! je veux vivre! désolé je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse mais comme je le disais plus haut : ces derniers temps je dors! écrire des scénarios? du talent? c'est drôle car on m'a toujours dit que je ne savais pas écrire alors ton commentaire me fait très plaisir! Merci!**

**IFON91: crois moi le psychopathe ressemblera à un vieux tas d'ossements après le passage de Mr. Castle!**

**Audrey: Je me permet d'agréger ton pseudo! :) ****Ravie que la suite t'ai plu, en espérant que tu appréciera aussi celle ci!**

**Axelle: Pas de dépression! voilà le remède! et le prochain anti-dépresseur arrive vite! enjoy!**

**Une-Ame-Perdue: Tu es où? Tes com's me manquent!**

**Fuck'Yeah21: Oui castle part au quart de tour avec notre belle détective! j'espère que la réaction de rick te plaira!**

**angylafan: ésolé pour l'attente et pour la coupure suspense et sadique mais j'adore ça! j'espère que la réaction de rick te plaira!**

**Manooon: voilà la suite!**

**Missweasleydu69: tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer parce qu'elles seront toutes sadiques mes fins! à commencer par celle de ce chapitre!**

**Madoka ayu : moi aussi j'aimerai bien que Castle ne la rhabille pas! " non désolé je ne vais pas vous aider à vous vétir kate, je vous préfère comme ça! tant pis pour vous!" mdr.**

**Guest: Ravie que la suite t'ai plu, en espérant que tu apprécieras aussi celle ci! et n'oublies pas de signer tes reviews!**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Elle se retourna vers lui, étudiant les traits de son visage qui paraissaient détendus, « pas pour longtemps » se dit-elle._

_- Castle ?_

_- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait douce en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle, ayant compris qu'elle allait lui avouer ce qui la tracassait._

_- Je pense savoir qui est la quatrième victime du Valentine's killer_

_- Et qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il, surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui parle de l'affaire en cours._

_- Moi…_

Chapitre 11 : Hard to Heard :

« Moi ». C'était le mot en trop, le mot à ne pas dire, le mot interdit, le mot qu'elle n'aurait pas du prononcer, le mot qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, qu'il ne _pouvait _pas entendre.

D'un geste brusque, Castle tourna le volant à gauche, faisant une queue de poisson à la vieille dame qui conduisait juste derrière eux. Elle klaxonna alors qu'il se rangeait déjà sur le bas coté, stoppant totalement le véhicule, ôtant même les clefs du contact.

Castle était surpris d'avoir réussi à conserver une once de réflexe de sécurité face à l'aveu de Beckett. Il avait garé la voiture, ne voulant surtout pas avoir d'accident. Il savait qu'il allait avoir besoins de quelques minutes pour digérer cette… arête de taille avant de pouvoir reprendre la route.

Il fixait le volant alors que Kate regardait nerveusement ses mains.

Il allait aussi avoir besoins d'une discussion avec la jeune femme assise sur le siège passager qui semblait d'un coup très intéressée par le bout de ses orteils.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait caché.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais si son esprit ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, sa raison savait. Et son cœur lui… son cœur sombrait dans la colère.

Il ne le voulait pas, mais s'il voulait obtenir des réponses, complètes cette fois, il allait devoir hausser un peu la voix. Il n'aurait pas à se forcer beaucoup, la haine l'envahissait d'elle même. L'emportement était proche.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du lui dire la veille, lui dire toute la vérité, et pas que des morceaux de l'histoire.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, l'air détendu qu'arborait l'écrivain quelques secondes auparavant avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à un masque de colère, d'indignation, d'incompréhension.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle dire quelque chose, ou était-ce à lui d'exprimer son ressentiment ?

Quand il se tourna enfin vers elle et qu'il posa son regard sur elle, elle sut. Elle sut que cette fois, elle allait connaître les foudres de Castle.

Et elle avait raison :

- Vous savez Beckett, je commence vraiment à en avoir par dessus la tête de vous, de vos mensonges, de vos cachoteries. D'abord vous ne me dites rien de vos problèmes puis vous venez me demander mon aide après m'avoir menti et moi je vous la donne, pensant naïvement que cette fois vous vous confirez à moi mais non, vous ne me dites encore une fois qu'une partie de la vérité. Vous lâchez des brides de vérité au gouttes à gouttes, quand vous l'avez décidé en pensant que tout le monde doit se plier à votre règle mais je vais vous dire moi : ca ne marche pas comme ça l'amitié, la confiance, le respect !

- Castle je…

- Non ! laissez moi terminer ! je vous ai donné une chance de tout me dire, vous l'avez gâché. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de parler ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous servir des gens comme ça et ne leur dire que ce que vous voulez.

- Castle laissez-moi vous…

- Non, taisez-vous ! je vous dis tout moi. Et vous ? vous vous ne dites rien. La communication ce n'est pas à sens unique vous savez ?

- Je sais…

- Alors pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit hier soir, en même tant que le reste ?

- …

- Pourquoi Beckett ! dit-il un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Stop ! Arrêtez maintenant ! Arrêtez de hurler, de me crier dessus ! Ca sert rien parce que je sais déjà tout ce que vous me dites. Je le sais et je suis désolée d'accord ? Mais arrêter de parler aussi fort. J'ai un mal de tête pas possible alors s'il vous plait… chut ! s'exclama-t-elle à sont tour.

Elle l'avait laissé expulsé sa colère, sa déception mais là elle n'en pouvait plus. Sa voix trop forte raisonnait dans sa tête comme un tambour, sans fin, comme un marteau.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, souffla un coup et reposa sa tête sur le dossier du siège, les yeux clos.

Elle pouvait sentir la respiration de Castle ralentir ce qui la rassurait un peu et l'encourageait à commencer ses explications, enfin :

- J'allais vous le dire, hier soir mais… j'étais pas prête, je savais pas comment le dire, ni quand. J'avais déjà fait immersion chez vous en pleine nuit, je vous embêtais avec mes histoires alors je ne voulais pas en rajouter avec ca…

- Mais vous n'êtes sûre de rien ? Je veux dire ca pourrait très bien être quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine victime !

Lui-même n'était pas convaincu par son histoire cette fois. Il savait très bien que Kate avait le profil parfait, autant physiquement qu'en ce qui concernait son travail ou sa vie privée.

D'ailleurs l'absence de réponse de Kate lui indiquait tout ce qu'il avait besoins de savoir. Elle n'était sûre de rien, elle savait. Et lui aussi désormais.

Il sentait la colère, la haine disparaître en lui, laissant une place pour l'inquiétude grandissante qui serrait ses entrailles.

Il se retourna vers Kate après de longues secondes, minutes durant lesquelles il cherchait ses mots, chose assez paradoxal pour un écrivain :

- Bien… passons à votre appartement… puis à la pharmacie… puis on ira chez moi… dit-il essayant d'occulter ses émotions, alors qu'il redémarrait la voiture.

- Merci Castle.

- Kate ?

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en décollant son visage à l'expression soulagée de la vitre.

- Plus de mensonges.

Il aurait voulu rajouter « jamais » à la fin de sa phrase mais son message était assez clair.

Kate ne répondit pas, elle avait comprit, tout compris, le sens de cette phrase, comme le sous-entendu qu'elle avait doucement imprimé dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, il en était persuadé.

Si elle lui mentait encore, il n'y aurait plus de « on », de « nous » ou de « Always »

* * *

Sous-vêtements, affaires de toilette, chemises, chaussures, chaussettes, pantalons, jeans, débardeur, livre, armes à feu, badge, chargeur…

Kate Beckett vérifia une dernière fois son sac. Elle ne partait pas en voyage pour six mois mais on aurait pu le croire.

« Ah les femmes ! Dite-moi détective c'est ca que vous appelez quelques affaires ?» avait dit en rigolant l'écrivain en voyant Beckett trainer sa valise et ses deux sac à main.

Après sa plaisanterie qui avait quand même réussi à tirer un mince sourire à la détective, Castle avait accouru pour décharger Beckett de ses affaires voyant la grimace de douleur succéder à son sourire.

Elle fit le tour des pièces de son appartement, vérifiant aussi que toutes les lampes étaient éteintes, que touts les volets étaient fermés.

Elle revint finalement dans le salon où attendait patiemment Castle :

- Bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour ! Un café ?

- Avec plaisir ! c'est bien aussi d'échanger les rôles ! s'exclama-t-il

- Comment ça ?

Beckett se tourna vers la machine à expresso flambant neuve qu'elle avait « emprunter » à son père « pour une durée indéterminée », qu'elle lui avait dit. Il ne s'en servait pas de toute manière :

- Pour une fois que c'est vous qui m'apportez le café !

Elle ne lui répondit que par un sourire en lui tendant une tasse qui portait le logo des Yankees. Il lui répondit de la même manière rajoutant un « merci » mais ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner une fois de plus en voyant ce dessin sur le mug brûlant et rempli :

- Une fan des yankees !

- Oui, ca vient de mon père !

- Sage homme !

- Et vous Castle, Red Sox ou Yankees ? demanda-t-elle soudain curieuse en portant sa propre tasse rouge uni à ses lèvres.

- Malheureusement, l'absence de mon père à entrainé l'absence de ce genre de tradition dans ma vie. Je n'y connais presque rien et n'ai d'ailleurs jamais assisté à un match opposant ces deux équipes !

- Sérieusement ?

Devant les hochements de tête de son partenaire, elle continua en souriant de plus belle :

- il va falloir remédier à ca !

- Et que proposez-vous détective ? demanda-t-il alors d'un sourire taquin, sugestif.

- Leur prochaine rencontre est pour bientôt et mon père ne rate aucun match. J'y vais souvent avec lui, c'est un peu comme… notre rituel. Vous n'aurez cas venir avec nous !

- Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans votre relation en perturbant vos moments passé tous les deux…

- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! Vous verrez ce sera sympa !vous allez a-do-rer!

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, chuchota-t-il si bas que personne n'avait du le percevoir, du moins le pensait-il.

Le silence momentané qui s'installait comme de la brume laissa le temps aux deux partenaires de déguster leur café.

Castle avait déjà assisté à sept matchs opposants les Yankees aux Red Sox.

Si son père avait fait le mort et ne l'avait jamais emmené respecter cette tradition, Rick y avait souvent emmené sa propre fille, comblant ce vide dans son éducation.

Mais il avait prétendu le contraire, anticipant la réaction de Kate et l'appréciant.

Elle avait parlé de ces moments partagés avec son père comme une relique, un trésor à ses yeux, et il était fier et heureux qu'elle lui ai proposé d'en faire parti.

Plus il découvrait cette femme, plus elle l'émerveillait, le surprenait et plus il l'appréciait.

Mais comme sa mère lui avait si bien dit une fois, les bonnes choses ne dure jamais longtemps.

Beckett lisait le message qu'elle venait de recevoir sur son portable. Et à en juger par la pupille noir se dilatant, par son souffle court, sa respiration saccadée, les perles de du sueurs apparaissant sur son visage et son teint soudain pâle, Castle comprit que quelques choses ne tournait pas rond. Ca devait le psychopathe. Ca ne pouvait être que ça.

Castle scrutait Beckett. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, si apeuré, surprise et désemparé à la fois. Disons qu'il en avait eut un aperçu lorsqu'un serial killer avait dédié ses meurtres à Nikki Heat, harcelant Beckett. Mais cette fois s'étais différent cet homme s'en prenait directement à elle :

- Kate ?

Sa voix était douce, calme, apaisante, rassurante. Kate leva les yeux vers lui. Mais elle ne dit rien, préférant lui tendre simplement le téléphone.

Avec appréhension, Castle lu :

« _Alors comme ça on est allé se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère, enfin… de son petit partenaire plutôt ! Vous vous croyez à l'abris ma douce ? Vous ne le saurez que à mes cotés ! _

_Vous lui manquerez comme vous me manquez en cet instant et bientôt, très bientôt, je serai celui qui aurait le plaisir de vous voir toute la journée parce que bientôt, je vous le confie ma chère, vous serez à moi !_

_L'amour approche pas à pas »_

* * *

**_Mouahahahah! je vous laisse sur votre fin/faim? la suite très vite puisque je l'ai déjà écrite mais tout dépendra de vos reviews alors à vos clavier! :) _**


	12. To keep you safe!

**Coucou! Voici la suite! je l'ai rallongé un peu pour que vous ayez plus à lire! Bonne lecture!**

**blblbl : ah mes fins sadiques! Vous avez tous l'air de les aimer! Voilà la suite! enjoy :)**

**angylafan : Pourquoi j'ai coupé là? Parce que je suis TRÈS sadique et que c'est drôle de lire vos reviews! Et puis le suspense ça vous donne envie de lire la suite!**

**Madoka ayu: encore désolé pour ma petite erreur; le psychopathe est bien un homme. Et non elle ne va plus se risquer à lui cacher quoi que ce soit!**

**Audrey 1986: ravie que tu aies aimé! Voici la suite! enjoy :)**

**Fuck'Yeah-21: encore désolé pour mon erreur. Mes vacances se sont bien passé merci! Voici la suite, enjoy :)**

**Caskett19: Voici la suite! Désolé pour mon sadisme!**

**Julie: je suis contente que tu aimes mes chapitres. Et voici la suite pour te servir! :)**

**IFON91: Voici la suite! En espérant que ça te plaise encore plus! :)**

**Manooon: voici la suite! Et la patience ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton truc!**

**Caskett1428: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent! Bonne lecture.**

**Bloups: Oui ne t'inquiètes pas elle ne vas plus lui mentir; elle sait ce qu'elle risque! Tu les aimes mes fins sadiques hein?****Aller lis vite et review vite parce que j'adore tes reviews, elles me font trop rire!**

**Stanaddict: ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs!****Si tu aimes mon sadisme, tu vas adorer cette histoire! Je suis contente que tu commentes aussi mon style d'écriture: sache que les critiques sont toujours bienvenue alors si tu a des conseils ou des reproches n'hésites pas! C'est bien d'avoir un point de vue extérieur pour progresser. Bonne lecture pour la suite en espérant que ça ta plaise toujours :)**

* * *

Avec appréhension, Castle lu :

« _Alors comme ça on est allé se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère, enfin… de son petit partenaire plutôt ! Vous vous croyez à l'abris ma douce ? Vous ne le saurez que à mes cotés ! _

_Vous lui manquerez comme vous me manquez en cet instant et bientôt, très bientôt, je serai celui qui aura le plaisir de vous voir toute la journée parce que bientôt, je vous le confie ma chère, vous serez à moi !_

_L'amour approche pas à pas »_

Chapitre 12 : To keep you safe !

Castle jeta son regard par la fenêtre de la cuisine puis à travers celle du salon, sachant bien que sa réaction était profondément inutile et devait faire jubiler le tueur.

Il serrait les poings autant que les dents mais ne disait mot.

Pourtant, tout se bousculait dans son crâne. Ce psychopathe avait appelé Beckett « ma douce » et « ma chère » ce qui déplaisait fortement à l'écrivain. Mais si certains mots l'avaient en effet choqué, le sens de la lettre l'avait fait tout autant.

Cet homme s'appropriait la jeune femme. Comme si Kate Beckett appartenait à qui que ce soit !

Et pour couronner le tout, il disait que bientôt Kate lui manquerait alors que lui l'aurait comme si… comme si il allait lui prendre, lui enlever…

Il rendit le portable à Kate toujours murée dans son silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire, et plus rien à faire ici.

Castle prit la tasse à café de Kate, la sienne et les déposa dans l'évier de la cuisine.

Kate comprit qu'il était temps pour eux de partir.

Elle avait regardé Castle durant toute sa lecture du message. Il n'avait pas flanché, il était resté calme, à peu prêt.

Elle avait remarqué les muscles tendus de sa mâchoire et ses poings serrés qui en devenaient blanc, vidé de sang.

Elle n'avait pas manqué ses coups d'œil jeté au dehors.

Il avait comprit ce qu'elle vivait maintenant, ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle était bien contente de partir de chez elle, où elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité.

Castle récupéra les bagages de Kate qui après avoir fermé son appartement à double tours, appela l'ascenseur.

Dans l'ascenseur, alors que chacun regardait le nombre indiquant l'étage défiler sur l'écran au dessus des portes, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et d'un sourire, Kate le remercia encore une fois de ce qu'il faisait pour elle.

D'un hochement de tête, il lui fit comprendre pour la Nième fois qu'il serait toujours là.

* * *

Après le passage prévu à la pharmacie ou Castle était descendu de la voiture pour aller chercher les différents médicaments et produits prescrits par son ami Adam, ils arrivèrent enfin au loft de l'écrivain.

Ils eurent la joie de découvrir le magnifique repas préparé par Martha qui les attendaient pour partager son déjeuner. Elle les accueillit avec de grands gestes grandiloquents, les invitant à poser leurs paquets pour la rejoindre sans plus attendre.

Castle l'embrassa avant de s'asseoir. Beckett complimenta la mère de l'écrivain.

Elle faisait face à un véritable festin composé de viandes de toutes sortes, d'une salade de légumes, de fruits ainsi que de pomme de terre en robe des champs. De quoi se régaler :

- Mère, tu n'étais pas censé travailler ce matin ?

- Si. Mais en tant que prof, directrice et fondatrice de mon école de théâtre, j'estime avoir le droit d'être flexible sur mes horaires de travail ! dit-elle tirant un sourire à Kate.

- Je vois ! répondit son fils en plongeant sa fourchette de poulet dans sa bouche.

Ils dégustèrent ces vivres avec appétit pour Kate et Martha. Castle lui, s'il faisait bonne figure et appréciait la nourriture et ce moment, ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce message du tueur et à ce qu'il impliquait.

En tant qu'écrivain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer toute sorte de scénarios et de vouloir connaître la fin de l'histoire. Mais tous ce qui lui passait par la tête ne lui plaisait pas. Parce que tout ce à quoi il pensait finissait mal.

Il devait trouver une solution, une manière d'empêcher cet homme de nuire à nouveau, et de faire du mal à Beckett, de l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Et le seul moyen qu'il voyait, c'était de faire protéger Beckett. Mais ca n'allait pas lui plaire, pas du tout. Pourtant, il le faudrait bien et il n'allait pas lui laisser le choix. Pas cette fois. Pas dans ces circonstances. Pas avec de tels enjeux. Pas si il risquait de la perdre.

Il lui en parlerait, dès qu'il serait seul.

Beckett appréciait vraiment Martha. Elle trouvait cette femme forte et courageuse malgré les épreuves qu'elles avaient du traverser. Et elle admirait par dessus toute son audace, sa persévérance. Cette femme disait ce qu'elle pensait, comme elle le pensait, faisait ce qu'elle voulait comme elle le voulait et ne laissait personne lui dire quoi faire. Elle acceptait les conseils et en donnais volontiers.

Elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur : sa mère.

Elle écoutait Martha lui raconter encore une fois une de ses nombreuses aventures amoureuses qui s'étaient soldé en échec.

Après un fou rire partagé par les deux femmes, Kate se tourna vers Castle, prête à lui dire quelque chose. Mais elle remarqua que sous son sourire presque forcé se cachait un voile noir. Il était à peine perceptible mais ne lui avait pas pour autant échappé. Elle le connaissait trop bien, depuis trop longtemps et savait reconnaître quand il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand quelque chose le tracassait.

Elle le lui en parlerait, dès que Martha repartirait pour ses cours.

* * *

« À ce soir et faites pas de bêtises ! » s'exclama Martha fidèle à elle-même en claquant la porte du loft derrière elle, tirant de sourire gêné et quelques yeux en l'air.

Le débarrassage se passa dans un silence pesant. Martha était parti, ils étaient donc libres de parler. Curieusement, ce fut Beckett qui engagea la conversation :

- Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a Castle ?

- Comment ça ? demanda l'écrivain curieux en passant un chiffon sur la table.

- J'ai bien vu que quelque chose vous démange depuis que je vous ai montré le SMS tout à l'heure. A midi vous n'avez même pas rigolé aux aveux de votre mère et vous ne l'avez pas taquiné non plus sur ses ex- conquêtes. Alors dites moi ce que vous avez en tête qu'on passe à autre chose.

- Bien. Je veux que vous racontiez votre histoire aux gars et au capitaine Montgomery et que vous soyez placée sous protection.

Son ton était neutre mais sans appel. Il était déterminé et allait difficilement accepter qu'on le contredise. Pourtant, il s'agissait de Beckett et il savait très bien à quoi il devait s'attendre :

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? vous savez que ce malade va s'en prendre à vous !

- Je n'ai pas envie de raconter ma vie. Le meilleur moyen que je sois en sécurité c'est d'arrêter le tueur. Et ça je ne peux le faire que du commissariat. Je n'ai pas besoins de protection Castle ! je suis une grande fille !

- Ah oui ? comme hier soir où vous en êtes sortie de justesse ?

- Castle, ne commencez pas. C'est ma vie dont on parle ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être suivi partout, ni que Ryan et Esposito me regarde comme si j'étais faible, avec pitié. Je ne veux pas être mise sur la touche par le Capitaine et c'est ce qui arrivera si je lui dis la vérité sur l'identité de la quatrième victime. Alors je ne vais rien dire à personne et vous non plus ! fin de la discussion, clama-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

- Non. On n'en a pas terminé ! Si vous vous fichez de votre vie, arrêtez de faire l'égoïste et pensez au gens qui tiennent à vous !

- Écoutez-moi bien Castle : je m'occupe très bien de moi toute seule ! je n'ai besoins de personne pour ça ! Et encore moins d'une protection ! Il n' m'arrivera rien parce que je vais attraper ce psychopathe.

Elle récupéra ses sacs, les faisant trainer sur le sol car elle n'arrivait pas à les porter à cause de ses côtes toujours douloureuses.

Elle s'enferma dans la chambre d'ami et commença à déballer ses affaires.

Mais habitée pas sa colère elle balança son sac par terre dépliant tous ses vêtements.

Elle s'assit sur le bout du lit, prit la tête dans ses mains et souffla un instant.

Castle avait le don dans la mettre dans des états pas croyable.

Et elle détestait quand on se mêlait de sa vie, il aurait du le savoir. D'un coté elle trouvait son coté trop protecteur très craquant et séduisant mais ce même coté l'exaspérait.

* * *

Castle était seul dans le salon, pensif. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté, encore une fois. Elle n'en faisait qu'a sa tête. Elle était tellement têtue !

Il aimait bien son coté indépendante, forte et solitaire d'un coté mais parfois, il ne le supportait plus.

Et cette fois il n'allait pas laisser faire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait refusé une protection, son appartement avait explosé.

Sur cette dernière pensée, Castle saisit le téléphone posé sur la table basse et composa le numéro du douzième district qu'il connaissait par cœurs avec le temps.

La standardiste lui répondit rapidement et il demanda à parler au capitaine Montgomery.

- Montgomery, répondit une voix grave.

- Oui bonjour. C'est Castle.

- Castle ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- C'est à propos du lieutenant Beckett.

- Esposito et Ryan m'ont dit qu'elle prenait un jour de congé.

- Oui, c'est à propos de ça… Beckett n'est pas venu travailler aujourd'hui car je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital. Elle a débarqué chez moi hier soir. Elle avait été agressée.

- Quoi ? Elle va bien ? Qui était son agresseur ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas appelé ?

- Ce que je vais vous dire va certainement vous surprendre et assurément vous déplaire mais… Beckett est la quatrième victime du Valentine's killer. C'est lui qui l'a agressé et il lui envoi des messages de menaces, pervers et effrayant depuis quelques jours.

- Je vois.

Castle pouvait facilement imaginé les dents serrées du capitaine et son expression du visage.

- Elle ne voulait pas vous appeler et refuse toute protection. Mais je ne vais pas la laisser mettre sa vie en danger, poursuivi Castle.

- Vous avez bien fait. Je dois avoir une discussion avec le lieutenant Beckett le plus vite possible. Et vous devez tous les deux venir au poste pour faire une déposition. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je vais faire mettre en place une protection pour elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Ah et n'oubliez pas de m'apporter tous les messages qu'elle à reçu ? Ce sont des preuves.

- Bien merci Capitaine. Le temps que je lui dise et on arrive.

- Bonne chance.

En effet il allait en avoir besoins. Il devait avouer à Kate qu'il lui avait désobéi et qu'il avait prévenu le capitaine qui les attendait au poste pour une déposition et une mise sous protection.

Il choisi la méthode directe. Il trouva Kate dans la chambre d'ami, s'approcha d'elle et lui raconta tout :

- Vous avez fait quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Ce que vous vous étiez incapable de faire : protéger votre vie.

- Castle ! Vous n'avez pas à choisir pour moi ! En quoi ca vous regarde ?

- En quoi ca me regarde ? vous rigolez j'espère ! c'est vous qui êtes venu me demandez de l'aide ! moi je vous la donne. Je suis votre partenaire ! je n'ai pas envie que vous vous vous fassiez tué parce que vous croyez être invincible ! Ce n'est pas le cas Kate ! vous devez être protégé, juste par précaution parce qu'on ne joue pas avec sa vie !

- Mais c'est ma vie !

- Certes c'est peut-être votre vie mais vous n'êtes pas la seule à y tenir ! des fois on dirait que vous vous en fichez ! De toute manière c'est trop tard. Maintenant on doit aller au commissariat pour une déposition.

- Bien. Mais je tiens à vous dire que cette conversation n'est pas terminée. Il faut que vous appreniez à vous mêler de vos affaires au lieu de vous occuper de celle des autres…

Elle tourna les talons et après avoir passé sa veste en grimaçant de douleur, sortit du loft en claquant la porte un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Castle souffla. La journée allait être longue.

Il rejoint finalement sa muse dans la voiture et faillit heurter un jeune homme qui portait une casquette dans l'escalier.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, je ne vous avez pas vu. » s'excusa l'homme.

Castle s'arrêta une seconde sur ses yeux. Il était si bleu…

Il continua son chemin conscient que Kate devait l'attendre et que la patience n'était pas la plus grande de ses qualités.

* * *

« Beckett ! Dans mon bureau ! » Fut la première phrase que prononça le Capitaine Montgomery en voyant arriver Castle et la jeune femme au bout du couloir après l'ascenseur.

Castle le soupçonnait de les avoir attendu là depuis son coup de fil.

Beckett se tourna vers Castle et lui lança un regard de colère avant de suivre son patron qui ferma la porte derrière eux.

l'écrivain pouvait voir le capitaine faire de grands gestes, crier et Kate qui baissait la tête en acquiesçant.

Il s 'en voulait un peu de lui faire subir ça après ce qui lui était arrivée mais savait que c'était nécessaire pour elle, et sa survie. Et d'une certaine manière pour sa propre conscience. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Et ca il ne pourrait le supporter.

Il rejoint les gars qui eux aussi regardait la scène de leur bureau respectifs :

« T'as bien fait bro' » lui lança Esposito pour qui la sécurité de Beckett était aussi très importante.

Ryan hocha la tête montrant son approbation.

Le capitaine avait du leur raconter.

L'écrivain se tourna de nouveau vers le bureau. Il ne pouvait faire que ça: attendre.

* * *

- Kate… je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de vous, commença le capitaine.

- Monsieur laissez-moi vous…

- Non. C'est vous qui allez m'écouter. Dès qui s'agit de vous, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête. Qu'est ce qui à bien pu vous traverser l'esprit pour que vous omettiez de me dire qu'un sérial-killer en avait après vous ?

- Je ne voulais pas que vous me retiriez l'enquête et que vous m'enfermiez dans une maison sécurisée pour ma protection. Je veux attraper ce malade moi-même.

- Et moi ce que je veux c'est vous garder en vie ! Je vous mets donc sous protection vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre. Deux agents du FBI ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

- Le FBI ?

- Nous avons à faire à un sérial-killer. Ils ont donc demandé à faire partie de l'enquête.

- Génial, soupira Beckett que l'idée enchantait guère, je peux continuer à travailler sur cette affaire ?

- Tant que votre vie n'est pas trop exposée je n'y vois pas d'objection. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous verrez ca avec les agents du FBI. Ils vont s'occuper de prendre votre déposition. Avez vous emmené les lettres qu'il vous a envoyées ?

- Oui…

- Donnez les à Ryan et Esposito. Ils vont s'occuper de les étudier, voir si on peut en tirer quelque chose. Et dites à Castle de se joindre à eux, en tant qu'écrivain il pourra peut-être se montrer utile.

- Bien Monsieur.

- L'idée que Castle lise les lettres du tueur n'était pas des meilleurs mais elle en avait marre de contredire tout le monde. Et elle savait pertinemment que de toute manière, il aurait demandé à les voir.

Elle donna donc les lettres au gars ainsi que son portable pour les SMS qu'elle avait reçu et leur transmis les ordres de Montgomery.

Les gars étaient déjà partis en salle de travail. Castle se tourna vers Beckett :

- Et vous, qu'allez vous faire ?

- Montgomery dis que je reste sur l'affaire. Je dois faire ma déposition à deux agents du FBI, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait dure, montrant qu'elle ne l'avait pas pardonné.

- Le FBI ? j'adore ! Et vous savez qui sont les agents sur cette affaire ?

- Non, je…

« Castle ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! » Déclara une voix encore lointaine mais reconnaissable entre mille qui surpris les deux partenaires :

- Agent Shaw ! s'exclamèrent-t-ils en chœur.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir ! Castle, je vois que vous êtes toujours de la partie ! Beckett, j'ai cru comprendre que pour la seconde fois, vous êtes la cible d'un sérial-killer ! On dirait que vous attirez les psychopathes, ajouta-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à l'écrivain.

- Mais… qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? demanda Beckett incrédule.

- Un sérial-killer, vous en ligne de mire… je suis devenue spécialiste ! Je vous présente l'agent Mickael Wilson de la division de protection des témoins.

L'homme tendit sa main à Beckett puis à Castle qui la serrèrent en étudiant l'homme. Grand, brun, à la carrure imposante, il ne souriait pas. Lui aussi semblait les étudier.

- Bien. Puisque les présentations sont faites, passons à ce qui nous intéresse : Beckett, déposition en salle d'interrogatoire.

Kate suivit les deux agents sous le regard compatissant et désolé de Castle. Lui rejoignit se deux amis en salle de réunion. Avant de pénétrer totalement dans la salle, il eut le temps d'apercevoir cinq autres agents qui déballaient le matériel du FBI dont leur grandes matrices de données.

Il ne put s'empêché de sourire. Mais son sourire s'effaça quand il entra. Des lettres étalées sur la table l'attendaient et il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer leur contenu.

Il s'assit et saisit la première.

* * *

_Alors ? La fin est moins sadique nan ?_

_C'est un peu le chapitre des disputes mais vous connaissez Beckett ? Têtue comme une mule ! _

_Et l'arrivée de l'agent Shaw ? Bonne idée ou mauvaise ?_

_Une review et la suite bientôt !_


	13. Découvertes en série

**Bonjour! j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre! je vous annonce le retour des fins sadiques! désolée!**

**merci pour toutes vos reviews! toujours autant de plaisir à lire!**

**Audrey 1986 : ravie que ca te plaise!**

**Manooon : contente que tu aimes!**

**bisounours1998: voici la suite! et je suis ravie que tu adores autant!**

**Svetkate: une machine à écrire? j'aime assez l'image! et ravie que tu aimes.**

**SoCalzona: voici la suite!**

**Madoka ayu: toutes la réponses à tes questions et supositions dans les deux prochains chapitre. bientôt du caskett, de la baston, de la jalousie...**

**Caskett1428: voici la suite! ils vont le coincer mais pas tout de suite!**

**angylafan: qu'elle embrasse Rick? Pas tout de suite mais c'est au programme!**

**Bloups: même en guest je te reconnais! :) merci pour cette longue review, toujours un plaisir! désolée mais retour des suites sadiques! on ne se refait pas! j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue! et ne t'inquiètes pas, mon histoire n'est pas prête d'être terminée! allez vite ta review! bizz.**

**IFON91: ravie que ca t'ai plu! **

**Lea: moi aussi j'aime bien Shaw.**

**Stanaddict: l'agent Shaw je ne l'avais pas trop prévu au programme mais j'ai revu les deux épisodes où elle apparait et j'ai eu envie de l'intégrer dans ma fiction. Elle va faire bouger les choses niveau Caskett. Pour Montgomery qui ne laisserait pas Beckett investiguer si elle est en danger, je me suis basée sur le double épisodes de la saison 2 où il la laisse enquêter avec le FBI. L****e deuxième agent pour tueur? peut-être... ou peut-être pas! je ne dirai rien! même sous la torture! R****etour des fins sadiques pour ton plus grand plaisir! P****rochain chapitre avec point de vu du tueur. enjoy la suite!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Kate suivit les deux agents sous le regard compatissant et désolé de Castle. Lui rejoignit se deux amis en salle de réunion. Avant de pénétrer totalement dans la salle, il eut le temps d'apercevoir cinq autres agents qui déballaient le matériel du FBI dont leur grandes matrices de données._

_Il ne put s'empêché de sourire. Mais son sourire s'effaça quand il entra. Des lettres étalées sur la table l'attendaient et il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer leur contenu. _

_Il s'assit et saisit la première._

Chapitre 13 : Découvertes en série :

Castle reposa la dernière lettre sur la table. Enfin, jeta le morceau de papier avec rage aurait été plus exacte.

Il se leva d'un bond et commença à tourner en rond autour de Ryan Esposito.

Les points serrés, la mâchoire prête à imploser, les gars ne l'avaient jamais au grand jamais vu dans un tel état de colère.

Il balança son point dans la vitre du cadre d'un tableau pendu là. La vitre se brisa sous l'effet de cette force puisée dans une haine sans nom.

Castle jura, contre la douleur qui partait de sa main en sang et qui se diffusait dans tout son bras, contre ce tueur en série qui avait commis l'irréparable.

Castle ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de violent, bien au contraire, il estimait être pacifiste, calme et patient et croyais plus aux pouvoirs des mots qu'a celui de la violence.

Et les mots de ces lettres avaient fait leur effet : plus de calme, de patience, juste de la haine.

Les gars ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Approcher Castle ne semblait pas être une bonne idée, autant pour l'écrivain que pour leur survie.

Ils devaient attendre qu'il se raisonne tout seul. L'autre option était d'aller chercher Beckett mais elle était en pleine déposition et le FBI n'allait pas apprécier.

Non, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à se remettre au travail et à attendre que Castle l'ouragan ai éliminé toute sa colère.

Esposito comprenait la rage de son ami. Il éprouvait la même. Mais toutes ces années en tant que policier lui avait appris bien des choses, et la plus importante, qu'il n'oublierait jamais : la colère ne sert à rien si on ne sait pas l'utiliser. Aussi se risqua-t-il à parler à Castle pur lui donner ce conseil qui l'avait tant aidé fut un temps :

- Hey Bro', gardes ta colère pour le moment où on mettra la main sur ce type. En attendant elle ne sert à rien. Alors calme toi, aides-nous et quand le moment sera venu, quand on aura ce malade à notre merci, je t'aiderai volontiers à lui refaire le portrait !

Castle avait totalement oublié la présence des deux hommes à ses cotés. D'un coup, il se sentait ridicule. Certes il était en colère mais Ryan et Esposito devait l'être tout autant. Après tout ils connaissaient Beckett depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.

Sa colère dégringola de quelques degrés.

Il sourit à Esposito, le remerciant pour son soutien et se rassit.

Il savait qu'il pouvait se rendre utile. Pour une fois, il pouvait vraiment faire partager ses connaissances et établir une expertise grâce à ses lettres.

Il allait devoir prendre sur lui, il en était conscient, mais pour Kate, il pouvait le faire.

Il reprit la première lettre, la relu une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Jusqu'à ce que les mots ne soient plus que de simples mots. D'une voix posée, il commença : « Bien. On peut remarquer par l'emploi de cette tournure que… »

Les gars l'écoutaient attentivement, soulagés et intéressés aussi.

* * *

- Lieutenant Beckett, vous êtes prête ? On peut commencer ? demanda Jordan Shaw.

- Oui, finissons-en…

- Wilson, prenez note, continua la jeune femme en s'adressant à son agent avant de se tourner vers Kate, racontez-moi tout ! je n'ai eu droit qu'a la version courte mais si je veux bien faire mon travail, j'ai besoins de connaître tous les détails.

- Bien. On a découvert le corps d'une femme vendredi dernier…

Beckett en avait marre de raconter son histoire. Elle espérait que ce serait la dernière fois. Elle savait bien que cette fois c'était plus que nécessaire et comme l'avait dit l'agent Shaw, plus elle en saurait, plus vite elle retrouverait ce tueur en série.

Elle essayait de ne rien oublier, parlant des lettres, des autres filles tuées dans les mêmes conditions, de son agression…

Certains souvenirs étaient plus douloureux que d'autres mais elle tentait de ne pas y penser.

À la fin de son récit, Jordan qui l'avait laissé parler hochant seulement la tête, prit la parole :

- Bien. Et cet homme, que pouvez vous me dire sur lui ? physiquement il est comment ?

- Je sais pas vraiment… c'était la nuit… j'essayais de lui échapper… mais je peux vous dire qu'il était plutôt grand, cheveux court, musclé… et qu'il avait une sacrée droite !

- C'est vrai qu'il ne vous a pas raté ! s'exclama Shaw en observant les hématomes violacés sur le visage du lieutenant et son bras en écharpe, et sinon, au niveau psychologique ?

- J'ai commencé à établir un profil mais je dois avouer qu'avec toutes ces lettres que je recevais, j'étais trop préoccupé pour le terminer.

- Je comprends, mais vous devez bien pouvoir m'apprendre quelque chose ?

- Oui. Avec mon équipe, on a déterminé que ce tueur en série était un homme blanc, la trentaine. Nous l'avons surnommé le Valentine's killer car il tue quatre femmes durant le mois avant cet évènement. Il cible des femmes de race blanches, aux cheveux châtains et bruns, aux yeux vert et marron ce qui nous fait penser qu'il a lui-même les yeux de couleur bleu. Ces victimes étaient des femmes défendant les civiles des gens comme lui: secteur de la justice, de la sécurité, de la police. Les corps de ces femmes ont tous été retrouvés allongé de manière paisible comme si elles dormaient. Je pense qu'il cherche ainsi à se sentir moins coupable. Ah et on a également retrouvé des roses blanches ensanglantés sur les cadavres. Tous ses crimes ont l'air de crimes passionnels.

- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser avec celui là ! et à propos des messages, des lettres qu'il envoie ?

- On a découvert que les trois victimes avaient reçu des lettres, mais pas de message sur leur téléphone. Pas de poème non-plus.

- Mais vous si ! Ce qui fait de vous une cible spéciale. Mais pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes la dernière victime.

- Génial… soupira Beckett.

Une cible spéciale. Elle avait bien besoins de ça…

- Et vous ne savez toujours pas comment il repère ses victimes ? Ni pourquoi la saint-valentin semble si importante à ses yeux ?

- Non.

- À nous de le découvrir !

- Une dernière chose agent Shaw… je reste sur l'affaire.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas venant de vous ! Vous allez avoir une impression de déjà-vu mais on va mener cette investigation selon mes règles. Vous serez sous protection vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Pas question que Monsieur vous mette la main dessus !

- Bien.

L'agent Wilson quitta la pièce avec son calepin sans un mot. Beckett allait sortir à son tour quand Jordan l'interrompit :

- Juste par curiosité : Vous et Castle… toujours pas ensemble ?

- Non, dit-elle avant de sortir pour de bon, toujours pas, ajouta-t-elle une fois à l'abris d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle retrouva les gars et Castle près de la machine à café. L'écrivain lui tendit un café, reçu un sourire, sourit à son tour.

Ryan et Esposito ne perdaient pas une miette de cet échange silencieux.

Quand l'agent Shaw arriva, elle s'empara du café que tenait Castle, et en bu une gorgée :

- Je vous en prie, servez-vous ! déclara-t-il la mine boudeuse en relançant la machine.

- L'agent Wilson met en place votre protection Beckett. En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous avez découvert Messieurs, demanda-t-elle aux trois hommes.

Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle avait été la réaction de Castle face aux lettres du tueur. Il lui en parlerait certainement plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls.

Castle jeta un coup d'œil vers Beckett et la surprit entrain de le regarder. Elle fini par rompre le contact en baissant la tête, gênée par ce lien. Castle raconta alors ce qu'il avait pu déduire des lettres et des messages :

- C'est le tueur le plus dérangé que je n'ai jamais vu. On peut ressentir à travers ses lettres et les tournures de phrases employées qu'il est vraiment, vraiment amoureux de Beckett, commença-t-il en baissant la tête, plus que de l'amour, c'est de la passion…

Ce fut au tour de Kate de baisser la tête. Elle avait honte. Pourquoi ? Après tout elle n'y pouvait rien mais elle éprouvait quand même une certaine honte à être prise comme objet de la passion d'un psychopathe.

- Dans ces dernières lettres et dans ses messages, poursuivit l'écrivain en serrant les points pour se contenir, il se montre de plus en plus possessifs. On sent qu'il veut Beckett pour lui tout seul et il éprouve de la colère envers son entourage, en particulier envers les hommes. Tenez par exemple l'autre jour, j'étais avec Beckett, on allait déjeuner. Il lui a écrit un message pour l'insulter et lui dire, je cite qu'elle « n'avait pas le droit » de passer du temps avec un autre homme. On peut sentir une jalousie puissante et ainsi déduire qu'à ses yeux, il a le contrôle. Il veut se sentir supérieur et souhaite par dessus tout que Beckett lui obéisse.

- Je vois le profil ! soupira Jordan Shaw, autre chose de significatif ?

- A part ce que je viens de vous dire, pas grand chose. Ryan et Esposito ont fait une remarque intéressante cependant : chaque lettre décrit plus ou moins ce que fait Beckett. Il l'observait, la suivait. Il est fort possible qu'il ai prit un appartement en face de chez le lieutenant. Il n'y est certainement plus à l'heure qu'il est mais on trouvera certainement des indices qui pourront nous conduire à lui.

- Bien, je vais envoyer quelques hommes fouiller l'immeuble d'en face et interroger quelques voisins, voir s'il ont vu quelqu'un. En attendant, rentrer vous reposer, l'agent Wilson va vous raccompagner.

- Bien, acquiesça Castle en se tournant vers Beckett.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant la conversation. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était gênée, honteuse même si elle n'y était pour rien. Il la comprenait. Voyant la fatigue qui imprimait son visage, il posa sa main en bas de son dos et d'un geste doux et lent, l'invita à prendre la sortie.

Il était bien sûr talonné par l'agent du FBI et ses hommes qui les suivirent également en voiture jusqu'au loft de l'écrivain.

Dans le véhicule de Castle, le silence régnait. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir honteuse, ou gênée :

- Pour les lettres…

Voilà. Le moment où il lui parlerait des lettres étaient venu.

- Pour les lettres je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolée.

- Désolée ? dit-elle surprise.

- Oui. Je suis désolée que vous ayez enduré ca toute seul. Je comprends un peu plus pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé même si je pense que j'aurais pu vous aider. Ca n'a pas du être facile en tout cas alors je suis désolée. SI vous voulez en parler… je suis là.

- Merci. C'est gentil mais j'aimerais assez oublier ces messages. J'ai l'impression d'être une espèce de convoitise, un but à attendre, un objet de passion à obtenir. Ca me met mal à l'aise. Surtout que tout le monde a lu ces lettres alors…

- Vous n'avez pas à être mal à l'aise. Si nous avons lu ces lettres c'était uniquement pour tenter de découvrir des indices. Les gars, moi et tout le monde sur cette enquête, nous savons très bien que ce n'est pas parce que cet homme vous décrit comme tel que vous l'êtes. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il dit vous vouloir qu'il vous aura.

- Je l'espère Castle, je l'espère… soupira la jeune femme en posant sa joue contre la vitre, appréciant cette fraicheur et mettant fin à la discussion.

* * *

Après quelques coups de clefs dans la serrure, la porte du loft s'ouvrit enfin laissant les deux partenaires accéder à l'appartement. L'agent Wilson les avaient laissé en bas de l'appartement, leur certifiant qu'en cas de besoins, lui et ses agents n'étaient pas loin. Il leur avait également conseillé de n'ouvrir la porte à personne.

Ils avaient acquiescé rapidement, trop fatigué pour répondre ou discuter et étaient monté dans l'espoir de se coucher rapidement.

Ils découvrirent Martha et Alexis, assises sur l'un des canapés, l'air grave, un morceau de papier posé sur la table basse. En entendant les bruits venant de la porte d'entrée, elles s'étaient tournées vers les nouveaux arrivant.

Beckett comprit à la mine défaite et triste de Martha que quelque chose de grave était arrivée. Alexis semblait éprouvé de la pitié :

- Ben vous en faites une de ses têtes ! s'exclama Castle.

- Kate… commença Alexis, je suis désolée…

- Désolé ? Pourquoi ? demanda Kate pas vraiment sûre de comprendre et pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

- Je… j'ai trouvé une enveloppa en rentrant, sur le pas de la porte, poursuivit la jeune fille. Je l'ai ouverte… j'ai lu la lettre, elle est pour vous…

Alexis tendit la feuille à Kate qui tremblait depuis qu'elle avait entendu le mot « _lettre_ ».

Elle la saisit tout de même, jetant un regard effrayé à Castle avant de se plonger dans cette lecture.

* * *

_Si vous avez des envies de meurtres à cause de cet fin je comprendrais! mais reviewer quand même! ça me motive!_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, la lettre et une partie du point de vue du tueur! _

_La suite dans moins de trois jours!_


	14. Esprit dérangé

**Bonjour! tous d'abord, merci pour vos reviews! voici le prochain chapitre, assez court mais riche en informations en ce qui concerne la suite de ma fiction!**

**fandebones: oui l'agent shaw! je l'adore! **

**Madoka ayu: je vasi essayer de rectifier le petit problème que tu m'a soumis dans le prochain chapitre. Je n'avais pas fait attention. Merci.**

**angylafan: un bisou si mais pas tout de suite! il faut être patient(e)! Voilà la suite! enjoy!**

**Audrey 1986: je sens que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! tout les plans du tueur!**

**Fuck'Yeah-21: j'adore mes fins sadiques! voilà la nouvelle lettre! enjoy!**

**Bisounours1998: merci pour ta review! enjoy la suite! bizz**

**Guest: je suis motivée! je fais du mieux que je peux mais tu sais l'inspiration ca va ca vient!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Alexis tendit la feuille à Kate qui tremblait depuis qu'elle avait entendu le mot « lettre »._

_Elle la saisit tout de même, jetant un regard effrayé à Castle avant de se plonger dans cette lecture._

Chapitre 14 : Esprit dérangé :

_« Ma très chère,_

_Moi qui pensais que vous étiez indépendante, débrouillarde, que vous saviez vous défendre toute seule, comme l'autre jour. Mais non, je me suis trompé, vous avez fait appel au FBI, à l'agent Shaw. Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle m'arrêtera ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle arrivera à nous empêcher d'être réunis ? Qu'elle m'empêchera de vous avoir ? Naïveté que d'osé songer une telle chose !_

_Je suis déçu. À un point que vous n'imaginez certainement pas. Et croyez moi sur parole, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me décevoir._

_Mais je peux comprendre votre peur, de l'inconnu, de moi mais bientôt vous n'aurez plus peur, réchauffé par la chaleur de mon corps, entouré par mes bras puissant, rassuré pas la dureté de mon torse._

_Votre peur s'évanouira pour laisser place à l'amour Kate._

_Il faut que vous croyiez, à cet amour que je vous offre. Parce que si vous n'y croyez pas, si vous ne me laissez pas vous aimer, si vous me rejetez comme vous semblez le faire depuis le début… il se pourrait que ma colère remplace l'amour que je vous porte Katherine._

_D'ailleurs, dites à vos amis de ne pas trop vous approcher. _

_De l'amour Katy, c'est tout ce que je demande… »_

* * *

Elle n'est pas encore là. Mais elle va arriver. Je le sais, je le sens. Elle va découvrir ma lettre, mon amour et mes projets. Mes craintes aussi et mon caractère.

Je sais qu'au fond elle m'aime. Elle a peur de moi mais elle m'aime. C'est sûr. Ca se voit dans son regard profond, dans ses yeux magnifiques.

Mais elle n'arrive pas à se plonger dans cet amour qui l'effraie.

Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ces agents du FBI et de son écrivain qui le suit partout. Ce Castle. Je l'ai croisé dans son immeuble tout à l'heure. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Des fois elle semble tellement accrochée à ses lèvres…

De toute façon, quand elle me verra, elle l'oubliera.

Il faut que je m'occupe de ce problème. Rien ne doit contrecarrer les plans que je nous ai construits, ou détruire notre nid d'amour.

Il faut que je lui fasse comprendre qu'on ne touche pas à MA Kate. Elle est à moi, et à personne d'autre. Et toute personne qui se trouvera sur mon chemin le paiera très cher.

Alors j'espère pour eux qu'ils sauront se tenir à distance.

J'ai du changer d'appartement aujourd'hui. Avec l'arrivée du FBI, j'étais sûr qu'il trouverait mon ancien poste d'observation et puis maintenant, elle vit chez son toutou. Mon nouveau petit nid est pile en face du loft de Richard Castle.

Mais celui là n'est pas si mal. J'ai une vu imprenable sur le salon, la chambre et la salle de bain principale de ce grand loft de millionnaire.

De quoi me satisfaire en attendant de l'avoir pour de vrai.

La voilà ! Elle est rentrée. Toujours avec son écrivain bien sûr !

Elle sent que quelque chose ne vas pas. C'est à cause de la famille de l'homme. Ca doit être sa mère et sa fille. Elles ont lu la lettre.

Sa fille… quelle beauté cette jeune femme. Ces yeux, sa chevelure, sa silhouette. Il doit beaucoup l'aimer, être fière d'elle. Il souffrirait beaucoup s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. C'est peut-être le meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit s'éloigner de Kate…

Un accident, ca arrive facilement, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle a ouvert l'enveloppe, elle lit. Je jubile d'avance de voir sa réaction !

Elle pleure je crois. Je vois des larmes à travers mes jumelles. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Elle pleure surement de joie. Elle est émue par mes mots.

Je la vois courir maintenant. Elle cherche à fuir ou à se cacher ?

L'écrivain la poursuit mais elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain. Elle se prend la tête entre les mains. Elle doit penser à nous.

Mais elle a l'air d'avoir peur. Peut-être peur de la réaction de ses amis ? Il faut que je leur fasse comprendre ce que nous vivons. Ils ne doivent plus l'approcher. Ils la déstabilisent.

À la vue de cette femme, l'inspiration me submerge une nouvelle fois. Sans détacher le regard de la fenêtre, je saisi un morceau de papier et de quoi écrire et me laisse aller aux différentes sensation qui déchire mon cœur. Un poème. Voilà ce qu'elle m'inspire. La beauté de la poésie.

_« Katherine, Kate, Katy _

_J'aime te voir terrifiée_

_Bientôt je te consolerai_

_Et avec mes bras_

_Je te bercerai_

_Tu seras à moi_

_Pour l'éternité._

_On sera heureux_

_Jusqu'à la fin des temps_

_Rien que tous les deux_

_Main dans la main_

_Yeux dans les yeux_

_Et je t'apprivoiserai_

_Et je te découvrirai_

_Et t'aimerai comme jamais_

_Et tu m'apprivoiseras_

_Et tu m'idolâtreras_

_Et m'aimeras comme moi_

_Je ne te tuerai pas_

_Je te garderai pour moi_

_Mais si tu ne m'obéis pas_

_Le sang coulera._

_J'espère que l'amour triomphera… »_

Je saisis la feuille de papier désormais imprimée des mots de mon cœur et l'accroche sur son mur. Celui au dessus de mon lit, ornées de centaines de photos d'elle, que je regarde à chaque instant.

Bientôt, j'aurais bien plus que des photos, je l'aurai elle, serrés dans mes bras puissant, contre mon torse chaud, près de mon souffle brulant qui la fera frissonner et gémir en se dispersant sur sa douce peau, dans son cou, dans son dos.

« Bientôt Kate » souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, celant la promesse qu'il s'était faite.

* * *

_Alors? vos impressions? dites moi tout dans une longue review! la suite bientôt!_


	15. trop c'est trop

**Bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre! Pour vous, du Caskett, du drama et tout! **_  
_

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews! vous égayez mes journées!**

**Fuck'Yeah-21 : tu n'est pas la première personne à me dire que ca va pas bien dans ma petite tête! je dois être un peu sociopathe sur les bords je suppose!**

** .course: ravie de te compter parmi nous et que ma fic te plaise! j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite!**

**Bloups: ce n'est pas grave pour l'oublie de review même si j'voue qu'elle m'a manquer ta review! :) pour alexis, je ne peux rien te garantir, si ce n'est qu'elle ne vas pas mourir! Je suis une psychopathe pas de doute la dessus! enjoy la suite!**

**Madoka ayu : j'aime tes théories! tu sauras à qu'il va s'en prendre dans les prochains chapitres! **

**Audrey 1986: Non en effet, que de mauvais présages! enjoy la suite!**

**SvetKate: le prochain chapitre POV du tueur ne sera pas tout de suite mais il y en aura encore! voici la suite, enjoy!**

**angylafan: merci pour ta review, assez longue! je crois que Rick va te devancer sur le coup de torturer le tueur!**

**Guest: Pauvre Alexis... et ce choix pour Castle: Kate ou Alexis? dilemne! la suite après la pub! LOL.**

**chris65: enjoy la suite!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

_Alexis tendit la feuille à Kate qui tremblait depuis qu'elle avait entendu le mot « lettre »._

_Elle la saisit tout de même, jetant un regard effrayé à Castle avant de se plonger dans cette lecture._

Chapitre 15 : Trop c'est trop :

Beckett lisait cette lettre. Encore une. Une de plus.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle pensait réussir à contenir le flot qui s'échappait de ses prunelles, en vain. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle lisait juste ces mots qui lui déchiraient le cœur, la dégoutaient et l'effrayaient en même temps.

_« De l'amour Katy, c'est tout ce que je demande… ». _Cette dernière phrase finit de l'achever. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle partit en courant. C'est tout ce qu'elle savait faire dans ses moment là : fuir. Elle ne pouvait montrer sa faiblesse alors elle se cachait. Elle la cachait.

Les petites gouttes d'eau saline dévalaient toujours la peau douce de son visage quand elle atteignit enfin la première porte. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, poussant un gémissement quand son bras blessé et douloureux heurta le mur. Elle se laissa tomber le long de la paroi après avoir fermé la porte à clef.

Seule, elle s'accorda enfin le droit de se laisser aller dans sa tristesse, dans sa peur.

* * *

Castle guettait la réaction de Kate depuis le début de la lecture. Il grimaça quand il vit la première larme glisser lentement vers le menton de sa partenaire. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter mais elle ne l'aurait accepté, comme elle n'acceptait pas ses faiblesses.

Puis elle partit, en courant, en pleurant. Alors il la suivit, pressant le pas mais arriva trop tard et n'eut droit qu'au claquement de porte qui faillit s'abattre sur son nez

Il posa les deux mains sur la porte, si proche il pouvait entendre ses sanglots, ses gémissements.

Il baissa la tête et soupira, se demandant ce que pouvait bien contenir cette lettre.

Alors qu'il allait retourner voir sa fille pour le lui demander puisqu'elle l'avait lu, il aperçu un morceau de papier qui jonchait le sol juste à ses pieds.

Kate avait du la laisser tomber dans sa course.

Il saisit la lettre, et lu à son tour, un nœud aux entrailles, une boule dans la gorge, signe d'appréhension.

_« Ma très chère,_

_Moi qui pensais que vous étiez indépendante, débrouillarde, que vous saviez vous défendre toute seule, comme l'autre jour. Mais non, je me suis trompé, vous avez fait appel au FBI, à l'agent Shaw. Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle m'arrêtera ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle arrivera à nous empêcher d'être réunis ? Qu'elle m'empêchera de vous avoir ? Naïveté que d'osé songer une telle chose !_

_Je suis déçu. À un point que vous n'imaginez certainement pas. Et croyez moi sur parole, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me décevoir._

_Mais je peux comprendre votre peur, de l'inconnu, de moi mais bientôt vous n'aurez plus peur, réchauffé par la chaleur de mon corps, entouré par mes bras puissant, rassuré pas la dureté de mon torse._

_Votre peur s'évanouira pour laisser place à l'amour Kate._

_Il faut que vous croyiez, à cet amour que je vous offre. Parce que si vous n'y croyez pas, si vous ne me laissez pas vous aimer, si vous me rejetez comme vous semblez le faire depuis le début… il se pourrait que ma colère remplace l'amour que je vous porte Katherine._

_D'ailleurs, dites à vos amis de ne pas trop vous approcher. _

_De l'amour Katy, c'est tout ce que je demande… »_

Castle avait envie de vomir. De vomir et de hurler. Ce prédateur -parce c'était exactement ce qu'il était au final : un animal en chasse- se permettait, non seulement d'harceler un lieutenant de police de manière plus que perverse, mais passait maintenant à la menace. Il menaçait Kate, et son entourage, par pure jalousie.

Il n'imaginait même pas dans quelle état d'esprit se trouvait Kate. Cet homme lui décrivait des scènes intimes où elle et lui s'adonnaient à une passion qu'il était le seul à éprouver.

La colère que l'écrivain ressentait en cet instant ne demandait qu'à ressortir. Mais il repensa au conseil de son ami Esposito et souffla un bon coup. Il devait être là pour Kate, pour la soutenir, l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait et la protéger.

Il s'approcha de nouveau de la porte en bois après avoir plié et rangé la lettre dans la poche de son jean et colla sa bouche près de l'embrasure. D'une voix qu'il voulait douce, il murmura « Kate, c'est Castle, ouvrez-moi, vous n'avez pas à traverser ça tout de seule, je suis là ».

* * *

Comment pouvait-on avoir autant de larmes dans le corps ? Parce que Kate Beckett était une source intarissable ! Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle se retenait toujours de pleurer, refusait toujours de se laisser aller. Au fil des années, la tristesse, la rancœur, et les larmes s'étaient accumulées. Et le résultat c'était elle dans cette salle de bain, se noyant au milieu de ses larmes qui l'aveuglaient. Mais elle s'en fichait, ca lui faisait du bien.

Cette lettre était peut-être la pire. Il s'en prenait à elle, s'imaginait des scènes sexuelles avec elles, espérait qu'elle l'aimait. Ca la dégoutait, lui donnait la nausée, la révulsait plus qu'autre chose mais, même si c'était dur à penser, rien de nouveau jusque là.

Mais pour la première il la menaçait. Si elle refusait de se donner à lui, de l'aimer, il s'en prendrait à elle. Étais-ce cela qui était arrivé aux précédentes victimes ? Elle avait refusé d'aimer un psychopathe, il les avait tué.

Il menaçait également son entourage, et ca, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Cet homme lui reprochait d'avoir des amis prêt à tout pour la protéger, là pour elle. Et il lui avait bien fait comprendre que si ils continuaient sur cette voix, il ne ferait de cadeau à personne.

Et la dernière chose dont Kate avait envie à ce jour, c'était qu'un sociopathe s'en prennent à quelqu'un à qui elle tenait. Par sa faute qui plus est.

Mais que devait-elle faire ? Ne rien changer et vivre avec la peur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, et cette culpabilité qu'elle pouvait entrevoir ? Ou bien céder aux exigences d'un tueur ?

Une voix la sortie de sa léthargie. C'était Castle, fidèle à lui-même et tenant ses promesses : il était là pour elle si elle en avait besoins. Mas là, elle ne voulait pas en parler, même pas à Castle. Elle refusait catégoriquement qu'il la voie comme ça, si faible, si triste, détruite.

Il avait du lire la lettre. Elle se souvenait, étrangement, l'avoir laissé tombé quelque part entre la salle de bain et le hall d'entrée.

Alexis l'avait lu aussi. Martha devait être au courant du contenu.

Voilà, elle avait honte encore une fois. Tellement honte.

Elle se tourna vers la porte, sachant pertinemment que l'écrivain était derrière la porte. Elle aurait aimé se jeter dans ses bras, avoir un peu de réconfort mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas. Elle était forte.

Alors elle ne répondit pas non plus.

Elle avait prit une décision : elle devait se montrer distante, envers Castle, envers les Gars, envers toute les personnes qu'elle chérissait, les protégeant ainsi, même si elle devait en payer le prix. Ils ne la laisseraient pas faire, elle devrait se montrer convaincante.

Dans un nouvel élan, elle se leva, sécha ses larmes. Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration. Une fois qu'elle eut reprit le contrôle sur sa respiration, régulière désormais, et que toute trace de ses sentiments avaient disparues des son visage elle déverrouilla la porte et sortit.

* * *

Castle fut un peu surprit en entendant le verrou tourner.

Beckett sortit, sourit à Castle. Sans un mot elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami.

Mais l'écrivain ne se laissa pas prendre dans le jeu de la jeune femme qui faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle devait penser qu'il lâcherait l'affaire. C'était mal le connaître. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'elle.

Aussi l'intercepta-t-il sur le pas de la porte, attrapant son bras valide. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, essayant d'adopter une expression de surprise :

- Un problème Castle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plate.

- Ce serait plutôt à vous de me le dire…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous…

- J'ai lu la lettre Kate, l'interrompit-t-il en secouant la tête lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il était inutile de continuer ce petit jeu.

- Il est tard Castle… je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit.

- Kate… Il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ? répliqua-t-elle innocemment.

- De ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre.

- Demain Castle, avec tout les autres, le FBI, les Gars, le capitaine… C'est juste une preuve…

- Ce n'est pas juste une preuve Kate et vous le savez très bien. Je sais que tout ne vas pas bien même si vous tentez vainement de vous en persuader. Si vous voulez en parler, je suis là.

- Bonne nuit Castle, déclara-t-elle, éludant sa proposition.

Il lui lâcha le bras, elle tourna les talons et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la porte qui les séparait se ferma devant lui, lui dehors, elle dedans.

Il resta quelques secondes de plus devant la barrière de bois, espérant certainement qu'elle s'ouvrirait et que Beckett lui parlerait. Ca n'arriverai pas il le savait mais il pouvait toujours espérer.

Elle s'adossa à la porte et prit un moment pour souffler. Il n'y avait que lui pour la réconforter, pour trouver les mots justes mais elle ne le laissait pas faire, comme souvent, trop souvent.

Sans prendre la peine de se changer – étant donnée qu'elle n'étais pas sur de pouvoir y arrivé seul, blessée et qu'il était hors de question de retourner voir Castle- elle se glissa sous les bras, posa son bras en écharpe sur son abdomen et ferma les yeux, priant pour que Morphée viennent rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas penser ce soir, juste dormir et oublier la réalité.

* * *

Castle se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait entendu un cri. Du moins il le pensait mais peut-être avait-il seulement rêvé. Il regarda son réveil qui affichait fièrement un quatre suivi de deux zéro. Quel timing !

Un autre cri brisa le silence que la nuit imposait. Ce cri, cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien : Kate.

Tel un lion, il bondit de son lit, poussant les couvertures violement.

Il se précipita en dehors de sa chambre, courant presque. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'allumer les lumières dans le couloir, se dirigeant à tâtons dans ce loft qu'il connaissait quasiment par cœur.

Il atteint rapidement la chambre d'ami et n'hésita même pas avant d'entrer, sans frapper.

* * *

Kate, allongée sur son lit, dégoulinante de sueur, se débattait avec ses couvertures.

« Non ! NON ! Pas lui ! Ne le touchez pas ! Ne le tuez pas ! Pas elle ! »

Elle hurlait tantôt, ou soupirait.

D'un coup, elle se réveilla, cherchant vainement son souffle, suffocant.

Elle manquait terriblement d'air et commençait à sentir des picotements dans le bout des ses doigts.

Elle voulait crier mais ce ne fut qu'un gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres.

Même réveillée, elle se sentait encore poursuivit pas l'horreur de son cauchemar qui lui avait inspiré une peur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Et dans cette vision irréelle qui lui avait semblé pourtant bien réel, le psychopathe qui en avait après elle s'en prenait aux personnes à qui elle tenait le plus pour se venger de son refus de l'aimer, de s'offrir à lui. Les gars, Lanie… Castle…

Elle ne retrouvait toujours pas son souffle. Au bord de l'asphyxie, elle aperçut quand même Castle qui accourait dans sa chambre. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et lui parla d'une voix douce :

- Calmez-vous Kate ! je suis là !

Il lui prit la main alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, effrayée, à bout de force.

Il comprit alors qu'elle sortait d'un cauchemar et qu'elle avait une crise de panique :

- Chut… Calmez-vous et respirez doucement. Comme ça. C'est bien, l'encouragea-t-il alors qu'elle calait sa respiration sur la sienne.

Il lui laissa le temps dont elle avait besoins pour faire face à ce qu'elle vivait.

L'écrivain savait bien que la lettre de la veille l'avait perturbée.

Sa respiration revint enfin à la normale et elle se délectait des grandes bouffées d'air qu'elle inspirait à intervalles réguliers :

- Castle… bégaya-t-elle néanmoins, pas encore totalement remise de ses émotions et surprise pas la présence de l'écrivain, même si elle l'appréciait.

- Je vous ai entendu crier alors je suis venu. Je pense que vous avez expérimenté une terreur nocturne, expliqua l'écrivain, tenant toujours sa main.

- Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître.

- Alexis en faisait parfois quand elle était petite. Comme vous, elle manquait de s'étouffer, privée d'air. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer paralysée par sa peur.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé. Et d'avoir crié.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolée Kate. Pas pour ça !

- Merci pour… votre soutien…

- Toujours.

Devant son silence, et voyant qu'elle reprenait des couleurs, il se permit d'approfondir la discussion :

- Si vous voulez parlez de votre cauchemar… Je suis là, encore une fois.

- Je sais. Merci Castle. J'ai juste besoin de souffler un coup.

Kate posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Castle qui ne dit mot. Elle ne voulait pas admettre devant lui qu'elle avait tellement peur qu'ils ne leur arrivent quelque chose, à lui et et à ceux qu'elle aimait qu'elle en perdait son souffle et son sommeil.

* * *

5h00, ils n'avaient pas bougé. Kate respirait correctement, calée contre son épaule :

- Pourquoi moi Castle ? Pourquoi ce tueur s'en prend-t-il à moi ?

- Il ne faut rien y voir de personnel. Vous êtes le type de femme qu'il cherche. Ca s'arrête là. Rien de plus.

- Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre... moi je n'en peux plus… je n'arrive même plus à dormir !

- Je sais Kate. Je vous promets qu'on va l'attraper !

Castle avait de la peine pour elle et souffrait de la voir dans un tel état.

Kate éclata en sanglot, sans prévenir.

Trop de pression. Trop tout court. Trop c'est trop.

Voilà ce qui arrive quand Kate Beckett se laisse aller à ses sentiments. Et pour la première fois, Castle le voyait et pouvait la réconforter.

* * *

_Alors? que penser de ce chapitre? une longue review s'il vous plait! En plus ma fin n'est pas trop sadique! La suite pas avant le 14 ou le 15 parce que je pars quelques jours en montagne sans mon ordi._


	16. Far away from them

**Salut! désolée de ne pas avoir pstée plus tôt dans la journée mais je rentre tout juste de la plage! Donc voici le prochain chapitre qui est dédiée à Madoka Ayu! Joyeux anniversaire Madoka!**

**fandebones: Pourquoi tu te reconnais en elle? MP si tu veux. En tous cas je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise! **

**Madoka ayu: happy birthday! tu sais que tu me fais trop marrer avec tes reviews! et oui je vais encore vous torturer un peu! **

**angylafan: le bisou c'est pas pour tout de suite! plutôt vers la fin. enjoy la suite!**

**chris65: je suis saine et sauve de mon périple en montagne donc tu as la suite! enjoy!**

**Audrey 1986: ravie que ca te plaise toujours!**

**Mamy Ptits fours: j'adore ton pseudo! voici la suite!**

**Fuck'Yeah-21: en espérant que cette suite te plaira!**

**Svetkate: I'm Back! voici un chapitre un peu plus long!**

**Stanaddict: pas de souci pour les reviews même si elle m'ont un peu manqué! on est toutes les deux dérangé pour info! je fais les fins sadiques, tu aimes les fins sadiques! :)**

**cl62: ravie que ma fic te plaise! je sais je suis folle mais bon... ca à l'air de plaire! et je suis très sadique, pas de doute!**

**SoCalzona: Voilà plus! enjoy!**

**bisounours1998: action dans le prochain chapitre! Josh? il n'existe pas dans ma fic :)**

**Une-Ame-Perdue: te revoilà! j'ai vraimen cru que j'avais perdue une ame perdue! quelle ironnie! ravie que tu sois de retour! et aussi que ma fic te plaise toujours! ah cette beckett: irrécupérable! Alexis... la pauvre... elle va subir les foudres du méchant je crois! j'espère avoir posté avant que tu partes! Bisous!**

**Bloups: Merci pour tous ces compliments sur ma fic, ca encourage! profite bien de ton périple!**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à écrire!**

**Bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

_Castle avait de la peine pour elle et souffrait de la voir dans un tel état._

_Kate éclata en sanglot, sans prévenir. _

_Trop de pression. Trop tout court. Trop c'est trop._

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand Kate Beckett se laisse aller à ses sentiments. Et pour la première fois, Castle le voyait et pouvait la réconforter._

Chapitre 16 : Far away from them :

Elle avait fini par s'endormir contre son épaule, là où sa tête avait glissé au bout d'un certain temps.

Encore parfois secouée par ses sanglots, elle avait quand même réussi à fermer les yeux, rassurée par cette présence à ses cotés, cette épaule sur laquelle se reposer.

Castle, lui, n'avait pas pu s'endormir. La lettre occupait toutes ses pensées, ainsi que la jeune femme qui sombrait dans le sommeil à ses cotés.

La voir dans un tel état lui faisait si mal. Il aurait tout donnée pour que cette histoire ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, une illusion, une mauvaise mascarade.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il devait faire avec.

Alors, pour la réconforter, la rassurer, lui procurer un mince sentiment, même passager, de sécurité, il laissait sa main passer dans son dos, la caressant du cou jusqu'au creux des reins.

Quand enfin il fut sûr qu'elle dormait profondément, il la rallongea sur le lit et remonta les couvertures sur elle. Puis il la laissa dans les bras de Morphée et quitta la pièce.

Non pas qu'il ne serait pas rester le reste de la nuit avec elle mais il devait réfléchir un peu… seul.

Il récupéra la lettre du Valentine's killer et, une fois bien assit sur le sofa, la relu. Il ne cherchait pas à se faire du mal, juste à comprendre, à LE comprendre.

Qui pouvait écrire de telle chose ? Qui pouvait être dérangé à ce point ?

Les esprits dérangés, ça le connaissait. En tant qu'écrivain de polar et spécialiste du macabre, il cernait plutôt bien la psychologie des tueur mais là… là il devait bien avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas tout. ET ca le déstabilisait parce qu'il se sentit vraiment inutile.

Il pouvait tirer de ces lettres deux ou trois traits de caractère mais ce n'était pas ca qui aiderait à arrêter ce tueur… du moins pas directement.

Il voulait faire quelque chose, qui compterait, qui servirait, qui aiderait vraiment.

Il commença par appeler l'agent Shaw pour lui signaler l'arrivée de la nouvelle lettre et les menaces qu'elle contenait :

Bien. Venez au poste pour huit heures, nous en discuterons là bas. Je vais contacter l'agent Wilson chargé de la protection du lieutenant Beckett. À tout à l'heure ! lui répondit la jeune femme.

Castle regarda sa montre et en apercevant les deux aiguilles pointées sur le six, il décida de préparer le petit déjeuner.

* * *

Kate ne refit aucun cauchemar. En fait, après l'intervention de Castle, elle s'était plongée dans un sommeil sans rêve, un sommeil vide mais reposant.

Elle se réveilla d'elle même à sept heures tapantes, réglée comme une horloge.

Tout en s'habillant, elle repensa à cette nuit, cette nuit bien remplie, entre terreur et réconfort.

Qu'est ce qui l'avait prit de se laisser aller de la sorte dans les bras de l'écrivain. Jamais ca ne lui était arrivé auparavant.

La veille, elle se disait encore qu'elle devait s'écarter de ses amies, pour les protéger, et se protéger un peu aussi et voilà que maintenant, elle pleurait son désespoir et a tristesse qui la hantait dans les bras de son partenaire.

Si ca n'avait pas provoqué le psychopathe…

Elle fit taire la voix dans sa tête après s'être promis de respecter une chose : elle ne mettrait pas la vie des personnes qu'elle chérissait en danger, coute que coute. Et elle devait commencer par Castle parce que visiblement, c'était le premier sur la liste du tueur, parce que c'était un homme peut-être, l'homme le plus proche d'elle, un homme auquel elle tenait beaucoup et qu'elle appréciait énormément. Par jalousie tout simplement.

Mais que lui dire ? Que faire ? Comment ne pas le faire souffrir ?

Un poids sur l'estomac, elle se dirigea finalement vers la salle commune et retrouva son partenaire, une spatule dans la main gauche, une cuillère à soupe dans la droite, qui s'activait dans la cuisine.

Il lui avait préparé une collation digne de ce nom ! Pancakes, bacon, œuf, jambon, pain toasté, et avait même pensé au sirop d'érable :

- Bonjour Castle !

- Beckett ! hey ! dit-il surprit de la trouver là devant ses yeux, déjà réveillée.

- Dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas été cuisinier dans une vie antérieur ?

- Eh non ! que du talent détective ! Bien dormi ?

Et voilà qu'il abordait le sujet qui fâche. C'était le moment pour elle de lui faire comprendre que ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière ne se reproduirait plus, jamais :

- Écoutez Castle… à propos de cette nuit…

- Si vous compter vous excuser, ou me remercier, pas la peine !

- Oui, merci mais… Non ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que… je me suis laissé aller, à mes sentiments et je n'aurais pas du… c'était juste un moment de faiblesses passager. Ca n'arrivera plus. Je vais bien et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Katherine Beckett, la vraie, l'unique, celle qui ne laisse rien paraître, qui enferme ses sentiments au fond de son cœur, dans une muraille infranchissable était de retour.

Castle se doutait bien qu'elle ferait tout pour oublier ce moment où elle avait laissé entrevoir son cœur au reste du monde, et pour lui faire oublier aussi, lui faisant croire que ce n'était pas elle ca.

Mais il n'oublierait pas, que pendant quelques instants, il avait eu accès au cœur de sa partenaire, au cœur de cette femme si surprenante.

Elle essayait de remettre cette distance entre eux, cette distance de « sécurité » et il craignait trop de ne savoir pourquoi. Les propos du tueur lui revinrent en mémoire : « _D'ailleurs, dites à vos amis de ne pas trop vous approcher. ». _Elle tentait de s'éloigner de lui pour le protéger, lui et tous leurs amis.

Mais il ne lui faciliterait pas la tache, non, pas quand elle voulait s'éloigner :

- À vous de m'écouter Kate. Et ouvrez bien vos grandes oreilles parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois : je sais ce que j'ai vu hier soir et c'était bien vous. Vous étiez triste, vous avez pleuré, vous avez demandé de l'aide mais c'était bien vous. Je le sais et vous le savez tout autant ! Pas la peine de me faire croire que c'était juste un instant de faiblesse parce que ca arrive à tout le monde. Il n'y a pas de honte à se laisser aller, au contraire, moi je trouve ca courageux !

- Je vais bien Castle ! arrêter de croire que vous me connaissez par cœur !

- Mais je vous connais par cœur ! je sais que vous essayez de vous éloignez de vous ami par peur qu'il ne leur arrive malheur à cause de ce qu'a dit le tueur ! et je sais aussi que je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! vous vous apprêtez à faire exactement ce que le tueur vous demande, vous cédez, vous capitulez, vous lui donner satisfaction : vous seule, sans vos amis, une proie parfaite !

- Vous oubliez qu'il vous menace ! Tous ! Mettez-vous à ma place et demandez-vous ce que moi je ressens ! Que feriez-vous si un tueur sans pitié menaçait les personnes à qui vous tenez le plus ? vous feriez comme moi alors ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire et ne pensez pas que vous me comprenez Castle !

L'écrivain et sa muse petit-déjeunèrent dans un silence pesant, lourd de sens et rempli du ressenti de chacun. Castle était déçu, en colère et un peu perdue par l'attitude de son amie.

L'effet d'une douche froide. Voilà ce qu'avait fait à Castle la dernière phrase de sa muse.

Il la comprenait ça il en était sûr. Il la comprenait même mieux que personne. Mai c'était elle qui ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas comprendre, son besoins de la garder auprès de lui, pour la protéger.

Kate était sidérée. Sidérée de ce trouver face à cet homme qui la connaissait si bien même si elle tentait en vain de lui faire croire le contraire. Il l'avait cerner jusqu'au bout des doigts, elle, dans tout son ensemble, dans tout ce qu'elle était. Il devinait ce qu'elle pensait, ses intentions.

Mais cela la mettait aussi en colère. Toute sa vie, elle avait été seule, se cachant du monde et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, quelqu'un l'avait délogé de sa cachette, l'avait comprise et essayait de rentrer dans sa tête.

Le pire était qu'il y parvenait sans mal.

Il y avait cependant une chose qu'il ne semblait pas saisir : son envie de les protéger, ou plutôt son besoins incontrôlable de les protéger.

Finalement cela avait fini en dispute. Ce n'était pas si mal, au moins ils étaient tous les deux en colère l'un contre l'autre et cela les éloignait… suffisamment pour le moment du moins. Ca lui faisait mal, mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ?

Elle verrait ce qu'elle ferait plus tard, si elle retournait à son appartement…ou pas.

Ils finirent de manger rapidement, sans toutefois échanger un seul regard, ni même un seul mot.

Ils se préparèrent, chacun de leur coté, se déplaçant dans cette atmosphère orageuse et cette ambiance électrique.

En quittant l'appartement, alors que Castle lui tenait gentiment la porte, silencieux, elle passa devant lui sans un regard, silencieuse elle aussi et continua son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture qu'elle avait garé en bas de chez l'écrivain.

Elle ne l'attendit pas et parti pour le commissariat.

Il comprit son geste quand, en arrivant en bas de son immeuble, il la vit passer dans son véhicule juste devant lui. Une voiture noire, du FBI certainement la suivait.

Il du se résigner à rejoindre le 12ème district de son coté, atterré.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il avait déjà appelé l'agent Shaw pour la prévenir.

Tant pis pour elle. Et pour lui aussi.

* * *

- Lieutenant Beckett ! ponctuelle comme d'habitude ! déclara Jordan Shaw en voyant la jeune femme sortir de l'ascenseur et se diriger vers son bureau alors qu'elle les attendait elle est Castle.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de l'écrivain elle ne manqua pas de notifier son absence au coté de la jeune femme.

- Où est Castle ? continua-t-elle alors, curieuse.

- Je ne sais pas. Il devrait arriver bientôt je suppose, répondit Kate, un peu sèchement à cause de sa colère.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu ensemble ?

- Non.

Ca méritait d'être clair. « Papa et maman se font la tête » déduit Shaw avec un faible sourire, se demandant quand ses deux là cèderaient enfin à l'amour qu'ils partageaient silencieusement et plus ou moins secrètement.

Castle arriva finalement dix minutes plus tard, une expression de déception et de colère sur le visage qui n'échappa à personne en salle de réunion. Mais tous se gardèrent bien de faire un commentaire.

L'agent Wilson, de la protection était présent lui aussi, et fidèle à lui même restait en retrait dans son silence et sa non-réaction.

Les gars étaient assis à coté de Montgomery. Bref, tout le monde était présent, la réunion pouvait commencer. Shaw, en tant que chef de cette enquête, prit naturellement la parole en première.

- Monsieur Castle, pouvez-vous nous lire la lettre que le lieutenant Beckett a reçu hier soir ?

Castle ferma les yeux un instant. Il avait pensé qu'il aurait le temps de parler de cette réunion à Kate avant qu'elle ne se produise, pour éviter cette surprise et cette colère dans son regard qu'elle pointait sur lui.

Elle détourna le regard en secouant la tête avec dédain mais ne fit aucun commentaire, reportant simplement la discussion à plus tard.

L'écrivain lu tout de même la lettre d'une voix plate et monotone.

Mais chacun avait bien compris ce qu'il ressentait. D'ailleurs, ils le ressentaient tous :

- Bien. Ce tueur est déterminé et passe à la menace. À nous d'agir en conséquence, poursuivit l'agent Shaw. Wilson, renforcez la sécurité en face du loft de Monsieur Castle. Beckett, c'est désormais votre nouveau « chez vous » officiel jusqu'à la fin de cette enquête.

Kate soupira. Elle ne pourrait plus retourner à son appartement comme elle l'avait prévu.

- Les hommes que j'avais envoyé dans votre immeuble et d'en celui d'en face ainsi qu'interroger le voisinage m'ont fait parvenir leur rapport. Ils ont trouvé le repaire du tueur, dans l'immeuble en face de chez vous, même étage avec vu sur… sur la chambre et… la salle de bain… fini la jeune femme.

Kate baissa la tête, soupira de plus belle et serra les dents, colérique, honteuse.

- Ils ont interrogé tous les voisins du même étage mais aucun d'eux n'avaient remarqué sa présence. L'appartement en question était totalement vide quand mes hommes sont arrivés. D'après le propriétaire, l'appartement, un trois pièces, attendait d'être loué. Il y avait bien des traces D'ADN et des empreintes mais elles ne sont pas dans le fichier. Vos voisins n'ont pas non plus vu d'homme déposé des lettres devant chez vous ou rodé prêt de votre porte.

- Encore une impasse quoi ! soupira la principale intéressée.

- Oui. Pour le moment. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Comment le tueur a su que vous aviez déménagé ? Et quand et comment a-t-il déposé la lettre sur le palier de votre porte Castle, surtout avec mes hommes postés dans l'immeuble et en bas ? Il est malin. Très malin. Je vais demander un mandat pour les vidéos de surveillance de l'immeuble de Castle, voir si on peut trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait réduire nos recherches.

- Moi je vais continuer mon enquête pour meurtre ! déclara Beckett.

- Pas si vite détective ! Compte tenu de la lettre et de l'état d'esprit du tueur… je serais d'avis que vous arrêtiez d'enquêter.

- Pas question Jordan ! c'est toujours mon enquête et ces trois jeunes femmes ont le droit de voir leur coupable mis derrière les barreaux ! s'exclama la jeune femme en quittant la pièce avant d'ajouter : Castle ! il faut qu'on parle !

- J'espère seulement que vous ne serez pas la quatrième jeune femme, soupira Shaw avant d'adresser un clin d'œil d'encouragement à l'écrivain qui quittait la pièce à son tour.

Dans la salle de réunion, les personnes restantes continuaient de discuter de la protection de Beckett et de tout ce qu'impliquait cette nouvelle lettre.

Kate attendait Castle à la sortie de la pièce et dès qu'il franchit le pas de la porte, elle le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur :

- Pourquoi vous avez appelé Shaw derrière mon dos ?! Ce n'était pas à vous de faire ça !

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous ne l'auriez pas fait non plus ! je ne vais pas vous laisser mettre votre vie en danger d'avantage ! Vous voulez vous éloigner ? Allez-y ! essayez ! mais moi je reste ici, à vos cotés. On est partenaire alors je vous collerais comme votre ombre, que vous le vouliez ou non. Un point c'est tout.

Malgré toute sa colère, Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était tellement protecteur envers elle, tellement présent. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir ?

Elle relâcha son étreinte et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle remarqua que sur l'une des mains de l'écrivain il y avait un bandage :

- Qu'avez-vous fait à votre main Castle ?

- J'ai agressé un cadre je crois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que… j'ai laissé ma colère s'exprimer en lisant les lettres que le tueur vous avait adressées…

Sans répondre, Kate lui sourit une nouvelle fois et repartit pour son bureau : elle devait avancer dans cette enquête.

* * *

_En bas du loft de Richard Castle,_

Alexis sortit enfin de l'appartement. Avec la dispute qui avait opposé son père et Beckett, elle n'avait pas osé se montrer trop tôt se matin, préférant attendre qu'ils sois partie, « pour plus de tranquillité et moins de décibels » dit-elle à voix haute en imitant les voix des publicités de télévision.

Elle rigola toute seule et continua son chemin.

Sa grand-mère, elle, avait passé la nuit chez « un ami » comme elle le prétendait.

La jeune fille rousse sentit son cellulaire vibrer dans sa poche. En voyant de qui il s'agissait, elle adopta ce sourire niait des amoureux et décrocha sans plus attendre :

« Ash ! Oui j'arrive dans quelques minutes ! Non je suis à pieds ! à toute suite ! Je t'aime ! »

Elle raccrocha. N'ayant pas cour ce matin, elle allait rejoindre son petit ami dans central Park pour une matinée en amoureux, rien que tout les deux.

Perdues dans ses pensées, elle passa à coté d'un jeune homme séduisant aux yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en étaient presque effrayants.

Il s'engagea dans son sillage avec un sourire de jouissance, jubilant. Il se frotta les mains et sourit de plus belle, ne lâchant plus sa proie d'un regard.

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre ? et cet fin? vous me détestez hein? oui je vous comprends! moi aussi je me déteste! mais bon rien ne vous empêche de me laisser une belle review! Dans le prochain chapitre: action, drama, sang: le méchant va s'en prendre à une femme très proche de notre bel écrivain!_


	17. How to make you suffer

**Hello la compagnie! désolé pour l'attente! me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira malgré son contenu! ne m'en voulez pas trop!**

**merci pour toute vos reviews!**

**Stanaddict: ravie que ma fin t'ai plu! l'agent du FBI: à voir ;) je suis sûre que tu apprécieras mon chapitre!**

**bisounours1998: ravie que tu est apprécié(e) ma fin! Enjoy la suite!**

**Nikki: Ta réponse pour Alexis dans ce chapitre! ne m'en veux pas trop ok? Kate qui se laisse aller... bientôt!**

**angylafan: Je craint qu'il touche à Alexis! enfin tu verras par toit même dans ce chapitre!**

**Guest: oui tu dois être un peu sadique! pas autant que moi! d'ailleurs tu me diras ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre! Alexis... pauvre enfant... sniff! je me déteste pas mais je me déteste de vous faire souffrir comme ça!**

**IFON91: voici la suite! enjoy!**

**Audrey 1986: et non pas de répit pour Alexis!**

**Fuck'Yeah-21: oui pauvre Alexis! et ça ne va pas arranger les choses pour Kate cette histoire! enfin, tu verras bien!**

**Madoka ayu: désolé mais ce chapitre ce sera plus de la violence que de l'amour! le prochain en revanche...! Alexis ne vas pas mourir... mais presque! lis et tu verras! bonne vacances à la mer, moi j'en part!**

**Bonne lecture et KEEP CALM! Masque à oxygen recommandé! Et le numéro des urgences ou des pompiers : 15 et 18! 17 pour la police! **

* * *

Précédemment, dans « The Valentine's killer » :

_En bas du loft de Richard Castle,_

_Alexis sortit enfin de l'appartement. Avec la dispute qui avait opposé son père et Beckett, elle n'avait pas osé se montrer trop tôt se matin, préférant attendre qu'ils soient partis, « pour plus de tranquillité et moins de décibels » dit-elle à voix haute en imitant les voix des publicités de télévision._

_Elle rigola toute seule et continua son chemin._

_Sa grand-mère, elle, avait passé la nuit chez « un ami » comme elle le prétendait._

_La jeune fille rousse sentit son cellulaire vibrer dans sa poche. En voyant de qui il s'agissait, elle adopta ce sourire niait des amoureux et décrocha sans plus attendre :_

_« Ash ! Oui j'arrive dans quelques minutes ! Non je suis à pieds ! à toute suite ! Je t'aime ! »_

_Elle raccrocha. N'ayant pas cour ce matin, elle allait rejoindre son petit ami dans central Park pour une matinée en amoureux, rien que tout les deux._

_Perdues dans ses pensées, elle passa à coté d'un jeune homme séduisant aux yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en étaient presque effrayants._

_Il s'engagea dans son sillage avec un sourire de jouissance, jubilant. Il se frotta les mains et sourit de plus belle, ne lâchant plus sa proie d'un regard._

**ATTENTION ! Scène de violence dans ce chapitre : Rating : K+/T**

Chapitre 17 : How to make you suffer :

Il suivait toujours la jeune fille. Dieu qu'il aimait sa crinière rousse ! Et sa peau pâle qu'il voulait toucher ! Juste passer la main sur son bras, frémir sous cette douceur, dans une simple caresse…

Il observait ses longues jambes, ses formes bien dessinées, et imaginait son sourire face à la joie d'aller retrouver son petit copain. Sourire qui allait bientôt s'effacer.

Il avait décidé que ce serait elle sa prochaine proie, que ce serait elle qui paierait pour les erreurs des autres. Ce serait cette enfant qui ferait passer son message aux grands.

L'idée lui était revenu alors qu'il s'obligeait à regarder un spectacle qui l'avait horrifié : Kate, SA Kate, dans les bras de ce petit écrivain amateur qui la réconfortait après la fabuleuse lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé, écrite avec son cœur.

Il n'aurait pas du, elle non plus. Ils devaient comprendre leurs fautes et il allait s'en occuper.

Et quel meilleur moyen de faire souffrir cet insolent, cet arrogant que de s'en prendre à sa fille, à sa fierté, à son bébé, la chair de sa chair, tant aimée ?

Ca lui apprendrait à s'approcher trop de Kate Beckett. Ne lui avait-on jamais appris à ne pas toucher à la femme d'un autre ?

Après ça, il était sûr que ce « Rick » s'éloignerait de la flic, et que lui, son prétendant l'aurait pour lui tout seul.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne les avaient pas prévenu ! Il avait bien dit à Kate de prendre de la distance.

ELLE ne l'avait pas écouté, IL en payerait le prix.

Ashley. Elle n'avait que lui en tête. Lui et l'idée de cette merveilleuse journée qui s'annonçait en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Que demander de plus ?

Au loin, elle pouvait déjà apercevoir les feuillus de Central Park qui se dessinait dans le ciel azur.

Les branches frémissaient légèrement, en harmonie avec le vent. Le soleil aussi était au rendez-vous.

Tous les ingrédients pour une parfaite journée.

Alexis était tellement excité qu'elle décida même de prendre un raccourci. Une petite ruelle qui lui éviterait d'attendre que l'interminable feu vert de l'avenue passe au rouge pour laisser traverser les piétons.

Si son père ou sa grand-mère avait été là, il lui aurait probablement défendu de s'engager dans ce genre de petite ruelle sombre et déserte mais il n'était pas là et l'envie de voir Ashley se faisant de plus en plus pressante, la jeune adolescente bifurqua pour pénétrer dans la venelle.

La petite rue était longue mais elle savait qu'elle gagnait quand même un peu de temps. Comme elle l'avait prévu, elle était seule. Elle n'entendait même plus le bruit des moteurs, ni celui saccadé des pas de New-Yorkais pressés.

Elle lança son IPod sur la chanson « Society » d'Eddy Vedder avant d'enfiler rapidement ses écouteurs. C'était une chanson que Ashley lui avait envoyée la semaine dernière et depuis, elle l'écoutait en boucle en pensant à lui.

Elle se mit même à chantonner les premiers mots, accompagné par la mélodie qui emplissait ses oreilles.

Mais quelqu'un approchait derrière elle. Le bruit de ses pas, imperceptible par la jeune fille qui écoutait sa musique était pourtant bien présent.

L'homme s'avança, se rapprochant un peu plus de sa future victime.

Quand il fut assez prêt d'elle pour sentir son parfum, il passa à l'action.

D'une main il arracha l'appareil qu'elle tenait dans sa main et ses écouteurs et les jeta plus loin, sur le sol, brisant la vitre de l'IPod.

Alexis se retourna, une expression de colère teinté d'inquiétude sur le visage et commença à hurler « Hey ! Mais ca va pas bien dans votre… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un poing serré s'abattait déjà sur sa pommette.

La violence de cette première attaque projeta l'adolescente surprise contre le mur, entre deux descente de gouttière, lui coupant le souffle tant elle heurta la dure paroi avec force.

Elle tenta de prendre la fuite en se baissant et en commença à courir malgré son étourdissement dû au choc.

Mais il la rattrapa en quelques pas et lui assena un coup de genou en bas du dos. Elle gémit et se cambra avant de finir sur le sol, abasourdie.

Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle mais déjà une main la prit par les cheveux et la traina sur une dizaine de mètres sous ses cris de douleurs.

« Lachez-moi ! Au secours !». Elle avait beau hurler, personne ne l'entendait, personne ne viendrait, elle venait de le comprendre.

Il l'adossa au mur et alors qu'elle se massait le cuir chevelu il la roua de coups de pieds, tantôt dans les cotes, tantôt dans le visage.

Sa lèvre inférieure éclata, son nez se brisa dans un bruit atroce caché par son hurlement de douleur et par les propos de l'homme qui avait abandonné le sourire pour un masque de haine. Haine qui le contrôlait totalement maintenant.

« Je les avait prévenu ma belle ! C'est de leur faute si je suis obligé de te faire du mal ! ils auraient du m'écouter mais ils ont préféré m'ignorer et voilà ce qui arrive quand on me contrarie jeune fille ! C'est de la faute à ton père, il ne devait pas l'approcher, Kate ! Et c'est de sa faute à elle aussi ! Je lui avais bien dit de s'éloigner de vous tous ! C'est de leur faute si tu as mal, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Mais son explication, sa tentative pour se justifier était apparemment une vengeance insuffisante car il continua à frapper ce corps qui gisait au sol.

On aurait pu la croire morte, si elle ne gémissait pas quand la pointe de la chaussure de l'homme heurtait ses cotes déjà meurtries, son visage déjà ensanglanté.

Quand enfin il se rendit compte qu'elle était immobile, à la limite de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il cessa son massacre. Il se baissa, et, d'un geste d'une extrême lenteur, il dégagea les quelques mèches du visage méconnaissable de la rouquine mêlée au sang pour admirer ses traits fins crispés par la douleur. Elle serrait les dents, il souriait.

Il approcha alors son visage du sien, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sécher le sang qui maquillait sa peau. D'une voix douce, charmante, il prononça ses quelques mots alors qu'elle gémissait une fois de plus :

« Tu diras à Kate que je l'aime ! Et que je ne l'oublie pas ! Dis lui que dans quelques jours, on aura enfin notre premier rendez-vous bien mérité ! Et dis à ton père qu'il doit être fière d'avoir une fille comme toi, si belle, si douce... si fragile ».

Elle tentait d'assimiler ses mots malgré la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Quand elle l'aperçut sortir un marqueur noir de sa poche, elle se raidit de peur.

Il déboucha le stylo et, de son encre indélébile, il grava ses mots sur le front de sa victime :

« LOVE HURTS ».*

Puis il se releva et commença à partir avant de se retourner, de revenir près d'Alexis.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, contre le mur, presque sur le flanc droit. Son visage était rivé sur son bourreau. Un de ses bras était protégé par son corps. L'autre trainait sur le bitume.

L'homme se rapprocha et observa ce membre qui reposait tel un déchet sur le goudron. Il sourit et avec un peu d'élan dans sa jambe, il écrasa le bras gauche de la jeune fille. Un craquement atroce se fit entendre, une douleur lancinante se fit ressentir, une joie infinie naquit.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur le visage pâle parsemé de tâche de rousseur. Larmes de peur. Larmes de douleur.

L'homme reprit finalement son chemin et se mit à fredonner un air bien connu : « L'AMOUR ET LA SOUFFRANCE NE FONT QU'UN PARFOIS »

Une forme méconnaissable demeurait par terre.

Elle lutta un peu, elle essaya vraiment de repousser la noirceur qui l'envahissait mais finit pas se laisser aller. A quoi bon !

Elle ferma les yeux et sombra. Peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça. Plus de souffrance, d'espérance, juste le noir et le répit.

* * *

_Au commissariat :_

Shaw avait finalement réussi à obtenir assez rapidement les vidéos de surveillance de l'immeuble de Castle.

« Un mandat fédéral c'est un peu comme un passe-partout » avait-elle lancé en revenant chargé d'un carton de déménagement rempli de casettes.

Castle avait sortit son calepin pour noter cette réplique « digne d'un film ».

Kate avait sourit, rigolé quand personne de la voyait avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers, ses rapports d'autopsie et toutes ses photos du dossier.

C'était à Ryan, l'as de l'informatique qu'était revenu la tache d'analyser des heures et des heures de vidéo de surveillance. Esposito avait proposé sa paire d'yeux en plus pour gagner du temps.

Les agents du FBI c'était regroupé dans la pièce devenue leur centre de commande et tentait de développer le profil du tueur pour restreindre les suspects. Relevé téléphonique, factures des victimes étaient également passé au peigne fin mais, jusque là, rien de très significatif pour l'enquête.

Rick quant à lui se contentait d'observer Kate Beckett, sa muse si concentrée qu'une légère ride barrait son front.

Elle fronçait tantôt son petit nez, tantôt ses sourcils.

Et à vrai dire, Castle trouvait cela extrêmement craquant.

En la voyant passer sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, il prit l'initiative d'aller leur faire du deux café bien chaud et sucré. Un peu de douceur ne ferait pas de mal.

Alors que le jus bouillant et brun coulait dans la seconde tasse, son IPhone se mit à vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Il décrocha malgré le numéro inconnu qui s'affichait sur l'écran :

- Oui allo ?

- Monsieur Castle ?

- Lui-même. Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Je suis le docteur Cormack du Columbia presbyterian hospital. Je vous appelle au sujet de votre fille, Alexis…

Sa gorge se serra, ses mains devinrent moites, une boule se forma au creux de son ventre. Il tremblait. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'allait bien pouvoir lui annoncer ce médecin, inquiet pour sa fille.

* * *

Kate avait sourit en voyant son écrivain se lever pour préparer du café. Toujours au bon moment d'ailleurs !

Elle avait besoins d'une pause, de penser à autre chose qu'à toute cette paperasse, à cette enquête.

Elle se leva et alors qu'elle allait rejoindre Castle, il sortit en trombe de la salle de repos et s'élança vers la sortie. Il arborait un air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, un mélange de frayeur, d'horreur, d'inquiétude et de panique. Il semblait avoir perdu son sang froid, son calme et sa sérénité :

- Castle ?

Comme s'il venait de la remarquer, il se tourna vers elle étonné et bégaya d'une voix mal assurée :

- C'est Alexis…

Il n'avait pas besoins d'en dire plus, elle comprit. Quelque chose était arrivée à sa fille.

Elle délaissa tout ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et après avoir attrapé sa veste et ses clefs de voiture –car il était hors de question qu'il conduise dans cet état- elle s'engagea dans son sillage au pas de course.

* * *

*_L'amour fait mal._

* * *

_Alors? vous voulez me tuer? c'est normal! Mais reviewer quand même! :)_


	18. Oh my baby!

**Bonjour ! Désolée de poster si tard mais je finis mes vacances chez ma cousine que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un an alors je profite un peu d'elle ! Mais je ne vous oublie pas et quand l'inspiration me frappe, j'écris ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, surtout après mon dernier chapitre particulièrement HARD ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, la pauvre petite Alexis est en vie !**

**bionicbelle: Merci pour ta review! Voilà la suite! Enjoy!**

**Lea : Plus joyeux? Pas vraiment pour le moment mais bientôt! Enjoy la suite!**

**cl62: on hait tous ce type! Enjoy la suite!**

**Pandora-Linchpin: je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fiction! Désolé mais il va falloir que tu t'habitues à mon sadisme! :) J'espère que tu vas apprécier cette suite! **

**Stanaddict: je te retrouve bien là! Tu es aussi sadique que moi en fait! Enjoy la suite!**

**IFON91: Oui la pauvre... sniff... tu verras bien ce qui lui arrives!**

**angylafan: je guettais ta réaction et je n'ai pas été déçu! je te promets que le tueur va souffrir! Un long moment! Lis vite la suite ça te rassureras pour Alexis!**

**Madwine: Ravie que tu aimes! Et bonne lecture pour la suite!**

**Fuck'Yeah-21: je sais j'ai été un peu dure... mais bon! la vie est dure! On verra si elle a des informations sur lui dans le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après.**

**Audrey 1986: Oui la pauvre chérie... Enjoy la suite!**

**Bloups: je te rassures je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre d'expérience! je suis juste une énorme sadique avec beaucoup d'imagination qui regarde trop de film d'horreur! Et le psychopathe sera bien arrêté un jour! Mes fins sadiques te manques? Attends de voir celle là tiens! Accro? ca me plait!**

**Svetkate: ravie que mon chapitre t'ai plu! Enjoy la suite!**

**Mamy ptits fours: j'adore tes reviews et je veux mon desserts! Alors voilà la suite! **

**Madoka ayu: oui toi sadique! Comme moi! Ou presque autant! Tu n'aimes pas Ashley? Je te rassures il est juste là dans deux chapitres. Après, "pouff" il disparait! Promis!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Oh my baby !

Sirène hurlante et gyrophare allumé, Kate Beckett gara la voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'éteindre le contact que déjà Castle bondissait du véhicule et s'élançait vers l'entrée des urgences, Kate sur ses talons, essayant malgré tout de suivre.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps, ni l'occasion de lui demander ce que se passait. Dans la voiture il n'avait pas lâché un mot malgré ses regards insistants.

Elle savait juste qu'Alexis était à l'hôpital.

Et quand ca concernait Alexis, Castle n'était plus le même.

Elle retrouva finalement l'écrivain en grande discussion plutôt animé avec un médecin qu'elle reconnu sans mal : Adam.

L'inquiétude qui imprégnait le visage de son ami lui fit mal au cœur. En s'approchant, elle perçu enfin des brides de conversation. Elle n'osait pas les interrompre mais elle écouta attentivement :

- Adam, dis moi ce qu'elle a bon sang ! C'est ma fille ! J'ai le droit de savoir !

- Calme-toi Rick et écoute-moi ! Elle va bien, elle va s'en tirer. Je ne suis pas son médecin, je suis juste venu me renseigner sur son état quand j'ai vu son nom sur le registre des urgences. Je sais simplement qu'elle a été agressée et que c'est un passant qui l'a retrouvé.

- D'accord… Mais… je pourrai la voir quand ?

- Je vais aller chercher son médecin. En attendant, assieds-toi et respire profondément.

Castle du se résoudre à accepter l'évidence : il allait devoir attendre un bon moment avant d'avoir des réponses et de pouvoir serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait, ou elle était, ce qui lui était arrivé… Quoi de pire pour un père que de savoir qu'on s'en était pris à son enfant, à son bébé, à la chair de sa chair ? De savoir qu'on avait pas su le protéger ?

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil libre usé par le temps. Beckett le rejoint et lui prit la main, en silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire mais elle pouvait être là pour lui comme il était là pour elle dans tout ces moments durs qui vous forgent.

Finalement, une heure plus tard, Adam revint accompagné d'un homme, certainement un médecin.

Comme s'il était doté d'un sixième sens, Castle s'en rendit compte et alla à sa rencontre.

Inquiet, crispé, il osa tout de même poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait reçu ce coup de fil :

- Alors, Docteur, comment va-t-elle ?

- Votre fille à deux côtes cassées, ainsi qu'une fracture complexe du radius et du cubitus qui a nécessité une intervention immédiate mais simple je vous rassure. Elle à également le nez brisé, un traumatisme crânien ainsi que beaucoup d'hématomes et de plaies, notamment sur le visage et le bas du dos. Aucune trace d'agression sexuelle.

Castle avait pali à chaque nouveau mot prononcé par l'homme. Et particulièrement quand le médecin avait évoquer le viol. Imaginer sa pauvre fille avec toutes ses blessures… Il ne pouvait pas. Ça le détruisait.

- Je peux la voir ? demanda-t-il tout de même alors que Kate se rapprochait de lui doucement.

- Elle est en salle de réveil mais je vous emmènerai la voir dès que les infirmières l'auront installée dans sa chambre. Elle a besoins de repos alors ménagez-la.

- Mais que c'est-il passé je ne comprends pas ?!

- Votre fille a été retrouvée dans une ruelle du centre-ville par un passant alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Il a appelé une ambulance et la police quand il a comprit qu'elle avait été agressée. Elle a un message gravé sur le front et le policier qui est arrivé le premier sur les lieux et qui est chargé de l'enquête pense que c'est de la part de son agresseur.

- Ah oui ? Et que disais ce message ? demanda Kate jusqu'alors restée silencieuse mais habitée par un drôle de sentiment.

« LOVE HURTS » si je me rappelle bien.

Ce sentiment qui l'habitait quelques secondes auparavant prit alors tout son sens. C'était le tueur. Son tueur. Celui qui la traquait, qui la voulait, qui l'espérait, qui l'aimait… Celui qui lui avait bien fait comprendre que si elle laissait ses amis trop l'approcher, ou être là pour elle, il le lui ferait regretter. Il le LEUR ferait regretter. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait, avec Castle, la nuit dernière. Elle l'avait laissé entrer dans son monde, sous sa coquille, entre ses larmes, dans sa tristesse. Il l'avait laissé la réconforter, la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait donné au tueur une raison de s'en prendre à un de ses proches. Ce qu'il ne s'était pas privé de faire.

Mais Alexis… Comment avait-il pu s'en prendre à une adolescente ? À une jeune fille si adorable qui n'appartenais en rien à ce conflit d'adultes ? À la fille de son partenaire…

Elle souffrais, il souffrait, ce tueur avait réussis son coup et devis jubiler en cet instant.

Elle le détestait, elle lui en voulait. Mais elle s'en voulait encore plus à elle-même, d'avoir pu croire même une seconde qu'il n'était pas sérieux, qu'elle pouvait lui résister, le vaincre, et le combattre.

Et jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Jamais elle ne pourrait se débarrasser de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui prenait déjà racine dans son cœur.

Et jamais, jamais plus Rick ne lui adresserait la parole, ne la regarderait…

Elle regarda Castle une dernière fois, droit dans les yeux, lui signifiant ô combien elle était désolée et s'enfuit en courant, sans se retourner.

Castle aussi avait comprit en entendant ces deux mots pourtant anodins mais qui voulaient bien trop dire pour lui, pour eux. Le jour où il aurait ce tueur sous la main…

Il s'était alors tourné vers Kate pour voir sa réaction. Elle l'avait regardé, comme si elle le voyait pour la dernière fois avant de détaler… comme à chaque fois.

Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'elle devait se sentir tellement coupable…

Il s'apprêtait à la rattraper, à lui dire qu'elle n'y pouvait rien mais le médecine en charge du dossier de sa fille l'interpela avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement.

L'homme lui annonça que son bipper venait de sonner et qu'une infirmière lui annonçait que sa fille était réveillée.

Kate devrait attendre, il s'élança vers l'ascenseur.

« Chambre 212 » hurla le médecin en souriant avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Castle arriva essoufflé par sa course devant la chambre. Il aurait pu se précipiter dans les bras de sa fille mais il avait besoins d'un moment pour se remettre les idées en place, pour penser à l'état dans lequel il allait la trouver derrière cette porte. Il n'avait jamais vu sa fille blessée de la sorte et il se doutait bien que ca allait lui faire un choc alors quelques secondes pour s'y préparer lui semblaient nécessaires.

Prêt, il poussa la porte et entra. Martha était déjà au chevet d'Alexis.

Comme il l'avait prédit, sa fille était dans un état déplorable.

Tout le sang n'avait visiblement pas pu être totalement enlevé de son visage Elle en avait même dans sa crinière rousse. Sa lèvre inférieure était complètement ouverte. Des ecchymoses étaient peintes sur son visage pâle et bleu par endroit au milieu de ses plaies récemment refermées. Elle avait un bras plâtré en écharpe et un fin pansement blanc couvrait son nez violacé. Et pour couronner le tout, comme si ce n'était pas assez, deux mots gravés sur son visage rappelèrent à Castle la raison de la présence de sa fille.

Mais le pire pour Castle, au milieu de toutes ces blessures, c'était les larmes qui perlaient aux bords des yeux de l'adolescente.

Il s'approcha d'elle et sans plus attendre, la sera dans ses bras si fort qu'elle gémit de douleur :

- Désolé… mais si tu savais la frayeur que tu m'as fait ma chérie !

- Je sais papa mais je suis là, vivante et quasiment en un seul morceau.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Fatiguée… répondit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

- Bien. Repose-toi alors, je reste là.

Il lui caressa les cheveux, souriant alors que Martha observait la scène, silencieuse.

Elle n'imaginait pas l'enfer qu'avait du vivre sa petite fille, ni ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir mais elle savait qu'avoir son père à ses cotés était une bonne chose. Aussi s'éclipsa-t-elle prétextant les besoins de vider sa vessie pour laisser le père et sa fille avoir une petite discussion sur ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle prit soins de refermer la porte derrière elle, les laissant seul et tranquille.

Castle s'assit au bout du lit de sa fille, prit ses mains dans les siennes et apposa son regard dans le sien toujours emplit de ses larmes qu'elle voulait retenir. Pendant une seconde, il pensa à Kate qui elle aussi retenait ses larmes pour ne jamais paraître faible.

Il revint à sa fille et d'une voix douce, lui donna l'autorisation de se laisser aller

« Tu n'as pas à te retenir de pleurer. Pleurer c'est courageux. Alors vas-y, laisse-toi aller, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je suis là maintenant ! »

Comme si c'est ce qu'elle attendait, elle lâcha prise dans les bras de son père et éclata en sanglot. Elle en avait marre d'être forte, de faire comme si tout allait bien, parce que ce n'était pas le cas en cet instant. Elle n'allait pas bien et, étrangement, pleurer lui faisait un bien fou, comme si la souffrance, la douleur, la peur s'évacuait dans chacune des larmes qui tombaient en cascade le long de ses pommettes.

Castle lui murmurait de douces paroles, entre deux sanglots qui lui arrachaient le cœur.

Il se promit de se venger de l'homme qui faisait tant souffrir sa fille.

« Chut, c'est fini Alexis, je suis là maintenant, il ne te touchera plus, personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal… »

« Papa… » Une plainte, remplie de douleur, de souffrance, de tristesse.

Elle s'accrocha à son T-shirt, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle lui interdisait de la laisser une fois de plus.

« Je sais ma chérie… je sais que tu as peur, que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a fait ça, ni même qui c'était, et je suis sûre que tu dois te demander, « pourquoi moi ? » mais la réponse est qu'il n'y a pas de réponse. Tu n'y est pour rien et ton agresseur est juste un malade… »

Mais elle ne se calmait pas, elle pleurait de plus belle.

« Il faut que tu oublies tout ça maintenant Alexis »

« Oublier ? Mais comment veut-tu que j'oublie ! Il m'a écrit sur le front ! Et ça ne part pas ! Papa, il m'a écrit sur le front » Elle pleurait et ces mots, quasiment inaudible était haché par les secousses de son corps. Elle frottait son front, si rouge essayant de se débarrasser de ses marques, en vain.

Une larme apparu au coin de l'œil de l'écrivain et alors que cette larme solitaire entamait sa longue descente, l'homme sera encore plus fort sa fille dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'on ne lui reprendrait plus jamais.

Puis, quand toutes leur émotions se furent suffisamment taries au milieu des larmes et grâce à leur contact, ils calquèrent leur respiration l'un sur l'autre et l'effusion sentimentale prit fin, brisé comme le silence par la petite voix de la rouquine qui se détachait lentement du torse de son père :

- Mon… agresseur, commença-t-elle difficilement, c'est l'homme qui écrit au lieutenant Beckett

- Oui, répondit-il alors qu'il ne savait si sa fille lui posait la question ou au contraire l'informait de ce fait. Mais ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, c'est qu'Alexis en veuille à sa partenaire.

- Bien.

- Mais tu sais ma chérie, ce n'est pas sa faute, à Kate et elle s'en veut beaucoup.

- Je suis fatiguée maintenant papa. Je veux dormir.

Castle avait bien comprit. Alexis, malgré toute sa gentillesse, sa compréhension, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Kate. Il ne le voulait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas demander à sa fille de ne pas lui en vouloir. Il espérait seulement que le temps suffirait à pardonner Kate. Elle avait besoins de temps, d'espace et de réflexion.

Il la laissa donc après lui avoir fait un baiser sur le front et rejoins sa mère à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Martha, qui connaissait son fils par cœur comprit à son expression qu'il avait besoins de parler, que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle l'invita à prendre une chaise à ses cotés et après un bref silence, elle engagea la conversation :

- Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien. Enfin je crois. Elle a du mal à comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle sait que c'est l'homme qui harcèle Kate qui l'a brutalisé.

- Et elle lui en veut c'est ça ?

- Oui… soupira Castle, la mine triste.

- Tu ne peux pas la blâmer. Elle a besoins d'un responsable, de quelqu'un contre qui diriger son ressentiment, sa haine mais ca passera tu le sais comme moi. Elle a juste besoins de toi, de nous et…

- De temps. Je sais. Mais Kate s'en veut tellement elle aussi. Dès qu'elle a su, elle est partie en courant. Je voudrais leur faire comprendre à toute les deux que personnes n'y est pour rien dans cette affaire, si ce n'est ce psychopathe, cracha l'écrivain.

- Tu y arriveras j'en suis sûre. Et tu devrais aller chercher Kate maintenant, avant qu'elle ne fasse de bêtise ! Parce que moi si j'étais votre tueur, toute cette mascarade s'apparenterait à la devise « Diviser pour mieux régner » et je profiterais de cette zizanie semée pour exécuter mes plans.

- Veille sur Alexis ! je reviens vite ! Salut Ashley ! cria L'homme en s'élançant déjà vers la sortie.

Avec sa fille blessée à l'hôpital, Castle avait complètement oublié Kate, proie de ce tueur sans pitié. Il ne savait pas où elle était allé mais la connaissant, et après ces évènements, elle était probablement retourné chez elle. Un endroit que le tueur connaissait. Comment avait-il pu oublier sa sécurité et la laisser partir ?

Il prit sa voiture et démarra en trombe. En chemin, alors qu'il se rendait chez son amie, il contacta l'agent Shaw pour la prévenir des derniers évènements. Elle lui assura qu'elle allait envoyer deux de ces meilleurs hommes surveiller la chambre d'hôpital de sa fille et prendre sa déposition ainsi que les preuves retrouvées sur son corps afin de les ajouter au dossier de l'enquête.

Étant donné qu'il arrivait quasiment à son appartement, il ne mentionna pas qu'il se rendait chez Kate et que sa sécurité était peut-être en danger.

Sans même éteindre le contact, il bondit de sa voiture et déboula dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble sous le regard effaré d'une vieille dame qui attendait l'ascenseur. Quatre-à-quatre, il gravit les marches d'escalier pour arriver enfin à l'étage de sa partenaire. Il avança jusqu'à poser un pied sur son paillasson.

Il leva la main, non loin du Juda et frappa deux coups sur le bois de la porte. Mais, non fermé, celle ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Kate ne laissait jamais sa porte ouverte.

* * *

_Alors ? Kate est-elle en danger ? Le tueur l'a-t-il attrapé ? La suite bientôt ! À vos claviers mes ami(e)s !_


	19. À qui la faute?

**Bonjour tous le monde! Désolée si je vous ai fait un peu attendre mais c'est la fin des vacances donc bientôt la rentrée et j'ai été quelque peu occupée! voici donc le prochain chapitre que j'espère, vous lirez avec plaisir!**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je sais que je me répète mais c'est vraiment encourageant et récompenssant alors meri! En plus, grâce à vous j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews! chose inespérée!**

**athna1001: ravie que mon histoire te plaise et en espérant que la suite plaira tout autant!**

**Une-Ame-Perdue: ravie que tu sois de retour ma chère! et aussi que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant! je t'ai répondu par MP, tu as reçu mon message?**

**Fuck'Yeah-21: sadique? je plaide coupable! ah cette kate, vraiment tétu hein?**

**bisounours1998: enjoy la suite!**

**Madoka ayu: voilà la suite qui va mettre fin à ton supplice mais tu veras par toi même que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!**

**Bloups: merci beaucoup pour ta longue review! et ravie que tu adores! et c'est vrai que moi sans mon sadisme, c'est plus moi!**

**Madwine: le sadisme est mon meilleur ami! enjoy la suite!**

**audrey 1986: kate n'est pas bien loin rassure-toi! et enjoy ce chapitre!**

**bionicbelle: non je veux pas votre mort! et castle arrive toujours à temps!**

**Svetkate: sadique? oui c'est bien mon deuxième prénom! lol, enjoy la suite!**

**Mamy ptits fours: oui j'aime mes foins sadiques! des cookies? je veux mes coookiies! (si tu savais les crises de rires que tes reviews m'arrache!)**

**Pandora-Linchpin: ravie que tu ai aimé! ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour kate! et enjoy la suite!**

**noola: voilà le prochain chapitre, enjoy!**

**angylafan: oui il va souffrir énormement! non il ne va pas l'enlever, du moins pas tout de suite!**

**Stanaddict:voilà la suite! enjoy! et je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu!**

**cl62: je suis sûre que tu pourrait écrire des fic et faire des fins sadiques! aller, enjoy la suite!**

** .course: et nan il l'a pas eu! ravie que tu aimes ma fic et enjoy la suite! :) **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : À qui la faute ?

_Elle regarda Castle une dernière fois, droit dans les yeux, lui signifiant ô combien elle était désolée et s'enfuit en courant, sans se retourner._

Kate faisait les cents pas dans le salon de son appartement. En fuyant l'hôpital, et Castle par la même occasion, elle n'avait pas su tout de suite où aller, où se réfugier, où se cacher. Elle avait finalement opté pour son appartement, le seul endroit qui lui appartenait vraiment, le seul endroit où elle se sentirait chez elle et acceptée.

Et maintenant, elle tournait en rond en se demandant ce qui lui avait prit, de rester près de Castle, dans son loft, de passer la nuit dans ses bras, de tenter le tueur de la sorte, et de mettre en danger toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait et qui comptait le plus dans sa vie.

Était-elle naïve à ce point ? Aveugle ? Mais aveuglée par quoi ?

Et Alexis… elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la jeune fille avec toutes les blessures évoquées par le médecin.

Ce tueur aurait du s'en prendre à elle directement, et pas en passant par une adolescente, une fille qui plus est. Quel genre d'homme pouvait être aussi malveillant, aussi peu compatissant, aussi sadique ?

Tout était sa faute aussi. Elle avait été arrogante, suffisante. Elle avait voulu jouer à la plus forte, à la plus intelligente, et maintenant, une enfant en payait le prix à sa place. Ce sentiment de culpabilité… ca la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Alexis, son père, sa grand-mère, elle leur avait fait tellement de mal. Ils devaient la détester. Il devait la détester…

Et le pire, en cet instant, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante, tellement inutile.

Et seule… Oui elle se sentait seule. Seule. Perdue. Inutile. Impuissante. Idiote. Triste. Egoïste… Tout ça à la fois. Et ca la détruisait.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, roula sous son menton. Kate se laissa tomber sur le canapé et implosa. Toute cette enquête, cette histoire, cette agression, ces lettres, c'était bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Elle se releva, saisit un verre et une bouteille de vodka qui avait prit racine dans le fond d'un vieux placard en bois d'olivier.

Elle se servit un verre en prenant place au bar.

Les gouttes d'eau salines qui dévalaient son visage se mêlaient à l'alcool de son verre.

Alors qu'elle allait s'apitoyer un peu plus sur son sort, un bruit de pas précipité se fit entendre près de l'entrée.

Réflexe de flic, elle bondit sur ses deux jambes et se précipita sur la poche de sa veste pur y récupérer son arme de service.

En face de la porte d'entrée qu'elle avait laissé ouverte à cause de trop plein d'émotions, elle se positionna jambes écartées, bras tendu, canon pointé vers sa cible potentielle. Elle calma sa respiration jusqu'à en reprendre totalement le contrôle.

Dans une longue expiration elle observa attentivement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un grincement.

* * *

_Castle leva la main, non loin du Juda et frappa deux coups sur le bois de la porte. Mais, non fermée, celle ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Kate ne laissait jamais sa porte ouverte._

Un tambour dans la poitrine, il poussa totalement la porte et fit un pas en avant… pour se retrouver face au canon d'un SIG SAUER pointé sur son front.

Sa partenaire le tenait en joue. Par reflexe, il leva les mains en l'air devant son visage, comme si ce geste inutile pouvait le protéger des balles.

Kate, quand elle se rendit enfin compte que l'intrus n'était en fait que Castle, abaissa son arme rapidement et soupira. Il lui avait fait une sacrée frayeur. Un instant, elle avait cru que c'était ce tueur qui venait… « _Enfin »…_ pour elle.

D'un coup de pouce, elle essuya les quelques larmes qui venaient juste de recommencer à parcourir sa peau et chassa une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui lui barrait la vue en la consignant derrière son oreille.

Mais que faisait-il là ? Était-il venu lui annoncer officiellement la fin de leur partenariat ? Ou simplement lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus la voir ? Que eux deux, c'était fini pour toujours ?

Pourquoi la hanter ainsi ? La tourmenter encore un peu plus ? Elle y arrivait déjà assez bien toute seule.

Sa colère reprit possession de son corps, tout comme la tristesse. Drôle de cocktail. Dangereux cocktail :

- Castle. Que faites-vous là ? Elle se voulait dure, mais les tremblements de sa voix et ses yeux humides la trahissaient.

- Je suis venue vous parler. Je voulait vous dire quelque chose à l'hôpital mais vous êtes parties avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'esquisser un geste alors… me voilà ! Il avait l'air soulagé de la trouver là, comme si il ne s'y attendait pas…

- Comment va Alexis ? La question lui brûlait les lèvres, elle DEVAIT savoir.

- Elle va s'en remettre, avec du temps et de l'aide. Justement, c'est de ça que je suis venu vous parler : ce qui lui est arrivée, ce n'est pas votre faute Kate.

- Pas ma faute ? je… Elle devait avouer qu'elle était surprise. Bien sûr que c'était sa faute ! Pourquoi ne lui en voulait-il pas alors ? Le trouble passé, elle reprit, Si je m'étais éloignée de vous, rien de tout ca ne serait arrivé !

- Vous n'en savez rien !

- Si je le sais puisqu'il l'a écrit noir sur blanc, vous vous souvenez dans cette maudite lettre ? Si je ne m'étais pas pitoyablement laissée aller dans vos bras l'autre nuit, Alexis ne serait pas à l'hôpital. Je vous l'avais dit, je vous avais prévenu que j'étais un danger. Mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté, vous ne m'avez pas laissé partir et maintenant, votre fille souffre par ma faute et je ne peux strictement rien y faire !

- Vous n'avez donc rien compris ? Ce qui se passe en cet instant, cette dispute, vous essayant de vous enfuir, de vous éloigner, c'est exactement ce que souhaite le tueur ! Si ca n'avait pas été Alexis, ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre mais ce n'est en aucun cas votre faute ! Vous n'êtes pas un danger, c'est lui qui l'est. Maintenant débarrasser vous de votre culpabilité mal placé et aidez-moi à trouver celui qui a fait ça à ma fille.

Castle s'approcha d'elle, comblant l'espace qui les séparait, le vide, le fossé qu'elle avait volontairement creusé entre eux. De deux doigts sous le menton, il lui releva la tête et d'un hochement, il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait aucunement :

- Bien, elle déglutit, cette agression s'étant passé dans le cadre de notre enquête, les policiers qui ont découvert Alexis coopéreront et l'affaire nous reviendra.

- J'ai eu l'agent Shaw et elle s'occupe de placer une surveillance sur Alexis ainsi que de récolter toutes les preuves matérielles. Je suppose qu'il ne reste donc plus qu'à prendre la déposition du passant qui l'a découverte ainsi que celle d'Alexis.

- Non Castle, pas ça ! Je ne peux pas aller voir Alexis. Je…

- Si vous pouvez ! Et vous allez le faire ! Pour moi, et pour elle aussi ! Elle vous en veut je ne vais pas vous mentir mais pas parce que c'est de votre faute ! Elle a juste besoin d'un coupable, d'une raison. Et c'est tombé sur vous parce que c'était plus facile. Mais l'éviter ne résoudra pas le problème. Alors vous allez aller la voir et faire votre travail. Et puis elle vous admire même si elle est un peu contrariée. Vous parler lui fera surement du bien !

- Je… D'accord Castle.

Cet homme. Mon dieu ! Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la rendre si dingue, la faire changer d'avis aussi vite, la convaincre en quelques mots bien placés, la faire sourire en une seconde ou sortir de ses gonds en un instant. Et ca l'exaspérait qu'on homme puisse avoir tant de pouvoir sur elle !

D'un revers de manche elle sécha ses larmes et remit quelques mèches de cheveux en place pour paraître présentable mais surtout, pour masquer son désarroi et se préparer à affronter Alexis.

Manteau, clef et courage en main, Kate, suivie de ses deux ombres, quitta son appartement.

* * *

Et voilà. Elle y était. Le moment tant redouté durant tout le trajet de voiture affreusement silencieux était arrivé. Kate se trouvait devant la chambre d'hôpital d'Alexis, main levé, non loin de la porte, prête à toquer mais pas vraiment prête pour ce qui allait suivre.

Et si Alexis ne voulait pas la voir ? Et si elle ne lui pardonnait jamais ? Et si…

Stop ! Kate savait très bien qu'on avançait pas avec des « Et si ? ». Sans se poser plus de question, elle toqua à la porte au rythme saccadé des battements de son cœur.

Une petite voix faible l'invita à entrer et pendant un instant, Kate se demanda si Alexis lui aurait ouvert sachant qui était sa visiteuse mais elle chassa vite cette pensée et entra, pas à pas.

Voilà, maintenant elle devait faire face à Alexis. À une Alexis blessée.

Kate grimaça en voyant toutes les blessures sur le corps de la jeune femme. Un élan de rage qu'elle réprima avec difficulté surgit quand elle vit les mots gravés sur son visage, mots qui la provoquait ouvertement.

Elle s'avança d'avantage, jusqu'à se tenir assez proche d'Alexis pour qu'elle puisse avoir une conversation mais pas trop près non plus, histoire d'avoir une échappatoire en cas de besoins.

Une petite poussée de courage lui délia la langue :

- Salut Alexis !

« Quelle originalité ! » pensa-t-elle en arborant un sourire à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui la regardait elle-même avec une expression indéchiffrable qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Beckett.

Elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

- Je suis ravie de voir que tu vas bien, que tu es saine et sauve. Et je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui t'est arrivé. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je me sens coupable. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à toi et si j'avais su ce qu'il avait dans la tête je n'…

- Vous le saviez.

- Pardon ?

- vous le saviez ce qu'il avait en tête. Vous le saviez puisqu'il vous l'avait dit dans la lettre qu'il vous avait envoyée. Il vous avait bien dit que si vous restiez près de vos proches il s'en prendrait à eux. Vous êtes restée, il s'en ai prit à moi.

- Écoutes Alexis, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui t'est arrivé et je sais également que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire mais je…

- C'est bon détective Beckett. J'ai compris. Vous êtes désolée, vous vous en voulez. Et je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment de votre faute mais… j'ai besoins de temps, de réfléchir… Je suis fatiguée maintenant. Fermez la porte derrière vous et dites à mon père qu'il repasse plus tard.

Alexis, quand elle avait vu Kate entrer, avait eu une montée de colère, de hargne, de haine même.

Elle savait que c'était injustifié mais en cet instant elle s'en fichait éperdument. C'était elle qui avait tant souffert, et qui souffrait encore dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Elle en voulait à la détective et n'avait pas l'intention d'occulter ses émotions, ses sentiments.

Elle savait qu'elle était dure, que Kate souffrait aussi mais elle avait décidé d'être un peu égoïste et estimait que personne n'avait le droit de lui en tenir rigueur.

Et même après leur discussion, Alexis ressentait toujours cette colère. C'est pourquoi elle avait demandé à Kate de partir, de peur de lu dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait vraiment regretter. Comme elle lui avait dit, elle avait besoins de temps pour gérer ce qu'elle ressentait, pour se débarrasser de toute sa haine.

Kate se redressa et hocha la tête. Elle avait tellement mal dans la poitrine. Mon dieu ce qu'elle avait mal.

Elle respectait la volonté de la jeune fille, aussi sortit-elle en fermant la porte en bafouillant encore une fois des excuses à peine intelligible.

* * *

_Alors? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? La suite très bientôt promis! Et bonne rentrée à tous et à toutes! courage! Bizz._


	20. I forgive you!

**Bonjour tout le monde! je sais que je postes un peu plus rarement mais avec la reprise des cours, je fais de mon mieux! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! Elles sont parfois ma source d'inspiration!**

**Et je tiens à vous rassurer sur une choses: le retour de mes fins sadiques est programmé pour très bientôt! La fin de ce chapitre est juste un peu "suspense" mais pas sadique!**

**Stanaddict: Du caskett dans le prochain chapitre! alors je prévois en encore entre 10 et 15 chapitres et oui, l'histoire se continue quelques chapitre après l'arrestation de ce malade. :)**

**angylafan: oui ça va s'arranger entre elle dans ce chapitre! enjoy la suite!**

**Mamy Ptits Fours: le bisounours? j'y suit allergique! je risque d'en mourir! plus de patisseries * ventre qui couine* Un pull! oui je veux bien un pull! je me les gèle dans mon village de montagne moi! ****( je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à me goinffrer devant Castle!)**

**Madwine: oui mais ne t'en fait pas! tout va s'arranger dans ce chapitre!**

**svetkate: non tes reviews sont utiles pour moi! elles m'inspires toutes vos reviews! et ravie que tu aimes!**

**Caskett1428: j'aime te faire des frayeurs! enjoy la suite!**

**Madoka ayu: ou j'avoue que j'étais assez fière de moi pour le coup des deux ombres :) et ne t'en fait pas trop pour kate et alexis, tout s'arrange dans ce chapitre! un bisou? un peu de patience!**

**Une-Ame-Perdue: ravie que tu es aimé mon court passage Caskett! et oui je pense aussi que Kate à un pouvoir immense sur Castle: elle le rend dingue! xoxo**

**Guest: je vois que vous êtes tous nostalgiques de mes coupures! elles reviennent très vite, promis! E****njoy la suite!**

**Audrey 1986: ravie que tu ai aimé! Ils vont pas le choper tout de suite le tueur malheureusement!**

**Bloups: la relation Kate/Alexis va s'améliorer ce chapitre! je suis sûre que tu vas aimé la tournure qu'elle prend d'ailleurs! je vais essayer de posté le plus rapidement que je peux, promis!**

**Fuck'Yeah-21: je te rassure tout de suite: ça va s'arranger entre Kate et Alexis: Tu connais Kate, elle ne va pas lâcher l'affaire! lis la suite et tu verras bien! :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Kate se redressa et hocha la tête. Elle avait tellement mal dans la poitrine. Mon dieu ce qu'elle avait mal. _

_Elle respectait la volonté de la jeune fille, aussi sortit-elle en fermant la porte, en bafouillant encore une fois des excuses à peine intelligible._

Chapitre 20 : I forgive you!

Castle qui patientait sagement sur sa pauvre chaise en se triturant les doigts bondit en la voyant et vint à sa rencontre mais elle lui passa devant comme s'il avait été invisible, transparent. Les yeux emplies de larmes elle alla s'asseoir plus loin.

L'écrivain comprit que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Il la rejoint, prêt à la réconforter et pensa un instant à la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sa fille d'un coté, sa muse de l'autre, deux femmes qu'il aimait beaucoup, de différente manière mais… autant. Et lui se trouvait au milieu. Il ne voulait pas prendre partie, il ne pouvait pas.

Castle attendit un moment que Kate se calme et quand elle leva son regard vers lui pour le déposer dans ses yeux, il sut qu'elle était prête, prête à parler :

- Vous voulez en parler ?

- Parler de quoi ? Pour dire quoi ? Que votre fille me déteste et que je la comprends parfaitement ?

- Elle ne vous déteste pas et vous le savez. On en a déjà parlé : elle a juste besoins de temps pour expulser sa haine.

Kate hocha la tête, essayant de se laisser convaincre par les mots de son coéquipier. Il devait avoir raison, comme souvent.

- Vous avez pris sa déposition ?

- Non Castle, je suis désolée mais… je n'ai pas eu le courage, c'était déjà assez dur comme ça. Et puis elle m'a gentiment mais fermement demandé de quitter sa chambre.

- Ce n'est pas grave Kate. Laissons là se reposer un peu. Nous reviendrons plus tard et vous pourrez lui poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que j'y arriverai Castle… Vous auriez vu son regard. Je vais demander à Shaw ou à un n'importe quel autre flic.

- Non Kate. C'est moi qui vous le demande cette fois. Je veux que vous soyez celle qui interrogera ma fille. Elle vous connaît, elle a confiance en vous, elle vous respecte. Après ce qu'elle a vécu, un visage familier dans une discussion difficile serait vraiment une bonne chose alors s'il vous plait Kate : faites le pour moi, interrogez-la !

- Je… Kate était troublé par les dires de l'écrivain… Bien.

Pour lui, elle pourrait le faire. Elle en aurait la force.

Mais elle savait que si elle voulait pouvoir mener cet interrogatoire, elle devrait gagner le pardon d'Alexis. Ca n'allait pas être chose facile mais la phrase que Castle venait juste de prononcer lui avait donner quelques idées et de la confiance en elle.

Elle se leva, résigné, prête, oui, à faire quelque chose. Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte de la chambre d'hôpital mais elle fut interceptée par la voix de Castle :

- Que faites-vous ?

- Je vais me faire pardonner.

- Mais elle a dit qu'elle avait besoins de repos.

- Je sais. Mais vous le pensez comme moi, ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Et ca ne changera rien si je vais lui parler maintenant ou dans une heure. Au contraire, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Elle se retourna et reprit son chemin vers la sérénité, vers la paix intérieure qu'elle voulait réacquérir. Elle savait que son explication convenait à Castle et elle pouvait sentir son regard d'encouragement se poser dans son dos. Elle sourit. Premier sourire depuis longtemps.

Sans s'arrêter cette fois si, et sans même frapper, elle entra.

Mais là voix froide d'Alexis la rappela vite à l'ordre :

- Que faites-vous là ? Je croyais vous avoir demandé de partir ?!

- Je sais. Et pourtant je suis là. Je suis là parce que je ne supporte pas que tu m'en veuille Alexis. Écoute ce que j'ai à dire et si après tu veux toujours que je m'en aille, alors je m'en irais et te laisserais tranquille.

Devant l'absence de réaction de la jeune fille, Kate continua avant de perdre son courage et ses mots :

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, et tu as le droit ! Tu as même plein de raisons de m'en vouloir, de me détester, mais sache que je suis profondément, sincèrement désolée !

Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur ces joues, si timides, si légère, qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Mais Alexis, elle, n'avait pas pu manquer cette réaction inconsciente qui ne faisait que renforcer le discours de la femme devant elle et lui provoquer des pincements au cœur. Cette détresse… elle commençait à s'en vouloir de la faire souffrir de la sorte. Elle savait qu'elle le pouvait, que c'était légitime de sa part, mais d'un coté, elle n'avait pas le droit.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! Si j'avais pu, j'aurai préféré mille fois prendre ta place plutôt que te laisser subir ça ! Et je sais que je suis en partie responsable de ta douleur aujourd'hui mais je t'en prie… pardonne-moi ! J'ai été égoïste de rester prêt de vous, je m'en rends compte maintenant et je vais m'occuper de ça pour ta sécurité, votre sécurité à tous mais j'ai besoins de savoir que je ne t'ai pas perdue.

Le débit de ses larmes augmentait, ses battements de cœur aussi. Pourtant, elle se sentait comme libéré d'un poids qui lui aurait bientôt brisé la poitrine.

Kate scrutait avec une certaine appréhension le visage de la jeune femme. Des secondes s'écoulèrent… de longues secondes qui sonnaient de plus en plus comme des heures pour Kate.

Seulement Alexis avait besoins d'un temps de réflexion. D'un temps d'adaptation après la scène qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait été tant émue par la détective. Et pendant cet instant, les émotions qu'elle avait expérimentées avaient complètement occulté sa haine. Elle avait pu voir avec une clarté déconcertante que toute sa colère n'était qu'une façade. Elle n'en voulait à personne. Elle avait fini par comprendre que Kate n'y était pour rien. Et maintenant, elle se sentait bête, idiote d'avoir réagit comme ça, d'avoir fait tant de peine à cette femme qu'elle admirait, qu'elle respectait. C'était à son tour de s'excuser. Elle lui devait bien ça :

- Je suis désolée…

Si il y avait une réponse à laquelle Kate ne s'attendait pas, c'était sans aucun doute bien celle là ! Alexis, qui quelques temps auparavant lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle lui en voulait à mort s'excusait maintenant… Mais de quoi au juste voulait-elle se faire pardonner ?

Face à la surprise du lieutenant, Alexis cru bon de poursuivre :

- Je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai fait. Je sais bien qu'au fond, vous n'y êtes pour rien dans ce qui m'est arrivée. Mais c'était tellement plus simple de vous en vouloir… J'en avais besoins d'une certaine manière vous comprenez ?

Alexis espérait que Kate la comprendrait. Elle avait besoins que quelqu'un la comprenne. Elle en avait vraiment besoins. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seule de toute sa vie. Et même avec toute cette présence autour d'elle, tous ce réconfort, elle ne se sentait jamais mieux. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on la comprenne, qu'on la regarde dans les yeux, qu'on lui parle autrement que comme si elle n'était que la pauvre petite Alexis blessée et traumatisée au fond de son lit d'hôpital :

- J'avais besoins d'en vouloir à quelqu'un parce que dès que je me vois dans un miroir, je ne vois que mes blessures et je repense à ce qu'il m'a fait et…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, rattrapé par les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge.

Touché par la détresse de l'adolescente, Kate s'approcha, s'assit à ses cotées sur le matelas blanc et d'un geste doux et lent, lui caressa le dos. Oui elle la comprenait.

Elle comprenait qu'elle avait besoins de parler à quelqu'un. Elle attendit donc que le courage revienne et qu'Alexis reprenne :

- Je repense à ce qu'il m'a fait… à ce qu'il m'a dit… je me sentais tellement impuissante dans cette ruelle… et j'avais tellement mal…

- Je sais Alexis… mais je te promets que plus personnes ne te fera jamais de mal !

Les dents serrés de Kate et le ton dur de sa voix firent comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle le lui promettait.

La détective continuait de lui caresser le dos, la réconfortant comme elle pouvait, de son mieux.

Il fallait qu'Alexis fasse sortir ce qu'elle avait en elle, les larmes, les mots, tout.

- Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune raison de me faire du mal… et lui, ça avait l'air de lui faire du bien en plus !

- C'est un psychopathe. C'est leur façon de ressentir qui veut ça. Dis-moi Alexis je sais que c'est dur mais… j'ai besoins de savoir en détail ce qu'il s'est passé.

- C'est la flic ou la femme qui parle ?

- Les deux. Ce que tu as vu, entendu, vécu est important pour l'enquête. Mais je pense qu'en parler te libèrera aussi. Et tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas. C'est peut-être un peu flou mais dis-moi déjà ce qui te revient.

- Ce n'est pas flou. Je me souviens de tout. Je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne pourrais pas même si je le voulais. Et croyez-moi, je le veux !

- Bien. Raconte-moi tout dans ce cas là.

- Il m'a abordé dans cette fameuse ruelle… je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher parce que j'écoutais de la musique. Après, tout s'est passé très vite. Il m'a frappé, je suis tombé. J'ai essayé de m'échapper mais il m'a rattrapé et il m'a battu de nouveau. Il m'a trainé au… Elle reprit son souffle haché par l'émotion… il m'a trainé au sol.

- Si c'est trop dur, on peut arrêter Alexis.

- Non, je veux le faire ! Je vais y arriver, s'écria la jeune fille les yeux rougis par les larmes, les dents serrées par la tristesse et la colère. Je peux la faire… Elle inspira, expira, malgré les larmes qui lui emplissaient la bouche. Et là, il m'a roué de coup, un peu partout. Quand enfin il s'est rendu compte que j'étais KO, il…

- Il a quoi Alexis ? demanda Kate face à l'hésitation dont l'adolescente faisait preuve.

- Il m'a laissé un message pour vous avant de m'écrire sur le front… Alexis baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du parler plus tôt du message mais elle n'avait pas vraiment su trouver le bon moment.

- Quel message ? De quoi tu parles ? De celui là ? dit-elle en montrant le visage de la jeune femme.

- Non. Il m'a laissé un autre message pour vous. Il disait, mot pour mot « Tu diras à Kate que je l'aime ! Et que je ne l'oublie pas ! Dis lui que dans quelques jours, on aura enfin notre premier rendez-vous bien mérité ! » Alexis avait volontairement omis la dernière partie du message qui s'adressait à son père mais qu'elle avait l'intention de garder pour elle.

- Oh… C'était au tour de Kate de se sentir mal. Et ce message ne faisait qu'exacerber un peu plus sa culpabilité déjà bien encrée au fond de son être. Bien… Elle ne voulait pas vraiment en parler maintenant, et encore moins avec Alexis qui avait déjà été trop mêlé à cette affaire à son gout. Elle se laisserait aller plus tard, seule mais pour le moment, elle gardait le contrôle. Et ensuite ? ajouta-t-elle en masquant son trouble.

- Il a commencé à partir… puis il est revenu et il m'a piétiné le bras. Rien que le fait d'évoquer ce souvenir réveillait une douleur lancinante dans le membre plâtré d'Alexis. Il a fait ça juste pour le plaisir ce monstre ! continua-t-elle en laissant à ses larmes la liberté de tracer leur chemin sur ses joues pâle. J'ai finalement perdue connaissance. C'était peut-être mieux finalement.

La jeune fille secouait la tête en pleurant. Elle même n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle revoyait la scène dans ses cauchemars qui la traumatisait tellement qu'elle appréhendait de dormir et en venait à détester le sommeil.

Alexis posa sa tête sur le torse de Kate qui se trouvait toujours à coté d'elle et lui murmurait de douces paroles à l'oreille pour la calmer, la rassurer :

« Ne t'en fait pas. Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là. »

Kate s'en voulait d'avance pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais c'était nécessaire. Tout en continuant à caresser la chevelure soyeuse de la rouquine, elle remit son mode « flic » sur ON et posa la question qu'elle devait à tout prix poser. La question qui pourrait tout changer :

- Alexis. C'est très important : As-tu vu l'homme qui t'a agressé ?

A l'entente de cette question, Alexis changea complètement de comportement. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle se contracta, rentra la tête dans les épaules et gémit légèrement. Elle tourna lentement son visage vers l'enquêtrice et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, elle répondit :

- Oui je l'ai vu. Je l'ai très bien vu. Je saurais le reconnaître.

* * *

_Alors? que pensez-vous de ce chapitre de réconciliation? Vite vos commentaires comme ça, vite la suite! Bizz et à très bientôt :)_


	21. What hurts the most?

**Coucou! posez votre couteau votre hachette et laisser vos envies de meurtre de coté! je suis désolée, vraiment sorry de poster si tard! je vous ai fait attendre, c'est pas cool :) mais j'avais tellement de boulot! bref, tout ça pour dire que ça ne se reproduira plus! promis! :) Pour la peine je vous poste un chapitre croustillant de caskett, drame, et très long! ^^**_  
_

**Merci à tout pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent toujours autant!**

**Madoka ayu: oooolala! c'est pas bien! lol je vais rien dire parce que je fais pareil! et tu as raison sur le fait que dès qu'elle le pourra, Kate va faire de la bouilli du psycopathe :) mais pas tout de suite!**

**Une-Ame-Perdue: voici le prochain chapitre pour étancher ta soif ma chère! en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de tes attentes :)**

**Fuck'Yeah-21: Quelqu'un qu'on connait le psychopathe? on verra ^^ Oui ma rentrée c'est bien passée mais j'ai déjà plein de boulot et peu de temps pour écrire! **

**Bones-Booth156-Bones: enjoy la suite :)**

**Caskett1428: ravie que tu aimes toujours autant! bonne lecture :)**

**Madwine: ils vont se voir bientôt, Kate et le tueur, parce qu'il va la trouver et...; et tu verras! mais ils ne vont pas l'arrêter tout de suite!**

**svetkate: a quand le bisou? comme on dit, on garde le meilleur pour la fin!**

**Stanaddict: Moins prennant? :( mince... pourquoi? ca m'interesse parce que si j'ai mal fait un truc je veux savoir pour pouvoir m'améliorer pour la suite! et le caskett c'est pour ce chapitre! en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise plus que le précédent! Et la fin de se chapitre sera la plus sadique que t'as jamais vu! **

**guest: mon histoire ne va pas se terminer tout de suite rassures-toi! mais le tueur ne va pas se faire attraper tout de suite non plus! :( **

**reviewer chapitre 19 pour chap 21:**

**Mamy ptits Fours: je veux mamy! tiens, on va passer un deal: voici un super chapitre moelleux ou pépites de caskett et coeurs fondant de fin sadique! en échange je veux une review de mamy spécial!**

**Angylafan: ravie que tu ai aimé! bonne lecture pour la suite!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Alexis. C'est très important : As-tu vu l'homme qui t'a agressé ?_

_A l'entente de cette question, Alexis changea complètement de comportement. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle se contracta, rentra la tête dans les épaules et gémit légèrement. Elle tourna lentement son visage vers l'enquêtrice et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, elle répondit :_

_Oui je l'ai vu. Je l'ai très bien vu. Je saurais le reconnaître._

* * *

Chapitre 21 : What hurt the most?

Quelle était cette agréable sensation que Kate Beckett ressentait sur sa joue ? Cette chaleur qui prenait source dans sa joue gauche et qui se diffusait dans tous son être ?

Cette si douce caresse qui lui procurait sécurité et bien être et qui n'aurait jamais du prendre fin.

Pourtant, la chaleur, la béatitude avait disparu.

La jeune femme, dont le corps était enroulé des draps, se réveilla sur ce sentiment amer de manque.

Elle chercha un instant ce qui, quelques secondes auparavant avaient fait son bonheur et, en voyant la pièce s'assombrir, elle comprit que c'était les rayons du soleil sur sa peau qui l'avait envouté tel un charme.

Mais un nuage noir, passant devant le soleil, avait volé la lumière de l'étoile et plongé le monde dans l'ombre.

Maintenant réveillée, Kate se leva et enroula le pan de tissu blanc autour de tout son être, cachant sa nudité. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre d'ami du loft de son partenaire : ou plutôt, sa nouvelle chambre depuis qu'un psychopathe avait décidé d'obtenir par tous les moyens un rendez-vous privilégié avec elle pour la saint-valentin.

Et dire qu'elle pensait à ça avec dérision !

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans la pièce, son regard se posa sur le réveil qui la narguait en affichant « 10:40 ». Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle ne s'était jamais au grand jamais levé aussi tard de toute sa vie. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ?

Ah oui, ca lui revenait : Un malade voulait sa peau !

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de plaisanter avec ça. Encore la veille elle se ronger les sang, hanter par cette affaire qui la concernait en grande partie, obsédée et effrayée par ce tueur qui s'en prenait aussi à ses amis.

Mais depuis qu'Alexis avait affirmé avoir vu le visage du tueur, et en conséquent être capable d'en faire le portrait, Kate s'était senti soulagée. Plus que soulagée : apaisée, vide de toute inquiétude, sereine… Aucun mot ne pouvait d'écrire ce qui l'avait traversée quand elle avait entendu ces quelques mots sortir de la bouche de la jeune fille à la chevelure rousse : « Oui je l'ai vu. Je l'ai très bien vu. Je saurais le reconnaître ».

Elle avait juste laissé une nouvelle vague d'espoir l'envahir.

Et c'était peut-être grâce à cela qu'elle avait pu dormir si longtemps. Elle avait simplement récupéré tout son sommeil en retard, son sommeil avalé par le stress constant et la peur de ses derniers jours.

Elle n'allait donc pas se plaindre de faire une grasse matinée !

Maintenant, ils avaient un coup d'avance sur le tueur. Ils avaient de quoi le mettre derrière les barreaux une bonne fois pour toute. Elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre en paix !

Après avoir passé un T-shirt gris moulant et décolleté en « V » ainsi qu'un jean usé à la javel au niveau des genoux, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivant la délicieuse odeur du bacon fumé et des œufs brouillés.

Préparé par cette douceur à ce qui l'attendait dans le cuisine, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver une table dressé et recouverte de victuailles qui lui mirent l'eau à la bouche.

En tournant la tête, elle eut le plaisir d'apercevoir Castle, une cuillère en bois dans la main droite, une poêle dans la gauche, fredonnant un air de _I'm sexy and i know it _tout en ondulant du bassin, se trémoussant d'un coté de sa cuisine à l'autre. Quand il l'aperçut, les yeux écarquillés, regardant le spectacle qu'il lui offrait sans le savoir, il posa vite ses ustensiles de cuisine et sourit, gêné avant de balancer le premier mot qu'il lui vint à l'esprit:

- Salut !

- Sa…lut ! bégaya-t-elle après avoir assimilé ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Elle passa à coté de lui sans pouvoir détacher son regard soupçonneux de son sourire de gamin prit en flagrant délit. Elle devait avouer qu'avec cette bouille, il était assez mignon ! Et puis il y avait tout ce petit-déjeuner qu'il lui avait préparé… que devait-elle penser ? Interpréter ? Qu'est-ce que ca voulait dire ? Elle savait très bien ce que « tout ça » voulait dire, mais fidèle à elle-même, elle refoulait cette pensée.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était levé tôt, lui avait préparé un véritable festin et l'avait même attendu pour déguster ce repas. Elle lui devait bien un merci :

- Castle… Wow ! je ne vous pensais pas être un tel cuisinier !

- Il y a pleins de choses que vous ne savez pas à propos de moi détective Beckett !

- Je…

Il l'avait déstabilisé. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de l'écrivain, fière de lui. Voulait-il lui faire comprendre qu'il reprenait leur petit jeu là où ils l'avaient laissé avant que leur enquête de devienne si compliqué. Heureusement pour elle, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et reprit comme si de rien n'était :

- Je me suis dit qu'après les évènements de ses derniers jours, vous aviez bien besoins de reprendre des forces !

- Merci. C'est vraiment gentil, répliqua-t-elle en lui offrant un magnifique sourire

- Pas de quoi. Assez parlé ! Installez-vous et régalez-vous. Il lui recula sa chaise et l'avança au moment où elle s'asseyait, en parfait gentleman.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point elle appréciait ce geste. Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois et quand il fut assis à son tour, elle commença à manger.

Ils déjeunaient tranquillement, échangeant des banalités sur la météo, la nouvelle coiffure de Perlmuter. Le silence était également coupé par les compliments de Beckett qui avait rarement aussi bien mangé. Encore une fois, Castle lui faisait penser à sa mère. Elle aussi était un véritable cordon bleu et adorait lui préparer des petit-déjeuner royal pour ensuite les partager avec elle.

Elle était heureuse. Là, aujourd'hui, maintenant. Comme au temps où sa mère et elle partageait ces instants mère et fille. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Castle qui avait réussi à lui faire revivre ce qu'elle pensait perdu à jamais. Mais vaincre l'impossible, c'était une seconde nature chez l'écrivain. Une seconde nature à laquelle elle s'était habituée, et à laquelle elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir renoncer.

Son nuage de bonheur intense s'évapora quand Castle aborda le sujet de l'affaire en cours :

- Au fait, j'ai eu l'agent Shaw au téléphone ce matin pendant que vous dormiez. Le dessinateur est passé à l'hôpital voir Alexis. Le portrait-robot du suspect est terminé. Ma mère est restée avec Alexis. Elle devrait sortir dans deux jours d'après le médecin.

- Bien. Kate déglutit et reposa sa fourchette. Elle avait perdue l'appétit.

- Bref. Jordan a rentré le portrait dans la base de donnée du FBI. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Les autres pistes ont été abandonnées étant donné qu'on a maintenant un visage. Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre un nom dessus !

Dans la bouche de Castle, tout paressait si facile.

- Shaw demande simplement à ce que l'on reste dans les parages, sous la protection des deux agents du FBI qui sont postés en bas de l'immeuble. Elle a dit, et je cite « Inutile de vous faire kidnapper maintenant ! ». Elle a raison vous…, continua-t-il n'ayant pas remarqué la réaction de son amie dont le visage se fermait.

- Stop Castle ! J'ai compris ! Je ne dois pas aller au poste aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'on peut juste parler d'autres choses maintenant? l'interrompit-elle à bout.

- Je suis désolée, je …

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je… Je veux juste passer une journée sans penser à ce tueur.

Castle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu la sensibilité de Kate face à ce sujet. Il avait cruellement manqué de tact. À lui de se racheter maintenant. Et il avait une idée parfaite qui venait juste de faire irruption dans son esprit. Une idée qui, il l'espérait, allait ravir sa partenaire.

Après un « vos désirs sont des ordres » lancé sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Castle saisit le téléphone qui reposait sur le bar de la cuisine et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il attendit deux tonalités, puis une voix féminine lui répondit :

- Restaurant le Shangrila bonjour !

- Anna ? c'est Richard Castle !

- Ricki ! Ca faisait longtemps dis-moi !

- Oui ! Trop longtemps. je t'appelle pour réserver ma table habituelle pour ce midi.

- Fidel aux habitudes hein ? Ca marche Rick ! et je suppose que vous serez deux ?

- Oui, on sera deux, finit-il avant de raccrocher, un sourire aux lèvres alors que sa partenaire le fixait d'un regard perplexe.

Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Qui avait-il appelé ? Qui était cette… Anna ?

Des explications, voilà de quoi elle avait besoins !

- Castle ?

- Oui ? répondit-il feignant l'innocence.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Je ne vous savais pas si curieuse détective!

- Il y a pleins de choses que vous ne savez pas à propos de moi monsieur l'écrivain!

- Facile!

- Bref. Instinct de flic ! Je sais quand on me cache quelque chose alors parlez Castle !

- Ne prenez pas ce ton si sérieux ! Je ne suis pas votre suspect !

Il jouait avec elle. Elle allait jouer avec lui. Elle se leva de table, s'approcha du bar de la cuisine et saisit le couteau à rôti, récemment aiguisé qui n'attendait qu'à être prit. Elle s'approcha de Castle et d'une voix grave avec un accent russe, elle susurra à son oreille tout en pointant son arme vers le bas ventre de son partenaire :

- Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler !

Castle ne plaisantait plus le moins du monde. Il prenait très au sérieux la menace Beckett, comme toujours d'ailleurs mais particulièrement à cet instant précis ou un couteau menaçait… ses … bijoux de famille ! Il recula d'un coup, les mains en l'air, bien en évidence, secouant la tête. Il se rendait, elle avait gagné cette manche. Ce n'était que partie remise mais son instinct de survie était plus fort que sa fierté :

- Ok ! Ok on se calme Beckett ! J'ai fait une réservation pour deux au restaurant. C'est tout ! une simple réservation pour déjeuner. Pas de quoi me découper en morceaux !

Kate abaissa le couteau, et éclata de rire en balançant sa tête en arrière. Elle n'avait jamais autant ri de toute sa vie, elle en était sûre. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Et la tête de Castle, son visage recouvert d'incompréhension, son air de chiot perdu ne faisait qu'alimenter son fou rire incontrôlable.

Castle, après de nombreuses secondes, venait enfin de comprendre qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il se joignit à ses rires, peut-être pour paraître moins ridicule :

- Très drôle Beckett ! Je suis mort de rire !

- Pas autant que moi !

- C'est ce que je vois… Il croisa les bras, boudant son amie qui pouffait de plus bel.

Il attendit qu'elle se calme mais il voyait bien que la situation avait de quoi être risible… et ridicule de son point de vue. Cependant, la question de Kate le prit un peu, pour ne pas dire beaucoup, au dépourvu :

- Dans quel restaurant avez-vous réservé ?

- Euh…

Si il avait pu avoir un superpouvoir en cet instant, Castle aurait choisie la capacité de disparaître, de se volatiliser. Tout le monde savait que le Shandrila était réputé pour être un restaurant chic mais surtout romantique à New-York. Situé sur Columbus Circle, il était devenu avec le temps, le point de ralliement des couples :

- Castle ? Le nom du restaurant ?

- Le... Le Shangrila, murmura-t-il tout bas en souriant bêtement.

- Le Shangrila ! Le-Shan-grila ? Le restaurant le plus romantique de la ville Castle?! S'écria-t-elle en relevant son couteau vers lui, tout en lui lançant le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve.

Ca y est. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort

Contre toute attente, elle posa son couteau, et s'approcha doucement de lui, le regard désormais compatissant… avant de s'avancer rapidement et de lui saisir l'oreille :

- Aïe ! Non pas mon oreille ! Je peux vous expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

Elle continua à le mener par le bout de l'oreille un moment alors que ce dernier grimaçait en déblatérant toutes sortes d'explications. Elle éclata de rire et, quand elle eut le malheur de lâcher le lobe tendre de son partenaire, il profita de sa liberté de mouvement pour se venger. Il attrapa sa partenaire par les hanches, la souleva au dessus du sol et la jeta gentiment sur le canapé avant de se lancer tel un guerrier téméraire dans une bataille de chatouille:

- Alors comme ça Mademoiselle Beckett on se croit la plus maligne ?

Mais secouée par ses éclats de rires, elle ne pouvait répondre.

Ils continuèrent leurs chamailleries encre longtemps. Comme deux ados attardé, laissant leur part enfantine caché au fond d'eux remontés en surface et s'exprimer. Un peu d'innocence, un peu d'insouciance ne pourraient faire de mal.

Castle s'était promis de lui changer les idées. Comme à chaque fois quand il s'agissait de Kate, il avait tenu parole.

Et il comptait faire de cette journée, une journée mémorable, pour lui, et pour elle.

* * *

- Restaurant le Shangrila bonjour et bienvenue ! Puis-je avoir votre nom de réservation ?

- Ricki ! hurla une voix à l'autre bout du hall d'entrée du fameux restaurant, Merci Samantha, je m'en occupe ! Continua-t-elle en s'adressant à l'hôtesse d'accueil avant de se retourner vers son ami, alors mon chou, quoi de neuf dans ton monde ?

- Rien de spécial Anna ! Je te présente mon amie Kate Beckett, de la police de New-York.

- Enchantée Kate, la muse c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en tendant la main à la détective.

- C'est ça, répondit Kate qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça.

- Suivez-moi, je vous emmène à votre table.

Elle les guida jusqu'à une petite alcôve qui renfermait une table pour deux, décoré simplement, mais avec beaucoup de style. Ils s'installèrent tandis qu'Anna s'en allait s'occuper des prochains clients.

Quand ils furent enfin seuls, Menus en main, Kate ne put s'empêcher de charrier son partenaire un peu plus :

- Mon chou ? Qu'allez vous commandez ?

- C'est ça ! Moquez-vous ca vous va bien ! Mais ce matin vous ne faisiez pas la fière sur mon canapé, me suppliant d'arrêter de vous torturez !

Ils rirent à ce récent souvenir.

Anna revint prendre leur commande pavé de bœuf sauce aux poivres et purée maison pour Kate tandis que Castle opta plutôt pour un magret de canard caramélisé au miel accompagné de pomme au four.

Kate était vraiment heureuse de se trouver là avec Castle, heureuse qu'il l'est invité, qu'il tienne sa promesse. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, parce qu'elle était comme ça, mais elle avait rarement rencontré un tel homme. Et si elle avait été plu ouverte, plus facile à comprendre, il aurait compris combien elle lui était reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle.

Mais Castle le savait. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas parce que Kate ne disait rien qu'elle ne lui criait pas merci. Elle le remerciait par ses sourires sans le savoir.

Il le savait parce qu'ils étaient simplement Rick et Kate. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoins des mots pour se parler.

Beckett décida que cet instant serait parfait pour terminer une discussion qu'ils avaient commencé sans ne jamais la terminer, pour répondre à une question qu'il lui avait posée, à laquelle elle n'avait jamais répondu, du moins pas par la vérité :

- Johanna.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Il n'était pas sûr de saisir. Pourquoi Kate lui disait ce nom, celui de sa défunte mère.

- Mon deuxième prénom. C'est Johanna.

- Je croyais que vous n'en aviez pas ? répondit-il se remémorant le moment où il lui avait posé cette question, à l'hôpital.

- J'en ai bien un. Celui de ma mère. Ce n'est qu'après sa mort que je n'ai réalisé l'importance qu'avait ce nom. Et le porter aussi, d'une certaine manière, c'est lui rendre hommage, chaque jour un peu plus, c'est la garder près de moi chaque secondes.

- Et bien, Katherine Johanna Beckett, d'après ce que je sais sur votre mère, et sur vous, je crois pouvoir dire que vous portez ce nom à merveille, di.t-il dans un sourire.

- Merci Castle.

Elle baissa la tête, pas parce qu'elle était gênée, mais simplement pour savourer ce moment, partagé avec Castle, ce moment où elle s'était ouverte à lui, et où il avait été digne de sa confiance.

Alors qu'elle allai lancer une plaisanterie, pour changer de sujet et rendre la discussion plus facile, son téléphone vibra. Elle avait reçu un texto. Numéro inconnu. Par reflexe, son cœur fit un bond dans la poitrine et, s'il elle ne laissait rien paraître, elle appréhendait la lecture de ce message.

« _Je sais que vous avez mon portrait._

_Si vous ne venez pas me retrouver à votre appartement dans une heure, seule, le sang coulera. _

_Tic-tac Kate. Leur vie tiens au fil de la pendule_. »

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé. Un magnifique petit-déjeuner, la perspective d'un fabuleux repas en charmante compagnie.

Mais il avait fallu qu'il recommence, ce tueur qui lui prenait sa vie, son mince espoir, son espérance, son bonheur.

Quelques mots. Il avait fallu quelques mots pour gâcher cette parfaite journée. La première journée depuis longtemps durant laquelle elle s'était sentit vivante.

Et le pire, si elle pouvait dire, sans ironie, était peut-être que ce message ne la menaçait pas elle, mais certainement une personne à qui elle tenait, pour laquelle elle était prête à donner sa vie. Cet être misérable le savait, il en profitait.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle faire ? Le choix, elle ne l'avait pas. Elle ne l'avait même jamais eu avec lui.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Se lever, bafouiller une excuse minable à son ami et le quitter, partir vers le tueur, vers sa peur, vers sa mort surement.

Était-elle assez forte ? Peu importait, elle le ferait. Parce que comme Castle le lui avait encore rappeler à peine quelques secondes auparavant, elle était Katherine Johanna Beckett.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, sans dire un mot, n'ayant pas le courage de faire face à l'homme qui la regardait avec admiration en cet instant, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et engagea la conversation :

- Kate ? J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose. Juste une minute et après, on savoure ce moment comme si on je n'avais jamais rien dit, d'accord ?

Elle craignait le pire. Avait-il compris ?

- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

- Je veux juste m'assurer que… que vous ne partirez pas. Je sais que vous croyez devoir tous nous protéger mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas votre rôle, pas votre responsabilité. Nous avons désormais le portrait du tueur. On l'aura bientôt lui aussi ! Plus besoins de lui obéir ! Ni d'avoir peur de ses menaces. Tout sera bientôt comme avant. Juste pour vous dire que si vous aviez l'intention de faire quelque chose de stupide, ce n'est plus la peine. Parce que…, il déglutit, pris une inspiration, si il vous arrivait quelque chose… si… je ne me le pardonnerais pas. SI vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites le pour vos amis, pour votre père… Pour moi parce que je t'…

- Chut Castle. Chut. Taisez-vous. Elle lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il finisse sa phrase. Surtout pas. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire et elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, pas maintenant, pas après ce discours alors qu'elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt ne plus le revoir. Il ne pouvait lui donner une raison de ne pas s'en aller maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il ne pouvait lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, pas lui clamer son amour.

Si seulement il avait pu se décider à lui parler plutôt, une minute avant aurait été suffisant. Elle l'aurait rassuré, elle ne se serait pas en aller. Il lui aurait dit ce qu'elle se refusait à entendre depuis trop longtemps et…

Elle s'interdisait de spéculer sur le bonheur qu'elle AURAIT pu avoir. Parce que maintenant, elle ne l'aurait pas.

Et elle allait devoir lui mentir. Elle allait devoir lui promettre tout ce qu'il voulait entendre, tout ce qui le rassurerai, juste des mensonges.

Mais c'était pour leur bien à tous. Pour son bien à lui surtout.

- Castle. Je sais qu'on lui à presque mis la main dessus alors rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas m'en aller. Et si ca ne vous déranges pas, elle serait les dents, nous finirons cette discussion quand cette affaire sera totalement bouclée. En attendant je ne vais nul part ! Sauf peut-être au toilette ! Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant, le rassurant, se rassurant.

Il hocha la tête, souri, rassuré en effet, mais un peu déçu qu'elle ne lui est pas laissé le temps de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Le plus important, c'était qu'elle reste près de lui pour le moment. Bientôt, ils auraient tous le temps qu'ils voudraient pour penser, et peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il la regarda se lever, attrapant sa pochette. Son regard la suivit puis la laissa disparaître derrière un mur noir.

Quand elle fut enfin sûre qu'il avait détourné son regard, elle s'arrêta, s'adossa à ce mur d'une noirceur qui reflétait ce qu'elle ressentait, cette impression d'avoir tout perdu en l'espace d'un instant.

Elle s'autorisa alors une larme, deux, puis une infinité les rejoignirent sur la peau de Kate.

Elle l'observa un instant : Quel injustice ! Il allait lui déclarer sa flamme, son amour et elle, elle s'en allait, pour toujours.

Elle l'aimait pourtant. Mon dieu qu'elle l'aimait ! Et c'était la première fois peut-être qu'elle osait se l'avouer à elle-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas vivre pour réaliser de simples sentiments.

Il était là, à porté de main. Elle aurait pu courir vers lui, lui hurler son amour. Elle aurait pu, oui.

Mais encore une fois, la vie lui arrachait son bonheur, sadiquement.

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do ***_

Cette chanson, dans ce restaurant… La vie était cruelle parfois. Elle savait appuyer où sa faisait mal.

Réalisait-elle qu'il n'y aurait plus de eux ?

Réalisait-elle qu'elle le voyait pour la dernière fois ?

Elle imprima son visage dans sa mémoire, où il était et demeurerait gravé à jamais.

Trouver l'espoir, Perdre l'espoir, accepter son destin. Elle inspira. Elle expira.

Le dernier regard qu'il posa sur elle, ou plutôt le dernier qu'elle posa sur lui fut le regard le plus intense de sa vie, le plus douloureux aussi. C'était un regard qu'elle n'oublierait pas, comme la dernière scène d'un film de son film.

L'ombre sombre d'une femme s'effaça pour disparaître.

Elle était partie, elle ne reviendrait pas. C'était la seule certitude qu'elle avait.

* * *

Comment avait-elle fait pour avoir la force d'arriver jusqu'à chez elle ? Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, tentant d'expulser toute la tristesse qui la submergeait et qui se régénérait. Elle ne tenait pratiquement plus debout. Elle chancelait, gémissant la douleur qui grandissait en elle, qui menaçait de faire imploser ses entrailles, son cœur, son âme, son amour.

Elle poussa la porte de chez elle, et dans une dernière pensée pour tout ce qu'elle allait perdre, elle entra.

À peine eut-elle passé la porte d'un vase en porcelaine se cassa à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle s'écroula sur le paillasson de l'entrée.

Un homme sortit de derrière la porte en bois e se baissa, dégageant quelques mèches brunes du front de sa douce.

Il la retourna sur le dos, passa une main sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière sa nuque endolorie d'où s'échappait un peu de sang et la souleva pour l'emporter.

Quand il passa la porte, qu'il ne prit même pas le temps de fermer, il se mit à fredonner doucement : « Oh mon amour, ma douceur de tout les jours, dans mes bras tu reposes, avec moi tu reposeras ».

* * *

*** :

Ce qui blesse le plus

C'est d'avoir été si proche,

Et d'avoir tellement de chose à dire

Et te regarder partir

Et ne pas savoir

Ce qui aurait pu advenir

Et ne pas voir que t'aimer

C'était ce que j'essayais de faire

* * *

_Alors? Je veux toutes vos impressions! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu parce que j'y ai mis tout mon coeur! et j'espère avoir réussi à mélanger humour, amour, drame. reviews :) Bientôt la suite! Bisoux! ^^_


	22. I'm falling to pieces

**Bonjour! Me voilà de retour avec ce prochain chapitre! j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fais attendre, surtout avec la fin sadique que je vous avais laissé la dernière fois! ^^d'ailleurs, j'ai contacté le programme de protection du FBI parce que j'ai reçu plein de menaces de mort de pas mal d'entre vous! :)**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews! vous me surprenez un peu plus à chaque chapitre et vous êtes des lecteurs fidèles et géniaux!**

**Stanaddict: ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu! J'ai fait une courte partie POV du tueur au début du chapitre mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi! Hate de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre!**

**Coronna: J'espère que ton coeur ne vas pas te lacher quand même! :)**

**petry: voilà la suite alors bonne lecture!**

**Mamy ptits Fours: Désolé d'avoir gaché ta journée avec mon sadisme! mais tu sais bien que ces ingrédients sont nécessaires! Et je suis ravie aussi que tu aies apprécié mon bisounours! une thérapie? pourquoi pas, mais seulement si j'ai le droit à une fournée de cookies by mamy! :) J'adore toujours autant tes commentaires! je rie tellement en les lisant que j'en ai mal au ventre! (ou c'est peut-être parce que j'ai trop mangé de cookies!)**

**nelly: voici la suite! enjoy!**

**bisounours1998: je suis contente que tu aies aimé! bonne lecture pour la suite!**

**angylafan: coucou! :) rick va aller la sauver bien sûr! c'est même là l'intéret de cette fic! En espérant que tu aimeras tout autant la suite!**

**saragrissom831601: cruelle? en effet ! mais le suspens au moins ça vous donne envie de savoir la suite non?**

**Madwine: Comment j'ai pu faire quoi? laisser Kate se faire kidnapper? Mais ne t'en fais pas! je ne vais pas trop l'amocher!**

**Madoka ayu: bien sur que je tiens à la vie! Et non je ne me fou pas de toi! jamais! mais I AM THE BOSS HERE! je décide si je les fait saigner, souffrir, mourir, s'embrasser, respirer, s'étouffer... bref! je joue avec mes poupées! Et puis tu connais castle! il va retourner ciel et terre pour la retrouver! espérons que ce soit suffisant :)**

**Caskett1428: je suis ravie que tu aies aimé! Voici la suite! enjoy! ^^**

**bionobelle: me revoilà ne t'en fais pas! Rick va arriver trop tard je le crains!**

**Vick13: ne t'en fais pas tu n'es pas le/ la seul(e) qui aimes mes fins sadiques! moi même je ne jure que par ça! **

**Fuck'Yeah-21: Euh... non je ne me fiche pas de toi! t'énerves pas! Pourquoi bon dieu voulez-vous tous ma mort!?**

**Audrey 1986: ravie que tu aies aimé!**

**Une-Ame-Perdue: J'adore les vieilles chaussettes! non franchement je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu parce que j'y ai mis tout mon coeur! Et j'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant! :)**

**Axelle: Ne sois pas déçue! elle reviendra kate! Et malgré mon sadisme j'adore les happy ends bisounours!**

**Angiilea: Bienvenu ici alors! Tout d'un coup? waw! tant mieux si tu as aimé alors! enjoy la suite!**

**svetkate: Vous êtes beaucoup à m'en vouloir pour cette fin à ce que je vois! mais au moins ça vous donne envie de lire la suite, et de commenter pour m'insulter! :) **

**caskett19: Encore un(e) qui veut ma peau! enjoy la suite :) ^^**

**SoCalzona: Si elle les avait prévenu, ils auraient tout fait pour l'empêcher de rejoindre le tueur et il aurait tué un de ses proches et ca, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter! Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Alexis. Elle n'avait donc pas trop le choix... :(**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : I'm falling to pieces

Un cœur dans une poitrine qui battait la chamade. Boom. Boom. Une cadence s'accélérant, se calant sur le rythme irrégulier des pas qui se rapprochaient.

Elle arrivait. Dans quelques secondes elle serait là, à portée de main, si près de lui qu'il pourrait sentir son souffle, son parfum dans les airs, son odeur unique et envoutante.

Dans un instant, son rêve, son désir, son espérance… Tout exploserait face à cette femme qui le rendait dingue.

Qu'il avait hâte de lui caresser les cheveux, de passer ses doigts dans ses boucles fines, de coller sa peau à la sienne, de mêler son souffle au sien, de goutter ses lèvres et de lui faire goutter les siennes, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la bercer doucement en lui susurrant à l'oreille l'amour infini qu'il lui portait.

De l'autre coté de la porte derrière laquelle il se trouvait, une main se posa sur la poignée et poussa la porte.

Son ange entra, et demandant pardon au seigneur pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il abattit un vase en porcelaine sur son crâne.

Elle s'effondra, comme si elle était soulagée, comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça.

Il se baissa doucement vers sa douce, savourant cette rencontre tant attendue. Il la retourna complètement sur le dos et de son index, il dégagea les quelques mèches brunes qui lui cachaient encore ses yeux.

Il n'avait jamais vu une aussi belle créature. C'était un ange, une perfection, un cadeau de la nature, un cadeau qu'elle lui offrait. Elle lui appartenait désormais.

Aussi glissa-t-il une main sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière sa nuque. Un liquide chaud s'en échappait mais ca ne l'affola pas. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il prendrait soin d'elle.

Il souleva son paquet, appréciant silencieusement les caresses des cheveux de Kate sur sa peau, qui lui procuraient d'agréables frissons.

Il passa la porte, sans la refermer et s'engagea dans le couloir, vers la sortie.

Il regarda le visage de cette femme un instant, et se mit à chantonner un air, une douce mélodie dédiée à son amour qui reposait dans ses ailes :

« Oh mon amour, ma douceur de tous les jours, dans mes bras tu reposes, avec moi tu reposeras ».

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien prendre autant de temps ? Cela faisait déjà une bonne demie heure que Kate s'était éclipsée aux toilettes et une vingtaine de minutes que leur plats, fumant et alléchant étaient arrivés et attendaient maintenant patiemment d'être dégustés surtout qu'il ne se privait pas pour refroidir !

Castle en revenait donc à la question suivante : Que faisait sa muse dans les toilettes ?

Ils avaient pleins d'idées sur ce que l'on pouvait faire dans les toilettes mais plaisanteries et pensées douteuses mise à part, il se demandait vraiment où elle était passée. Et la patience n'était pas vraiment la plus grande de ses qualités.

L'écrivain, soupira et reposa son regard sur sa montre puis laissa la petite aiguille trotter, faire une fois le tour du cadran mais agacé, il soupira de nouveau et quitta la table, en direction des toilettes des dames.

Il espérait franchement ne croiser personne pendant sa quête en terrain inconnu et interdit, qui plus était.

Il hésita devant la porte en bois qui arborait fièrement une pancarte avec une femme dessus, frappa deux coups et, devant l'absence de réponses, il entra.

Il inspecta rapidement les deux WC, vides.

Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte et ressortir, une vieille dame pénétra dans la pièce. Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux, puis outré et hurla « Voyou ! Obsédé ! ». Et Castle se retrouva vite dehors, expulsée à coup de canne.

Tout en se massant légèrement le bas du dos, là où la vieille dame lui avait porté des coups, il réfléchissait à l'endroit où pouvait être sa partenaire.

Lui faisait-elle une blague ? Voulait-elle jouer à cache-cache ?

Il regarda dans la salle mais n'aperçut nul part sa partenaire, pourtant reconnaissable entre mille. Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée, jeta un coup d'œil partout. Il aperçut Anna qui arrivait vers lui, le questionnant du regard :

- Anna, tu n'aurais pas vu mon amie ?

- Pas depuis un moment. Enfin tout à l'heure, il y a peut-être dix minutes, elle est sortie dehors… Pourquoi ?

- Elle est sortie dehors ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle devait aller fumer une cigarette... mais à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Rick s'élançait déjà vers la sortie, Pourquoi Rick ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il se retourna alors qu'il allait franchir la porte battante et balbutia :

- Kate ne fume pas.

Il repartit, un sentiment nouveau naissant au creux de ses entrailles. Uns sentiment qu'il haïssait : l'inquiétude.

Kate n'était nul part. Ni dans le restaurant, ni là où il se trouvait désormais à l'extérieur. Et si elle n'était pas là, où pouvait-elle donc bien être ? Et pourquoi était-elle partie ?

Que de questions sans réponses qui ne faisaient qu'exacerber son angoisse.

Une idée lui vint alors. Il saisit son IPhone dans la poche arrière de son jean, le déverrouilla et composa le numéro de Kate, qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis le premier jour où elle le lui avait donné.

Une sonnerie. Il expira, priant pour qu'elle réponde dans la seconde.

Deux sonneries. Son cœur loupa un battement.

Trois sonneries. Sa détresse se faisait de plus en plus pressente.

Quatre sonneries. Tous les souvenirs des bons moments passés en sa compagnie en cette si belle journée qui avait si bien commencé, tout s'envola, remplacé par la crainte, la peur, l'appréhension de l'avoir perdue.

Cinq sonneries. « Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le portable de Kate Beckett, je... »

Il raccrocha.

Kate répondait toujours au téléphone. Et il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose lui était arrivée.

Il se sentait mal, mais il devait réagir rapidement.

Il appela alors l'agent Shaw, qui répondit avant même que la première tonalité n'ai eu totalement le temps de disparaître :

- Shaw.

- Oui, c'est Castle.

- Castle ! Alors cette journée en amoureux ? demanda Jordan, le sourire dans la voix, taquine.

- Kate a disparu...

- Que s'est-t-il passé ? Elle avait repris tout son sérieux.

- Nous étions au restaurant. Elle est partie aux toilettes et n'est jamais revenue. Quelqu'un l'a vue sortir dehors, seule.

- Bien. Je fais prévenir les autres. Si elle est partie, elle est surement allée chez elle en premier. On se retrouve là-bas.

Elle raccrocha, laissant Castle seul avec ses démons, sa peur se mêlant avec sa culpabilité naissante.

Elle avait disparu alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il n'avait pas tenu la promesse qu'il s'était faite, la promesse de la protéger.

Il retrouva sa voiture sur le parking de l'établissement, mit le contact et partit à vive allure vers sa nouvelle destination, avec le mince espoir qu'elle soit dans son appartement.

* * *

Quand Castle arriva devant l'immeuble de Kate, Ryan, Esposito et Shaw étaient déjà là. Castle comprit, en voyant leur visage à tous que Kate n'était pas là, et qu'il y avait pire.

Il entra dans le bâtiment, monta les marches quatre à quatre, suivit de près par les gars et Jordan, et, quand il arriva enfin devant la porte ouverte de l'appartement de Kate, son cœur se serra un peu plus. Un ruban jaune « Police Line-Do not cross » qu'il avait mainte et mainte fois franchie avait été collé sur la porte.

Des débris de porcelaine jonchaient le sol, certain étant maculé de sang. Des taches rouges imprimaient également le sol. Un expert du FBI glissa quelques mèches de cheveux long, bruns et bouclés dans un plastique qu'il cella.

Alors elle s'était faite enlevée. Ce tueur avait finalement réussi à l'avoir. Il l'avait prit. Il le lui avait prit.

Castle était tiraillé de toute part, entre la rage d'un coté, l'inquiétude de l'autre, la culpabilité aussi, venant s'ajouter à ses sentiments qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir faire taire un instant tellement ils lui faisaient mal.

Mais quand il aperçut Mickael Wilson, l'agent du FBI chargé de la protection de Kate, parlant tranquillement avec un des ses collègues, ce fut la colère qui remporta son combat intérieur et Castle marcha droit sur l'homme avant de lui lancer son poing en plein visage, libérant son courroux :

- Vous deviez la protéger ! Vous deviez empêcher ça ! Comment a-t-elle pu partir du restaurant sans que personne de s'en aperçoive ? êtes-vous aveugles à ce point ? Comment a-t-elle pu disparaître sous vos yeux ?

Wilson se retourna au sol, surprit par la force de la frappe. Abasourdi, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Castle l'empoigna par le col pour le relever mais Esposito qui avait assisté à la scène s'interposa et empêcha le poing de l'écrivain d'aller s'écraser dans le visage de Wilson.

Il les sépara, tirant Castle en arrière :

- Eh on se calme mon pote ! Ce n'est de la faute de personne et ce n'est pas en commençant à se battre qu'on va retrouver Beckett !

Mais Mickael se releva et essuya son nez sanglant avec sa manche. Il s'approcha de Castle, prêt à prendre sa Revenge, à riposter :

- Espèce de petit...

- STOP ! hurla Shaw à l'entrée de la pièce, Vous avez quel âge ?! Castle, j'ai trouvé son téléphone, venez voir. Wilson, allez interroger vos hommes qui surveillaient l'immeuble et qui filaient Beckett, voir ce qu'ils ont vu.

Alors que Esposito allait rejoindre Castle qui avait suivit Shaw, Wilson se retourna et lança « Quel petit con d'écrivain ».

- He ! Si j'étais toi je ne la ramènerais pas trop parce que Castle n'a pas vraiment tort ! T'étais où toi pendant que mon amie a disparu hein ? Comment a-t-elle pu disparaître sans que personne ne la voit ?

* * *

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Castle, un peu calmé.

- Son téléphone, répondit Shaw du tac-au-tac, aucun appel récent particulier. Par contre elle a reçu un SMS du tueur il y a peine une heure.

- Attendez... Il y a une heure on était au restaurant tous les deux. Elle me l'aurait dit si elle avait reçu... un SMS. Castle avait ralentit à la fin de sa phrase, se remémorant que Kate avait effectivement reçu un message, et que c'était d'ailleurs juste après ce message qu'elle était partie « aux toilettes ». Oh mon dieu mais comment j'ai pu ne pas faire le rapprochement plus tôt... Et que disait ce message ?

- Lisez par vous même. Elle lui tendit le téléphone et lui offrit un léger sourire accompagné d'un regard compatissant.

« _Je sais que vous avez mon portrait._

_Si vous ne venez pas me retrouver à votre appartement dans une heure, seule, le sang coulera._

_Tic-tac Kate. Leur vie tiens au fil de la pendule_. »

Castle releva la tête, les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas croire ce qui s'imposait pourtant à lui.

Tout prenait un sens désormais. Tout s'expliquait.

Elle avait quitté le restaurant pour aller rejoindre le tueur, pour leur sauver la vie, une fois de plus.

Castle tendit le portable à Esposito qui se mit à lire avec Ryan penché au dessus de son épaule.

Ils arboraient le même visage que Castle, dépités, anéantis, reconnaissants d'une certaine manière.

Shaw récupéra l'appareil. C'était une preuve. Une preuve de leur douleur à tous :

- Bien. Je vais signaler sa disparition et lancer les recherches. On va la retrouver. A-t-elle de la famille à prévenir ?

- Son père, répondit Esposito face au silence de Castle qui avait perdu les mots.

- Appelez-le. Je souhaiterai lui parler. Retournons ensuite au poste. La recherche sur le portrait de ce malade a peut-être abouti.

Esposito et Ryan s'éclipsèrent, téléphone en main. Ils allaient tous faire pour leur patronne, leur amie, leur sœur d'arme, leur sœur de coeur.

Shaw elle aussi allait y retourner. Beckett lui avait sauvé la vie une fois. Elle ferait pareil. Pour Kate, pour elle-même, et pour cet homme qui se tenait droit devant elle et qui semblait sur le point de mourir de douleur, de fatigue, de tristesse :

- Castle ? Je vais tous faire pour la retrouver, je vous le promets. Et j'aurais besoins de vous. Mais pas dans cet état. Alors reposez-vous, et revenez-moi en forme, dispo et prêt à l'emploi, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire, en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

Mais Castle ne répondit pas. Il se détourna simplement, et marcha dans l'appartement, vers la chambre de sa partenaire, plonger dans les ténèbres.

Shaw le regarda partir. Elle avait de la peine pour lui, et elle le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle retrouve le lieutenant Beckett, pour que ces deux là puissent enfin se dire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Tout.

Castle entra dans la chambre, vide et referma la porte derrière lui. Il avait besoin d'un de ces moments de solitude, d'un moment seul pour faire le point, pour souffrir en silence, hurler sa peine, faire face à son pire cauchemar : ses sentiments.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et souffla un bon coup. Même le simple fait de respirer lui faisait mal.

Il se sentait vide, transparent, inexistant, meurtri, tombant en morceaux. Trahi. Il se sentait trahi.

Elle l'avait abandonné, et il l'avait abandonné aussi d'un coté. Ils s'étaient abandonnés.

Comment avait-elle pu partir sans lui dire au revoir ? Comment avait-elle pu le laisser après la discussion qu'ils avaient eue ? Comment avait-elle pu le regarder dans les yeux tout en sachant qu'elle lui mentait, qu'elle n'allait peut-être jamais le revoir ? Comment avait-elle pu l'empêcher de lui dire qu'il l'aimait alors qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait partir et que peut-être, ils n'auraient plus la chance de parler, d'être tous les deux ?

Comment, bon dieu avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Lui faire si mal ?

Mais c'était Katherine Johanna Beckett. La femme qui donnait sa vie pour sauver celle des autres, qui faisait taire ses sentiments quand elle ne pouvait les supporter, qui acceptait de souffrir pour les autres.

Indépendante. Libre.

Il l'aimait tellement. Et sans elle à ses cotés, il n'était plus qu'une partie de lui même, plus qu'une moitié de lambeau Une moitié d'âme, une moitié d'homme. Plus d'harmonie, juste un chaos intérieur, au fond de son cœur.

Castle pensait à la théorie des âmes sœur, de Platon. Des êtres humains à l'origine composés de quatre bras, quatre jambes et d'une seule tête à deux visages mais coupé en deux par Zeus qui craignait leur pouvoir, les condamnant à passer le reste de leur vide à chercher leur moitié.

Il avait trouvé sa moitié, son âme sœur, le reste de lui. Mais on le lui avait repris avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser la chance qu'il avait, l'amour qu'il éprouvait.

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue, rejoint par ses sœurs.

On le lui avait violement arraché, le murant dans un monde de noirceur.

Et celui qui avait osé faire ça, allait le regretter pour le reste de son existence. Il en faisait la promesse.

Il se releva du lit, une nouvelle force en lui et quitta l'appartement. Il allait retrouver Kate.

* * *

Où était-elle ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi avait-elle mal partout ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas bouger ? Et qu'elle était cette noirceur qui l'entourait ?

Kate esquissa un mouvement et gémit. Son corps était immobile, endolori. Elle essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux, toujours clos mais elle ne put que les entrouvrir. Le noir ne disparu pas pour autant. Elle se trouvait visiblement dans une pièce hermétique et plongé dans le noir.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Comme si un concert de hard rock se jouait juste à coté de ses oreilles.

La jeune femme tenta de bouger ses bras, de toucher à tâtons le sol autour d'elle mais ses mains, menottées ensemble par des liens semblaient également accrochées à quelque chose de plus dur, de plus solide.

Elle était donc allongée sur le sol froid, mains et... pieds liés.

Kate tira de toutes ses forces sur les liens mais elle gémit de douleur avant qu'ils ne bougent d'un pouce. Elle était bloquée, séquestrée, impuissante et ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle se rappelait des derniers évènements, qui avaient fini par la conduire tout droit ici. Des images lui revenaient par brides. Le message du tueur, elle abandonnant Castle pour sauver la vie de ses amis, elle rentrant chez elle, droit vers le tueur, puis le noir total qui l'avait envahit comme un soulagement à sa peine quand elle était entrée dans son appartement.

Sa peine qui ne s'était évanouie que le temps où elle avait été inconsciente, mais qui revenait la hanter maintenant, toujours plus forte.

Elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait fait à Castle. À ce qu'elle lui faisait.

Lui pardonnerait-il de l'avoir abandonné ? Elle devait s'accrocher à cet espoir, et à celui qu'il la retrouve.

Elle s'en voulait de la peine qu'elle infligeait à tous ses amis. Mais ils comprendraient pourquoi elle avait du le faire, pourquoi elle avait tenu à le faire. Pour eux.

Plongée dans ses nombreuses pensées, au beau milieu de ses sentiments les plus enfouies, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite la porte s'ouvrir dans un léger grincement quelque part au-dessus d'elle. Ce fut la lumière vive alimentant sa migraine qui la tira dans la réalité, trop brutalement.

Elle pu enfin apercevoir le décor. La porte en bois était en haut d'un escalier qui surplombait la grande pièce. Elle était très probablement dans la cave d'une maison ou dans le sous-sol d'un entrepôt.

Par reflexe, elle hurla à l'aide, espérant qu'un voisin, un passant, n'importe qui l'entendrait et la sortirait de l'enfer à venir.

Seul une voix grave lui répondit. Une voix connue qui lui glaça le sang, qui gela tous ses espoirs et décupla sa peur :

- Rien ne sert de crier mon ange, c'est moi ton sauveur !

L'homme s'avança et commença à descendre quelque marche du vieil escalier, sortant de l'ombre pour entrer dans la lumière, dévoilant son visage pour la première fois.

* * *

_Alors? vos petites pensées dans un long commentaire? :D à très bientôt!_


	23. All the words I left unspoken

**Hey! I'm Back! En retard mais je suis de retour quand même! :)**_  
_

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, encore une fois magnifiques et encourageantes!**

**angylafan: oui un vrai fou! tu vas voir ça un peu plus dans ce chapitre! Enjoy!**

**Mamy Ptits Fours: Je veux des cookies chocolat caramel beurre salé mamy! :) tu sais que j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant la scène de la veille et des toilettes! un petit clin d'oeil! ****J'ai prévu un OS drama et bisounours pour bientôt, dès que j'aurais du temps! Et ne te méprends pas, tu me fais toujours autant rire!**

**Stanaddict: WOW, merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite sera assez sadique et stressante pour toi! :) dis en moi des nouvelles er j'adore tes longues reviews!**

**Guest: Ce n'est pas Josh! je vais pas gâcher cette fic avec un blaireau pareil! mon psychopathe est plus futé, beau et moins... moins Josh que josh! **

**Caskett19: J'aime mes coupures sadiques pas toi? Il ne vas pas la tuer, il va d'abord jouer un peu avec, comme une poupée :)**

**svetkate: Merci pour ton compliment sur mon écriture! :) cette fin est un peu moins sadique rassure-toi! enjoy!**

**Vick13: On va découvrir l'identité de ce fou dans ce chapitre tu verras! suspense garanti! enjoy ^^**

**SoCalzona: Elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses amis. C'est Kate quoi**

**Lorine: Désolée pour l'attente ma chère! bonne lecture!**

**Fuck'Yeah-21: Voilà la suite! et je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, surtout que l'humour, ce n'est pas ma spécialité**

**Audrey 1986: Ravie que tu aies aimé! Enjoy la suite :) ^^**

**Une-Ame-Perdue : Oui ça venait du coeur! pas de doute! Merci encore une fois (je radotte) pour tes compliments so' (je me permets d'utiliser ton surnom :) je crois qu'on dit potion de résurection ou de régénration mais j'ai cmpris l'idée: j'espère que tu ne t'est pas encore déséchée et que tu tiens toujours debout parce que j'avoue avoir mis du temps à posté! **

**Madoka ayu : La tristesse c'est ma spécialité! :) Et je te promets que la scène où Castle s'en prend au tueur sera énorme! et sanglante, et douloureuse! :) **

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

_Seul une voix grave lui répondit. Une voix connue qui lui glaça le sang, qui gela tous ses espoirs et décupla sa peur :_

_- Rien ne sert de crier mon ange, c'est moi ton sauveur !_

_L'homme s'avança et commença à descendre quelques marches du vieil escalier, sortant de l'ombre pour entrer dans la lumière, dévoilant son visage pour la première fois_

Chapitre 23 : All the words I left unspoken

Kate aurait voulu crier, hurler sa peur. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Elle aurait voulu être ailleurs, dans un autre enfer que le sien. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir fermer ses yeux, et, quand elle les aurait rouverts, découvrir que son cauchemar avait pris fin.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça, juste observer l'homme qui s'avançait vers elle, trop près.

Par reflexe, effrayée, elle recula le plus possible, du moins autant que ses liens le lui permettaient. Elle se retrouva adossée à un mur froid qui lui procura quelques frissons supplémentaires.

Puisqu'elle ne pouvait bouger elle se contentait d'observer son adversaire, qui la défiait du regard tout en lui offrant un sourire « Colgate ». Cet homme... elle l'avait déjà vu. Mais où bon sang ? Elle l'ignorait et ça la mettait hors d'elle : depuis quand oubliait-elle les visages. Elle qui mettait un point d'honneur à se souvenir de tous ceux qu'elle avait mis derrière les barreaux, de toutes les victimes, de tous les hommes qu'elles avaient tué. Peut-être que quelque part au fond d'elle, elle avait le nom qui allait avec ce visage mais que son subconscient, pour la préserver, lui occultait cette information. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de savoir, de se souvenir.

L'homme, plutôt grand et svelte, avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, montrant sa supériorité, délivrant totalement son aura qui envahissait la pièce pour étouffer Kate.

La faible luminosité ne laissait pas grande chose de visible à Kate, juste des yeux d'un bleu glacial et perçant, si bien que Kate se sentait nu devant ce regard.

Elle pouvait quand même dire que ses cheveux étaient courts, clairs et qu'il avait, comme elle l'avait prédit, moins de quarante ans. Pas de barbe, de moustache... En fait, en apparence, c'était un bel homme. En apparence...

Ce moment, cette rencontre, Kate s'était refusé à l'imaginer, gardant en elle le mince espoir qu'ils attraperaient ce psychopathe avant qu'il ne l'attrape elle. Espoir perdu, cause vaine. C'était elle ça.

L'homme, à la carrure imposante s'avança alors d'avantage comblant la distance de sécurité, le havre imaginaire de Kate. Il s'accroupit avec souplesse à ses cotés et redressa sa tête pour poser son effrayant regard sur le visage de sa proie, terrorisée par son avenir incertain parsemé de doutes, de questions, d'appréhensions.

Encore ce sourire. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Parce qu'il était maintenant maître du destin de son amour ? Parce qu'il avait enfin son rêve à portée de main ?

Il entrouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper un souffle chaud à la menthe qui emplit rapidement l'air, touchant, caressant, heurtant la peau blanche de la jeune femme. Entendait-il les battements du cœur de Kate, symphonie de tambour ?

Kate comprit qu'il allait parler, et avant même que les mots sortes de sa bouche, elle se promit intérieurement de rester forte de rester elle-même, malgré sa peur, pour elle, pour les gens qu'elle aimait, surtout pour

- Tu vois Kate, j'ai tenu ma promesse !

Cette voix froide... Elle aurait aimé ne plus jamais l'entendre. Mais elle se rappela sa promesse, celé quelques secondes auparavant à peine : elle resterait forte, elle resterait elle, celle qu'elle avait toujours été :

- Quelle promesse ?

- On a fini par se rencontrer Kate, comme je te l'avais dis.

- Super ! J'ai adoré cette rencontre, franchement ! Je peux retourner chez moi maintenant ? La dérision, tel était son approche.

- Kate Kate, Kate... Pas si tôt ! On a tellement de chose à... faire ensemble, à découvrir ensemble, à ... approfondir ensemble.

- Et si je n'ai pas envi d'approfondir ?

- Tu en auras envie Kate. Très vite, tu me voudras comme je te veux, comme je t'ai toujours voulu. Comme je te le l'expliquais dans mes messages, mes lettres, mes poèmes. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu as apprécié ces preuves irréfutables de mon amour pour toi ! Tu sais maintenant combien je t'aime, combien je t'aimerai jusqu'à mn dernier souffle, combien je suis près à tout pour toi. Je veux te serrer dans mes bras, sentir ton cœur battre contre le mien, sentir ta peau effleurer la mienne, la caresser inconsciemment. Je veux respirer dans tes cheveux, goutter à ta bouche, à ton corps et te laisser partager mon bonheur. Je veux que nos cœurs battent en harmonie, qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un vaste écho qui rythmera notre monde, notre amour. Je veux passer mes jours à regarder dans le fond de tes yeux sublimes, et mes nuits à observer la perfection de ton corps d'ange.

- Stop ! Pas un mot de plus... je ne veux pas entendre un traitre mot de plus...

Il en avait déjà trop dit. Bien trop. Elle réprimait son dégout avec beaucoup de difficulté, secouée par des haut-le-cœur, nauséeuse face à ses mots qui lui retournaient les entrailles.

Comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses ? Comment pouvait-il même les penser ? Qu'était-elle réellement pour lui ? Le centre de ses pulsions, son fantasme ? Et le pire, peut-être, était le fait qu'il pensait dur comme faire chacun de ses mots, conscient de leur poids, de leur incidence. Elle aurait pu trouver ces mots d'une certaine beauté dans d'autres circonstances, prononcé par une autre personne. Elle aurait pu. Mais pas lui, avec lui, par lui. Savait-il seulement l'effet qu'il lui faisait ? La répugnance qu'il lui inspirait ? Visiblement pas puisqu'il reprit son petit discours, sa déclaration :

- Kate, tu n'as plus à faire semblant. Nous sommes tout les deux, rien que tout les deux alors tu peux laisser tes sentiments s'exprimer. Tes amis ne te jugeront plus pour l'amour que tu éprouves à mon égard.

Kate aurait pu jouer le jeu, tenter le tout pour le tout et lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre pour sortir d'ici. Mais ce qu'il attendait d'elle était bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Et comme elle s'était promise de rester intègre, elle opta pour la vérité, coute que coute.

- Je n'ai jamais fait semblant, ni de vous détester, ni d'être dégoutée par l'amour infecte que vous semblez ressentir. Vous avez gâché ma vie, vous vous en êtes pris à mes amis, à ceux que j'aime alors, désolée de vous décevoir mais mon amour pour vous est inexistant et le resteras. L'amour, c'est à deux, ca se partage et vous et moi, on ne partagera JAMAIS RIEN !

Elle avait fini sa phrase en hurlant, exprimant sa haine, sa rancœur, son désespoir.

On pouvait voir de la rage dans son regard, une envie de vengeance, de meurtre dans le fond de ses pupilles dilatées.

Mais l'homme lui, semblait réellement choqué, comme s'il s'attendait à jouir à son tour de la déclaration de son amour.

Oui, il était outré, retourné par les mots froids et durs de la détective et comprit vite que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment qu'elle venait de lui cracher à la figure, brisant son cœur.

Sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux grands ouverts, son regard perdu, égaré dans le fin fond de son esprit douloureux, de ses pensées emmêlées.

Son expression qui venait de passer de la béatitude à la surprise se transforma de nouveau, cette fois ci en un masque de déception et de colère. Voilà qui leur faisait un drôle de point commun.

Il se redressa et se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide, en rond, pensif, tourmenté. Il se retourna vers, plus que jamais effrayant avant de se mettre à crier dans toute la pièce faisant sursauter Kate qui ne s'attendait pas à avoir réussi à le mettre dans une tel fureur :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tout le mal que je me suis donné pour nous réunir, tout ce que j'ai organisé pour créer notre nid d'amour parfait ! Tu n'est qu'une belle ordure, superficielle et manipulatrice, pourrie de l'intérieur comme toutes ses pétasses modernes. Tu t'es jouée de moi comme une putain. Mais je vais te dire Kate, je te pardonne ! Et je te jure, je te promets que tu finiras bien par m'aimer, même si pour ça je dois te forcer un peu la main ! Tu m'aimeras parce que c'est le destin. Et j'espère pour toi que tu vas changer d'attitude et m'accepter volontairement. Je te laisse réfléchir un peu. Fais le bon choix Kate, tu ne l'auras qu'une seule fois. Parce que si je ne t'offre pas mon amour, je t'offrirais ma haine.

Il se releva et partit sans un mot de plus, claqua la porte derrière lui, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité et le silence, faisant sursauter Kate un peu plus.

Elle n'avait pas flanché, elle avait su garder la tête haute face à cet homme qu'elle méprisait au plus haut point. Mais maintenant qu'il était partit, qu'elle était seule face à elle-même, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de craquer ? De laisser les sanglots pointant le bout de leur nez l'envahirent et la contrôler ?

Traiter cet homme de lunatique aurait été un doux euphémisme. Il était passé d'un sentiment amoureux, puis à l'incompréhension la seconde suivant pour finir dans une rage folle et démesurée.

Elle était résigné : elle ne pourrait s'échapper elle allait devoir affronter ce malade.

Ses menaces raisonnaient encore dans la tête. Pour elle tout était réfléchie : elle ne se donnerait jamais volontairement à cet homme répugnant. Mais qu'allait-il se passer pour elle ? Qu'allait-il advenir de son sort ?

« _Beckett, il n'arrive jamais rien de bon aux femmes menottées dans un sous-sol sombre et lugubre ! »_

Voilà ce que Castle lui aurait dit... s'il avait été là... avec elle.

Castle. Elle n'avait cessé d'avoir son image en tête. Son sourire de gamin qui vous donnait envie de rire, son air désolé et sincère, ses mimiques, ses théories... Castle.

Où était-il en cet instant ? Que faisait-il ? Pensait-il à elle comme elle le faisait ? Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Beckett s'allongea sur le sol, sur le dos, fixant le plafond plongé dans le noir, tout comme elle l'était elle aussi, en elle. Elle avait soif, faim. Elle se sentit faible, fatiguée et sans espoir. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était attendre. Attendre qu'on vienne la sauver, attendre que le tueur revienne lui demander si elle avait celé son sort, attendre que le sommeil vienne la chercher et fasse taire la douleur qui faisait saignait son cœur, la peur qui la poignardait, l'espérance qui ne voulait que disparaître. Elle devait endormir ses émotions. Elle devait survivre.

Elle se roula en boule, sur le flanc, lovée dans ses propres bras, faute de mieux, et ce malgré la dureté du bitume sur lequel elle reposait.

Elle essayait de respirer régulièrement, repoussant la larme qui ne demandait qu'à dévaler la pente. C'était si sur de résister, si facile de céder à la tentation de se laisser aller. Mais elle se le refusait, pour le moment.

Elle ferma un œil, puis l'autre, passant de la réalité au monde des rêves, au monde dans lequel elle voyait un homme, un homme qui occupait depuis bien longtemps ses pensées, un homme qu'elle ne voyait vraiment qu'aujourd'hui, qu'elle n'acceptait de voir qu'aujourd'hui.

C'était bien triste, parce que si elle avait pu le voir plus tôt, elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Triste parce qu'elle prenait trop tard conscience de ses sentiments. Parce qu'elle avait refusé l'évidence et qu'elle le regretterait maintenant, pour toujours.

Quand Morphée tendit ses bras vers elle, elle repensait à la déclaration de Castle, celle qu'elle lui avait empêché de terminer. Ca aussi elle le regrettait. Et lui aussi devait lui en vouloir de l'avoir une fois de plus repoussé.

Une goutte d'espoir naquit au fond de son cœur, une goutte qui devint étang, rempli par l'espoir de revoir cette homme un jour, de revoir Castle bientôt et de lui dire que son cœur lui appartenait, que c'était son « Always » et qu'elle voulait être le sien. Parce que, comme il lui avait dit un jour, c'est d'amour que les grandes histoires ont faites.

* * *

_Alors? Ca ne présage rien de bon pour la suite mais bon, ça va être fun! Review pliz' ! :)_


	24. I feel you in my bones

**Bonjour! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de ces deux semaines d'attentes! J'ai une semaine de dingue, avec que des contrôles.. Bref. Me revoilà donc avec un long chapitre! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui éclairent toujours autant mes journées!**

**Stanaddict: J'aime tes reviens, longues ou courtes! SI je suis psychopathe à mes heures perdues! je fais comme castel, je m'immerge dans le milieu sur lequel j'écris. Ta review ma vraiment fait plaisir, notamment ta remarque sur le paragraphe que tu as aimé! :) Je suis aux anges je dois bien avouer. Dis moi si la fin de ce chapitre est assez sadique pour toi?!**

**bisounours1998: Voici la suite! ravie que tu aimes toujours autant! :)**

**cl62: On commence à toucher le fond? oui mais faut encore creuser un peu! **

**Mamy Ptits Fours: Je me suis régalée devant Castle avec tes cookies mammite! un délice! Tu me fais toujours autant rire avec tes reviens! je rigole toutes seules, ma famille me croit folle!**

**Madwine: Qui est-ce dérangé? Bientôt la réponse! **

**Madoka ayu: Je te rassure je n'ai pas prévu de viol! je suis tordu mais je ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose. Au pire, il admirera la beauté de Kate, aura une caresse déplacé mais je ne pense pas aller plus loin! Désolée pour l'attente de cette suite!**

**Une-Ame-Perdue: Encore mille mercis pour tous tes compliments So'! Oui c'est bien l'homme aux yeux bleus mais c'est Castle qui l'avait bousculé! Pas Kate!**

**Elodie59: Ne t'en fais pas, la suite du bourreau des coeur est bientôt, et je suis bien contente que ma fission te plaise!**

**Angylafan: Désolée mais j'abime Kate dans ce chapitre! POV de Castle dans ce chapitre pour te servir, et désolée pour l'attente...**

**Audrey 1986: Merci :) Enjoy la suite!**

**Vick13: Rien de grave à Kate? À voir! Et oui, Castle va s'occuper de Monsieur Méchant!**

**Fuck'Yeah-21: Pas trop souffrir Kate? Trop tard si je peux dire! Enfin tu verras bien mais si tu aimes mon sadisme, ce chapitre te plairas!**

**Squilla: Voici la suite et désolée pour l'attente! en tout cas je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et que tu es tout lu d'un coup! Ne t'en fait pas pour Alexis! et puis Kate est un peu une priorité là ^^**

**SuzieQ21: Salut et bienvenu! Je suis ravie que tu aimes bien ma fiction! Enjoy la suite!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Castle se releva du lit, une nouvelle force en lui et quitta l'appartement. Il allait retrouver Kate._

Chapitre 24 : 

Une réelle ambiance de travail régnait au poste de police du douzième district de la police de New-York. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'angoisse, pour l'inquiétude. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la peur, l'attente. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute. Juste assez de place pour l'espoir et la hargne.

Chaque personne qui investissait ses lieux n'avait qu'un but : retrouver Katherine Beckett.

Et chacun y mettait sa force, son savoir, son temps, sans rien attendre en retour, parce que c'était ça d'être solitaire, parce que Katherine Beckett aurait fait la même chose pour chacun d'entre eux.

C'est cette ambiance que Richard Castle trouva en arrivant à son tour. Il avait eu du mal à se mettre debout après avoir compris le sacrifice que Kate avait fait pour leur sauver la vie à tous. Mais il le lui devait. Il le voulait.

C'était pourquoi il remerciait silencieusement, tous ceux qui se trouvaient ici.

Après un soupir, il s'avança dans la grande salle où l'activité dominait et rejoint L'agent Shaw qui n'eut même pas besoins de relever la tête pour comprendre qui se tenait à ses cotés. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres :

- Castle. Contente de vous voir. Vous venez nous donner un petit coup de main ?

- Exactement. Je pensais reprendre une analyse approfondie des lettres du tueur pour dégager des éléments qui vous seront nécessaires pour son profil.

- Ça tombe bien, je travaillais justement sur le profil de ce guignol. Installez-vous là, ajouta la jeune femme en lui désignant une chaise qui n'attendait que d'être comblée.

Castle ne se fit pas prier et se mit au travail de suite, non sans une petite pensée pour Kate. Elle était la source de sa force.

Il reprit la première lettre, serra les dents en pensant que le seul moyen d'établir un réel profil était de se mettre dans la peau de ce psychopathe. Lui allait devoir devenir ce qu'il haïssait le plus sur cette terre.

_« Kate, ..._

* * *

Ryan et Esposito ne prenaient même plus le temps de respirer. Ils étaient littéralement plongés sous un tas de paperasses, de dossiers, de papiers non-classés, de notes prises, puis gribouillées.

Ils avaient beau retourner, fouiller, épier toutes la vie des précédentes victimes. Rien. Le néant. Il n'avait strictement rien trouvé.

Ils avaient commencé ce travail pensant avoir oublié quelque chose mais si c'était le cas, ce quelque chose était drôlement bien caché !

À leurs décharges, ils ne pouvaient que constater l'absence de vie sociale de toutes ces victimes, leur absence de vie tout court. Peu voir pas de famille ou d'amis ou même de proches d'aucune sorte. Des marginales, des invisibles, des incompris.

Elles ne maquaient à personnes, c'était peut-être le pire.

C'était d'ailleurs sur ce point que le tueur c'était trompé. Kate manquerait à plus d'un.

Et c'était pour ça que les gars continuaient de chercher l'aiguille dans la botte de foin si aiguille il y avait. Parce qu'ils devaient la retrouver.

Parce que si les rôles avaient été échangés, elle aurait fini par trouver. Oui, elle aurait trouvé alors il trouverait.

* * *

Jordan et son équipe travaillaient également d'arrache-pied. Ses hommes essayaient de comprendre comment Kate avait pu disparaître de leur radar, pourtant surveillée par des professionnels du FBI tandis qu'elle se penchait plus précisément sur le profil de l'homme qui avait un commissariat entier et le FBI à ses trousses. D'ailleurs, elle s'en était fait la remarque : Si elle avait été à la place de ce tueur, elle aurait eu peur, elle aurait fuit, parce qu'à la seconde où certaines personnes de ce commissariat le retrouveraient... Il serait trop tard...

Shaw avait réussi à établir un profil assez complet. Elle était partie de celui fourni par Kate et l'avait étoffé avec toutes les informations qu'elle avait eu en sa possession, c'est à dire pas grands choses. Elle avait donc du extrapoler un peu et avait fini par avoir quelque chose de solide. Au lieu de se concentrer sur la personnalité de cet homme, elle tentait de se focaliser d'avantage sur ses agissements, sur l'endroit où il avait pu aller, sur son passé, ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce qu'il faisait et surtout, sur ce qu'il comptait faire à présent qu'il avait eu tous ce qu'il voulait.

Shaw leva la tête sur le calendrier du mois qui décorait du mieux qu'il pouvait le grand mur du bureau. Demain... Demain c'était la Saint-Valentin... Que ferait cet homme demain ? Que ferait-il à Kate ? Et eux, que feraient-ils pour elle ?

Tant de questions dont les réponses lui échappaient encore. Tant de choses à terminer et si peu de temps...

Du calendrier, elle passa au cadran de sa montre au travers duquel elle lu l'heure : 20 heures. Le temps passait bien trop vite, surtout quand ils en avaient besoins de plus, de beaucoup plus.

C'était l'heure de faire une pause briefing, de mettre en commun ce que chacun avait trouvé... ou pas trouvé :

- Détective Ryan et Esposito, Castle, Wilson ! Briefing dans le bureau du Capitaine Montgomery tout de suite !

* * *

- Fermez la porte derrière vous Castle lança le capitaine alors qu'il invitait les autres à prendre une place.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? soupira-t-il alors en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise qui amortit sa chute.

Ryan et Esposito de regardèrent rapidement et décidèrent d'un commun accord de commencer.

- Nous n'avons rien trouvé d'intéressant. Ils baissaient la tête avant qu'Esposito reprennent Nous avons repassé au crible la vie de chaque victime, leur passé, leur entourage, le témoignage de leur voisin. Bref, tout ce qu'on avait mais il n'y a rien là dedans qui puissent nous indiquer où est Beckett ni qui est cette homme.

- Bien. Et vous Castle ?

- J'ai relu et réétudier les lettres et tous les messages du tueur. Il a un certain style d'écriture. Il est cultivé, écrit bien et pèse ses mots. Rien n'est dit au hasard et je parierai qu'i imagine la réaction de ses victimes en écrivant. Il y a certaines tournures de phrase, vers de poème qui sont issu d'ouvrage peu connu réservé aux amateurs de classiques. Je crois donc ne pas trop m'avancer quand je dis qu'il a du faire des études supérieures, probablement en littérature étrangère ou dans les arts. Puis, il est clair qu'il observait Beckett chez elle mais aussi quand elle était chez moi. Je ne peux pas vraiment en dire plus et je sais que ça ne nous avance pas mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Il baissa la tête, prêt à perdre espoir quand une image de Kate fit irruption devant ses yeux. IL ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle comptait sur lui. Il se redressa, et écouta Shaw.

- Agent Shaw ?

- J'ai pas mal avancé sur le profil de cet homme. Je n'ai rien à ajouter quant à sa personnalité cependant, je crois savoir pourquoi il enlève ces jeunes femmes, pourquoi si proche de la saint-valentin et pourquoi il les tue. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Je pense que cet homme était très heureux avant, vraiment très heureux. Il devait avoir une petite amie, une fiancée, pas une femme, mais quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup et qui partageait sa vie. Elle devait travailler dans le secteur de la justice, de la loi, dans la protection, être grande t brune... Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Il aimait quelqu'un qui ressemble à ses victimes et maintenant il les kidnappe pour remplacer cette femme qu'il aimait tant et qu'il a perdue. Il se venge de ce monde qui lui a volé son seul, unique et éternelle amour. Et peut-être que cette femme est morte le jour de la saint-valentin ou proches de cette date. Il n'a pas pu célébrer la fête des amoureux avec elle. Ça l'a rendu dingue. Mais une fois enlevées, ces femmes lui résistes, refuse son amour et il comprend alors qu'elles ne sont pas sa femme : il les tue. Ce n'est qu'une théorie mais...

- C'est une théorie intéressante et plausible, admira Castle, une étincelle d'espoir dans le regard, étincelle qui n'échappa à personne, Il suffit de chercher dans votre base de données tous les incidents de ces dix dernières années, prenons large, impliquant une femme non marié, la trentaine, et qui a eu lieu autour de la Saint-Valentin.

- Oui. Mais demain, coupa Montgomery, suscitant l'incompréhension de l'écrivain.

- Demain ? Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre !

- Monsieur Castle, les gens qui travaillent ici sont humains. Ca veut dire qu'ils ont des familles, des enfants à nourrir, besoins de manger, et de se reposer aussi. Je sais que le plus urgent est de retrouver Beckett mais on avancera pas si on est tous fatigué. Alors chacun va rentrer chez sois et me faire le plaisir de revenir demain matin à 200 % de sa forme. Parce que demain, on la retrouvera tous ensemble.

Castle comprenait. Mais lui, il ne rentrerait pas. Martha était avec Alexis à l'hôpital et toutes deux savaient ce qu'il traversait Elles avaient besoins de lui mais savaient que Kate avait encore plus besoins de son aide.

Il acquiesça et quitta a pièce sous les regards compatissant.

Sur une chaise de la salle de repos, il regardait les policiers quitter leur lieu de travail pour rentrer chez eux, retrouver la personne qu'il chérissait, chose que lui ne pouvait pas faire.

Ryan et Esposito finirent par s'en aller à leur tour, tout comme la plupart des gars du FBI.

La grande salle se retrouva bientôt plongée dans le noir quand le Capitaine partit.

Seul Castle restait dans l'immensité de cette noirceur, enveloppé dans l'ombre, seul, détruit, absent mais là tout de même.

Il était bien décidé à ne pas fermer l'œil tant que la femme qu'il aimait ne serait pas à ces cotés. Et pour ça, il devait éviter de penser parce que toutes ces pensées le faisaient souffrir, parce que dans chacune d'entre elle, il voyait Kate, il l'imaginait, il la voulait, il avait mal. Alors pour garder espoir, il devait rester éveillé et actif, loin de son esprit, loin de ses songes, dans la réalité.

Il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de l'abandonner.

Il se leva, quitta la noirceur de la salle de repos pour celle de la salle de briefing qui était en fait bien allumée et occupée. Castle fut surprit de trouver Jordan Shaw, assise sur une chaise, penché sur un dossier, relisant, écrivant :

- Shaw ? Que faites-vous là ? Vous n'êtes pas rentrées chez vous vous aussi ?

- Castle ! Elle sursauta presque mais ne paraissait pas surprise de le trouver là. C'était Castle, prêt à tout pour Beckett. Je pourrais vous pauser la même question !

- Oui...

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'établis une liste de critères à rentrer sur la matrice de données pour être prête à faire des recherches dès demain matin. J'ai quasiment terminé. Allons dans la salle de commande, vous allez m'aider.

Castle sourit, la remerciant de ne pas L'abandonner non plus, de rester avec lui. Il savait qu'elle avait un mari, une petite fille et n'en appréciait que plus son sacrifice.

Cette femme lui faisait un peu penser à Kate Beckett. Elles étaient fortes, n'abandonnaient jamais, se sacrifiaient pour le bonheur des autres, donnaient leur vies à la justice...

La matrice allumée, Castle dictait à Shaw les éléments à entrer :

- Période de recherche : Depuis 2000. Date : le 14 février, plus ou moins un mois

Elle entra la date, cliqua sur « valider »

- Type : Accident , Victime : Une seule : une femme entre 25 et 35 ans non mariée, décédée, au moins 1,70 mètres, brune, Métier : justice, force de l'ordre ou protection.

Elle réduisait les recherches, petit à petit, et cliqua sur « valider »

- Localisation : New-York.

Elle entra le nom de la ville, des dossiers disparurent. Elle cloqua sur « valider ».

À chaque clics de Jordan, à chaque fois que le champ des recherches diminuaient pour laisser la place à l'espoir qui grandissant, Castle laissait l'air entrer dans ses poumons. Parce que chacun de ces clics le rapprochaient un peu plus de Kate.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la fin de la liste des critères que la jeune femme avait établie. La matrice avait rassemblé les coupures de presses, les enquêtes de polices, les archives de la ville, les registres de la morgue... tout. Elle les avait ensuite organisés par affaires.

54 affaires répondaient aux éléments de recherches.

54, c'était énorme. Mais c'était si peu. Ils venaient de passer d'impossible à probable. Ils venaient d'éclairer le chemin, l'avenir de Kate.

Shaw se tourna vers Castle et ils sourirent. Ils avaient avancé, ils avanceraient encore.

Sans un mot, Shaw quitta la pièce non sans avoir tapoter l'épaule de l'écrivain.

Castle se retrouva seul, encore. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire plus avant le lendemain. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup. Mais pour lui ce n'était as suffisant. Rien ne le serait tant qu'il ne tiendrait pas Kate dans ses bras, tant qu'il ne sentirait pas les battements de son cœur contre sa propre poitrine.

Il rêvait de cet instant.

Castle s'installa confortablement dans le siège de sa partenaire, essayant de combler ce vide.

Il se laissa aller à ses pensées. Il ne devait pas. Il n'aurait pas du. Mais il avait besoins de la voir, même si ce n'était que dans ses rêves. IL avait besoins de penser à elle, même si elle n'existait plus que dans ses pensées.

Et puis il y avait toutes ces questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit, toutes ces questions auxquelles il n'avaient pas les réponses, toutes ces question dont ils n'étaient même pas sur de vouloir entendre les réponses.

Que vivait Kate ?

Allait-elle bien ?

Que lui faisait cet homme ?

Que ressentait-elle ?

Ressentait-elle la culpabilité que lui ressentait ?

À quoi pensait-elle ?

Pensait-elle à lui comme il pensait à elle ?

Souffrait-elle autant que lui ?

Avait-elle aussi envie de hurler ?

Avait-elle aussi envie de le serrer dans ses bras ?

Rêvait-elle de lui ?

L'aimait-elle seulement...

* * *

Un bruit ! Un bruit de pas... Etait-ce dans ses rêves ? Le grincement d'une marche d'escalier... Un escalier ? Où était-elle ? Une lumière... Quelle lumière ?

Kate se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, à bout de force et s'adossa au mur par reflexe.

Elle se souvenait maintenant. Elle, menottée, séquestrée, seule.

C'était lui qui revenait. LUI. Qui d'autre de toute manière ? Venait-on la sauver ? Elle en doutait.

Sa peur se confirma quand son ravisseur surgit de l'escalier. On ne venait pas la sauver. L'avait-elle vraiment envisagé ? Peu importait.

L'homme s'avança, l'air moins serein qu'à son habitude, plus... menaçant ? Plus en colère, irrité :

- As-tu réfléchi ?

Réfléchi ? De quoi parlait-il ? Elle était si fatiguée... Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls.

- Pardon ?

- As-tu repensé à tes sentiments ? À ton avenir ? À ma proposition ?

- Si j'y ai repensé ? Non je n'y ai pas repensé parce qu'il n'y a pas matière à penser. Vous n'avez pas bien saisi je crois : Je vous hais ! Et jamais, JAMAIS je ne pourrait vous aimez, même sous la contrainte. Jamais...

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, seconds où elle n'ont plus n'esquissa un geste, par peur elle devait bien l'avouer.

L'homme grogna un instant et s'avança vers elle à grands pas, rapidement :

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire hein ? Me frapper ? Si vous croyez que je vous aimerais vous vous faites des id...

Mais elle n'eut le temps de terminer son mot. Le bout de la rangers de l'homme venait de rentra en contact avec ses lèvres, brutalement. Si brutalement que sa tête fut projetée en arrière et qu'elle heurta dans un bruit mat le mur en béton. Elle gémis et se laissa glisser sur le sol. L'homme se préparait à repartir l'assaut. Kate leva son bras devant son visage. Geste inutile, futile, rempli d'espoir. La pointe de cuire balaya l'avant de Kate dans un cri de douleur recouvert pas les hurlements de l'homme :

- Je t'avais prévenu Kate ! Si tu ne veux pas m'aimer, je t'y forcerais, et tu souffriras jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis ma belle !

Kate, couché sur le sol eu une vague pensée pour Alexis. Elle aussi avait vécu ce que Kate vivait maintenant.

Elle essaya de se relever, rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait mais ses liens et le coup de pieds qui l'atteignit dans ses cotes pas encore totalement remises de sa précédente attaque la rallongèrent de force sur le sol. Kate gémissait. De petites plaintes qui aurait brisé le cœur à n'importe quel être humain.

L'homme, certain que Kate ne se relèverait plus, s'abaissa alors et s'approcha du visage de Kate pour lui murmurer quelques mots :

- Je ne voulais pas te frapper, je suis désolée mon ange mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. C'est un mal pour un bien. Tu souffres aujourd'hui mais tu seras heureuse demain, avec moi. Tu m'aimeras.

Il ne restait plus aucune force à Kate, juste quelques mots qui sortirent de sa bouche dans un soupir :

« Mon cœur est déjà pris... »

Il retira la main qu'il avait posée sur son visage, attrapa une mèche de cheveux qu'il tira avant de lui cogner la tête contre le sol et de s'en aller, poings serrés.

* * *

_Alors? Des longues reviews hein?^^ Je vous poste la suite très vite cette fois! ;)_


	25. Aurore d'amour

**Bonjour! C'est enfin les vacances, j'ai de nouveau tous mon temps, je poste donc! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre tous les trois jours pendant les vacances! Et ce chapitre est assez long, c'est pour me faire pardonner de la semaine d'attente depuis mon dernier chapitre :)**

**Squilla: Saine et sauve, oui espérons le! Je suis navrée mais je ne eux pas arrêter de torturer Kate! Juste encore un peu! Son coeur est prit par C…A…. :)**

**Mamy Ptits Fours: Je déteste les Dragibus! Ça colle au dent et ça a un goût de crotte de chameau! Je préfère tes doux et savoureux coolies mamy! Même si tu es folles! (je ne suis pas sûre de ne pas l'être moi-même!) ^^**

**RadioJAJA: Mais c'est pas encore la fin! Promis je vais faire durer le plaisir!**

**Stanaddict: Ma très chère: le POV du tueur est un cadeau que je t'offres! rien que pour toi! :) Tu demandes, j'écris ^^ET je suis persuadée que ce chapitre va combler ton besoins de sadisme! (Il a comblé le mien!) J'ai écouté la voix dans ma tête! Tu m'a démasqué : je suis bien schizophrène! Tantôt victime, tantôt sociopathe! Aller, je te laisse lire: enjoy!**

**Elodie59: Il est même complètement fou! EN ce qui concerne le bourreau des coeurs, j'étais été absente un moment en effet. Le manque de temps, d'inspiration. J'ai pas d'excuse. Mais bon, j'ai repris, et je ne lâcherai plus!**

**angylafan: Castle en dépression c'est pour bientôt!**

**Madwine: C'est la fic qui est folle ou moi? (les deux^^) T'arrête pas de respirer trop longtemps quand même hein! ;)**

**Audrey 1986: Oui, et t'as encore rien vu!**

**Vick13: Merci! et contente que tu ai aimé! Enjoy la suite!**

**Fuck'Yeah-21: Oui, sadique et fière de l'être! Ils vont pas la retrouver tout de suite, du tout en fait! rappelle toi le prologue! ;)**

**Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, je me répètes mais c'et toujours très encourageants**

* * *

_**ATTENTION: Rating K+/T (violence / sexe : aucun viol rassurez-vous !)**_

Chapitre 25 : Aurore d'amour

Il devait la voir. Maintenant. Encore. Rien qu'une fois de plus. La dernière fois, avant la prochaine... Comment pouvait-il tant dépendre de cette femme ? Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Et c'était loin de lui déplaire de toute manière. Il n'avait pas ressentit ça pour quelqu'un depuis ELLE. Depuis la première femme qui lui avait fait découvrir le fleuve tumultueux et violent de l'amour, ce fleuve qui l'avait emporté sur son chemin, ce fleuve dans lequel il s'était laissé tomber, noyer. Et jamais, depuis cette femme qui lui manquait chaque seconde de son existence, il n'avait pensé retrouver un jour ce fleuve et cette force qui prend source dans votre cœur et qui vous transperce comme si l'univers existait pour que votre amour vive.

Il en était sur, c'était Kate son nouvel amour. Mais il devait savoir, oui, il devait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. De l'amour pour sur, mais suffisamment ? Elle devait l'aimer. IL ne pourrait l'accepter autrement, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle devait se rendre compte à son tour du lien particulier qui les unissait. Deux âmes seules, deux âmes sœurs. C'était simple mais elle semblait pourtant s'acharner à ne pas reconnaître ses sentiments pourtant évidents. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa fierté ? De sa peur ? Peu lui importait maintenant. Elle devait choisir.

Il s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule, appuya sur le bouton qui alluma la vieille ampoule pendu au plafond et commença sa descente dans l'escalier qui grinçait, couinait sous chacun de ses pas.

En bas de l'escalier, il eut enfin le loisir de combler le manque qui l'habitait, le besoin incessant de la voir. Elle était si belle au réveil, apeuré, déboussolé, faible en quelque sorte. Elle était... délicieuse.

Mais lui ressentait de la colère à son égard. Il avait été trop gentil. Il devait savoir :

- As-tu réfléchi ?

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre sa demande, trop fatiguée certainement, aussi reformula-t-il, irrité :

- As-tu repensé à tes sentiments ? À ton avenir ? À ma proposition ?

Il la regardait dans les yeux, aussi put-il facilement capter la réaction de la jeune femme : elle était... surprise :

- Si j'y ai repensé ? Non je n'y ai pas repensé parce qu'il n'y a pas matière à penser. Vous n'avez pas bien saisi je crois : Je vous hais ! Et jamais, JAMAIS je ne pourrait vous aimez, même sous la contrainte. Jamais...

Il avait mal. Savait-elle le mal qu'elle lui faisait ? Bien sur que non, et elle s'en fichait, égoïste qu'elle était, ignorante.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger, transpercé par cette douleur lancinant qui partait de son cœur pour se diffuser dans chaque parcelle de son corps tremblant.

Il la regardait juste dans les yeux. Savait-elle qu'elle avait réveillé son coté animal, violent ? Il pouvait voir dans son regard que la peur s'installait. Elle savait, oui, qu'elle n'aurait jamais du dire ça, qu'il allait mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Il grogna, se sentant déjà coupable de ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait, coupable de céder à sa pulsion sauvage, à cette facette qu'il haïssait mais qui faisait parti de lui, hélas.

Trop tard, il n'avait jamais su se contrôler, même par amour. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas l'amour qui le poussait à agir ainsi ? Quoi d'autre que la passion pouvait-être la source de sa haine ? Haine, passion, déception. Il s'avança rapidement, ne s'arrêtant pas quand elle hurla presque :

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire hein ? Me frapper ? Si vous croyez que je vous aimerais vous vous faites des id...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il en avait trop entendu. Le bout de sa rangers heurta si violement sa lèvre que son corps entier fut projeté en arrière, contre le mur dur. Elle gémissait, il jubilait.

Il jubilait de la voir glisser ainsi sur le sol, tentant de se protéger le visage avec son bras.

Mais sa chaussure de cuir ne rencontra aucune difficulté à percer ses défenses, provoquant un cri de douleur de la part de la jeune femme.

Il déchainait sa haine qui grandissait à chaque instant. Ne pouvant même plus supporter la douleur criée de sa victime, il se mit à hurler à son tour :

- Je t'avais prévenu Kate ! Si tu ne veux pas m'aimer, je t'y forcerais, et tu souffriras jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis ma belle !

Il observait sa proie, couché sur le sol, la maintenant au sol à coup de pieds bien placés dans les cotes. Ses gémissements nourrissaient ses besoins de supériorité. Les petites plaintes qui s'échappaient par à-coup de sa bouche ne l'atteignaient même pas. Il était invincible.

Quand il fut enfin certain qu'elle ne se relèverait plus, il se baissa doucement vers elle, retrouvant sa douceur des beaux jours. Il se pencha encore, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Je ne voulais pas te frapper, je suis désolée mon ange mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. C'est un mal pour un bien. Tu souffres aujourd'hui mais tu seras heureuse demain, avec moi. Tu m'aimeras.

Sa culpabilité avait reprit le dessus. Comme à chaque fois...

Il fut surprit d'entendre à son tour des sons franchir la barrière des lèvres de Kate dans un souffle :

« Mon cœur est déjà pris... »

Combat intérieur, invisible mais impossible, perdu d'avance. La culpabilité disparue, la rage implosa :

Il retira la main qu'il avait posée sur son visage, attrapa une mèche de cheveux qu'il tira avant de lui cogner la tête contre le sol et de s'en aller, poings serrés.

Il allait la faire changer d'avis, il s'en fit la promesse. Parce que demain, c'était son jour, leur jour. Demain, c'était la Saint-Valentin, demain, le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Il avait d'ailleurs plains de préparatif à faire pour cette fabuleuse journée qui s'annonçait la robe, la musique, les repas, le discours qu'il lui avait préparé... Tant de preuve de son amour qu'elle ne pourrait plus refuser de voir. Demain, tout allait changer. Demain...

* * *

_Au commissariat,_

Castle, plongé dans ce sommeil sans rêve dominé par son inquiétude commença à émerger à l'aube, tiré dans la réalité par des bruits de pas. Les policiers partis la veille revenaient enfin faire leur travail.

Dès qu'il eut reprit pied avec la réalité, Castle bondit de sa chaise et fonça en salle de commande du FBI, là où la veille au soir, lui et Shaw avait finalement trouvé une piste. Toute l'équipe était déjà présente, n'attendant plus que lui pour commencer la réunion. Ils avaient simplement patienté, pour que Castle, prenne le repos dont il avait besoins :

- Castle ! Ravi de vous voir. Je vous laisse l'honneur de faire par au autre de notre avancé, lança Shaw, sachant à quel point il voulait se rendre utile, se sentir utile.

- Merci. Hier soir, l'Agent Shaw et moi-même avons fait une découverte. Nous avons rentré des critères de recherche dans la matrice, non concernant notre tueur mais sur l'accident qui lui a probablement enlevé la femme qu'il aimait, selon le profil de Jordan. Il se trouve que nous avons 54 résultats correspondants.

- Excellente nouvelle ! Très bonne initiative, salua Montgomery, le sourire aux lèvres, content, comme tout les autres qui se jetaient des regards de soulagement, d'avoir enfin une piste sérieuse à explorer.

- Bien. Nous allons former des équipes de deux, et étudier ses dossiers avec attention. Nous ne devons surtout pas laisser passer d'indice. Une copie du profil du tueur est à votre disposition, ainsi que la liste de critères que Castle et moi avons rentrer hier soir dans la matrice de données. Le but est de réduire notre champ de recherche. Il fait procéder affaire par affaire, faire des recherches complémentaires si nécessaire, et ce le plus vte possible.

- Mais on manque de temps !

- Je sais Castle, mais c'est le seul moyen alors au boulot !

Castle savait qu'elle avait raison, que chaque dossier en moins le rapprochait de Kate. Il devait avoir espoir. Il devait se raccrocher à cette idée, aussi mince soit elle parce qu'il n'avait que ça. Et il savait que tous les policiers ici travailleraient dur.

- Ryan et Esposito, vous serez le premier binôme. Prenez le dossier Keller, continua la jeune femme à la crinière rousse. Castle, vous serez avec moi sur le dossier Morrison et Wilson et Drew sur le dossier Ginger, ça vous va ?

- À vos ordres, répondirent les deux agents du FBI alors que les autres étaient déjà partis sans se faire prier.

Castle et Shaw avait décidé de rester en salle de commande pour leur recherche. Il avait prit un dossier sur la pile et lisait ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Shaw, une ride de concentration barrant son front, Castle, les lèvres pincées. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les perturber. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Castle réalise quel jour ils étaient aujourd'hui. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Il avait été tellement occupé par les recherches qu'il en avait oublié ce jour précis.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint-Valentin. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour des amoureux, le jour où tout était possible, au nom de cet amour qui faisait le bonheur des gens, qui les unissait pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Alors comment se faisait-il que lui, qui ne croyait qu'en l'amour, ne pouvait pas être avec celle qui était dans ses pensées et dans son cœur ?

Si seulement elle savait à quel point il aurait voulu être à ses cotés, passer cette journée avec elle. Parce que cette journée n'avait aucun sens sans Kate Beckett pour la partager. Un moment, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait au fond. Un moment de cette journée censé être la leur avec Kate.

Et ce tueur, de la Saint-Valentin devait avoir prévu bien des choses pour Kate. S'il la touchait... Castle espérait juste qu'ils la retrouveraient à temps, avant ce soir. Ils le devaient. Il le sentait. Il le savait. Il le voulait.

Il voulait entendre sa voix de nouveau, se plonger dans son regard encore une fois, effleurer sa peau, voir son sourire, entendre son rire...

Une larme roula sur sa joue, tomba sur la photo d'une jeune femme, décédée dans un accident de voiture. Il ne voulait pas perdre Kate. Il ne pouvait pas.

Shaw n'avait pas manqué la larme s'écrasant silencieusement sur le papier. Elle avait guetté le moment ou il flancherait :

- Castle ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui... juste une poussière dans l'œil...

Qui voulait-il convaincre avec ce mensonge ? Shaw, ou lui-même ?

Ils se replongèrent dans leur dossier respectif. Seul le travail pouvait garder Castle loin de ses noires pensées.

* * *

Midi. Il était midi et il leur restait encore vingt-sept dossiers à parcourir. Esposito, Ryan, Wilson, Castle, Shaw, Drew... Aucun d'eux n'avait levé la tête, soufflé, fait une pause depuis l'aube. Mais aucun des dossiers qu'ils avaient étudié ne semblait correspondre à l'incident qu'ils recherchaient. Ils continuaient, dossier par dossier, sans relâche.

Castle n'aurait su dire si à chaque dossier mis de coté il se sentait soulagé, ou si c'était la peur que la réponse qu'ils cherchaient tous ne soit pas dans les dossiers restant qui s'était emparé de son cœur et qui le pressait comme un agrume.

Il n'avait qu'une certitude, qu'une sensation, qu'une vérité : Si il ne retrouvait pas Kate, il n'y survivrai pas.

* * *

Le seul moyen qui permettait à Kate de savoir qu'elle était bien en vie était la douleur qui se faisait ressentir avant même qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Roulée en boule sur le sol elle ne pouvait qu'attendre. Attendre quoi ? Elle préférait ne pas se poser la question.

Elle était fatiguée, vidée, affamée et assoiffée. Combien de temps encore avant que son enfer se termine ? Allait-elle mourir ? Ou allait-on la sauver ?

Combien de temps encore à être la marionnette de ce monstre hanté lui-même par ses propres démons, tiraillé entre son amour et sa haine meurtrière ?

Un bruit au dessus de sa tête la tira de son léger sommeil et de ses pensées. C'était lui, encore, qui revenait. Mais pourquoi cette fois ci ?

Kate décida de faire semblant de dormir profondément, espérant que son ravisseur partirait et la laisserai tranquille, juste un peu.

Une lumière éblouissant, un pas dans l'escalier, un deuxième, puis encore un autre, jusqu'au suivant. À chaque pas dans l'escalier le cœur de Kate ratait un battement. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été de nature peureuse. Mais cet homme, et ce qu'il pourrait lui faire... Ça oui ça l'effrayait.

Les pas sur le béton étaient presque inaudibles mais Kate pouvait sentir, aux vibrations qui parcouraient le sol sous elle, que l'homme était tout près d'elle.

Plus de pas. Était-il arrêté ? Que faisait-il ? Qu'attendait-il ? Avait-il compris qu'elle ne dormait pas ? Avait-il perçu la peur qui s'évaporait de son corps, tremblant elle en était sur.

Elle en aurait pleuré... Elle aurait pu, elle aurait du. Mais la flamme en elle était encore présente. Des souffles d'espoir la ravivaient, alors au bord de l'extinction.

Quand elle sentit le souffle de l'homme s'infiltrer dans son conduit auditif, elle compris qu'il s'était agenouillé dans son dos :

« Kate ? Mon amour ? Il faut se réveiller maintenant ? »

Kate ne bougeait pas, retenant même sa respiration, et un haut-le-cœur :

« Ma douce, le soleil d'un nouveau jour se lève. C'est l'aube d'un jour bien particulier aujourd'hui. C'est le premier jour de notre amour, sa célébration. C'est la Saint-Valentin ! »

La Saint-Valentin.

Plongée dans le noir, attachée, seule, perdue, sans aucun repère, Kate ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée.

Elle savait que la fête était « bientôt ». Plus que prévue apparemment.

Elle ne put cacher son trouble face à cette annonce. Elle gémit, inconsciemment, involontairement, douloureusement. Ce n'était plus son corps mais son cœur qui saignait.

Cet homme qui lui soufflait dans le cou de son souffle chaud et répugnant était la dernière personne avec qui Kate voulait passer cette journée si spéciale.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement partisante de la Saint-Valentin, elle l'acceptait simplement et appréciait le moment. Mais, recluse, contrainte à rester tel un animal sur le sol, attachée tel un vulgaire sac, elle se rendait compte de bien de choses. Et aujourd'hui, jour des amoureux, elle prenait conscience d'avec qui elle voulait passer cette journée.

« Kate ! Je suis ravi de voir que mes douces paroles t'éveillent. ».

_Si tu savais combien elles me donnent envie de vomir tes paroles, crétin!_

Kate sourit. C'était la voix de Castle, dans sa tête. Elle imaginait ce qu'il aurait dit à sa place. Ça la soulageait, ca lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être seule, de passer cette journée avec lui finalement.

« Et j'ai le droit à un sourire en plus ! Tu combles le vide de mon cœur ! »

_Ah... parce que monsieur a un cœur ?_

« Allez debout mon amour ! Nous avons une journée très remplie ! J'ai prévue plein de chose pour nous : Un déjeuner en tête à tête, un après midi en amoureux, un discours, un diner romantique, une dance ! »

Le sourire de Kate s'effaça de nouveau, pensant à ce que Castle et elle aurait pu faire ensemble en ce jour. Et rien que l'idée de manger en face du monstre qui l'appelait « mon amour » lui donnait des frissons.

Elle continuait à le regarder d'en bas, assise maintenant mais immobile, se retenant de grimacer de dégout.

« Je vais te libérer de tes liens. »

Kate n'en revenait pas. Allait-il lui donner sa liberté ? Était-il naïf à ce point ?

Mais ses espoirs furent balayés quand l'homme dévoila dans ses mains un collier métallique qu'il lui accrocha au cou malgré ses protestations. Elle savait très bien ce que ce collier lui ferait.

« Voilà, comme ça je suis sur que tu ne partiras pas ! Si tu t'échappes, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, tu sais ce qu'il se passera, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Les pupilles noires, dilatées de la jeune femme durent lui suffirent car il n'insista pas d'avantage. Elle avait compris. Il le savait.

L'homme lui ôta enfin ses menottes et tous ses liens, se releva et parti chercher un sac en plastique qu'il avait laissé en bas de l'escalier puis revint.

En apercevant son profil, et en s'y attardant réellement pour la première fois, l'impression de Kate se confirma : elle connaissait cet homme. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré. Sa voix, son visage, ses yeux... Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu, mais différent. Où ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse. Une fois de plus.

« Enlève-moi tes haillons et habille-toi. » Il lui balança le sac à ses pieds, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Avait-il l'intention de rester planté là et de se rincer l'œil ? Visiblement.

- Il est hors de question que je me change devant vous !

- Tu n'as pas à être pudique devant moi Katie, je veux te voir.

- Premièrement, je m'appelle Katherine, et de deux, moi, je n'ai pas envie que vous me voyez !

- Ne commence pas, ne gâche pas cette journée ! Change-toi sinon je vais me servir du ravissant bijou qui orne ton magnifique et long cou !

Kate fulminait. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, aussi s'exécuta-t-elle, cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son corps meurtri par les coups. Elle se plaça face au mur, ne lui laissant que son dos contusionné comme tableau.

Il lui avait apporté un débardeur noir moulant et décolleté et une mini-jupe rouge sang. Jamais elle n'aurait osé en temps normal porter de tels vêtements.

Trop concentrée sur sa tentative d'enlever son t-shirt sans douleur, chose vaine, Kate n'entendit pas l'homme s'approché derrière elle. Elle ne le comprit que en sentant une main froide se poser sur son épaule.

Elle était tétanisée.

Il commença à tracer de léger cercle en descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Kate reprit vite ses esprits, secouée de tremblements. Elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allait engendrer représailles mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas supporter ça.

Elle souffla un coup et alors que les caresses arrivaient en bas de son dos, Kate lui assena un coup de coude dans l'arrête du nez. Il grogna, ôtant ses mains du corps de Kate. Tout de suite, elle se sentit mieux. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ses sensations. Elle se releva vite et se précipita vers les escaliers, espérant que la portée de la télécommande qui actionnerait son collier était faible.

Mais alors que la détective posa son pied sur la première marche, son corps se raidit et elle tomba à la renverse en hurlant. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie, Cette douleur, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans son corps, ... C'était insupportable.

Elle était paralysée. Elle voulait hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa traître bouche. Même dans ses pensées c'était le chaos, la confusion totale, comme si le choque électrique qu'elle venait de recevoir avait désorganisé son esprit. Elle était dans un noir total.

Lui s'était relevé, imperturbable, indéchiffrable. Il s'était avancé vers Kate étalée sur le sol. Il la regardait de haut, admirant ce spectacle, qui satisfaisait une partie de ses envies, de ses besoins, qui lui permettait d'exprimer ses pulsions sadiques.

Une minute passa avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa voix. Elle hurlait, elle pleurait, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle craquait.

« Laissez moi partir ! Pitié ! Laissez-moi ! Je vous en supplie !

L'homme pencha sa tête légèrement sur le coté, puis appuya avec force sur le petit bouton rouge de la télécommande.

Kate fut prit de secousses, se tortillant sur le sol.

Il balança sa tête en arrière, jouissant de son pouvoir.

Cette décharge était encore pire que la première. Encore plus d'aiguilles qui la transperçaient de toute part. Elle se mordis la langue jusqu'au sens par mégarde, convulsant à cause de l'électrocution. Le goût métallique du sang se répandait déjà dans sa bouche. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Si elle avait du décrire son état mental, elle aurait choisi le mot brumeux. Elle ne pouvait simplement plus penser clairement, être lucide. Elle avait juste cette douleur qui lui broyait ses entrailles qui la maintenait consciente.

Quand son instant de jubilation prit fin, l'homme rangea sa télécommande dans sa poche, alla récupérer le t-shirt et la jupe qui jonchait le sol près des chaînes de la jeune femme qui aurait sans doute préféré les garder au lieu d'avoir maintenant ce collier au tour du cou. Elle n'était plus qu'une bête.

Il retourna vers Kate qui ne pouvait pas bouger tant la douleur l'arrêtait. Il fini ce qu'elle avait commencer, lui ôtant son t-shirt, lui passant le débardeur noir non sens laisser ses mains caresser la douce peau de la détective.

Il lui enleva ensuite ses chaussures à talon, déboutonna son pantalon alors qu'elle gémissait, tentant de dégager son bassin. Il lui fit rapidement glisser son pantalon le long des jambes et lui passa la mini-jupe, n'ayant pas pour autant manqué d'admirer la dentelle des sous-vêtements de la jeune femme...

« Tu peux marcher jusqu'à l'étage ? »

Kate gémit, se retourna sur le ventre et essaya tant bien que mal de se mettre sur ses pieds. Mais à peine debout, elle fut prise de vertiges. Elle retomba presque au sol, à peine rattraper par l'homme qui la saisit sous les bras.

« Je m'en doutais un peu ! » marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour sa victime au bord de l'évanouissement.

Il la traina sur le sol jusqu'en bas des escalier puis monta à reculons, marche par marche, soutenant toujours la détective par la taille alors que ses pieds tapant contre le bois.

Alors que toutes ses pensées ne formaient qu'un vaste orage noir dans son esprit, une image s'imposa à Kate.

« Castle... » begaya-t-elle.

* * *

_Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce long et sadique chapitre? **!** **Avant de reviewer**, je tenais à vous dire que l**'identité du tueur est dévoilé dans le prochain chapitre** donc j'aimerai que vous fassiez un petit truc : vous **mettez dans votre review le nom du tueur selon vous!** comme ça je vois un peu qui je vais surprendre, ect! À jeudi ou vendredi! **xoxo**_


	26. Zénith d'amour

**Bonjour! Du coup ce n'était pas jeudi mais vendredi. Mais comme je viens avec un long chapitre rempli de caskett, de sadisme,et l'identité du tueur, vous me pardonnez hein?**

**Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant stressé avant de poster un chapitre. Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai peur que vous n'aimiez pas ce chapitre, le tueur que j'ai choisi... bref, abrégez mes souffrances!**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu du monde en route! Du coup, un encore plus gros merci à ceux qui me suivent le long de cette route qu'est le Valentine's Killer! :)**

**bisounours98: Ravie de te retrouver! Non en effet j'avais dit que ce n'étais pas Josh mais ne t'en fais pas, tu découvriras bien assez vite l'identité du tueur :)**

**angylafan: Merci encore une fois pour tes compliments! Josh? tu n'es pas le seul! Tu verras bien vite! ^^**

**camille: Je suis ravie que tu adore ma fiction! :) Josh? la réponse tout de suite! Bonne lecture!**

**Guest: Tout le monde hais josh! Ta réponse dans ce chapitre :) ^^**

**Stanaddict: Merci pour ta longue review! Je les dévore toujours autant! un vrai régale *me lèche les babines*. J'aime assez comment tu analyses mon écriture :) Souvent les review porte sur le fond, alors sur la forme, c'est intéressant de savoir ce que tu en penses :) Je suis ravie su tu aimes en tout cas. Dans ce chapitre il y a un autre passage où, je pense, tu vas arriver à t'identifier au tueur. J'ai essayé d'approfondir le passage rick cette fois ci, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses, toi qui est plus "kate"****(BTW: ma schizophrénie a été diagnostiquer comme étant incurable et très profonde :) ****Dans ce chapitre, pour te servir (^^), du Caskett, du tueur, tout ce que tu aimes! Enjoy et dis moi vite ce que tu en pense, parce que tes reviews je les aimes!**

**Madwine: Malheureusement Castle, comme tu vas le voir, est un peu… ailleurs! ;) Enjoy la suite!**

**LittleCoffee: 3XK? à découvrir sous peu! (BTW: j'aime bien ton pseudo)**

**Vick13: Bientôt elle reverra Castle? pas sûr! :) L'agent avec Shaw: Tu verras mouahaha :)**

**Audrey 1986: Très sadique j'avoue! ;) Enjoy la suite!**

**soniacaskettshipper: si tu savais comme je m'amuse à écrire super vite ton pseudo! :) Moi je te conseille de t'acheter une boîte de mouchoirs pour essuyer tes yeux parce que Kate, elle n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs! ;) Mais ne t'en fais pas : happy end garantie!**

** squilla: quelqu'un du commissariat? à vérifier sans plus attendre! (moi sadique? nooooon! :)**

**Bonne lecture! (je vous rappelle que le numéro des pompier est le 18 et celui du Samu le 15!)**

* * *

_Il la traina sur le sol jusqu'en bas des escalier puis monta à reculons, marche par marche, soutenant toujours la détective par la taille alors que ses pieds tapait contre le bois._

_Alors que toutes ses pensées ne formaient qu'un vaste orage noir dans son esprit, une image s'imposa à Kate. _

_« Castle... » Bégaya-t-elle._

Chapitre 26 : Zénith d'amour

- Castle... Bégaya-t-elle.

Comment prononcer ce nom pouvait-il lui faire si mal ? Où était passée la douceur d'antan qui s'emparait d'elle quand elle ne faisait que songer à son nom ?

Oublie-le un peu ton écrivain. Pose-toi la question Kate. Pose-toi cette question qui t'effraie tant : Il est où Castle ? Hein ? Il est où ton chevalier en armure ? Il n'est pas là ! Il n'est pas là avec toi. Moi je suis là. Alors profite de ce que tu as. Et ne me parle plus de lui. Jamais.

Il s'était arrêté un instant dans les escaliers pour lui murmurer ces mots avec haine puis était repartit, avec un sourire, comme si cet instant n'avait jamais eu lieu, happé par l'excitation de cette journée à venir.

Ils passèrent finalement la porte de ce qui était bien une cave. Kate malgré ses yeux à demi clos, put enfin découvrir le reste de la demeure qui était désormais sa prison. Son enfer.

L'homme la déposa sur le divan avec plus d'égard que quelques minutes auparavant. Elle put enfin se reposer, sans craindre de nouvel assaut. Elle commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement de son ravisseur. Une seconde la haine, celle d'après la douceur. Une seconde de rage, une seconde d'amour. Seconde après seconde. Au goutte à goutte. Il n'était pas schizophrène mais semblait partagé entre deux sentiments qu'il ne contrôlait pas, deux comportement distincts et contradictoires.

La douleur du à son électrocution récente commençait enfin à disparaître. Elle avait bien encore quelques picotements dans les doigts mais rien de comparable à la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit en tombant sur le sol, prise de convulsions.

Elle préférait ne plus y penser, pour se concentrer plutôt sur un plan d'évasion. Parce que si ce collier autour du coup l'avait un peu « refroidie » sur cette idée, elle était toujours d'actualité. Le moins de temps elle restait chez ce fou, le mieux elle se porterait.

Elle s'assit sur le divan. Les rayons du soleil se posèrent sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé cela aussi... vivifiant. Elle observa alors plus attentivement les lieux. L'homme finissait d'assaisonner un plat qu'il porta à table avant de l'inviter à le rejoindre, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle se releva, chancela un moment mais réussi finalement à faire les quelques pas qui la séparait de lui et de sa table, dressée pour deux. Deus set de table rouge vif, des pétales de roses déposé délicatement sur la nappe blanche neige et douce comme de la soie, une bouteille de vin grand cru millésime. Romantique.

En gentleman, il lui tira sa chaise et la ré-avança alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Cet homme savait surprendre les femmes, par forcement dans le bon sens cela dit.

Il s'assit à son tour, en face d'elle, la contempla un instant puis détourna à contre cour son regard pour lui servir du vin.

Il leva alors son propre verre, l'invitant silencieusement à faire de même, puis ils trinquèrent.

« À l'amour, aux âmes sœurs, faites pour se rencontrer. À ce jour qui nous unie, nous, disciple de cet amour. À cette force mystérieuse qui fais notre bonheur. »

C'était beau. Mais pas dans de tel circonstance, pas avec tant de sous-entendu. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que l'amour n'existait pas être deux être si l'un deux n'aimait pas l'autre. Mais à quoi bon ? Pour avoir une autre décharge en réponse ?

Elle se contenta de lever son verre pour le porter à ses lèvres et se délecter comme elle le pouvait, malgré le gout du sang qui persistait dans sa bouche, de ce nectar bordeaux qu'elle appréciait.

Il n'avait dis mot pour le moment, se contentant de la regarder en apéritif. Elle était tout ce dont il avait besoins après tout. Elle l'enivrait et le nourrissait plus que la nourriture elle-même. Elle alimentait ses sentiments.

Après un bon verre de vin rouge de bourgogne, il se leva pour apporter l'entrée. Une poêlé de coquilles Saint-Jacques marinés.

Rien que l'odeur rendit Kate nauséeuse. Elle adorait pourtant les coquilles Saint-Jacques.

Mais elle ressentait une profonde douleur aux entrailles, comme si sa faim se manifestait maintenant, avec cette odeur alléchante qui pénétrait dans ses narines.

L'homme ne remarqua pas son trouble, aussi il la servit copieusement, fière de sa cuisine.

Kate regardait les morceaux blancs trempant dans la sauce. Elle était dégoutée. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Pourtant, dieu savait combien elle était affamée. Mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas ingéré... ça.

Elle releva la tête et grimaça.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Kate ? Vous n'êtes pas allergique au moins ? Ou peut-être que vous n'aimez pas ? J'ai pourtant essayé d'être le plus classique possible mais... Je suis désolé.

Kate pencha la tête sur le coté, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle entendait : il se souciait maintenant d'elle et semblait préoccupé par ce qu'elle voulait, pensait, aimait. Il semblait... vraiment... désolée...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça... c'est juste que... je ne peux rien avaler. Je suis désolée.

Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Elle n'en avait rien à faire de le blesser.

- Il va pourtant falloir manger ! Tu dois te nourrir pour être en forme pour notre journée. Allez, mange !

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, ni l'envie d'aller plus loin, elle porta la fourchette à sa bouche.

* * *

_Au commissariat, _

Une quinzaine de dossiers. Juste une quinzaine mais encore une quinzaine. Une quinzaine de trop. Ils étaient si près du but. Si près de Kate.

Castle ouvrait un dossier, prenait une bouffée d'air, le refermait, se retenait de respirer jusqu'à l'ouverture de la prochaine affaire. Pourquoi avait-il cette drôle de sensation ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'ils faisaient fausse route, et qu'au bout de ces quinze dossiers, il n'y aurait rien ?

Il avait besoins de la voir.

Castle referma un instant le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il sortit son portable de la poche interne de sa veste. Il ouvrit une photo, après avoir parcourue rapidement sa pellicule.

Ses cheveux longs, brun bouclé qui tombait sur ses épaules, libre comme elle. Ses yeux, grand qui vous happe au premier regard et qui ne vous lâche plus. Et son sourire. Jamais une femme ne lui avait offert un tel sourire. Immense. Inoubliable.

Il aurait pu lui offrir quelque chose d'inoubliable lui aussi, s'il avait été ensemble aujourd'hui, et pas l'un avec un fou, l'autre avec un cœur en sursis.

Il aurait pu lui donner une journée mémorable, lui montrer un coté romantique qu'elle ne connaissait qu'en surface, lui montrer l'amour qu'elle méritait.

Il y avait pensé à cet Saint-Valentin, tant pensé, qu'il en avait encore plus mal. Il avait prévu, avant toute cette sordide histoire, de passer ce moment avec Kate, de lui avouer son amour.

Perdu dans la profondeur de cette photo, Castle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit l'emmené loin, si loin... mais plus près d'elle.

_Le vent soufflait sur son visage, tout doucement. Un vent frais, venu du nord qui lui glaçait la peau. Cette ambiance de calme et de sérénité était accentuée par le doux frétillement des feuilles secouées par la brise. Le silence était à son comble et personne – pas même les oiseaux qui dansaient dans l'immensité du ciel noir – ne venaient le briser._

_Sur le toit de cet immeuble New-Yorkais, face à cette vue dégagée sur central Park, tout paraissait possible à Richard Castle. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi libre. Libre comme cette force qui faisait valser les fleurs._

_Le bruit métallique de la porte qui menait à ce petit bout de paradis le sortit de ses paisibles pensées._

_Il se retourna et son regard se posa immédiatement sur la créature qui venait de surgir._

_Le vent soulevait ses cheveux longs qui caressaient alors son visage avec tant de douceur._

_Il s'approcha d'elle, pour l'accueillir :_

_- Bienvenue détective Beckett._

_- Castle... Qu'est-ce-que..._

_Elle s'avança au bord du toit de l'immeuble, dépourvu de garde-fou. Subjuguée par la vue, elle avait perdu ses mots et se fichait maintenant complètement de savoir pourquoi Castle l'avait fait venir ici à une heure pareil alors que la journée de travail était fini depuis longtemps, et surtout étant donné qu'aujourd'hui était la Saint-Valentin. Elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait rencard avec une de ses conquêtes dans un restaurant chic._

_Peu importait. La beauté de cet endroit dissipait toute sa curiosité. _

_Elle tourna son regard à demi vers l'écrivain, apercevant les lumières qui maintenait la ville dans un éveil constant s'enflammer dans les yeux de l'homme._

_Quand Kate réussit enfin à dériver son regard de cet incroyable paysage, elle put voir la petite table en bois recouverte de cette nappe blanche et dressée pour deux. Dans les assiettes, un délicieux magret de canard fumant reposait sur son lit de caramel et de miel de châtaigne. Une alléchante purée faite maison entourait la viande rosée cuite à la perfection. Une bouteille de Bergerac dominait fièrement le diner préparé... avec amour._

_Sans un mot de plus – car il n'y avait rien à dire – ils s'installèrent à table, partageant le même sourire._

_Kate ne posa pas de question quant à la raison de ce festin, de sa présence ici avec lui dans cet univers de merveille. Elle était heureuse. Il était heureux. Que demander de plus ?_

_- Alors Castle dite-moi, comment avez vous découvert cette endroit magique? demanda la jeune femme en désignant les environs d'un tour de fourchette dans les airs. _

_- Pendant l'écriture de mon premier roman, qui fut d'ailleurs mon premier best-seller, souligna-t-il d'un haussement de sourcil adorable qui fit rire Kate, je me baladais en bas dans cette rue, rentrant chez moi quand j'ai découvert par terre un rouge-gorge, mal en point. J'ai alors levé la tête et j'ai vu cette arbre là-bas. Je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir un nid au dessus du vide, quelque part dans les branches de ce chêne et que ce petit oiseau en était tombé. Je l'ai prit dans ma veste, je suis rentrée dans le bâtiment et je suis arrivée devant la porte par laquelle vous êtes entré. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je tomberai amoureux... de la vue, sourit-il en regardant Beckett qui buvait chacun de ses mots droit dans les yeux. Depuis je viens là dès que j'ai envie de réfléchir, dès que j'ai besoins d'inspiration. Ici tout est plus simple. _

_Il aurait voulu lui dire que c'était ici qu'il avait écrit la plus grande partie des scènes d'amour de Nikki Heat. Non pas parce qu'il avait besoins d'inspiration, juste parce que cet endroit était son havre de paix._

_- Je n'y avais jamais emmené personne avant ce soir, ajouta-t-il en posant ses couverts sur le bords de l'assiette blanche._

_Kate releva la tête, abandonnant une tranche de magret pourtant exquis. Avait-elle bien entendu :_

_- Je... Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que avant ce soir je... parce que comme je te l'ai dit Kate, je viens ici quand j'ai besoins de réfléchir. Et je me suis rendu-compte de beaucoup de chose ici. Si je t'ai amené ici ce soir c'est parce que je voulais que tu viennes avec moi dans ce havre de paix, dans mon havre. Je voulais que tu découvres une partie de moi que tu ne connaissais pas. Avant ce soir, aucune femme n'avait été assez importante pour que je la laisse entrer ici. Mais ça, c'était avant de te rencontrer Kate. Et aujourd'hui, je sais une chose : je t'aime, et je te veux ici avec moi._

_Kate ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Les mots qui s'étaient échappés de la bouche de l'écrivain résonnaient encore dans la tête, comme un soupir inépuisable. Elle regardait simplement Castle, testant d'un regard sa sincérité, s'assurant que tout cela était bien vrai._

_Castle, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à recevoir de réponse, même s'il n'aurait pas craché dessus, se leva de sa chaise et invita Kate à faire de même._

_Il la prit par la main et l'accompagna de l'autre coté du toit, partie de se paradis qu'elle n'avait pas encore exploré. _

_La tenant par les épaules, il la positionna face au vide, à quelque pas seulement de ce gouffre sombre et resta derrière elle, laissant son souffle chaud caresser le cou de la jeune femme qui était perdu dans la beauté d'une vue imprenable._

_Au loin s'étendait l'autoroute qui permettait de quitter la ville en direction du New-Jersey. Des dizaine, non, des centaines de voitures roulaient tout allure sur la voie rapide, et phares allumés, elles ne formaient plus qu'un serpent de lumière sillonnant le béton en quête de l'horizon. _

_Envouté, peut-être même contrôlée par les émotions qui s'emparaient de son cœur face à cette vue, Kate se retourna vivement et plongea sur les lèvres de Rick._

_Elle n'avait pas réfléchie, elle l'avait fait spontanément, même si au font, celle faisait des années qu'elle y songeait, qu'elle aurait du le faire._

_Castle approfondie ce baiser, celant leur lèvre dans un pacte éternelle d'amour. Leurs douces lèvres se frôlaient, se mordaient, se dévoraient._

_Échanger ce baiser, c'était une déclaration d'amour en soi, c'était la clarification de leurs sentiments. C'était un pur bonheur._

_Lèvre contre lèvre, poitrine battante contre poitrine battante, peau contre peau, front contre front. Ils étaient les pièces d'un puzzle qui s'achevait enfin._

_Castle, plongé dans la chevelure ambrée de la jeune femme - qui écoutait attentivement les martèlements d'un cœur battant pour elle- reniflait le doux parfum de la vie, de l'amour._

_Il aurait voulu que cet instant ne prenne jamais fin, trouvé la télécommande de la vie tant convoitée de tous et appuyer, sans retour possible sur « pause ». _

_« Mais la vie nous rattrape toujours » lui chuchota une petite voix douce et mélancolique._

- Castle !

_- Castle ! Une voix ? Une voix qui l'appelait ? Qui ? Où ? Comment ? Il releva vivement la tête, cherchant sur ce toit la personne qui criait son nom. Mais ils étaient seuls._

- Castle !

_- Castle ! Encore son nom ? Il se décrocha de Kate, brisant leur étreinte à contre cœur mais tellement surpris._

- Castle !

_- Castle ! Que se passait-il ? Tout cet univers parfait, ce paradis sur le toit... tout tremblait autour de lui. Tout menaçait d'exploser._

- CASTLE !

_- Castle ! L'instant d'avant, il tenait Kate dans ses bras, l'embrassait, réalisant un rêve qu'il pensait impossible et la seconde suivante, son monde se brisait comme du verre, Kate disparu, s'évaporant, comme un nuage, une illusion. Le miroir de ses désirs venait d'imploser, brisé par cette voix qui le ramena dans la dure réalité._

En sursaut, en sueur, Castle se réveilla. Couché sur la table en bois, les joues rougies par l'impression des feuilles de papier sur sa peau.

En voyant Shaw devant lui qui l'appelait et tous ses dossiers sur la table de bois, Castle comprit : Il avait rêvé. Tout, n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un rêve merveilleux, une chute douloureuse. Il aurait aimé rester dans ce songe.

Et cette douleur dans sa poitrine, il l'avait identifié sans grand mal : il avait le cœur brisé.

* * *

Kate avait finalement réussi à retrouver un peu d'appétit et même à apprécier ce repas... en ce qui concernait la cuisine, pas la compagnie.

Ils avaient clôturé ce déjeuner par quelques cuillérées d'une tarte aux pommes à la cannelle, avant que l'homme ne l'emmène visiter sa serre.

Il s'approcha d'un massif épineux de fleurs aux pétales rouges absolument parfaites.

_« Des roses rouges »,_ pensa Beckett.

Avec une paire de ciseaux, il coupa les tiges d'une treizaine de roses.

À ces gestes, on pouvait en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un expert en la matière. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de plantes avaient leur place dans cette serre bien entretenue. Kate en reconnaissait certaines, rencontré lors de ses voyages en Asie ou en Océanie, tel que cet énorme Baobab qui dominait la pièce et dont les étonnantes racines menaçaient de s'étendre encore.

L'homme avait capté son regard émerveillé qu'elle n'avait réussi à cacher totalement sous son masque d'insensible :

- Impressionnant n'est-ce-pas ?

Surprise, elle mis quelques seconde à répondre :

- Oui, assez.

- Et bien, tu n'es pas très bavarde...

- Vous voulez discuter ? Très bien : Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous faites tous ça ? Que vous est-t-il arrivé ? Elle laissa quelque seconde avant de reprendre : Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Avant de passez à table, Kate avait eu le temps d'admirer le peu de photos encadré qui reposait, poussiéreuse, sur une étagère. Sur chacun d'entre elle, il y avait un couple, ou une femme seule. Une très belle femme, brune, aux cheveux long et aux yeux verts. En fait, Kate devait bien l'avouer : elles se ressemblaient beaucoup.

L'homme avait perdu son sourire et un air triste était venu voilé son visage et assombrir son regard qui pourtant pétillait de mille étincelles l'instant précédent. Mais il ne semblait pour autant être en colère contre Kate. Il allait répondre, elle le voyait. Il était juste triste et essayait d'exprimer par des mots ses sentiments :

- Je l'aimais tu sais. Je l'aimais comme un fou, comme jamais je n'avais aimé. Elle m'a fait découvrir un monde que je ne connaissais pas. Elle a su mettre de la couleur là où je ne voyais qu'en noir et blanc. Elle m'a apprit à penser avec mon cœur, à espérer de la vie. Je vivais avec elle dans le monde réel, dans celui des sentiments, et de l'illusion. Elle était partout. Elle était tout. Mais... _son regard s'assombrit un peu plus, et les yeux humides, il finit par reprendre_, mais cette vie que j'avais tant aimée me la reprise. Un soir, on sortait tout les deux de l'hôpital où on travaillait. On est passé prendre Sophie, notre petite fille. Elle était si jeune. À une intersection, un pick-up noir a grillé le feu et nous a percuté. Elles sont toutes les deux mortes sur le coup. Moi... moi j'ai survécu. Moi... J'aurais préféré mourir avec elle. Cela aurait été une belle fin. J'aurais pu l'accepter. Mais il a fallu que je me retrouve tout seul, comme avant que je la rencontre. On m'a enlevé la lumière, me condamnant à la noirceur.

Dans d'autres circonstances, et si Kate ne l'avait pas autant détesté, elle aurait pu être émue. Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un. Elle savait ce que c'était quand on vous arrache quelqu'un que vous aimez. Et lui avait non seulement perdu sa femme, mais aussi sa fille, le fruit de leur amour, la combustion de leur sentiments. Elle comprenait sa douleur, elle comprenait son chagrin. Elle avait le même au fond d'elle depuis que sa mère était « partie ».

_« Un soir, on sortait tout les deux de l'hôpital où on travaillait »_

Cette phrase, pourtant anodine surgit comme une alarme dans l'esprit de Kate se répétant à l'infini, comme si son esprit se repassait la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir en boucle pour y trouver l'anomalie.

Kate se souvenait enfin de qui était cet homme. Elle se souvenait où elle l'avait vu, et avec qui.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il être là ? Ça ne pouvait pas être lui !

Et pourtant... C'était bien lui, elle en était presque sûre maintenant.

Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, à cause de ses cheveux bien plus court et châtain, de ses lentilles de contact. C'était lui, mais il était différent, dans le regard, dans l'attitude.

- Adam...

* * *

**_(NDA: pour ceux qui ne s'en rappelleraient pas, adam c'est adam mercer, l'ami medecin de rick qu'on rencontre dans le chapitre 9 ou 10)_**

_Alors? si votre coeur bat toujours (sinon mes prière vous accompagne aux portes du paradis), review? Pliizzz' parce que je stresse! J'ai besoins de savoir ce que vous en pensez! Le prochain chapitre en dépendra!_

_xoxo_


	27. Crépuscule d'amour

**Bonjour! Me voilà rentrée de mes vacances, je retrouve internet et je peux poster! Demain c'est la rentrée, sniff mais je vais essayer de continuer à poster le plus souvent possible!**

**Voici la dernière partie du jour de la Saint-Valentin pour nos héros. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant! :)**

**Merci encore tous pour vos reviews, je sais je radote mais c'est pas grave! ^^**

**svetkate: Adam c'est le médecin ami de Castle qui soigne Kate dans le chapitre 10. Pourquoi me traitez vos tous de sadique? je me demande!**

**Fuck'Yeah-21: Ravi que tu approuve ce choix! j'avais un peu peur que ça ne plaise pas :) Enjoy la suite alors!**

**Audrey 1986: Contente que tu ais aimé! Enjoy la suite!**

**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31: Bienvenue dans la fic' des sadiques! Merci beaucoup d'avoir mis une review à chaque chapitre! C'était cool de suivre ta progression et de savoir e que tu en pensais :) Enjoy la suite ^^**

**LovelyBecky: Tout va s'arranger... pas tout de suite :(( ! Et en ce qui concerne le sadisme... désolée mais c'est un peu comme ma signature ^^En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir.**

**Squilla: C'était le but que vous ne vous en doutiez pas! Bientôt... ou pas!**

**Vick13: Je crois que personne n'avait pensé à Adam en fait, tout le monde l'avait oublié lui! La réaction de Castle... je vais me faire un plaisir de l'écrire celle là!**

**Une-Ame-Perdue: Encore une review qui m'envoie au septième ciel! Toi et tes mots! Mon dieu! Merci! C'était mon but de vous faire éprouver de la pitié pour le tueur. Après tout, c'est important de le comprendre :) **

**Chris: Contente que tu ai aimé! Enjoy la suite!**

**soniacaskettshipper: Je peux t'offrir une autre boîte de mouchoir si tu veux? Une Happy ending, c'est promis, par contre pour "arranger les choses" je garantie rien pour le moment! **

**Madwine: Adam est l'ami médecin de Castle qui soigne Kate dans le chapitre 10; enjoy la suite!**

**Mamy Ptits Fours: Et mes cookies? Je veux mes cooookiiies mamy! Adam est l'ami médecin de Castle qui soigne Kate dans le chapitre 10. C'est donc moi qui l'ai inventé.**

**angylafan: Adam est l'ami médecin de Castle qui soigne Kate dans le chapitre 10. Enjoy la suite!**

**RadioJAJA: Merci du compliment! Enjoy la suite!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_« Un soir, on sortait tout les deux de l'hôpital où on travaillait »_

_Cette phrase, pourtant anodine surgit comme une alarme dans l'esprit de Kate se répétant à l'infini, comme si son esprit se repassait la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir en boucle pour y trouver l'anomalie._

_Kate se souvenait enfin de qui était cet homme. Elle se souvenait où elle l'avait vu, et avec qui. _

_Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il être là ? Ça ne pouvait pas être lui !_

_Et pourtant... C'était bien lui, elle en était presque sûre maintenant._

_Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, à cause de ses cheveux bien plus court et châtain, de ses lentilles de contact. C'était lui, mais il était différent, dans le regard, dans l'attitude. _

_- Adam..._

Chapitre 27 : Crépuscule d'amour :

Un réveil mouvementé, une ambiance... électrique, un déjeuner en tête-à-tête, une ballade fleuries de découvertes et de surprises : Kate était fatiguée. Vraiment, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait eut son lot d'adrénaline, de drame, de peur et de colère pour toute une vie. Elle voulait juste que cette journée s'arrête. Elle voulait dormir, rêver, s'évader. Simplement être ailleurs, simplement... Était-ce trop demander ?

Malheureusement pour elle, son ravisseur en avait décidé autrement. Il lui avait même prévu une soirée de Saint-Valentin bien chargée. Après l'avoir envoyée se laver et se changer dans la salle d'eau, il lui avait tendu un tablier, l'incitant silencieusement mais explicitement à faire la cuisine pour leur « diner en amoureux », avait-il lancé en souriant à pleines dents.

Comme le lui avait une fois montré sa mère, véritable déesse du fourneau, Kate coupait en rondelles les légumes qui reposaient sur une planchette de bois. Plongée dans ses pensées, ce simple geste était devenu machinal.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, Kate se repassait pour la millième fois les évènements de cet après-midi.

Adam Mercer. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Encore des questions, toujours sans réponses. Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ?

Elle ne comprenait juste pas comment le tueur de ces trois jeunes femmes, le psychopathe qui la harcelait, l'homme qui lui volait sa vie pouvait être Adam, en apparence si gentil, doux et généreux.

Au début, Kate n'avait pas voulu croire que c'était lui. Elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence, reconnaissant sa voix, et ses caractéristiques physiques.

Puis, se souvenant du portrait robot d'Alexis qu'elle avait entraperçu, ses doutes s'étaient envolés pour laisser place à cette vérité choquante. Adam. C'était Adam.

Elle lui avait dit, il n'avait pas nié, juste souri avant de poursuivre la visite de sa serre comme si de rien était.

C'était une des raisons, des nombreuses raisons qui faisaient que Kate voulait effacer cette journée.

Immergée trop profondément surement dans son esprit, Kate ne remarqua pas qu'elle arrivait à la fin de l'aubergine qu'elle tranchait. Ce fut la douleur qui la traversa quand le couteau entailla sa chair qui la ramena brutalement, trop peut-être, à la réalité :

- Aïe !

Sursautant légèrement, Adam se retourna vers la jeune femme qui s'enroulait le doigt dans un torchon :

- Kate ? Tu t'es coupée ?

_Quelle perspicacité !_

- Montre-moi, ajouta-t-il en tendant sa main vers elle.

D'abord hésitante, elle finit par se résigner et ôta le pan de tissu pour dévoiler la coupure.

- C'est superficiel. Ne bouge pas Katie je vais chercher un pansement.

La voix douce avec laquelle il avait prononcé ses quelques mots surprit Kate un peu plus, lui confirmant par ailleurs d'avantage la folie de cet homme.

Il revint rapidement pour panser Kate avant de se remettre au travail. Il tenait vraiment à ce que tout soit prêt et parfait pour ce soir, son soir, leur soir.

* * *

- Encore un peu de vin ma chérie ?

Kate souffla bruyamment, passant une fois de plus sur le « ma chérie » et tendit son verre, faignant son sourire. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là, de partager ce repas avec Adam. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, risquant de se prendre quelques volts de plus. Elle était forte, pas invincible...

Mais si Kate rêvait à chaque seconde un peu plus d'être à l'autre bout de la terre, elle avait une question sans réponse qu'elle devait poser à Adam. Une chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à éclaircir et qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lança, posant ses couverts à droit de son assiette :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous faites cela à Castle ?

- Castle. Toujours Castle. Encore Castle. Il soupira, et s'arrêta à son tour de manger, regardant Kate droit dans les yeux.

- Il est votre ami, alors pourquoi lui faire ça ? Pourquoi me faire ça ?

- Il n'est pas mon ami. Il ne le sera jamais et je crois même qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Dis-moi Kate, dirais-tu d'une personne qu'elle est ton ami si pour elle tu n'existe pas, si elle t'oublie, si elle n'est pas là pour toi quand tu as besoins d'elle, si elle ne prétend être ton ami que pour t'exploiter ? Je ne pense pas.

- Castle n'est pas comme ça ! Il tarie d'éloges sur vous, sur ce que vous avez fait pour sa fille. Il vous admire et vous est très reconnaissant. Quand il parle de vous, il le fait comme un ami !

- Alors où était-il quand j'ai perdu ma femme et ma fille ? Où était-il quand j'ai plongé dans une dépression, seul ? Où était-il quand je sombrais, privé de tout ce qui faisait ma vie? Dis-moi ! Il n'était même pas au courant qu'elles étaient mortes parce qu'il n'a jamais pris de nouvel de moi ou de ma famille. Je ne suis qu'un contact pour lui. Il est bien trop occupé avec toi, sa nouvelle muse et avc son nouveau job, ses nouveaux amis du commissariat et sa nouvelle vie pour se souvenir des gens qui était là pour lui avant.

- C'est donc à ça que vous vous livrez ? Une vengeance ?

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que vous êtes une de mes conquêtes ? Je voulais faire comprendre à Rick le mal qu'il m'avait fait, le mal que j'avais ressentit en perdant l'amour de ma vie et mon bébé. Puis je vous ai vu, partout dans les journaux de cette ville, dans les livres de Castle... Je suis tombé amoureux de vous. J'avais enfin la chance d'avoir quelque chose que Rick n'avais pas. Je pouvais enfin lui enlever quelque chose qui comptait. Toi.

Kate était estomaquée, retournée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pourquoi Adam ressentait-il tant le besoins de se venger ? Comment pouvait-il vivre avec tant de haine ? Comment la vie pouvait-elle à ce point briser un homme ?

Elle pensait aussi à Castle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de réfléchir aux paroles d'Adam sur l'amitié qui l'avait lié à l'écrivain. Elle connaissait Castle, elle savait que parfois, il oubliait un peu ses amis comme cette fois où il était parti dans les Hampton sans jamais lui téléphoner. Mais l'homme décrit par Ada ne pouvait être totalement Castle. Elle ne pouvait le croire. Il avait été là pour elle, et il serait encore là pour elle. Toujours. Il lui avait promis. Elle le croyait. Elle voulait le croire. Elle en avait besoins.

Encore une fois, comme si la discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu, ils reprirent leur repas, passant bientôt au dessert : Deux magnifiques Fontainebleaux frais et recouverts de coulis de framboise, versé avec précision en spirale sur la montagne de mousse blanche.

Alors qu'elle finissait enfin de débarrasser la table, Adam s'approcha d'elle, portant délicatement dans ses bras, une longue robe noir. Kate s'arrêta net, s'imaginant déjà ce qui allait suivre, l'appréhendant.

- Mets la robe, je vais finir de ranger. Un ton sans appel, ferme, presque menaçant, ne laissant aucune place à une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit.

À contre cœur, nauséeuse, Kate s'exécuta. Elle rageait. Depuis quand se laissait-elle dicter ses actes ? Depuis quand avait-elle vendu sa liberté ? Depuis quand obéissait-elle contre sa volonté ?

Cachant son corps du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle se changea rapidement, enfilant la robe noir qu'elle aurait, en d'autres circonstances, adoré porter.

À bustier parsemé de paillettes toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres, la robe s'arrêtait aux pieds de Kate, légèrement fendu le long de sa cuisse droite, laissant apparaître sa peau claire.

Les cheveux de Kate, libre de toute attache, retombaient sur ses épaules en cascades de boucles parfaitement dessinées.

Adam, la bouche entrouverte, immobile, tétanisé, était subjugué par la vue de cet ange, son ange. Oui, pour une fois, il avait quelque chose que Rick voulait et qu'il n'avait pas. Katherine Beckett.

Il saisit le polaroïd poussiéreux qu'il avait rangé sous la table de salon et s'approcha à petit pas de la jeune femme, comme s'il ne voulait pas effrayé cet animal sauvage, farouche : sa proie.

Elle ne bougeait pas, le fixait juste, lui et son appareil photo, ayant trop peur de comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

Après un fugace sourire, il commença à la prendre en photo, d'abord de loin, avant de se concentrer sur son visage, lui intimant strictement de na pas bouger, de ne pas même le regarder. Il captura sa bouche, son regard, ses longues jambes ainsi que la descente de son cou.

- C'est Castle qui sera ravi de voir ces photos.

Il continua de lui tourner autour, photographiant même la naissance de ses seins.

- Aller Katie chérie, tu vas me prendre amoureusement dans tes bras et m'offrir le plus beau de tes sourires ! Comme ça Castle va voir que tu vas bien et que tu es heureuse sans lui !

Il se positionna aux cotés de Kate, tenant d'une main le polaroïd pointé sur leur buste, de l'autre Kate par la taille.

C'en était trop pour Kate. Elle ne pouvait supporter de faire ça, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça... Pas à lui. Pas une telle chose.

- Hors de question. J'ai accepté de joué le jeu toute la journée mais ça... non !

- Kate, Kate, Kate... Ce que tu n'as as compris c'est que je ne te laisse pas le choix. Soit tu fais ce que je te dis avec convictions, soit tu gouttes une fois de plus à la douleur que ce collier peut t'offrir. Allez. Montres à ton écrivain qui es réellement sa muse !

Doucement, la main de Kate prit la taille de l'homme, le serrant contre lui malgré les frissons qui la traversaient et la bile qui envahissait sa bouche, tellement écœurée.

Les petites larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de désespoir.

Elle était vide. Elle détestait ce qu'elle faisait. Et elle se détestait, elle, pour ce qu'elle lui faisait. Elle était un monstre, rien d'autre.

Elle adopta un sourire forcé mais très crédible, laissant apparaitre le blanc éclatant de ses dents. Elle riait presque. Il prit la photo.

Le léger clic qui déclencha l'appareil acheva Kate. Elle put enfin laisser les larmes dévaler en torrent son visage crispé par cette douleur insoutenable qui l'étouffait. Elle gémit, dans un faible souffle. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, juste cette souffrance, ce supplice.

Elle aurait du refuser. Elle aurait préféré prendre une autre décharge plutôt que de faire souffrir Castle.

La douleur physique aurait été moins lancinante que ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant, largement plus supportable. Elle aurait pu gérer cette douleur. Elle aurait fini par s'effacer avec le temps.

Alors que ce qu'elle venait de faire, et ses sensations qui écrasaient son cœur, elle ne pourrait pas les oublier. Jamais.

- Viens par ici ma douce. Je vais sécher tes larmes. Je vais te faire oublier cet homme. Vois comme il te fait souffrir, vois comme il te fais mal ! Viens danser avec moi ! Continua-t-il lors que les premières notes d'un slow se faisaient entendre.

Du désespoir naquit la colère. Enfin.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Non. Je ne danserai pas. Stop. J'arrête de céder à vos caprices, à vos moindres désirs. C'est fini Adam. Je n'en peux plus. Vous ne semblez pas comprendre l'évidence : je ne vous aimes pas. Il n'y a aucun amour entre nous, juste votre folie. Et ce n'est pas un repas en tête-à-tête, une belle robe et une ballade dans votre jardin qui va changer quoi que ce soit.

- Danse !

- Non...

Kate s'attendait à cette douleur, même si elle l'avait imaginé, ou plutôt espéré bien moins puissante. Cette décharge la brûlait de l'intérieur, comme si son corps venait d'entrer en ébullition. C'était différent des fois précédentes, peut-être parce que cette fois, Adam restait appuyé sur le bouton, n'arrivant pas à enlever son pouce de la languette de plastique rouge, envahit par cette colère qui muterait en culpabilité quand il se rendrait compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était simplement plus lui même.

Kate, arcboutée sur le sol qui venait de l'accueillir, gémissait doucement, privée une fois de plus de sa voix. À la commissure de ses lèvres, une écume blanche mousseuse apparaissait, coulant ensuite sur son menton.

Dans une secousse elle se mordit une fois de plus la langue, goutant son sang. Ses doigts crispés, ses bras tendus, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme saccadé de son cœur restaient les derniers signes de sa conscience. Ses yeux, écarquillés, semblaient figés vers le ciel.

Elle cherchait son souffle, de l'air pour vivre encore un peu, survivre une seconde de plus. Mais ses poumons, paralysés par ce choc, ne remplissaient plus leur travail.

Une larme coula lentement vers la tempe de la jeune femme. Cette larme, image de sa détresse, de sa souffrance et de sa peur était son salut. Elle déclencha chez Adam une réaction inattendue. Elle dévoila son humanité, cacher derrière ce faciès de haine.

Il relâcha la pression de son pouce sur la télécommande et la laissa tomber au sol, prenant conscience de l'état de Kate, totalement immobile, masque de douleur imprimé sur son visage.

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupit près de son flanc droit et d'une main, qu'il hésita à lui poser sur l'épaule tant il craignait de lui faire mal, il la secoua doucement.

- Kate ? Kate ?

Il la prit alors sous les bras, la redressant tout en la maintenant contre lui, poitrine contre poitrine, et, en sentant des battements, faibles, il se sentit soulagé.

Il avança d'un pas, d'un autre sur le coté, d'un autre encore, avant de reproduire le même schéma à reculons, se calquant sur le lent rythme du slow qui passait toujours dans la pièce.

Un observateur extérieur aurait trouvé cette scène touchante, celle d'un homme portant dans ses bras sa femme, la conduisant dans ses pas de danse, sa tête posée sur la poitrine de son homme.

La réalité était tout autre. Kate à peine consciente n'avait d'autre choix que celui de subir, impuissante, incapable de résister à ce jeu de marionnettes.

Adam sourit, la portant toujours. S'il elle ne pouvait danser avec lui, alors il danserait pour eux deux. C'était sa l'amour. Vivre pour deux.

Il la guida pendant la totalité des dix minutes que durèrent le slow, fredonnant même l'air de la chanson, un sourire imprenable sur ses lèvres, savourant se moment. Son moment.

Si le désavantage de ce collier qu'elle portrait autour du coup était de causer une atroce douleur lors d'une décharge, capable de mettre terre le plus costaud des adversaires, il comportait quand même quelques avantages : l'effet était assez court, engourdissant simplement les muscles. La douleur s'évaporait déjà.

Alors qu'Adam s'approchait de ses enceintes pour les éteindre, lâchant légèrement son emprise sur le corps de Kate, elle se laissa tomber de tout son poids au sol, feignant l'évanouissement.

Adam la rattrapa de justesse, la prenant telle une princesse, une main sous ses genoux, une caressant sa nuque dénudée.

Elle avait besoins d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

En haut de l'escalier menant au sous-sol, Kate passa à l'action, assenant à son ravisseur un puissant coup de tête dans le nez.

La réaction d'Adam fut immédiate et attendue. Il lâcha Kate, portant ses mains à son nez sanglants et probablement cassé.

Elle ne demanda pas son reste et détala, avec la force qui lui restait, espérant atteindre la porte d'entrée rapidement, pour quitter cet enfer et se trouvé hors de champs d'action de la télécommande qui actionnait son collier.

Mais Kate avait sous-estimé son ennemi, vite remit de son attaque.

Alors qu'elle allait poser son pied sur le pas de la porte, elle fut stoppée par une nouvelle décharge, courte mais incroyablement efficace. En tombant, elle se cogna sur une vieille console en chêne brut. Sonnée, elle ne put qu'attendre qu'Adam arrive et penche son visage au dessus d'elle, la regardant une fois de plus de haut, étalant sa supériorité. Il rangea sa précieuse télécommande et saisit Kate par les pieds, la trainant sur le sol tel un vulgaire sac jusqu'au sommet des escaliers... où il continua sa course sans hésiter. Kate buta sur chacune des marches qui lui tapaient l'arrière du crâne dans un bruit sourd, contusionnant aussi son dos déjà meurtri.

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter Adam cette fois. Pas même les larmes qui s'échappaient des larmes de Kate tant elle se forçait à faire taire la douleur qui hurlait en elle.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, à la fin du supplice de Kate, le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de l'attacher. Pas besoins.

Il la traina jusqu'à un coin de la pièce avant de s'éloigner un peu, tournant en rond. Kate comprit alors qu'il essayait de se contrôler, de ne pas céder une fois encore le contrôle à ses sentiments, ses pulsions, son besoin de domination et de violence.

Mais elle avait été trop loin pour lui. Il devait la punir.

Il s'avança alors vers elle, malgré ses suppliques pour le ramener à son humanité, ses prières qui restèrent de simples murmures chuchotés dans l'air.

Il lui prit la tête entre les deux mains, hurlant dans ses oreilles ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

- Pourquoi Kate ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me comprends pas ? Tu vas m'aimer ! Tu vas m'aimer !

Il continua de répéter ses derniers mots, jusqu'à l'essoufflement, secouant la tête de la jeune femme au bord de la nausée avant de se mettre à la frapper de son poing, visant tantôt ses pommettes déjà bleues, tantôt son abdomen. Il ne mesurait pas sa force. Il ne la mesurait pas et l'inévitable arriva. Un coup un peu trop fort projeta la tête de Kate contre le mur de crépis. Instantanément, elle perdit connaissance.

Adam se releva, ayant perdu toute la folie violente et destructrice, ayant cédé à ses pulsions. Et voilà qu'il s'en voulait de nouveau. Tellement.

Et cette culpabilité ne faisait que s'accroitre face au corps de la jeune femme, face contre terre, inerte.

Il grimaçait, exprimant son regret, puis sa panique quand malgré tous ses efforts pour la réveiller, et même avec ses compétences de médecin, il resta inanimé.

Il hurla son désespoir, son remord, son impuissance, sa déception. Un grognement presque animal s'échappait en continue de ses lèvres.

« _Elle l'a mérité _» se disait-il pour apaiser sa conscience.

Cette phrase, répété en boucle finissait par se perdre.

Dans le creux de la main d'Adam, une bague reposait, une bague magnifique, simple mais orné d'un petit diamant. Cette bague, qu'il avait choisie avec tout son amour était la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait prévu de passer au doigt de Kate. Il aurait fait sa demande à la fin de leur dance, elle aurait accepté et pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa femme, il ne se serait plus sentit seul.

Mais il ne lui avait pas demandé, elle n'avait pas dit oui, et il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il se sentait seul, et vide, vide d'amour, et triste aussi, triste d'amour. Pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas le droit à cet amour, à ce cadeau. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, à son tour, être heureux et partager son bonheur et aimer tout simplement. Il voulait aimé, il pouvait aimé il le savait. Il ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'on le laisse aimer. Juste encore une fois. Juste une simple fois, aimer, être aimé, dire « je t'aime » et entendre en réponse un autre « je t'aime ».

* * *

_Au commissariat, dans une salle de repos,_

Depuis son rêve, car il s'agissait finalement bien d'un rêve, Castle n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Une buée, une vapeur, embrumait son esprit taché d'ombre.

C'était le soir, la fin de ce jour qu'il croyait magique, la fin d'un rêve, de son rêve, et la dernière bouffée de son espoir consommé.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient pas réussi à beaucoup avancer, laissant encore un tas de dossiers à étudier, un tas de suspect potentiel. Si bien sur le tueur était quelque part dans ses dossiers, ce dont doutait de plus en plus l'écrivain.

Tout ça pour en arrivait là où était Castle, face à cette dure pensé qu'il ne pouvait plus quitter : C'était la fin de cette foutue journée et ils n'avaient pas retrouvé Kate.

Il n'avait pas retrouvé Kate.

Il n'avait pas tenu la promesse qu'il s'était faite, qu'il lui avait faite. Il devait être toujours là pour elle. Il avait échoué.

Il se sentait mal, si mal. Comme s'il l'avait trahi. Et il l'avait fait, d'une certaine manière.

Sans espoir, il se laissait tomber dans la noirceur.

Exténué, il finit par être emporter dans son sommeil, arrêtant les larmes qui dévalaient la pente de son visage fermé.

Il ne pouvait plus résister. Car ce jour, encore, il l'avait passé sans elle. C'était... un jour de trop sans elle, c'était LE jour qu'il aurait du passer à ses cotés.

Mais il était loin d'elle, de son regard, de son sourire, de son cœur, d'elle. Loin d'elle. Loin de tout maintenant.

* * *

Un corps sur le sol froid et dur, une silhouette immobile plongé dans le noir, une ombre seul. Un visage paisible.

La jeune femme rêvait.

Immergée dans son esprit, déconnectée complètement de toute forme de réalité, privée de ses sens, elle rêvait simplement.

Elle essayait de trouver son chemin au milieu du brouillard ambiant. Horizon obscurci, sans lumière.

Elle ne voyait rien. Elle était dans un rêve où il n'y avait rien. Juste du noir. Du noir partout.

Aucun son ne lui parvenait et elle ne sentait rien non plus.

Était-elle morte ? Où était-elle ?

Puis le paysage s'illumina, et des voix surgirent du néant, des voix qui criaient un nom.

Son nom ?

Des voix qui lui semblaient familières. Lui semblaient...

Et voilà que des visages se joignaient à cet étrange spectacle.

Un homme, hispanique, cheveux noir et court, souriant à un autre homme, blanc, habillé d'un costume trois pièces. À leur cotés se tenait une jeune femme en tenue unie bleu. Ils semblaient tous la connaître, mais elle ne les connaissait pas.

Puis ils disparurent, comme ils étaient apparu quelques secondes plus tôt : dans le néant.

Un homme, un nouveau visage apparu alors. Il était beau, avec son sourire charmeur, et son regard qui vous disait « Je te vois ». C'était comme si d'un regard, il avait tout compris d'elle, comme s'il la connaissait par cœur, comme s'ils étaient censés partager quelque chose de spécial, de différent. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Pourtant, elle ressentait beaucoup de chose en le voyant.

Mais qui était-il seulement ?

* * *

_Taadaaaa! Alors? Des petites grandes reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez hein?! La suite jeudi je pense! Xoxo _


	28. Le souvenir des sentiments

**Bonjour! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais j'ai de plus en plus du mal à trouver du temps pour moi en ce moment, avec les cours, les contrôles, les choix à faire pour mon avenir... Je vous poste donc ENFIN ce chapitre assez long qui j'espère rassasiera votre faim. Et je tiens à souligner que le dernier paragraphe de ce chapitre à été écrit par Une-Ame-Perdue qui m'a aussi bien conseiller donc laissez un petit mot pour elle dans vos reviews! :)**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me poussent en avant et merci d'être toujours aussi présent et de supporter mon sadisme! Je vais faire des efforts! Promis! **

**Mamy Ptits fours : Merci pour les cookies! Les meilleurs que tu m'ai offert! Vite, fais en d'autre, j'en veut encore!**

**Angylafan: Castle n'a pas fini de déprimer! Et Adam va bientôt mouflet!**

**svetkate: Mais si ça marche comme excuse! (hum) ET non, Kate ne s'échappe pas pour le moment! toi SM! je pensais pas mais tout est possible! ;)**

**RadioJAJA: EUh… désolé mais j'ai oublié l'espoir dans ce chapitre… le prochain peut-être! La photo! Savoure le moment ou Rick la découvre! Je vais te donner un peu d'espoir mais chut, c'est un secret : dans moi de deux chapitres, Kate s'échappe! CHUTT!**

**Madwine: Si si, elle a oublié tout! OMG! tu l'as dit!**

**SoCalzona: Jeudi… oups… Et dimanche dans deux semaines sinon? :) **

**Lisa : Bonjour soeur de Sonia! enchantée! ET ravie que tu aimes ma fic et que tu tiennes face à mon sadisme!**

**Stanaddict: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus que le précédent, même si je suis partie dans des délires mais je dois dire que j'attends avec impatience d'avoir ton analyse de ce que j'ai écrit. L'espagnol, ça pue! **

**bisounours1998: Il vont bientôt la retrouver t'inquiète!**

**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31: J'aime te voir énervé contre adam! Je sens que tu vas bien aimé quand Castle va le massacrer!**

**Vick13: Réaction de Castle face aux photos dans ce chapitre! Lis vite et review vite! Adam va souffrir.**

**Leonhugo: Voilà la suite mais désolée pour l'attente! Enjoy!**

**Squilla: non, j'en ai pas marre de tous vous faire souffrir! Et oui, elle a perdu la mémoire! :DDD**

**Une-Ame-Perdue: Voilà le chapitre en entier! je sais que je t'ai un peu gâcher le suspense mais j'ai adorer écrire avec toi, même si ce n'étais qu'un peu, c'est déjà un bon début! Et tu écris vraiment bien so'! Dis moi tout de même ce que tu penses du reste :)**

**Bonne lecture **

**NDA: normalement, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre avant l'action, et... SURPRISE!**

**NDA 2: les chansons/contines du chapitre sont issu de ma petite caboche perso!**

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Le souvenir des sentiments

* * *

_Quand vous avez oublié chaque seconde de votre vie, chaque visage, chaque sensation, tout._

_Quand vous n'existez plus que dans les souvenirs des autres, dans leurs esprits, leurs pensées. Quand vous n'êtes plus que cellules. _

_Oui, quand vous en êtes là, alors, là, et seulement maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'une seule chose, vos sentiments._

* * *

Adam posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Tambour battant dans sa poitrine, il l'ouvrit et s'engagea, après avoir rapidement allumé la lumière, dans l'escalier de son sous-sol. Il y faisait froid et humide.

Il lui restait quatre marches d'escalier avant de pouvoir voir Kate. Quatre marches. Et la seule qu'il espérait voir dans quatre marches, c'était une jeune femme réveillée, et en parfaite santé.

C'était son souhait aujourd'hui. Dans trois marches. Deux... Une...

Mais il ne suffisait pas simplement de le souhaiter pour que cela arrive. Et comme il le craignait, Kate reposait toujours inconsciente sur le sol. Elle n'avait bougé d'un millimètre. Son visage, légèrement poussiéreux témoignait de son immobilité.

Il s'accroupit à ses cotés et doucement, lui secoua l'épaule.

Avant hier, il lui avait versé un seau d'eau dessus pour la réveiller.

Hier, il l'avait supplié.

Aujourd'hui, il se contentait de lui tapoter le bras et de la secouer.

Elle ne se réveillait pas.

En tant que médecin, il l'avait même examiné. Il se doutait bien que le coup qu'elle avait prit à la tête était responsable de son état d'inconscience prolongé. Mais dans des cas pareil, de traumatisme crânien léger, les patients se réveillait rapidement.

Mais pas elle. Et il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

Il avait observé des mouvements rapides de ses yeux qui faisaient trembler ses paupières closes. Elle semblait simplement plongée dans un sommeil mouvementé.

« Et on se réveil toujours du sommeil ! » pensa-t-il pour se rassurer tandis qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas allé trop loin.

Cela faisait quand même deux jours qu'elle dormait. Deux jours qu'elle avait subit sa colère et les conséquences qui avaient suivit.

Condamné à attendre qu'elle émerge, résigné, il se releva et s'éloigna et regagna son monde de lumière, replongeant le monde de la pauvre jeune femme dans le noir, la laissant dans cette froideur et cette humidité qui le dérangeait.

* * *

Allongée sur le sol dur en béton, Kate ne bougeait pas expirant et inspirant simplement. Vivant simplement. Survivant simplement. Plongée au plus profond de ses pensées, elle n'avait plus conscience du monde qui l'entourait, ni du temps qui passait, plus conscience de rien. La seule réalité qui persistait pour elle, c'était celle que constituait son rêve. Quel Paradoxe ! D'ailleurs, rêvait-elle vraiment ?

Dans son étrange monde elle alternait entre des phases où elle ne voyait que du noir et des phases où elle ne voyait qu'une lumière blanche puissante sans être pour autant aveuglante.

Durant les courtes phases de noirceur, elle se roulait en boule sur le sol noir pour garder sa chaleur aspirée par l'obscurité.

Et quand la lumière chassait l'ombre, elle s'ouvrait de nouveau, elle se laissait envahir par cette chaleur lumineuse. Elle y rencontrait pleins de gens. Ou plutôt, elle les observait de loin. C'était toujours les mêmes femmes, et les mêmes hommes.

Ils apparaissaient, sortis de nul part.

Puis ils lui disaient quelques mots, toujours les même.

Le latinos disait « Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il te suit partout ? Ses recherches ? Il en a assez pour écrire cinquante bouquins ! » (224)

Le petit gars blanc aux cheveux court ricanait en se moquant : « Fan du genre hein ? C'est pour ça que tu rougis ?! » (101)

La femme en pyjama de médecin bleu parlait d'une voix douce mais sûre : « C'est pas normal, prendre un verre avec moi après le boulot au lieu d'aller t'envoyer en l'air avec le bel écrivain… » (104)

Que voulaient-dire ces phrases ? Que signifiaient-elles pour eux ? Ou pour elle ?

Enfin, ils souriaient et repartaient comme il était venu, dans le néant, dans l'inexistant. Quoiqu'elle était mal placée pour parler de ce qui n'existait pas.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait là et ne connaissait aucun des visages qu'elle voyait. Elle était perdue, perdue et seule. Une âme errante entre la nuit et le jour. Une âme perdue dans l'inconnu...

Mais quand l'homme venait, celui au sourire qui vous arrache un sourire, au regard qui vous attire et lit en vous, à la voix qui vous envoute et vous caresse, cet homme arrivait à la rassurer, à la tirer du gouffre sans fond dans lequel elle sombrait malgré elle.

En le voyant, elle se sentait submergé par un flot de sensations étranges des picotements dans la poitrine alors que son cœur entrait dans une dance rythmée, dans un tango.

Elle ne ressentait pas de sentiment de familiarité, pas plus qu'avec les autres mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle le connaissait et elle ne doutait pas qu'il l'a connaissait aussi.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Cette lueur quand il posait ses yeux azur sur elle peut-être ? Ou son sourire quand il la voyait ?

Ils devaient partager quelque chose de fort, pour pouvoir lire dans l'un dans l'autre si facilement, pour que même perdue, elle éprouve tant pour lui. Mais quoi, elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas besoins de mettre de noms sur ses sentiments. Pas pour le moment. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il lui apportait encore plus de lumière, de chaleur, et même un soupçon de bonheur.

Lui aussi lui parlait, et, si elle ne comprenait pas ce que les autres lui disait, les mots qui sortait de cette sage bouche prenaient tous leur sens. Comme si elle les connaissait par cœur ses mots, comme s'ils étaient encrés au plus profond de son âme. Et, au milieu du chaos qui formait son univers, ces simples lettres qui se suivaient étaient sa constante, la corde qui la maintenait au dessus du vide.

« I hope they make it ! »

Mais lui aussi, comme les autres, finissait pas disparaître, la laissant seul avec ses démons. Elle lui en voulait pour ça.

On lui donnait un peu de lumière avant de la jeter dans un océan noir et profond où, ne sachant pas nager, elle battait des bras avant de sombrer. On la laissait gouter à l'espoir, on la laissait respirer avant de tout lui reprendre. On la tuait.

La dernière personne qui venait la voir avant qu'elle ne replonge dans le monde de ténèbres était cette drôle de petite fille. Comme l'homme qui venait tout juste de la quitter, cette petite fille disait quelque chose à Kate. Elle était presque sûre de l'avoir croisé quelque part. Mais qui était-elle ?

Son visage angélique encadré par ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés dont quelques mèches étaient ramenées derrière ses oreilles était lumineux. Sa peau était pâle, elle souriait. Ses yeux émeraude semblaient capables de tout voir.

Elle respirait la joie et chantonnait un air sur un couplet : «

_Petite étoile dans le ciel_

_Brille de mille feux_

_Qui, au fond de mes yeux_

_Forme un arc-en-ciel_

_Petite étoile solitaire_

_Si loin, loin de sa terre_

_Au milieu des tiens _

_Tu ne te souviens »_

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'était-elle censée comprendre ? Qu'elle était perdue dans un univers ? Qu'elle était perdue en elle ? Ça elle se savait déjà.

Puis la petite fille grandissait et devenait femme. Agée d'une vingtaine d'année, elle avait drôlement changé. Pas tant physiquement bien qu'elle soit passée par les âges. Mais elle semblait avoir perdu quelque chose en route, le long du chemin pavé de sa vie.

Son sourire, sa joie de vivre avaient disparu, tout comme la lumière qui émanait jadis de son corps.

Voutée, la tête baissée, laissant ses longs cheveux cacher son visage elle restait immobile. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle voulait, se cacher ?

Tristesse. C'était le seul sentiment qu'elle laissait transparaitre. La tristesse dans ses larmes. Et si on la connaissait bien, on pouvait voir de la rage au fond de ses prunelles. De la hargne à l'état pur.

Et tout ce que cette jeune femme ressentait, Kate le ressentait aussi. C'est comme ça qu'elle comprit. Cette fille, cette femme, c'était elle. Cette tristesse, ce désespoir, c'était elle. Ce corps, c'était elle. C'était elle.

Pourquoi tait-elle détruite ? Elle l'ignorait.

_« Petite étoile dans le ciel_

_Ta lumière s'éteint_

_Et loin des tiens_

_Tu ne te souviens_

_Où est l'arc-en-ciel ?_

_Tu te fanes mon étoile_

_Mon astre, ma comète_

_Tombe dans ma toile !_

_Mais je te tiens... ! »_ Un souffle. Cette dernière parole n'était qu'un souffle.

« Mais je te tiens... Toujours !

...Je t'aime » disait la voix rassurante et douce d'une maman à la petite fille couchée dans son lit, les yeux clos.

Kate était remplie des émotions de ces trois femmes, qui ne faisaient qu'amplifier ce qu'elle ressentait déjà. Et ça lui faisait si mal. Son cœur n'était pas assez grand pour tant de sensations.

Souffrance ? Ses yeux. Ses yeux la piquaient. Elle allait laisser les larmes s'échapper, elle allait lever le barrage, elle allait céder elle le savait. Pourtant elle résistait, vraiment, elle essayait de toutes ses forces. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle résistait, pourquoi elle voulait s'accrocher mais elle se battait contre ses sentiments les plus noirs, contre ses sentiments les plus forts.

_But the weep flows  
And the pain grows  
And the dark rises  
While the light dies_

La larme ?

Les larmes. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et entrainaient tout sur leur passage, creusant des sillons pour dévaler encore plus vite cette pente de peau douce.

Ça devait sortir. Oui, tout devait sortir.

Et la lumière disparu.

Et le noir s'installa, reprenant ses droits.

* * *

_Au commissariat,_

_Un coup de feu ? Des coups de feu ! Le corps d'une femme criblé de balles. Elle chancèle, regarde le monde surprise. Voit-elle sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ? Ou se demande-t-elle simplement ce qui lui arrive ?_

_Elle titube encore un peu avant que ses muscles, traitres, ne la lâche. Et elle tombe alors sur le sol qui la ramasse sans douceur et qui est témoin, silencieux témoin, de cette scène où la vie quitte un corps... pour l'éternité._

_Il se précipite vers elle, courant, volant, pour arriver à temps, arriver avant que le dernier soupir ne s'échappe de la bouche de la pauvre victime._

_Il y arrive, et s'agenouille à ses cotés, gémissant sa douleur, gémissant son nom à la mort, suppliant la faucheuse de passer son chemin mais la mort n'attend pas, elle prend et ne rend pas :_

_-Kate ! Kate reste avec moi, Kate..._

_Ses propres larmes coulent sur le visage de la femme, glissant de sa peau tirée à la sienne gagnée par la lividité._

_Il la prend dans ses bras, caresse chaque parcelle de sa peau, rassurée de sentir encore la chaleur._

_Mais difficilement elle parvient à prononcer son prénom avant que la lueur brillante dans ses yeux ne s'éteigne et disparaisse._

_Il hurle, crie, gémit, pleure, hurle encore, et laisse tomber sa tête sur la poitrine désormais immobile de la femme qu'il aime. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Pas eu le temps._

_- Kate..._

Castle se réveilla d'un bond, se redressant malgré lui sur sa chaise. Une chaise ? Oui, il était sur une chaise... Mais où ? Il s'en fichait éperdument.

Qu'il soit là, ou ailleurs, ici, ou pas, ça ne changeait rien à son impuissance. Même dans ses cauchemars à répétitions il ne pouvait pas la sauver. Inutile. Incapable. Vide.

Dormir ne lui faisait pas du bien, ses rêves le torturaient.

Il avait toujours aussi mal. Pas plus mal, non, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir plus mal que maintenant. Il était écartelé, poignardé, meurtri, piétiné. Et tellement plus encore.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle, c'était Kate.

Où était-elle ? Où ? Trop loin c'était sûr. Loin parce qu'il avait l'impression de mourir à chaque seconde qu'il ne passait pas à ses cotés.

Et ça faisait deux jours. Quarante-huit heures, deux mille huit cent quatre-vingts minutes, et cent soixante douze mille huit cents secondes. Cent soixante douze mille huit cents secondes à souffrir, à mourir. Et c'était bien trop de secondes !

Deux jours oui depuis qu'il avait eu confirmation de ses pires craintes. Comme prévu, ils étaient arrivés au bout de leur pile de dossier et aucun de ces suspects n'étaient le meurtrier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien trouvé ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Il fut tiré de ses questions sans réponses par un bruit. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers la porte de la salle de repos. Il se fichait bien de savoir qui venait voir s'il allait bien et s'il n'était pas encore complètement rongé par ses sentiments.

Esposito se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, observant son ami se laisser aller sur sa chaise. Il avait de la peine pour lui. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Kate, son ami, sa sœur presque mais tenait bon. Castle, s'était différent. Parce que Castle, sans Beckett, Esposito ne savait pas à quoi ça rimait.

Alors comment devait-il s'y prendre pour lui annoncer une telle chose ? Comme trouver les mots, les bons mots pour atténuer la douleur de la découverte ?

Il n'avait pas le choix :

- Castle... venez-voir.

- Non. Oubliez-moi.

Il ne voulait ni se lever, ni faire un pas en avant. Devant la réaction de l'écrivain, Esposito n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui annoncer la couleur :

- On a des nouvelles de Kate.

Castle sauta sur ses deux pieds qui le portèrent avec difficulté mais fidélité. Il se rua hors de la pièce, se précipitant vers la salle de commande du FBI alors que son cœur battait à nouveau la chamade, réveillé par l'espoir.

Il avait bondit si vite qu'Esposito, surpris, n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Il n'avait pas voulu donner cet espoir à son ami. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Pas vraiment.

Il l'appela, le priant de l'attendre mais Castle n'écoutait plus.

Quand le latinos arriva à sa destination, c'était trop tard.

Il tomba sur l'écrivain et eu juste le temps de le voir arracher une photo des mains de l'agent Shaw qui baissa les yeux, compatissante, désolée. Castle regardait le rectangle de papier glace qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tremblants, anéanti.

Kate, souriante, dans cette longue robe noire qui dessinait ces formes à la perfection, tenait par la taille un homme. Son cavalier. La tête de l'homme était bien sûr noircie, brûlée certainement. La date sur la photo ne mentait pas : elle avait été prise deux jours auparavant... le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Ce jour durant lequel Castle n'avait cessé de chercher, de LA chercher, de se faire un sang d'encre pour elle.

Pourquoi ?

Elle avait l'air heureuse. Elle avait l'air bien. Elle riait presque. Son sourire était sincère.

Shaw tenait dans sa main l'enveloppe qui avait du contenir la photo. Il lui prit aussi, et découvrit alors les autres photographies.

Kate. Kate. Et encore Kate. Kate de près. Kate de loin. Le visage, le dos, les jambes, le buste, jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins.

Et là, le grand écrivain, le maitre des mots, le capitaine de l'histoire ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Il ne comprenait plus ses sentiments. Il n'arrivait plus à ordonner les images dans sa tête.

Il n'avait pas mal. Non, il ne sentait juste plus rien. Il avait les yeux humides, mais il ne s'en rendait presque pas compte. Il ne voulait pas craquer.

_But the weep flows  
And the pain grows  
And the dark rises  
While the light dies_

Il se posait des questions, plein de questions, trop de questions. Pourquoi ce sourire plaqué sur son visage ? Pourquoi cette étrange lueur dans les yeux ? Avait-elle cette lumière lorsqu'elle lui parlait ? Tourbillon dans sa tête. Emotions, trop d'émotions. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Impossible. Improbable. Ce n'était pas elle. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il n'y croyait pas. Les larmes envahissaient maintenant ses yeux. La douleur envahissait son cœur, son corps. La femme, cette femme, il l'aime. Il la connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Elle ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il connaissait d'elle. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il se laissa aller. Les perles qui s'échappaient de ses yeux se transformèrent en ruisseaux puis en rivières. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré. Des larmes de peine. Des larmes de douleur. Il sentait qu'on l'observait mais il s'en moquait. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. L'obscurité l'envahissait. La lumière mourrait. Ce qui le faisait tenir venait de s'évanouir, de partir. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il l'aimait sans aucun doute. Mais elle avait l'air si bien avec cet homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal ! Obligé de s'asseoir. Plié en deux. Tenté de contenir la douleur. Douleur trop forte. Elle le rongeait, le brisait, le frappait, pour le laisser, oublié. Ecrasé, détruit. Il voulait renoncer. Il tenait bon. La lumière jaillissait. L'obscurité l'envahissait. Lumière éteinte, disparue. Renoncement.

Ses collègues le regardaient, impuissants. Que fallait-il faire ? Que fallait-il faire pour l'aider ? Que fallait-il faire pour le sortir de là ?

* * *

_Alors? :D suis-je folle? Probablement! Vous avez aimé? Review plizz', *regard du chat botté* ^^ Et n'oubliez pas Une-Ame-Perdue!_


	29. Joyeux Noël !

**Bonjour! Eh non je ne suis pas morte, disparu et surtout : je ne vous ai pas oublié! Juste mes cours et mes exams qui me prennent trop de temps! Mais étant en terminale, je dois avoir un dossier parfait si je veux pouvoir aller où je veux (même si je sais pas où sais^^) donc voilà la raison de mon absence! Mais avec ces vacances qui arrivent à pic, je posterai à coup sûr deux chapitres par semaine! **

**Par ailleurs, je vous remercie pour vos adorables reviews, toujours plus géniales les unes que les autres! **

**Lacritique : Voilà la suite! désolée pour l'attente : / Enjoy la suite!**

**Quetsche : Je suis ravie que tu aimes le coté "dark" de la fic! Tu vas bien aimé ce chapitre alors!**

**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31: Ne t'inquiète pas, Adam va morfler dans ce chapitre! ET Kate sort de son rêve… :)**

**Lisa : Je suis bien contente que tu aimes mon sadisme! Merci pour tes encouragements :)**

**Vick13: Ah cette pauvre photo… Elle va causer bien des peines encore!**

**Madwine: Ce n'est pas lui qui va la retrouver, mais elle!**

**bisounours1998: Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements! La suite va te plaire j'en suis sûre car elle est pleine d'espoir! :)**

**svetkate: Si tu arrives à "voir" en image ma fic, c'est génial! parce que c'est le but!**

**RadioJAJA: Voilà un chapitre pour toi! Un chapitre pas gai, mais plein d'espoir! Je sais que je me suis fait attendre, mais la suite en valait la peinte! Merci encore pour ta review plus qu'encourageante! **

**Angylafan: J'aime moment tu analyses mes chapitres! La photo a en effet pour but de torturer Castle, mais le retour du bonheur n'est plus très loin, patience!**

**Une-Ame-Perdue: Si ce chapitre était aussi réussi, c'est en partie grâce à toi, toi qui m'a prété ta plume et qui m'a guidé pour ce chapitre out en chanson! Je te retournes donc tes compliments So'! Et j'ai hâte que l'on écrive plus ensemble!**

**Mamy Ptits Fours: COOOOOOKKIIIE de noël! Miam, merci mammite! Et si c'est Kate qui retrouve Castle? J'ai le droit à quoi? De la guimauve! **

**Squilla : la suite rose arrive à grand pas! N'entends-tu pas les bisounours qui arrive?**

**ThaleX: Pseudo très sympa! Bref, Moi, cruelle? Non! S peu :DDD**

**Chris65: Ravie que tu ais aimé! Enjoy la suite!**

**petry: Ils se retrouveront vite, promis!**

**_Autre chose :_ En ces temps de fêtes, je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses, pleins de gros cadeaux (LOL), et un noël merveilleux! **

**Rappel du chapitre précédent : Kate est dans une sorte de coma depuis plus de deux jours et rêve. Elle semble avoir tout oublié mais voit le visage de différentes personnes, dont celui d'un homme qui lui inspire confiance. De son coté, Castle sombre dans une dépression, parsemé de cauchemars. La découverte d'une photo de Kate, souriante tenant dans ses bras son ravisseur amoureusement achève l'écrivain qui, malgré son imagination infinie, ne trouve pas d'explication.**

**Enfin, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture! Ce chapitre sera pour les plus romantique d'entre vous, et pour les allergique au sadisme, une vraie bouffée d'espoir!**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Wherever I am, Wherever I go : 

Le temps. C'était une question de temps. Oui, depuis combien de secondes, de minutes, d'heures, de jours était-elle plongée dans ce rêve sans fin ni couleur, sans goût ni odeur, dans cette enfer irréelle mais bien trop réel pour destructeur...

Du blanc, du noir, des flashs, des chutes, des cris, des larmes, entre deux mondes, elle flottait.

L'homme rassurant n'était venu la revoir qu'une fois, lui hurlant de fuir avant d'être engloutit lui aussi dans le tourbillon des ses illusions.

Kate se croyait perdue dans le néant, à jamais. Aussi ne comprit-elle pas immédiatement ce qu'il lui arrivait quand elle fut aveuglée par une lumière jaunâtre, assommée par une douleur atroce, plaquée au sol par une étrange force, puis soulevée par une surface dure. Tout tournait autour d'elle, comme si les lois de la physique n'étaient plus. Et pourtant, elle comprit bien vite qu'elle venait de retrouver le monde de la réalité.

Elle voyait, sentait, ressentait, bougeait, gémissait et entendait. Elle était vivante. Où ? Quand ? Comment ?... Qui ?

Des interrogations qui furent avalées par un trou noir, vide et sans fond, laissé par sa mémoire qui avait... disparue sans laisser de trace !

Elle ouvrit les yeux, assez pour voir qu'elle était allongée sur un sol gris. Elle les ferma tant la lumière lui tapait le crâne.

Une sensation bizarre la traversa, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait à genoux, en plein milieu d'une rue déserte, presque nue, et complètement seule.

Elle pensait pourtant avoir cessé de rêver. Elle en avait même été sûre.

Une seconde elle se tenait sur le sol miteux d'une cave immonde, la suivante dans une allée lugubre, sombre et peu rassurante.

Où était l'homme qui était penché sur elle à son réveil et qui l'avait regardé comme un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa pauvre proie sans défense.

Et comment avait-elle pu arriver là ? Il devait y avoir une explication... mais qui lui échappait totalement pour le moment.

Kate se leva, hésitante dans ses mouvements mais déterminée à tenir sur ses deux jambes. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle, découvrant cet environnement nouveau et potentiellement hostile, gênée par l'obscurité pesante. Elle se trouvait dans une ruelle, dépourvu de végétation, de voiture, ou de tout autre élément indiquant une présence humaine. Un lampadaire au bout de l'avenue tentait de lutter contre l'ombre mais il clignota encore quelques instants avant d'abandonner son règne. Une bourrasque puissante gela la peau de la jeune femme et plaqua quelques mèches de cheveux collées par le sang séché sur son visage. Elle leva les mains devant son visage pour tenter de s'en protéger mais apprécia finalement le contact de l'air frais sur son visage. Elle ne l'avait pas ressentit depuis... depuis trop longtemps. C'était vivifiant, et dieu savait combien elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante. On lui caressait le visage, avec plus de douceur qu'elle n'en avait eu du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvenait.

Ces sensations, c'était si précieux pour elle, si réconfortant.

Le sort s'acharnait sur elle: son court moment de repos fut brisé par un hurlement bestial qui déchira le silence et fit frissonner le corps de Kate.

- KAAAAAAAATEEEEE !

Cette voix... Elle la reconnaissait... Reconnaissait ? Comment était- ce po...

Kate se sentit perdre pied doucement, concentrée sur cette voix qui fit jaillir dans son esprit pleins d'images

_Il lui prit la tête entre les deux mains, hurlant dans ses oreilles ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :_

- _Pourquoi Kate ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me comprends pas ? Tu vas m'aimer ! Tu vas m'aimer !_

_ Il ne mesurait pas sa force. Il ne la mesurait pas et l'inévitable arriva. Un coup un peu trop fort projeta la tête de Kate contre le mur de crépis. Instantanément, elle perdit connaissance._

Venait-elle d'avoir... un souvenir ? Mais qu'était-ce vraiment un souvenir pour elle?

Elle ne s'accorda pas le temps de la réflexion, consciente de la menace que représentait l'homme titulaire de cette voix. S'il lui mettait la main dessus, elle ne se relèverait pas. Pas cette fois.

Elle se retourna vivement, apercevant une silhouette non loin qui se précipitait dans sa direction. Elle recula de quelques pas, pas encore sûr de ce qu'elle devait faire, bloquée par une peur renaissante.

Que faire ? Où aller ?

Elle se retourna et se mit à courir, voyant que son poursuivant accélérait. Quelles chances avaient-elles de lui échapper, elle, oiseau blessé tombé de son nid ?

Elle ne voulait pas de réponse.

La plante de ses pieds s'écorchait à chaque foulée, ses côtes criaient de douleur, mais elle tenait bon, poussée par son angoisse.

Son souffle n'avait plus rien de régulier, la sueur coulait sur son front plus vite que les gouttes de pluie qui les avaient rejoint, elle serrait les dents, retenant les cris qu'elle aurait sinon poussé à la nuit. Arrivée au bout de la rue, elle tourna à gauche. Pourquoi à gauche ?

Elle ne se posa pas la question, continuant de clopiner pour échapper à cet homme qui l'effrayait avec ses hurlements monstrueux. Et entre deux de ces plaintes animales, quand il rendait voix au silence, elle pouvait entendre le bruit de ses pas qui se rapprochaient, accélérant la cadence déjà effrénée des battements de son cœur.

Elle prit encore à gauche, puis à droite, à droite, tout droit... droite... non... gauche... tourner...Courir...fuir...respirer...

... par touts les moyens... à tous prix...

Elle devait s'arrêter, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle profita du peu d'avance qu'elle avait pour se trouver un endroit sûr où il ne la trouverait pas. Elle était au milieu d'un carrefour désert, ou seul un feu de signalisation qui passait au rouge animait la scène. Son regard fut attiré par une voiture garée le long du trottoir une rue plus loin. Elle rassembla alors les dernières forces qui lui restaient et couru quelques centaines de mètres jusqu'à la dite voiture, eut juste le temps de glisser au sol sous le bas de caisse du véhicule avant que l'ombre de l'homme n'entre dans son champ de vision. Elle osait à peine respirer, retenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son souffle qui n'était plus que brume en s'échappant de ses lèvres. Le sang battant le rythme de son cœur dans ses tympans, elle ne s'entendait pas respirer. La vue dégagée, elle avait tout le loisir d'observer le prédateur qui la cherchait, vraiment tel une bête, vif dans ses gestes, comme si ses pulsions violentes le contrôlaient et qu'il devait assouvir son besoin maintenant, dans cette rue, avec elle. Elle réprima une grimace de dégout.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, la pencha sur le coté avant d'avancer rapidement dans sa direction.

Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu... c'était impossible. Et pourtant, son pas était sûre, précipitée. Plus de doutes possible.

Son souffle reprit sa dance effréné et après un quart de seconde d'indécision, elle roula sur le bitume en dehors de sa cachette, se releva tant bien que mal et s'élança en avant, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Elle gémissait tout son désespoir, toute sa douleur. Elle voulait en sortir, elle le voulait tant mais le souffle chaud qu'elle pouvait presque sentir le long de sa colonne dénudée écrasait son espoir.

Il tendit le bras vers elle.

Elle sentit ses doigts l'effleurer.

Il sauta presque pour l'atteindre.

Elle se sentir tomber en arrière.

Il l'avait enfin.

Elle s'était faite avoir finalement.

Il tenta de lui assener un coup de poing mais celui-ci rencontra douloureusement le goudron. Kate avait réussi à se décaler juste assez pour éviter la première attaque.

Elle n'eut pas autant de chance la seconde fois et ne put qu'encaisser le coup qui lui fendit la lèvre inférieure mal cicatrisée. Son cri fut couvert par un rugissement.

Elle profita de l'instant de jubilation de son assaillant pour le griffer au visage et, alors qu'il portait ses mains à son visage, elle le repoussa et eut enfin assez d'espace pour se relever et prendre la tangente. Elle ne demanda pas son reste, ne se retourna pas pour voir ce que faisait son adversaire, priant simplement pour qu'il ne se relève pas.

Mais l'unique coup qu'elle lui avait porté, comme elle s'en doutait, et le craignait, n'avait pas été suffisant pour le mettre à terre définitivement. Et avec autant de hargne dont elle faisait preuve pour lui échapper, il continua sa poursuite après un juron étouffé.

Ils arrivaient à une nouvelle intersection, mais celle-ci, dont des sons de pneus s'usant sur l'asphalte, paraissait animée par la circulation.

Effrayée par ses bruits qu'elle avait du mal à identifier, elle se sentait encore plus perdue et déstabilisée. Elle traversa la route, klaxonnée par un taxi jaune qui pila devant elle, manquant de peu de l'écraser. Elle avait eut une chance incroyable, une chance que l'homme qu'elle fuyait comme la peste n'eut pas. Comme elle, il ne regarda pas avant de traverser et le 4x4 qui passait à se moment là n'arriva pas à l'éviter, le percutant de plein fouet. Malgré la faible vélocité de l'auto, il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

Kate, témoin de la scène hurla, portant ses mains à sa bouche, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, choquée par la violence du choc et le bruit émit.

Comme si son cerveau ne pouvait supporter ce nouveau choc, cette violence, ce traumatisme, il enfouit ses derniers souvenirs au fond de l'inconscient de la jeune femme. Tout était flou pour elle. Elle avait trop vu, trop vécu pour pouvoir le supporter. Alors elle effaçait ce qu'elle ne pouvait gérer. C'était peut-êre mieux comme ça...

Elle détala, se souvenant de ce que l'homme de son rêve lui avait dit, tombant sur ses genoux, les écorchant, avant de se relever malgré la douleur pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, répétant ce mouvement à l'infini...

Elle trottina encore une vingtaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter, vidée. Elle reprit un pas plus lent marchant simplement. Mais vers où ?

Elle n'avait plus vraiment conscience de la douleur, de la fatigue, du bruit suscité par les gémissements qui s'échappaient malgré elle de ses traitres lèvres sanguinolentes.

Elle avançait, n'était-ce pas suffisant?

* * *

_Elle marchait dans la rue depuis des heures maintenant. « Errait » aurait peut-être été plus approprié. Oui, elle errait, sans but, juste pour fuir, pour s'éloigner. Mais fuir quoi, elle ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment, elle devait juste fuir, le plus loin possible._

_Elle regardait ses pieds, dépourvu de chaussures, n'ayant même plus la force de soulever sa tête si lourde en cet instant. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds, couvert uniquement d'une couche de saleté, entaillé par endroit, meurtries par d'autre._

_Elle repensait à la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre, à cette horrible nuit, en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé… sans résultat._

_Sur le sol, la pluie s'écrasait violement, mouillant le corps de la jeune femme. Les larmes sur ses joues glissaient jusqu'à sa bouche. La douleur, la tristesse et le désespoir imprimaient le visage de cette pauvre créature._

_Sa peau était couverte de marques marron pour la plupart, probablement de la terre. Mais des traces bleutées décoraient aussi l'épiderme : des bleus, de différentes tailles, témoignaient de la violence qu'avait subit cette femme, à l'apparence si frêle._

_Ses bras, parsemés d'entailles, balançaient le long de son corps, inerte. Le sang séché sur son visage lui donnait un caractère presque animal, sauvage._

_Elle avançait toujours dans les rues de New-York, tournait une fois à gauche, puis la suivante à droite, laissant son subconscient la guider._

_Chacun de ses pas était douloureux. _

_Une bourrasque souffla brusquement et souleva ses cheveux, laissant apparaître ce qui aurait pu être un beau visage s'il n'avait pas été autant tuméfié. Le vent cessa finalement et son visage fut de nouveau caché par ses cheveux, mêlés au sang qui coulait de sa tempe._

_La nuit noire l'entourait totalement de ses grands bras. Seule la lumière laissait transparaître la petite lueur dans les yeux de l'animal blessé : l'espoir. C'est dans cette lueur qu'elle puisait sa hargne, la force qui lui permettait de mettre un pied devant l'autre et d'avancer._

_Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, de presque rien en fait. Tout était flou. Mais elle avait ce visage en tête, ce visage qui l'obsédait, ce visage sur lequel elle ne pouvait mettre aucun nom, ce visage sur lequel elle ne pouvait mettre qu'un sentiment : l' amour._

Marchant, trébuchant, piétinant, et marchant encore, elle finit par arriver en bas d'un immeuble imposant qui, étrangement, ne lui semblait pas inconnu. À bout de force, elle se décida à pousser la porte, pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée luxueux.

Elle tenait encore debout, mais menaçait de sombrer d'une seconde à l'autre, exténuée. Elle failli rebrousser chemin en voyant l'écriteau « En panne » sur l'ascenseur. Mais si près du but, _quel but ?,_ elle ne pouvait renoncer. Aussi posa-t-elle son pied sur la première marche, tira sur la rambarde pour se hisser sur la deuxième, ne voyant pas le sang qu'elle laissait dans son sillage, gémissant à chaque mouvement qui nécessitait de la force, force qu'elle n'avait pas, qu'elle n'avait plus.

Elle arriva finalement devant une porte, la regarda, puis passa à la suivante. Mais aucun sentiment ne la traversait. Elle arriva à la dernière porte de l'étage et là, un nouveau flot d'images s'empara de son esprit.

_Elle arriva enfin au bon étage, puis devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Castle. __Elle savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. __Sur cette pensée, elle toqua à la porte oubliant la présence de la sonnette. Quatre coups lui parurent suffisants. __La porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme._

C'était donc la bonne porte. Mais la porte de qui ? De celui qui pourrait l'aider elle l'espérait, parce que dans son absence de souvenir, il n'y avait que lui qu'elle voyait.

Elle chercha du regard le bouton de la sonnette mais dans ce noir absolu qui l'entourait, elle ne la trouva pas. Elle dut se résigner à frapper de sa main.

Un coup.

Elle gémit, laissa une première trace de sang sur le bois dur, se plantant de multiples échardes dans les paumes de ses mains.

Elle attendit un instant et, devant l'absence de réponse, elle frappa de nouveau.

Toujours aucun bruit.

Elle frappa, une fois, deux fois, trois, ...

Elle n'était pas arrivée jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas traversé tout ça, elle n'avait pas vécu l'enfer pour se retrouver face à une porte muette.

Face à son impuissance, elle hurla son désespoir et se mit à marteler comme une forcenée contre la porte, alors que ses larmes de douleurs se mêlaient aux larmes de fatigues. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur :

« Pitié... s'il vous plait... Je vous en prie...»

C'était une plainte, mais aussi une supplique, une imploration de la part d'une créature de la terre, seule contre toutes, une parmi des milliards.

* * *

_Alors alors? Appréciez-vous votre cadeau de Noël? Et moi, j'ai le droit à un p'ti cadeau? :D À très bientôt et encore un joyeux NOËL OH Oh oh!_


	30. Bonne année !

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes! Je vous souhaite une excellente année, que vos rêves se réalisent et n'hésitez pas à leur donner un petit coup de pouce :)**

**Maintenant passons aux choses sèrieuses!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire qui j'espère vous plait toujours autant! **

**sandrine : je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise :) Ne t'en fais pas pour Kate, elle va bientôt aller bien mieux!**

**leonhugo : Tu as su être patient, bravo ! :) J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^**

**Angylafan : Oui, c'est à la porte de Castle qu'elle frappe :) sauf qu'il n'est pas là! Et "l'autre" n'est pas mort! Et ne meurt pas tout de suite stp!**

**Une-Ame-Perdue : MOi? Vous laissez dans l'espoir ? … NON! Pas encore! Mais très vite promis! L'écrivain n'est pas là… IL ne va pas ouvrir… Mais il n'est pas loin! J'ai arraché le cadeau de Noël que tu m'as offert so', et je l'adore! **

**Guest : Voici la suite! enjoy ^^**

**RadioJAJA : Retrouvailles.. Mmmmh : tu vas aimé la fin de ce chapitre toi! Je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur! **

**Madwine: Kate va bientôt voir le bout du tunnel! Et le "gars " n'est pas encore mort malheureusement…**

**bisounours1998: Merci pour tes applaudissements :) voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira!**

**Audrey 1986: Et voilà la suite! Enjoy!**

**Vick13: Et non, Castle n'est pas ENCORE chez lui! Mais tu vas voir, il n'est pas très loin.**

**petry: c'est peut-être elle qui va les trouver?!**

**Lacritique: C'est moi la mama Noël! :) Castle n'est pas chez lui… mais pas si loin! Ne t'en fais pas, les retrouvailles arrivent!**

**lille76: Voici la suite qui j'espère laissera assez de suspense ! :)**

**Svetkate: Mais si mais si! il va la prendre dans ses bras! sois patiente! :)**

**Quetsche: Et non il n'est pas aller noyer sa peine eu olé huant, mais il va bien croire qu'il rêve en rentrant! Merci du conseil pour l'orientation, c'est rassurant :)**

**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31: ****Ne t'en fais pas trop ça! Castle est toujours là, il lui a promis! **

**Bonne lecture, et encore une bonne année à tous! :)**

* * *

_Elle attendit un instant et, devant l'absence de réponse, elle frappa de nouveau._

_Toujours aucun bruit._

_Elle frappa, une fois, deux fois, trois, ..._

_Face à son impuissance, elle hurla son désespoir et se mit à marteler comme une forcenée contre la porte, alors que ses larmes de douleurs se mêlaient aux larmes de fatigue. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur :_

_« Pitié... » C'était une plainte, mais aussi une supplique, une imploration de la part d'une créature de la terre, seule contre toutes, une parmi des milliards._

Chapitre 30 : Une âme errante, une âme perdue

Son univers n'était rien. Sans souvenir, elle n'était personne. Pourtant, face à cette porte immobile, face à ce silence complet, elle avait l'impression que son monde se fissurait, qu'elle venait de perdre quelque chose.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle solitude ? Oui, elle était toute seule, agenouillée sur le sol de marbre froid, la tête baissé, signe de son désespoir, signe de son abandon.

À quoi bon ?

Une larme s'écrasa sur le sol sans un bruit, puis une goutte de sang l'embrassa.

Cruauté. Même ses larmes et son sang arrivaient à trouver réconfort.

« Pitié... ». Ses suppliques se perdaient dans le calme de la nuit, et, même si quelqu'un l'avait entendu, il n'aurait pas compris ses paroles, hachées par des gémissements. Mais personnes n'étaient là, et personne ne viendrait pour elle.

Elle finit par le comprendre, roulée en boule, adossée à la porte. Elle finit par l'accepter, cette solitude, ce vide, ce manque, cette déception. La douleur n'en était pas moins difficile pour autant.

Résignée, elle se leva finalement, s'aidant du mur. Difficilement, elle fit quelques pas mal assurés vers les escaliers et entreprit la descente... vers l'inconnu.

Elle ignorait la douleur qui traversait ses jambes quand elle passait de marches en marches.

Elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, sans savoir vraiment comment puis poussa la porte de sortie pour se retrouver de nouveau à l'air libre.

Oui elle était libre, mais à quoi bon... Elle ne savait que faire de sa liberté.

* * *

_L'écrivain arracha une photo des mains de l'agent Shaw qui baissa les yeux, compatissante, désolée. Castle regardait le rectangle de papier glace qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tremblants, anéanti._

_Kate, souriante, dans cette longue robe noire qui dessinait ces formes à la perfection, tenait par la taille un homme. Son cavalier. La tête de l'homme était bien sûr noircie, brûlée certainement_

La pire des douleurs n'est pas d'avoir si mal au cœur qu'on voudrait se l'arracher, mais de ne plus rien ressentir.

Castle l'avait découvert en même tant que cette photo qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts.

Après une dizaine de minutes qu'il avait passé à contempler cette photo sous le silence de ses amis, il était partit, en courant, sans un mot.

Air. Il avait eu besoin d'air. Et d'espace.

Après avoir tambouriné contre les murs de l'ascenseur tant il se sentait oppressé, il avait atteint l'extérieur, enfin.

Et il avait inspiré, un air plus pur, et expiré.

Tellement d'images se bousculaient dans sa tête, des images qu'il aurait voulu effacer à jamais, des images qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir vu. C'était trop tard malheureusement. Il avait vu ces photos, et ne pourrait jamais les oublier.

Il regarda sa montre et, face à l'heure tardive, il prit le chemin de chez lui. Sa voiture ? Il la récupérerait plus tard. Il voulait juste marcher. Ca l'avait toujours réussi, cette marche nocturne qu'il effectuait souvent, pour se retrouver avec lui-même, et avec cette solitude qui lui manquait tant parfois. Juste quelques pas pour réfléchir, repenser, peindre ces idées noires en blanc.

Mais il n'avait jamais eu à faire à une telle douleur, à une telle incompréhension. Comment gérer ça ?

Il sortit la photo de sa poche et la porta difficilement devant son regard, sachant pertinemment que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Dieu que son cœur battait fort, à lui en déchirer la poitrine...

Pourquoi déjà s'infligeait-il cela ?

Pour comprendre. Pour trouver. Trouver cette vérité qui se cachait derrière cette photo. Parce qu'il voyait, il ne pouvait l'accepter comme étant réel. Il y avait forcement une explication. Et lui, écrivain de renom, allait la trouver, pas plus tard qu'en cette soirée... humide.

Oui, quelques gouttes coulant sur son front venait de lui apprendre qu'un orage faisait rage.

« _Parfait_ » se dit-il.

Et il se mit en route, cauchemar en main, tête baissée, prêt -enfin- à découvrir la vérité.

* * *

Un pas. Mettre le pied gauche devant le droit, avancer, mettre le pied droit devant le gauche, avancer, encore. Un deuxième pas, pousser sur la jambe arrière, rester debout, recommencer.

Marcher.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi marcher si on ne sait pas où aller ? Pourquoi faire tant d'efforts pour rien ?

Kate n'en savait rien, mais elle refusait de s'arrêter, n'aurait-ce été que pour reprendre une pause, elle refusait d'abandonner, même si elle ne savait pas quoi, parce que se laisser tomber sur le sol pour l'inonder de ses larmes n'aurait rien changé : elle n'aurait pas plus su où aller, que faire, qui elle était elle n'aurait pas plus trouver les milles réponses à ses milles et une question.

Voilà pourquoi elle continuait d'errer dans la rue vers l'inconnu, sans but, dans la nuit que lui offrait cette ville, les bras ballants le long du corps.

Vide comme une coquille. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était ? Une coquille ? Une coquille inutile puisqu'elle n'avait rien à abriter. Une coquille vide. Mais une coquille.

Pourtant, ses pensées bouillonnaient dans son crâne. Elle repensait à l'homme en qui elle avait eu confiance. Il l'avait sauvé, guidé jusqu'à lui, et abandonné. Il l'avait fait espéré, à tort. Il l'avait délaissé, rendu à sa solitude. Elle lui en voulait tant... Elle avait besoin de lui en vouloir, elle avait besoin de se trouver un responsable à sa situation. Et la seule personne qu'elle connaissait, c'était lui. Cet homme là. Elle l'aimait et le détestait à la fois. Elle voulait le trouver, mais ne plus jamais le voir.

* * *

Castle continuait sa marche dans les rues sombres de la ville bruyante en direction de son loft. Comme il l'avait espéré, marcher lui faisait un bien fou. Il en oubliait presque la raison de cette marche, la raison de sa douleur, la quête de vérité.

Il avait pourtant toujours la photo qui passait d'une main à l'autre.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette photo ?

S'il avait du écrire cette histoire, le tueur l'aurait envoyé pour faire passer un message, pour faire souffrir quelqu'un : lui en l'occurrence.

Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il s'était passé en fin de compte ?

Oui mais Kate alors ? Pourquoi ce sourire ? Pourquoi cette étincelle dans ses yeux ? Cette joie sur son visage ?

Castle avait tellement du mal à rester rationnel qu'il posait à chaque fois ces questions à l'écrivain en lui, se demandant comment lui aurait écrit cette histoire.

Et s'il avait du écrire cette partie, alors le tueur aurait forcé sa victime à faire comme si tout allait bien, à simuler le bonheur parfait en sa compagnie pour augmenter la douleur de celui qui allait recevoir les photos.

Et Katherine Beckett était plutôt douée pour cacher ses sentiments et les remplacer par un masque.

Et dieu savait combien lui en souffrait...

Mais pourquoi le tueur voulait le faire souffrir ? Pourquoi cherchait-il à le rendre jaloux, à la faire douter ?

Par jalousie propre ? Par pur sadisme ?

Mais cette histoire qu'il se racontait, il l'avait écrite, dans sa tête, il l'avait construite. Elle restait une théorie.

Peut-être était-ce juste un conte qu'il se racontait pour effacer sa douleur ? Ou peut-être était-ce la vérité ?

Il aimait penser que jamais au grand jamais Kate Beckett ne lui aurait fait une telle chose, mais une partie de lui, infime mais suffisante, ne pouvait refouler le doute qui l'habitait.

Et cette incertitude insistante lui pesait sur la coeur, coeur que même l'air frais inspiré lors de cette randonnée nocturne ne pouvait apaiser.

* * *

Kate se tenait face à un panneau. A gauche ? Central Park, à droite ? Time Square.

Elle prit à gauche, dans un hasard total.

Cette simple rencontre avec un panneau de signalisation n'avait fait qu'augmenter son malaise déjà difficile à supporter et avait fait ressurgir l'éternelle question qu'était: Où aller ?

Personne ne pouvait se mettre à sa place et tenter de la comprendre.

Elle, ne savait pas ce que voulais dire « hier », ni ce qu'était aujourd'hui ou de quoi serait fait demain.

Pourtant elle continuait d'avancer, au pas.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans une ruelle puis repris à gauche quand elle en sortit. Elle s'engagea alors dans une rue plus large, bien qu'aussi sombre. Au loin, droit devant elle, une silhouette semblait marcher dans sa direction.

* * *

Kate... Elle lui manquait tant. Il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour ne la tenir dans ses bras qu'une seconde...

Juste sentir sa peau douce sous ses doigts, l'effleurer un instant. Et déposer délicatement son regard dans le sien émeraude.

Puis passer ses bras puissant dans son dos et l'approcher vers lui, la serrer fort, simplement pour s'assurer qu'elle était vivante.

Oui, il aurait tant aimé pouvoir faire tous cela, mais ca sonnait plus comme un songe, un fantasme, que comme la réalité.

Et ça le rendait malade. Malade d'amour...

Plonge dans ses pensées, il prit instinctivement le bon chemin à l'intersection que se présentait devant lui. Il leva la tête, pur vérifier quand même qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Au loin, il aperçut une silhouette courbé et chancelante.

Mais qui pouvait bien se promener dans la rue à cette heure avancée de la nuit, pour ne pas dire du matin.

« _Surement une veille dame_... » Pensa-t-il sans s'y attarder d'avantage. Et puis il était à New-York, la ville qui ne dort jamais vraiment !

Il rabaissa sa tête, se laissant retomber dans le gouffre que formait son esprit tourmenté.

* * *

Si l'homme était la somme des choses qu'il avait vécues, alors... alors Kate n'avait aucune existence.

Immergée dans ses réflexions philosophiques, Kate ne vit pas tout de suite l'ombre qui avançait à la rencontre de la sienne. Elle était bien trop occupée à essayer de se définir, à essayer de comprendre sa condition, à essayer de trouver quelle direction elle allait prendre au bout de cette rue qui lui paraissait interminable maintenant.

Si Kate avait perdue tout ce qui faisait sa vie, elle avait en revanche conservé son instinct et ses reflexes d'origines inconnues. Elle leva la tête, se sentant observé tout à coup. Mais il y avait juste cet homme – d'après sa taille et sa carrure- loin à l'autre extrémité de la ruelle, la tête baissé, les bras le long du corps.

Alors qu'elle allait baisser la tête à son tour, imitant l'inconnu, il leva la tête vers elle, rapidement, comme s'il l'avait surpris à le regarder comme elle l'avait cru elle aussi un instant auparavant.

La jeune femme fut traversée d'une drôle de sensation. Une sensation de déjà-vu. Ce qui était très étrange vu qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Sauf...

L'homme avait du ressentir quelque chose lui aussi, parce qu'il s'arrêta net et se redressa, lui portant alors toute son attention.

Ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre, immobiles, séparés d'un peu plus de cents mètres, mais invisible l'un pour l'autre tant la nuit happait la lumière. Ils ne pouvaient voir de l'autre que l'allure, la démarche.

Cette sensation de déjà-vu se dit plus forte. Kate sentait que d'autres images arrivaient : un nouveau souvenir ?

« _Beckett releva la tête et laissa son regard parcourir la pièce et se poser sur l'écrivain. Elle l'observa un moment, un long moment. Plusieurs secondes, minutes peut-être._

_Il jouait avec son téléphone et souriait parfois. Il devait jouer à « Angry Birds », ce jeu qu'il adorait temps parce que « tirer sur des cochons vert avec des oiseaux c'est poilant » lui avait-il expliqué un jour avant de la laisser jouer. »_

Cette silhouette... Cette façon de se déplacer... Cet homme... C'était... impossible, ca ne pouvait pas être cet homme !

* * *

Il sortit bien vite de son esprit. Quelqu'un l'observait. Mais qui ? Il n'y avait que la vieille dame au bout de la rue qui... le regardait ?

La vieille dame... Il regarda plus attentivement, longuement, pour enfin comprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une jeune femme courbée.

Cette sensation qui venait de s'installer en lui, cette sensation qu'il se passait quelque chose, cette sensation étrange qu'il avait souvent : cette sensation de familiarité.

Cette jeune femme... cette jeune femme lui faisait penser à quelqu'un... à quelqu'un qu'il aurait tellement voulu voir ici. Oui, il aurait tant aimé que cette femme en face de lui soit Kate.

Mais, ca ne pouvait pas être elle. C'était impossible. Il devait s'imaginer que c'était elle, pour satisfaire inconsciemment le désir qu'il avait de la revoir, ce désir qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et qui finirait par le tuer.

Et pourtant...

Ils s'étaient tous les deux stoppés et fixaient l'autre, dans l'attente d'une réaction.

Pensait-elle à la même chose que lui ?

Elle fit un pas en avant, comme poussée par une force nouvelle.

Il fit de même, en réponse à ce premier pas.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, mais son cœur battait pour la fanfare dans sa poitrine. Le sang pulsait dans ses tempes. Sa bouche était sèche, ses mains moites, son front humidifié par la sueur qui apparaissait par gouttelette malgré le froid ambiant.

* * *

Ce souvenir la poussa littéralement en avant. Elle fut étonnée que l'homme en face autant.

Voulait-il lui faire comprendre quelque chose ?

Elle en était sûr maintenant : cet homme, c'était l'homme de ses pensées, celui chez qui elle était allé frappé, celui qui n'était pas là, celui qu'elle cherchait, celui qu'elle avait détesté, celui qu'elle aimait même si elle ne le connaissait pas, celui qui constituait son seul souvenir.

Elle ne croyait pas en l'impossible, et même si elle ne savait pas qui elle était, elle était persuadée de ne jamais y avoir cru. Mais cette rencontre, dans cette ruelle précise, à cet instant donné... elle était bien obligée d'y croire.

Elle fit un autre pas.

Sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus vite, son souffle se pressait. Allait-il faire un pas ?

Il devait le faire... il lui devait bien ça ! Après avoir pensé être seule au monde, pensé qu'on l'avait abandonné, elle l'avait retrouvé.

« _Aller avance... _» se surprit-elle à chuchoter.

Comme s'il avait entendu son souhait, il avança. Mais il lui offrit bien plus qu'un simple pas dans une allée. Il hurla un nom, un nom qui, elle l'avait comprit, était le sien : «

- Kate ? »

* * *

Elle venait d'avancer d'un pas encore. Lui était tétanisé. Et perdu. Complètement perdu. Il était le premier à faire des théories improbables lors de ses enquêtes, à croire en l'impossible.

Mais Kate dans cette ruelle, face à lui, si près mais si loin à la fois ? Pouvait-il vraiment nier ce qu'il voyait, et ce qu'il ressentait ? Il voulait tant y croire ! Pourtant, une partie de lui le refusait, pour le protéger de la déception peut-être.

Que devait-il faire alors ? Un pas en avant, ou un en arrière ?

Tout son être lui criait d'avancer. Il fit taire sa raison et déplaça doucement son pied au sol, pour le mettre devant l'autre. Il balança le poids de son corps sur sa jambe avant : Il avait fait un pas.

Mais si cela semblait suffisant pour elle, ca ne l'était pas pour lui. Il ne pouvait continuer ce petit jeu : il devait savoir, il en avait besoin.

Il cria son nom : «

- Kate ! »

L'attente. C'était le plus dur. Cette attente de réaction qui ne durait que quelques secondes mais qui paraissaient être une éternité.

Mais elle finit par se déplacer. Elle ne fit pas un pas en avant, ni un en arrière. Non, elle se mit à courir vers lui.

Elle avait réagit à l'entente de son prénom. Elle s'élançait vers lui.

Alors il s'élança vers elle, sans se poser plus de questions, juste parce que chaque partie de son corps lui hurlait de le faire.

De loin, la scène ressemblait à un duel entre deux chevaliers en armures. Deux chevaliers, chacun à un bout d'une grande arène, sur leur fidèle monture, pieux de bois en main, près à cavaler vers l'un vers l'autre pour un combat à mort.

Mais eux n'étaient pas deux cavaliers en guerre dans une arène : ils étaient deux êtres réunit par le destin -de quoi d'autre pouvait-il s'agir ?- dans une rue qui courrait pour se réunir, enfin. Oui, ils étaient simplement deux âmes en quêtes l'une de l'autre, qui avaient finalement réussi, par ils ne savaient quel miracle, à se retrouver. Ils étaient deux âmes : Une âme errante, et une âme perdue.

Deux entités qui volaient l'un vers l'autre, comblant la distance devenue insupportable qui les séparait. Ils se rapprochaient. Plus que quelques mètres de frontière, qu'ils franchirent presque entièrement.

A un mètre à peine l'un de l'autre, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Essoufflée, souffrante.

Essoufflé, épuisé.

Apaisée.

Apaisé.

Pourquoi alors ne parcouraient-ils pas le pas qui les opposait ?

Ils se regardaient, émeraude dans saphir, prunelles dans perles, océan dans océan, larme dans larme : les yeux dans les yeux, inséparables.

Des étincelles pétillaient dans leur regard profond.

Pendant un long moment, ils continuèrent leur échange silencieux, immobile.

Puis l'homme leva doucement sa main vers le visage de la jeune femme qui n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Délicatement, il effleura son visage, caressant sa peau...

Elle était là devant lui. Juste là, à portée de main. Elle n'était pas en grande forme mais elle était là, vivante.

Différente. Elle était différente aussi. Elle avait quelque chose de plus... plus animale. En elle. Et son regard... On aurait dit qu'elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Elle apprécia tant cette simple caresse. Il était là, devant elle, si près. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné finalement. Il était là. Pour elle. Elle n'était plus seule et ne le serait plus désormais. Son cauchemar était fini. Ses questions allaient trouver leurs réponses. Enfin.

Elle leva sa main à son tour, partant à la découverte de se corps qu'elle voyait maintenant pour de vrai.

Il était comme elle l'avait vu.

Quand enfin l'atmosphère de rencontre se dissipa, Castle reprit totalement conscience de la réalité. Il était tellement heureux de la revoir qu'il en avait presque oublié son état, vite considéré.

Elle avait du sang partout et semblait sur le point de tomber. Il ôta sa veste et la lui posa sur le dos. Elle sursauta un instant sous son contact mais apprécia la chaleur que lui procura le vêtement :

- Kate, vous allez bien ? Que s'est-il passer ?

Mais la jeune femme avait bien d'autres questions en tête que les deux qu'on venait de lui poser. Elle voulait savoir qui était cet homme, pourquoi elle l'avait vu dans ses rêves, pourquoi il la connaissait et surtout, qui était-elle ?

- Je... ne sais pas... Mais...

- Comment ça vous ne savez-pas ? Mais quoi ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Un univers se fissura. L'instant de bonheur que Castle venait de vivre et qui était l'un des plus beau de sa vie, cet instant qui lui avait fait croire que rien n'était impossible venait de se briser en un milliard de petits morceaux.

Kate ne le reconnaissait pas...

* * *

_Tadaaa! Alors cette rencontre? Comme vous l'espériez? A vos clavier pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! J'ai déjà commencé la suite qui arrive ce WE! Xoxo_


	31. Black hole all black

**Bonjour! Comme promis, un chapitre ce soir! Il est court car je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour travailler dessus mais il vous donnera de quoi patienter jusqu'au prochain!**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews! WAW! Nous avons passé la barre des 400! **

**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31: Je vais arranger ça, patience!**

**Guest: Mais de rien, faire votre bonheur est min but! lol, enjoy la suite!**

**Shoupapik : j'adore ton pseudo! et les chocapic! :) En tout cas ravie que tu aimes ma fic!**

**Axelle: Oui comme tu dis! Mais ce n'est pas définitif! **

**Angylafan : Sadique oui! Elle ne se souvient à cause du traumatisme qu'elle a vécu. Oui il est vivant, la voiture n'allait pas très vite. Aller lis vite la suite!**

**Madwine : Oui ça l'a tuer! Je crois qu'on est tous content, même moi! :)**

**leonhugo : Merci du compliment ^^ Oui en effet, il va l'emmener à l'hôpital!**

**Camlapro : frustrant en effet, alors lis vite pour te défrustrer! **

**Yaya: reste en vie, voilà la suite! Je suis contente que tu aies persévéré dans ma fic et que tu l'aimes maintenant! Aller, M'Dama t'offres la suite! (j'aime quo m'appelle M'Dame!:)**

**Vick13: Un de tes préférés! OOooh :) Coool! je vais essayer de faire encore mieux alors!**

**Audrey 1986: Merci, et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!**

**lille 76:Minable? je vais me rattraper! Un malheur? OOooh je me dépèche alors!**

**Lorine: Ne t'en fais pas, la joie va arriver bientôt! Pour Kate on verra :)**

**Sandrine : Moi et mes fins sadiques! je suis contente que tu aies apprécié la sensibilité et la profondeur du chapitre! **

**Une-Ame-Perdue: J'aime tes reviens désorganisées! J'ai l'impression de revivre mon chap à travers tes yeux! c'est cool! Et je l'ai lu sans difficulté, et relu, encore et encore! :) À la nourriture! on est soumise devant elle! **

**Lisa: Le plus grand cliff? Carrement? Je vais tout arranger avec mon imagination! Enjoy la suite!**

**Fifouil:C'est le mot! Enjoy la suite!**

**svetkate: frustrante? je vais vous défrustrer moi! Enjoy la suite!**

**Mia: Cruelle? OOooh! Je vais arranger ça bientôt! Ravie que ma fic te plaise et que tu aimes mon style! En espérant que la suite te plaira toujours autant^^**

**Lacritique: Pauvre bouton N et O de ton clavier! Je les plains^^**

**bisounours1998: Ravie que tu aies adoré le suspense! Enjoy la suite!**

**Quetsche: Digne des films hollywoodiens? OOOoooooh! tu me flattes là!**

**RadioJAJA:Je suis bien contente de surpasser tes espérances!Un chap ou deux? tu rêves! Il en reste au moins 5! Je vais prendre tout mon temps! :) niark niark! Et il y aura du drama et du guimauve! et une happy end bisounours! Désolée de te décevoir mais Adam n'est pas mort!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

_Elle avait du sang partout et semblait sur le point de tomber. Il ôta sa veste et la lui posa sur le dos. Elle sursauta un instant sous son contact mais apprécia la chaleur que lui procura le vêtement :_

_- Kate, vous allez bien ? Que s'est-il passer ?_

_Mais la jeune femme avait bien d'autres questions en tête que les deux qu'on venait de lui poser. Elle voulait savoir qui était cet homme, pourquoi elle l'avait vu dans ses rêves, pourquoi il la connaissait et surtout, qui était-elle ?_

- _Je... ne sais pas... Mais..._

- _Comment ça vous ne savez-pas ? Mais quoi ?_

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Un univers se fissura. L'instant de bonheur que Castle venait de vivre et qui était l'un des plus beau de sa vie, cet instant qui lui avait fait croire que rien n'était impossible venait de se briser en un milliard de petits morceaux. _

_Kate ne le reconnaissait pas... _

Chapitre 31 : Black hole all black 

C'était son monde qui s'écroulait, comme un vulgaire château de carte soufflé par le vent.

Kate ne le reconnaissait pas... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas le reconnaître, ne pas le connaître tout court, d'après ce qu'elle semblait dire ?

L'incompréhension envahissait l'écrivain. Mais il finit par assembler le puzzle sans qu'elle n'ait besoins d'en dire d'avantage.

Ce n'était pas simplement qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas. C'était tellement plus que ça. Pire, bien pire.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui. Elle l'avait oublié.

_Elle l'avait oublié..._ Ces quelques mots, mit bout à bout étaient aussi destructeurs pour Castle que si on avait tenté de lui arracher le cœur à mains nues.

Comment avait-elle put l'oublier ? Lui, qui était là à ses cotés depuis des années maintenant, chaque jour, la nuit même parfois, toujours là pour elle quand elle en avait besoins, telle était la promesse qu'il s'était faite... qu'il lui avait faite.

Mais elle l'avait oublié, rayé de sa connaissance, reléguer à l'inexistant.

Quelle était censé être sa réaction ?

Que devait-il dire ? Il n'était pas blessé. Il était mort de l'intérieur.

Que devait-il faire ? Il n'était plus rien aux yeux de celle qu'il aimait à en mourir.

C'était bientôt quatre ans de sa vie qui venait de disparaître, en fumée. Quatre années de regards lourds de sens, de sous-entendus bien placés, de sourires, de douces paroles. Oui, quatre années d'intense bonheur partagées secrètement, silencieusement, mais quatre années bien réelles.

Les quatre années les plus belles de sa vie.

Une éternité ...éphémère.

Il se battait pour retenir les larmes qui apparaissaient au bord de ses yeux. Il luttait, de toutes ses forces.

Pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller ? Pourquoi ne pas lâcher cette cascade de larmes qui ne demandait qu'à dévaler ses joues tremblantes.

Il ne savait pas. Mais il serrait les poings, les dents, et tenait bon, comme il le pouvait, autant qu'il en était capable.

Il failli lâcher prise quand, innocemment, elle reposa sa question, lui rappelant que toute question attendait sa réponse.

Mais que répondre ? Qu'il était son partenaire, son ami, et tellement plus en un sens. Qu'il était l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie mainte fois et qu'elle avait sauvé tout autant ?

Qu'il était le premier visage qu'elle voyait le matin quand elle attrapait sa tasse de café ?

Cet afflux de souvenir rendait la douleur de moins en moins supportable. Mais il faisait aller, car c'était le seul moyen pour lui de penser que ces quatre années existaient encore quelque part : en lui.

Alors que lui dire ? Aucune de ses réponses n'aurait été satisfaisante pour elle. Elle voulait un nom, une explication.

Elle voulait faire comme s'il ne se connaissait pas, parce que pour elle, ces quatre années n'existaient tout simplement pas.

Quatre années... Et si c'était plus que ça ? Et si elle en avait oublié d'avantage ?

Angoisse envahissante. Paralysante.

- Je suis Richard Castle, on... on travaille ensemble.

«_Travail_ » Si seulement cela avait été aussi simple...

- Kate... Vous... hum ...Vous vous souvenez de quoi exactement ? Ses mots étaient hachés, sa gorge serrée. Il la tenait par les épaules, montrant l'importance qu'il portait à la réponse qui ne tarda pas à surgir.

- De rien...

Elle baissa la tête, cachant les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était le contrecoup de sa folle course poursuite dans les rues de la ville ou ce trop plein d'émotions mais elle se sentait si fatiguée. Elle vacilla un instant, ces jambes ne la portant plus mais fut bien vite soutenue par l'homme au visage décomposé qui lui faisait face.

Castle s'en voulut un instant d'avoir voulu satisfaire sa curiosité avant de se préoccuper de l'état de la jeune femme. Il devait la conduire à l'hôpital. Il était juste si bouleversé... Le premier domino était tombé en lui quand elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, entrainant alors tous les autres qui ne cessaient plus de se renverser.

Il s'avança derrière elle, la prit par les épaules et l'entraina doucement avec lui vers son appartement. S'il avait laissé sa voiture au commissariat, d'autres l'attendaient chez lui, à quelques rues à peine.

* * *

Par la vitre du 4x4, Kate observait le paysage défiler rapidement. Des buildings et encore des buildings. Dans la nuit, les phares des voitures qui défilaient ne formaient plus qu'une grande ligne lumineuse étonnante.

L'adrénaline retombée, Kate se sentait sombrer... dans le sommeil ? L'inconscience ?

Elle se laissait aller, fermant ses paupières.

L'homme à coté d'elle lui disait par moment de ne pas s'endormir, alors elle rouvrait les yeux, luttant.

- Ryan ? Enfin quelqu'un qui répond ! Mais où sont tous les autres ? C'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle je viens... Non, j'étais juste aller faire un tour... J'avais juste besoins de réfléchir à... j'avais besoins de réfléchir mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle je viens juste de retrouver Kate, préviens tout le monde ! Je l'emmène à l'hôpital, on y sera dans dix minutes. Je vous tiens au courant mai ne tardez pas trop !

Il raccrocha sous le regard perdu de sa passagère.

Elle ne comprenait rien. Qui était Ryan ? Et les autres ? On l'avait « retrouvé »... on l'avait donc perdu ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? D'où venait-elle ? Qui était-elle ? Qui était-il tous...

Marre. Elle en avait tellement marre de mettre un point d'interrogation à la fin de chaque phrase.

« Aaargh ! » Cri de frustration. Elle tapa de ses poings douloureux contre la vitre de la voiture, tambourinant.

Ca lui faisait mal, mais ca lui faisait du bien.

- Kate ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous osez me demander qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a que je ne sais pas qui je suis, que j'ai oublié toute ma vie. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, je ne sais pas où je suis ni d'où je viens, ce que je faisais ce matin, et hier, et le jour d'avant ! Tout est parti en fumée, comme ça.

Elle claqua des doigts, joignant le geste à la parole.

- Je ne connaissais même pas mon nom avant que vous ne me le disiez !

Elle baissa la tête, impuissante.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant les mots pour l'apaiser. Il la comprenait, mais c'état difficile pour lui... difficile de devoir se souvenir pour deux, pour eux, pour elle.

- Je suis désolé. J'imagine que c'est dur pour vous. Mais je vous promets que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous aider à retrouver la mémoire ! Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais vous pouvez avoir confiance à moi. Je serai toujours là, toujours.

Il sourit légèrement, désirant la mettre à l'aise.

Elle répondit en souriant à son tour.

Il en aurait pleuré de joie, de la voir sourire à nouveau comme ça.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, se tourna complètement vers lui, le regarda dans les yeux :

- Je sais.

Il fut si surpris par cette réponse, pour le moins inattendu, qu'il arrêta un court instant de regarder la route.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir si elle ne savait pas qui il était ?

Mémoire ou pas, Katherine Beckett le surprenait toujours.

* * *

Arrivée à l'hôpital, une équipe d'urgentistes, prévenue par le FBI qu'une victime prioritaire arrivait, les attendait à l'entrée de l'établissement. Castle arrêta la voiture, descendit pour venir ouvrir la porte coté passager et prit délicatement une Kate presque inconsciente dans ses bras, une main derrière la nuque, l'autre dans le creux de ses genoux pour la déposer tout aussi doucement sur le brancard.

Quelques minutes plutôt, alors qu'ils roulaient encore, Kate s'était mis à gémir de douleur, clamant que ses cotés lui faisaient atrocement mal. L'écrivain avait compris qu'une fois l'adrénaline disparue, la douleur avait refait surface, témoin d'une blessure interne qui avait fait apparaître une ride d'inquiétude sur son front.

Allongée, un masque de peur sur son visage, elle regardait Castle dans les yeux, refusant de quitter la seule personne qui ne sonnait pas inconnu. Il accompagnait le brancard dans l'hôpital, tenant la main de la blessée. Mais on lui refusa l'entrée à la salle de trauma.

Au plafond, les néons de lumières défilaient.

Kate regardait Castle, la tête à l'envers, s'éloigner d'elle. Leurs mains se séparèrent lentement. Elle perdu le chemin de son regard lorsque la porte se referma sur sa silhouette. Elle ferma alors les yeux, et sombra, n'entendant plus la voix des chirurgiens qui lui priait de garder les yeux ouverts.

Castle regardait interdit, la porte qui venait de se refermer sur Kate. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il finit par se résigner et s'asseoir sur une des nombreuses chaises prévues à cet effet. Combien de personnes avaient attendu ici des nouvelles de leur proche ? Combien avaient passé des heures assis à attendre de savoir s'il allait vivre ou mourir ? Combien avait mouillé ses chaises de leurs larmes ?

Il prit son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro d'une personne qui, il l'espérait, pourrait l'aider.

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Adam Mercer, je suis indisponible pour le moment, laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai. »

Castle se leva et atteint le bureau d'accueil des urgences ou une standardiste finissait de renseigner une mère sur la chambre de sa fille.

- Oui monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Pourriez-vous me dire si le Docteur Adam Mercer est de service aujourd'hui s'il vous plait ?

- Adam Mercer... Non. Il est en congé. Désolée.

- Aucun problème, répondit-il un peu déçu avant de repartir dans la salle d'attente.

Attente. Attendre. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Il regardait ses mains, accoudé sur ses genoux, la tête baissée.

Chaque minute lui paraissait devenir des heures. La trotteuse de sa montre avançait-elle au ralentit ?

Il se leva finalement pour se dégourdir les jambes et aller prendre un café et tomba sur Ryan, Esposito, Lanie et Shaw qui avançait dans sa direction, visiblement soulagés mais terriblement inquiet :

- Alors ? lança le latinos en arrivant à son niveau.

- Je ne sais encore rien. Ils l'ont prise en charges il y a, il regarda sa montre et soupira, ... une demi-heure mais toujours pas de nouvelles...

- Je ne comprends pas, commença Ryan, comment l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Je marchais dans la rue pour rentrer chez moi quand je l'ai aperçut à l'autre bout de la rue qui marchait vers moi. C'est plutôt elle qui m'a trouvé !

- Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Shaw.

- C'est la que ça coince, elle...

- Elle quoi ?

- Elle a perdu la mémoire.

- Vous voulez-dire qu'elle ne se rappelle plus de son enlèvement, de son ravisseur ou de comment elle s'est enfuit ?

- Je veux dire qu'elle ne se rappelle plus rien ! Ni qui elle est, ni qui nous sommes...

Les mots restèrent muets. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Juste quelques regards échangés, et quatre sièges libres désormais occupés.

Il fallait attendre, alors ils attendaient.

* * *

Un médecin finit par venir les voir, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Comme un seul homme, ils se levèrent, prêt à boire les paroles de l'homme, bien qu'ils les craignaient :

- Alors docteur ? Demanda l'écrivain.

- Je suis désolée mais... commença le vieil homme marqué par les ans.

* * *

_Alors? Je suis une méchante fifille hein? de vous arrêter là comme ça? Oui je sais! "Sadique" is my middle name! Mais je vous promets du bisounours et du guimauve très bientôt! Aller, une tit' review? à bientôt!_


	32. Open your eyes

**Bonjour! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira bien! Il n'est pas très long mais devrais vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre! **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements! C'est juste génial!**

**Audrey 1986: Morte? Ahah tu verras bien vite! Je suis pas si méchante ^^**

**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31: Pourquoi donc me traitez-vous tous de méchante!? je comprends pas! **

**Madwine: Oh si Oh si! Enjoy la suite!**

**chris65: Malade? Non merci je vais bien! Pas suicidaire non plus! Lis vite la suite, en parlant de suicide!**

**Lunnyya: Merci, j'espère que la suite va te défrustrer!**

**Guest 1 dont la review commence par "Comme": Merci, enjoy la suite et signe ta review pour que je puisse te répondre plus facilement! :)**

**Guest 2: Eh oui j'ai osé! Je ne plaisante pas! J'y avais pensé à une séquelle mais je veux une happy end pour cette fic!**

**Lacritique: Pauv' clavier! Méchante? Meuh non! je suis un ange!**

**Angylafan: Ravie de voir que tu es inscrite! Toutes les réponses à tes question dans la première partie du chapitre! Alors fonce!**

**Camlapro: Euh… non je préfère vivre! Donc on a le même deuxième prénom? ^^**

**Axelle: oui! ça la change un peu!**

**svetkate: abus sadistiques? carrément? **

**RadioJAJA: Si si, je le rammène! Adam is here! **

**Stella: Merci pour le compliment! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic et aussi de te compter parmi les lecteurs!**

**SoCalzona: Ramener mon pti cul? le voilà mon pti cul! Allez lis! Et d'abord je coupe où je veux parce que je suis une méchante fifille tu te rappelles?! :)**

**Vick13: Kate va s'en sortir! Enjoy la suite! **

**Quetsche: MMMh… sadique… tu as raison c'est tout ce que je mérite!**

**leonhugo: C'est plutôt castel qui va trouver Adam et lui faire comprendre ce qu'est l'enfer!**

**fancastle: Ravie que tu aimes! Enjoy la suite!**

**Mia: Euh.. bientôt ça veut dire dès que je peux! ^^ Vous torturer? Mais je ne vis que pour ça! Bises :)**

**Guest 3: Voilà le chapitre que tu attends, et n'oublie pas de signer tes reviens pour que je sache à qui répondre!**

**Bisounours1998: Classe? cool! Moi, grave? NOOOON!**

**Une-Ame-Perdue: Je relis ta review pour y répondre et elle me fait toujours autant rire! Sacré So! Sacré so affamé! Hein?! toi, moi, la nourriture… Tu vois quoi! Et puis meurs pas quoi, la suite arrive! Ah mince… je t'ai tué avec un couteau ce matin non? **

**Squilla: OOooh :( Boude pas! :) **

**MahElle : VOilà la suite et sorry pour l'attente! :) Enjoy la suite!**

**angedechu48 : j'aime ton pseudo! Voilà la suite!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Adam ne regarda pas avant de traverser et le 4x4 qui passait à se moment là n'arriva pas à l'éviter, le percutant de plein fouet. Malgré la faible vélocité de l'auto, il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin._

Derrière Kate qui s'en allait déjà en courant, le conducteur sortit du véhicule et accouru près de sa victime « innocente ». Blessé, l'homme finit tout de même par se relever mais affaibli, chancelant, saignant de toute part, tenant son bras cassé, il ne put se lancer sur sa trace.

Elle payerait, il l'aurait, il continuerait à la traquer, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Chapitre 32 : Open your eyes

Le couteau dans une main, si près de ses veines... si près... trop près ? Ou encore trop loin ?

Il regardait le couteau trembler dans sa main, se rapprocher dangereusement de son avant-bras.

Il voulait le faire. Il le devait.

Juste poser le couteau sur sa peau, frissonner à se contact froid qui lui glacerait le sang, mais appuyer, avec force et courage, et laisser la lame entailler sa fine peau, seule barrière, seule armure qui protégeait ses veines.

Contrôler la douleur, l'enterrer, la supporter. Et continuer d'appuyer.

Il voulait le faire, il le pouvait.

N'était-ce pas ce que faisaient les êtres seuls et désespérés ? Se tailler les veines pour souffrir, finalement se rendre compte que l'on vit, que la douleur physique n'est rien face à la douleur intérieure, et fermer les yeux, emportant ce dernier constat dans le seul sommeil qui ne connait pas de réveil. La mort. Seul repos de l'homme à l'âme torturée. Repos éternel.

Tel était ce qu'il convoitait.

Hésitant. S'entailler les veines. Renoncer. Pourquoi doutait-il ?

Avait-il encore quelqu'un qui le retenait ?

Il avait perdu touts les êtres en qui il avait placé son amour.

Avait-il encore quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher ?

Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de laisser la lame glisser contre sa chair ?

Il se sentait tiraillé de toutes parts, déchirer entre l'envie d'en finir, et la soif de vengeance, vengeance envers tout ceux qui l'avaient mené jusqu'à cette pièce sombre avec pour seul désir de se mutiler et de se suicider.

Cet écrivain égoïste qui l'avait abandonné après lui avoir cent fois assuré qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Cette policière qui lui avait volé son ami, son espoir et son cœur.

Il regarda la photo de sa femme et de sa petite fille souriante, si mignonne, si vivante, consumant un peu plus son cœur, son lac de douleur. Pourquoi avait-il été puni ?

Inconsciemment, l'homme courbé vers l'avant avait un peu plus enfoncé le couteau dans son avant-bras. Un filet de sang s'en échappa, savourant cette liberté nouvelle.

Pourquoi était-ce à lui de souffrir ? Il était la victime, victime de cette vie, de ses sentiments, des hommes.

Il retira le couteau de son bras, stoppant son geste avant le point de non-retour.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce monde, dans cette vie. Il n'avait plus sa place. Il ne voulait plus vivre.

Il allait partir.

Mais avant... avant il allait arrêter d'être la victime. Pour une fois.

Il allait prendre son courage à deux mains, se relever et aller se venger.

Il allait faire comprendre à Richard Castle et à sa jolie muse la souffrance qu'il éprouvait, la souffrance qu'on lui avait causé, qu'ils lui avaient causé.

Couteau en main, repoussant à plus tard le destin qu'il s'était dessiné, il sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte, toujours blessé et chancelant. Il ne reviendrait plus.

* * *

_Un médecin finit par venir les voir, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. _

_Comme un seul homme, ils se levèrent, prêt à boire les paroles de l'homme, bien qu'ils les craignaient :_

- _Alors docteur ? Demanda l'écrivain._

- _Je suis désolée mais... commença le vieil homme marqué par les ans._

Main dans la main. Tel était l'écrivain et sa muse endormis.

L'un était tombé de sommeil après bien des nuits d'insomnies à ne pouvoir tarir son inquiétude.

L'autre était plongé dans un sommeil qui espérait un réveil prochain.

Assis sur une chaise, Castle était avachi sur le bord du lit d'hôpital de Katherine Beckett, la tête délicatement posée sur le matelas recouvert de draps plus blanc que blanc.

Sa main tenait dans la sienne celle inerte de la jeune femme, immobile, dont les seuls signes vitaux étaient assurés par le « bip » régulier qui s'échappait du moniteur cardiaque.

Un médecin regardait à travers la vitre sur la porte, la scène touchante qui lui arracha un sourire. Il poussa la porte doucement ne souhaitant pas briser cet instant, ni le sommeil réparateur de l'homme qui en avait bien besoin.

Il vérifia rapidement les constantes de sa patiente et sortit à pas de souris. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un faible claquement, mais qui suffit à tirer l'écrivain de son assoupissement.

Il releva la tête, un peu désorienté. Il regarda sa montre, réalisant alors qu'il avait dormis tout le reste de la nuit. Soit à peine quelques heures. Mais suffisamment pour le moment. Dans le prolongement de sa montre, son regard se posa sur sa main, qui embrassait celle de Kate. Il la sera légèrement, juste pour sentir ce contact sous sa peau, juste pour être sûr qu'elle était bien là.

Pâle, les bras le long du corps, les yeux clos, elle paraissait dormir paisiblement. Sereine.

Mais la vérité était tout autre. Elle ne dormait pas. Elle menait un combat intérieur. Et elle allait le gagner. Elle le devait. Elle lui devait.

- _Je suis désolée mais... commença le vieil homme marqué par les ans._

- _Mais quoi ? cria presque Castle._

- _Votre amie est dans le coma... Il baissa la tête, sincèrement désolée. Chacun savait que coma impliquait réveil, et que cela n'arrivait pas toujours. Il continua son explication nous avons du l'opérer : elle avait plusieurs cotes cassées, et une hémorragie interne, le radius fracturé et de multiples contusions ainsi qu'un traumatisme crânien. Cela plus son état de fatigue et sa faible condition physique font qu'elle est tombée dans le coma. Nous avons pu stopper l'hémorragie. L'hématome dans son cerveau devrait se résorber tout seul. Pour sa perte de mémoire, nous pensons qu'elle n'est pas définitive. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Mais si je peux me permettre : votre amie à réussi à s'échapper de là où elle était et à vous retrouver en pleine nuit malgré son état de santé : C'est une battante. Elle se battra pour sortir de ce coma. Je vais vous laissez. Une infirmière l'a installé dans une chambre de réveil, seule, alors n'hésitez pas à aller la voir et à lui parler : elle vous entendra peut-être._

_Il leur adressa un signe de tête, son soutient, et repartit, les laissant assimiler la nouvelle, lourde à digérer._

_Castle se laissa tomber sur la chaise, pris sa tête entre ses mains et souffla. Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? _

_Stop. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il refusait de se laisser aller à nouveau. Il allait prendre sur lui, rester fort, enterrer son inquiétude, et tout faire pour la sauver. Il devait être là pour elle. Il lui avait promis. _

_Il se releva, annonça aux autres qu'il allait voir Kate, leur promettant qu'il les tiendrait au courant pendant qu'ils « allaient trouver l'ordure qui a fait ça à Kate » avait craché Esposito, suivi par Shaw et Ryan._

_En chemin, Castle réalisa qu'il avait quelque peu égoïste de penser qu'il était le seul à vouloir être au chevet de Kate._

_Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à son père qui n'avait d'ailleurs même pas été prévenu de la disparition de sa fille._

_Il chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de Jim Beckett, qu'elle lui avait donné en cas d'urgence..._

_Cas d'urgence... _

_L'homme répondit avant même la fin de la première tonalité. Castle imaginait bien qu'il devait être penché au dessus de son téléphone depuis des jours, attendant des nouvelles de sa fille, mais n'osant pas appeler, sachant que c'était toujours elle qui le faisait, elle avait trop besoin de sa liberté. L'écrivain imaginait l'appréhension qu'avait du ressentir le vieil homme en voyant que c'était lui, Castle, qui l'appelait et non sa fille._

- _Allo ? La voix tremblante et mal assurée le confirma._

La conversation qui s'en était suivie avait été une des plus dures que Castle n'avait jamais eu. Annoncer à un père l'état de sa fille. L'écouter tenter de contenir ses larmes. Et essayer de retenir les siennes. Ils n'étaient qu'Hommes.

Mais Jim Beckett l'avait surpris. Il avait su rester fort, il avait su faire preuve de rationalité, rester calme, lui assurant qu'il arrivait sur le champ.

Et là, Castle avait eu un élan de culpabilité. Il avait laissé un père sans nouvelle de sa fille, dans l'ignorance. Pire il n'avait pas su la protéger.

Il était finalement arrivé devant sa porte, l'avait poussé sans plus attendre, avait prit la chaise qui lui était destinée, l'avait juxtaposée au lit de Kate et s'était installé. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en bouger pour le moment. Il allait être patient.

Il avait pris la main tiède dans sa main, la caressant doucement. Pouvait-elle sentir sa présence à ses cotés ?

Puis il avait posé la tête à coté de son corps et s'était endormis sur cette pensée. Elle savait qu'il était là.

Et maintenant, n'ayant toujours pas lâché sa main, il était à ses cotés. Il repensait aux dires du chirurgien.

Hésitant, il s'approcha un peu plus du visage éteint de sa partenaire et entrouvrit ses lèvres :

- Kate... Il paraît que vous pouvez m'entendre, qu'il faut que l'on vous parle alors... alors je vais vous parler. Je vais vous dire ce que j'aurais du dire depuis bien longtemps. Dire ce que vous savez, mais que vous avez besoins d'entendre, et que j'ai besoins de dire je crois... Je n'avais pas prévu que ca se passerai comme ça entre nous... Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de toi. Ca m'est tombé dessus, quand j'ai réalisé que ma vie prenais un sens : je n'étais plus un écrivain richissime égocentrique dont la seule ambition était de signer des poitrines, j'étais devenu le partenaire d'une détective respectée qui représentait l'excellence dans son milieu. Je pensais qu'on était complètement différent. On l'était peut-être. Mais je t'ai apprivoisé. Tu m'as laissé voir à travers ton armure. On s'est rapproché. Tu m'as accepté. Et aujourd'hui on en est là... et c'est insuffisant. Je veux que toi et moi on finisse de se découvrir. Je veux qu'on avance.

Quand exactement était-il passé du « vous » au « tu » ?

- Et... et je sais que tu ne te rappelles plus de moi, ni de rien de tout ce que je te raconte, mais s'il le faut, je me rappellerai pour nous deux, parce que ce que l'on a vécu, c'est tellement plus que juste quelques souvenirs. Je t'aiderai à te rappeler, je te prouverai ce que j'avance. Mais il faut que tu ouvres les yeux maintenant. Si tu m'entends, si tu me comprends, ouvre simplement les yeux. Bas-toi ! Il y a tellement de gens qui n'attende que toi. Tu me demandais qui tu étais : tu es celles qui honore les victimes, qui réconforte ceux qui ont perdu un être cher. Tu es celle pour qui la vérité n'a pas de prix, celle qui n'abandonne jamais. Tu es toi. Et je t'aime.

Sur l'écran de l'électroencéphalogramme, le tracé jusqu'alors régulier venait d'être déformé par un pic, signe d'une activité cérébrale intense. Le pic disparu finalement.

Castle serra la main de la jeune femme. Il se leva, et l'embrassa sur le front. Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit. Sursautant, Castle se retourna vivement, pour apercevoir Jim Beckett entrer.

* * *

_SO? Retour de l'enquête dans le prochain chapitre! Tit' review? à bientôt!_


	33. You're home to me

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous êtes encore là pour lire la suite malgré cette longue attente pour laquelle je m'excuse mille et une fois!**

**Après avoir eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordi (surtention : chargeur grillé :), une série de contrôle et de bac blancs, me revoilà finalement avec ce nouveau chapitre tout beau tout frais, pour vos beaux yeux! **

**Je tiens à préciser que je l'ai écrit avec Une-Ame-Perdue qui a fait toute la dernière partie, donc laissez lui aussi un petit mot! :)**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre!**

**Audrey 1986: merci! Enjoy la suite!  
Sandrine : Mais oui elle va s'en tirer cette pauvre Kate! Et ce pauvre Castle aussi!  
Lacritique : Pleurer? Oui! Désolée je n'ai pas vraiment vite mit la suite !  
Niila : Wow, merci! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant! Et j'espère que la suite aussi te plaira tout autant! Enjoy!  
Madwine: Un éclair? Et c'est moi la sadique? Ne t'en fais pas je vais m'occuper de l'autre sadique! Le vrai!  
Patience!  
Angylafan: Tu verras que notre couple n'en a pas fini avec Adam! Lis vite et dis moi ce que tu penses du chapitre; j'ai hâte d'avoir tes impressions!  
Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31: tu ne préfèrerais pas que ce soit Castle qui fasse morfler Adam?!  
Nathb 75: Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long pour te satisfaire!enjoy!  
Bisounours1998 : encore plein de suspense dans ce chapitre rien que pour toi!  
Camlapro: moi sadique? Noon! Tu m'as laisser Adam en vie j'espère, j'en ai encore un peu besoin!  
Leonhugo : je vais poster plus souvent ne t'en fais pas! J'espère que tu aimeras l'avancer de l'enquête!  
Quetsche : tu n'as pas tort j'aurais pu approfondir les sentiments de Rick mais rassure-toi je vais me rattraper dans ce chapitre. Gardons quand même a l'esprit que Kate est sauvée donc Castle est soulagé .  
Vick13 : Elle va vite se réveiller et Castle va vite retrouver Adam et... Non je ne dirai pas un mot de plus!  
MahElle: ta fic préférée!? Sérieux!? Ne t'en fais pas je vais faite souffrir Adam! Et tout ira bien pour Kate et Castle, il faut juste un peu de patience! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite! Bizz  
Une-Ame-Perdue : tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir prêter ta plume ( Auclair de la luuuneeee... Ok je sors!). Le meilleur chapitre? Vraiment?! Tes compliments, tes mots me donnent parfois des frissons! Tu es trop gentille ma So'! Aller, apprécie ton oeuvre!  
Squilla: elle va s'en sortir mais pour la mémoire on verra!  
Mami-Trayette: Merci beaucoup! Un don? Trop gentil de dite ça! J'aime vous faire stresser! Bonne lecture pour cette suite !  
Chris65: Merci beaucoup! En espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Castle serra la main de la jeune femme. Il se leva, et l'embrassa sur le front. Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit. Sursautant, Castle se retourna vivement, pour apercevoir Jim Beckett entrer._

Chapitre 33 : You're Home to me : 

_Deux jours plus tard, au commissariat,_

Ils avaient retrouvé Kate. Et avec le soulagement de Castle, le soleil était revenu, haut et fort, annonçant des jours meilleurs.

Mais quelques nuages avaient commencé à apparaître à l'horizon de l'étendue bleu qu'était le ciel, et les quelques rayons qui filtraient encore éblouissaient Castle qui cachait ses yeux azur de sa main.

Il essayait de se concentrer, de lire ce maudit dossier, mais avec cette lumière aveuglante et ses pensées envahissantes... C'était peine perdue.

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant. Deux jours. Quarante-huit heures, dans le jargon déshumanisant du médecin, que la « patiente » s'était réveillée.

Autant de temps qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, à se concentrer sur l'enquête qu'il essayait de résoudre. Enfin qu'ils essayaient tous de résoudre, lui, le FBI et les gars, tous unis pour retrouver l'identité de celui qui avait envoyé Kate au fond de se lit d'hôpital.

Combien de fois avait-il relu la même page sans s'en rendre compte ? Sans en retenir un seul mot ?

Il savait bien qu'il n'était d'aucune efficacité, d'aucune aide et que ça ne changerait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu... tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé.

Kate en danger, Castle avait voulu la protéger.

Quand elle avait disparu, il aurait tout donné pour la retrouver.

Alors qu'elle était dans le coma, il n'avait souhaité que son réveil.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, il voulait la voir, il voulait qu'elle se souvienne... il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, que tout se termine. Juste mettre un point noir au bout du récit, et tourner la page. Définitivement.

Deux jours plutôt, alors que Castle allait quitter la chambre de Kate, son père avait fait son apparition. Et la première chose que l'écrivain s'était demandé, était depuis quand exactement, Jim était là. Qu'avait-il vu, entendu ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse bouger ses lèvres, un bruit les avaient fait se retourner : Kate émergeait de son coma, gémissant doucement. Quatre yeux écarquillés assistaient à son réveil mouvementé.

Ils avaient accouru à son chevet, mais devant sa difficulté à respirer, ils avaient appelé les médecins qui avaient prit le relai après les avoir gentiment mais fermement mis à la porte.

Face à l'attente, l'appréhension, et à sa totale incompréhension de ce qui était arrivé à sa fille, Jim avait exigé des explications.

Castle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de lui conter toute l'histoire, du moins tout ce qu'il en savait.

Il s'était excusé mille fois, d'avoir été incapable de la protéger, de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé plus tôt, se sentant responsable de tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

Puis il avait abordé une partie plus compliquée... plus dure.

Et si Jim avait paru bien encaissé la première partie du récit, il blêmit quand il comprit que sa fille était amnésique, qu'elle ne se souviendrait même pas de lui quand il l'appellerait doucement « Katie ».

Il avait pleuré, comme un père désolée pour sa fille, inquiet, désemparé face à son impuissance.

Puis le médecin était arrivé. Les difficultés respiratoires étaient souvent de mises après un coma, elle avait juste besoin de repos.

Jim, après s'être officiellement présenté au médecin de sa fille, avait demandé des précisions sur l'amnésie de Kate.

D'après le spécialiste, la perte de mémoire était en partie du au traumatisme crânien, même si une partie résidait également dans le traumatisme psychologique qu'elle avait du subir. L'amnésie n'était pas définitive, mais la mémoire pouvait lui revenir demain ou dans bien plus longtemps.

Pour les deux hommes, cette dernière option était inenvisageable.

Jim voulait retrouver sa fille : il lui réapprendrait tout, tout s'il le fallait.

Castle ne pouvait pas souffrir d'aimer une femme pour qui il était un inconnu.

Le médecin n'avait autorisé qu'un membre de la famille au chevet de la jeune femme et Jim, après un regard à Rick et la promesse de le tenir au courant, avait accouru.

Castle s'était sentit mal de ne pouvoir la voir, lui parler, mais un père avait encore plus besoins de voir sa fille. Et c'était lui le plus à même de lui apprendre qui elle était et ce qui lui était arrivée.

Le cœur lourd tout de même, il était parti au commissariat, avec la ferme intention de faire avancer l'enquête, quitte à tout reprendre à zéro.

Il avait rejoint toute l'équipe en salle de briefing alors que Shaw représentait totalement le dossier, certaine qu'ils avaient manqué un élément crucial. Castle les avait informé du réveil de Kate, et après quelques échanges d'embrassades contrôlées et de regards soulagés, Shaw avait tapé dans ses mains, captivant à nouveau l'attention de tous.

«_ - Enfin une bonne nouvelle pour notre motivation, et je suis ravie que vous vous joignez à nous Monsieur Castle ! Reprenons : Voici les derniers éléments de l'enquête : le portrait d'Alexis Castle : aucun résultat dans le fichier de l'immigration ou dans celui des casiers, donc le portrait est probablement peu fiable du fait qu'Alexis était dans une ruelle sombre et qu'elle se faisait passer à tabac ou alors, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse : il avait un camouflage ou un déguisement : des cheveux, une fausse barbe qui le rendaient méconnaissable._

_La photo reçu au commissariat que vous nous avez ramené Castle :aucune empreinte, pas de salive sur l'enveloppe, et le visage du ravisseur était brûlé. Cependant on a des indications sur taille et son poids qui ne font que confirmer ce que l'on savait déjà ! Les SMS et appels du tueur à Kate venaient d'un portable à carte prépayée donc intraçable._

_Pour l'agression à l'appartement du lieutenant Beckett : La scientifique n'a trouvé aucun élément, même pas un cheveux et Beckettne peut délivrer aucune info tant qu'elle n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire. Bref, on a rien. Quelqu'un veut rajouter quelque chose, emmètre une hypothèse ?_

- _Je ne comprends pas quelque chose, avait commencé le latinos, Castle et vous-même avez établi une liste de critères pour identifier le tueur, critères que l'on a rentré dans votre matrice pour qu'elle nous donne un tas de dossiers qui devait contenir celui du tueur on est d'accord ? Alors pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?_

- _J'ai peut-être une idée, avait répondu Ryan suscitant l'intérêt, il suffit que certains de ces critères, voir même un seul d'entre eux soit faux pour que la sélection de dossiers faite par la matrice soit fausse elle aussi. Vous vous rappeler avoir dit « il faut un cerveau pour en traquer un autre. », et ben c'est exactement ça : Il faut revérifier toutes les données que l'on a, et ne rentrer dans l'ordinateur que ceux dont nous sommes sûrs de la validité. Bro' ? On s'en charge ?_

- _Yep Bro' ! Un grand filet pour attraper un gros poisson ! On s'en occupe ! Castle ?_

- _J'en suis. »_

Les deux flics et l'écrivain avaient donc vérifié chacune des données sélectionnées par Shaw et Castle et avaient éliminé, après un long débat, deux critères : la période de recherche : Certes le tueur sévissait autour de la Saint-Valentin mais rien n'indiquait que l'accident de la femme qu'il aimait avait eu lieu durant cette période : peut-être l'avait-il choisie seulement pour sa connotation romantique. Le deuxième critère était celui du statut de la relation entre le tueur et cette fameuse femme victime : Peut-être étaient-ils mariés finalement?

Ils avaient donc relancé la recherche, et soupiré quand plus de cent dossiers étaient apparus à l'écran à peine dix minutes plus tard...

Chaque membre du commissariat avait eu son tas de dossiers à éplucher.

Et voilà où en était Castle, un peu moins de deux jours plus tard, avachi sur sa chaise, le nez dans une pile de paperasse, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lisait.

Mais sa concentration était comme de la fumée, impossible à canaliser.

Il déposa le paquet de feuille qui reposait sur ses genoux sur la table devant lui et se leva mais se retint à la table quand ses jambes, engourdies, menacèrent de céder sous son poids.

Il reste immobile un instant, laissant juste le temps à sa circulation sanguine de se rétablir et avança vers la machine à café.

Combien avait-il bu de cafés ces derniers jours pour lutter contre le sommeil ?

Il appuya sur le bouton de démarrage, chassant d'une grimace cette pensée inutile et se mit à contempler le liquide brunâtre qui tombait en cascade dans la tasse blanchâtre tout en dégageant cette agréable vapeur qui lui caressait légèrement le visage avec douceur.

Il apprécia l'instant, se surprit même à clore ses paupières lourdes.

Mais il les rouvrit vite, sachant que s'il s'aventurait un peu plus sur cette voie, il n'en reviendrait pas, son corps ne demandant qu'une chose : du repos.

Saisissant la tasse brûlante -une seule tasse...- il retourna à sa tâche, se promettant intérieurement de se forcer à se concentrer, pour elle, pour qu'elle trouve enfin la paix, et pour lui aussi, qui avait tant besoins d'un coupable.

Il ouvrit donc le dossier qu'il avait devant lui, et le parcouru du regard.

_Accident de la route : Décès de Diane Mason, 28 ans, ancienne avocate de renom, mère de deux petites filles Katia et Anna, divorcée, les élevait seules. Mari vivant à New-York, bossant dans un StarBuck coffee sur la cinquième avenue en plus de son premier boulot : responsable marketing dans une boite en faillite pour arrondir les fins de mois et s'occuper de ses filles._

Un pincement dans le cœur, Castle réalisait à quel point la vie n'avait pas fait de cadeau à cette famille. Il admirait le courage du père, soutenait d'une pensée les deux fillettes.

_Lara Brown, 30 ans, décès par balle lors d'un règlement de compte entre deux gangs rivaux dans le Bronx, pas d'enfants, un mari éditeur de presse, remariée, avec des enfants désormais._

Mourir ainsi, par le fruit d'un pur hasard, pour s'être trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, si jeune, alors que la vie s'ouvre à peine à vous.

Et son époux, l'avait-il vite oublié et remplacé ou avait-il réussi à surmonter son chagrin pour refaire sa vie ?

_Julie Watson, 27 ans, décédée par accident du travail : prise dans un incendie alors qu'elle essayait de l'éteindre avec ses collègues pompiers, laissant derrière elle un petit garçon d'à peine quatre ans. Son mari s'est alors fait virer, après une longue dépression et une tentative de suicide, la garde son enfant, seul raison de vivre, lui a été retiré par les services de l'enfance. _

Le profil pouvait correspondre, et Castle arrivait totalement a imaginer ce que ressentait l'homme, ce qui l'effrayait par la possibilité qu'il s'agisse du tueur tant recherché.

Abandon. Désespoir. Solitude. Maitres mots d'une existence raté, d'une vie inutile et vide. Échec. Impuissance. Douleur.

Haine...

Il posa le dossier sur une nouvelle pile et continua avec le prochain, ouvrant la première page de carton jaunâtre.

Mais le son strident de son téléphone dans sa poche le tira de la contemplation de cette couleur qu'il trouvait affreuse.

Se redressant, l'écrivain découvrit avec appréhension l'identité de l'appelant, tant espéré, tant redouté : Jim Beckett.

Il décrocha, muselant ses doutes et ses hésitions, ses questions vaines :

- Oui ? Vraiment ? J'arrive le plus vite possible !

Court échange d'à peine quelques secondes. Il prit fin que déjà Castle était devant l'ascenseur, pressant le bouton d'appel frénétiquement, comme si sa vie en dépendait : _Elle_ avait demander à le voir, _elle_ voulait lui parler.

* * *

Perdue. Loin, très loin. Dans sa tête. Au fond, tout au fond. Depuis son réveil, elle voyait les gens se succéder à son chevet. Son « père », ces infirmières et tous ces médecins. Depuis deux jours, quarante-huit heures, de longues minutes, d'interminables secondes. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus, elle est perdue. Loin. Tous ces gens qui la connaissent, mieux qu'elle-même désormais. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus. Elle n'a plus rien et pourtant la vie continue. Elle reprend doucement. Doucement, dans ce lit blanc, aux couvertures blanches, entre ces quatre murs blancs. Blanc, mais elle sa tête est noire. Vide et noire.

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? » Non, elle ne se souvient de rien. Ou plutôt si, elle se souvient. Douleur, rage, haine, amour, malheur, bonheur, oubli. Chercher, s'échapper, fuir, s'aimer, se détester, se blesser, se re-blesser, tomber, se relever, oublier. Elle ne sait rien, pourtant elle sait tout. Des évidences, qui traversent l'oubli. D'autres qui ne traversent rien du tout. Elle aime, elle est aimée. Par qui, comment, pourquoi ? Mais qui est-elle bon sang, qui est-elle ? Qui saura un jour, lui dire qui elle est ? Une seule personne en est réellement capable, ou peut-être deux. Des personnes qui connaissent des morceaux, simples fragments, de sa vie d'avant. Mais sa vie redeviendra-t-elle un jour comme avant ? Non, c'est impossible, improbable. Aimer, oublier.

« Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui a pu vous réveiller ? » Non. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus, ne se reconnaît plus. Elle a pleuré. Seule, dans le noir, à trois heures du matin, elle s'est réveillée. Réveillée de ce trou noir. Echappées toutes ces pensées. Disparues. Souvenirs. Elle se rappelle, enfin.

Elle était perdue, perdue dans le noir. Assise, allongée, debout. Seule dans le noir. Une chanson, plusieurs chansons, chantées d'une voix émue, d'une voix qui tremble. La voix, cette voix, elle la connaît. L'attrapera-t-elle ? Disparue.

Pourquoi est-ce si dur de se rappeler ? Non, elle perd pied. Elle se perd, son cœur s'arrête. Des bruits. Beaucoup de bruits. Trop de bruits. Mais elle retrouve enfin ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Des images.

Il doit être midi, il fait un temps magnifique. Pourtant, elle est seule dehors. Désespérément seule. Elle n'aime pas ça. Elle a peur, elle a mal, elle est seule. Pourquoi ? Non. Elle ne sait pas qui elle est. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle est là. Mais elle sait qu'elle doit y rester. Une goutte, deux gouttes, trois gouttes. La chanson de la pluie. Quand il pleut, tout disparaît. Perte. Disparition. Mais elle a déjà tout perdu, elle n'a plus rien, que lui veulent-ils encore ? Quatre gouttes, cinq gouttes, six gouttes. Des larmes ou de la pluie ? Les deux peut-être. Sûrement. Le vent se lève. Elle reste assise, là, sur son banc. Seule. Personne ne vient. Elle n'est que très légèrement mouillée mais elle a l'impression de se noyer, que son corps lui échappe. Tout est déjà parti. Laissez-moi mon corps. Stop.

Il neige, il fait froid. La nuit est tombée. Mais une lumière reste allumée. Celle de son cœur. Parce qu'elle sait qu'elle doit rester assise, là, dans ce parc désert. Seule. Un homme semble arriver. Il arrive. Trop de douleurs. Elle a mal. Mal au cœur et au corps. Encore et encore. Elle souffre. Mon Dieu, comment peut-on souffrir autant ? Elle doit partir. Maintenant. Car ce n'est pas l'homme qu'elle attend. Trop de souffrances sont reliées à cet homme. Elle ne sait pas qui c'est mais elle doit partir. Pourtant elle reste là, immobile. Va-t'en petite princesse. Ne reste pas là, sauve toi. Elle ne bouge pas. La lumière baisse. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est sa vie, sa vie qui s'en va.

Un flash. Lumière. Trop de lumière. L'homme qu'elle attend. Qu'elle ne connaît pas mais qui la protégera. Toujours. Ce mot… Elle le voit, se préparer à affronter l'autre. Le combat du Bien contre le Mal. Le Bien gagne toujours à la fin, non ? Non. Pas toujours. Elle a peur. Elle n'est plus seule. Pourtant, elle regrette cette tendre et calme solitude. Perdue dans les ténèbres. Mourante dans la lumière. Elle regarde ces hommes qu'elle ne connaît pas se battre pour elle. Pour son cœur et son corps. Mais elle n'a plus ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ils lui échappent. La lumière s'éteint. Noir.

Sortie des ténèbres. Entrée dans la tristesse. Elle pleure. Encore. Elle souffre. Encore. Elle a mal. Encore. Elle est perdue. Encore. Dans le noir, comme dans la lumière. Encore. Elle est assise dans l'herbe mouillée. Comme son visage. Devant un lac rempli d'eau. Comme ses yeux. Vider l'eau avant de se noyer. Tant d'eau autour d'elle et pourtant, elle se sent brûler de l'intérieur. Ressaisis-toi petite princesse. Tout n'est pas perdu. Elle plonge dans son regard dans l'eau du lac.

Ce qu'elle y voit, ce n'est pas son propre reflet. Non, contre toute attente, c'est le sien à lui. Ou plutôt ses yeux. Deux perles foncées qui semblent vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Mais elle ne comprend pas. Encore. Elle rage. Elle veut connaître la réponse à toute cette vaste blague. Elle veut savoir ce que veulent lui dire ces deux yeux brillants qui la pénètrent si intensément. Elle se penche. Plus près. Encore plus près. Toujours plus près. Elle veut savoir. Toujours savoir. Elle y est presque. Elle tombe. Tombe encore et encore. L'eau s'engouffre dans ses poumons mais elle n'y prête pas garde. Connaissance. Elle commence à avoir mal. Encore. De l'eau. Encore. Ces pupilles qui la fixent. Encore. Un seul mot. Encore. _Always…_

La jeune femme se réveilla. Entourée de gens qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas plus qu'avant. Seuls deux yeux lui furent familiers. C'est vers eux qu'elle se retourna pour demander de l'aide. Ces yeux qui firent sortir tout le monde. Seuls, enfin seuls.

* * *

_Alors alors? Un petit commentaires? Je poste le prochain chapitre ce WE avec au programme, une grande discussion Caskett et le retour de notre bien-aimé : ADAM! Vous avez hâte j'espère!? bisous! ^^_


	34. Au-delà des souvenirs

**Bonjour! J'espère que les vacances se passent bien pour tout le monde! **

**Je devais poster ce week-end, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de famille, et vous imaginez, pas vraiment la tête à écrire quoi que ce soit. J'ai un peu du mal à écrire en ce moment, je poste donc ce chapitre, finalement plutôt court, je m'en excuse :/**

**Merci encore une fois à tous et à toutes pour les reviews, sans vous je n'en serai pas ici!**

**Camlapro: Torture mentale? OOolala! Si t'aimes, tant mieux!**

**Niila: J'espère que la conversation Caskett te plaira! **

**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31: le tuer tout de suite? attend un peu! Un Kiss? mmmh à voir!**

**Shoukapik: Merci! j'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette suite!**

**Guest : En fait, presque ce WE, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis…**

**sandrine: j'espère que la suite sera tout aussi bien et facile à lire que le précédent! Enjoy!**

**Jedan-San: Pas grave, trop top ça me va! Enjoy ce chapitre! à très bientôt ^^**

**Madwine: Oui la discussion promet d'être intéressante! **

**Guest : Cool! enjoy la suite!**

**Bisounours1998: De rien! Et j'espère que tu aimeras le suspense laissé à la fin de ce chapitre!**

**Mariie: Un don pour le sadisme! oui! En un coup? waou! courageuse! Si tu aimes tant mieux! Enjoy cette suite^^**

**Une-Ame-Perdue: On est donc toutes les deux dehors!? Tu sais qu'un jour tu vas me tuer avec tes reviews! tu es ma fan préféré! Et oui, Adam is back! Au fait, si tu veux me prêter ta plume de nouveau un de ces jours, c'est quand tu veux! xoxo**

**Quetsche: Plus de ressentit pour Castle? je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux! J'aime vous torturer! Vous le savez et vous aimez! **

**Rachel: Ah bon? tu m'intrigues là, tu aurais un exemple à me donner, peut-être me suis-je emmellé les pinceaux ?**

**Vick13: Oui je travaille sur cette prochaine rencontre Castle/Adam, :) et sur Kate/Adam aussi!**

**Angylafan: ah non reste vivant(e), pour lire mes prochaines fics! Oui oui, ADAM is back! Enjoy!**

**Romane29w: sèche tes larmes! il y a de l'espoir dans ce chapitre! Elle retrouvera la mémoire mais je ne peux pas dire quand. Enjoy la suite!**

**Bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Au delà des souvenirs :

_**Ne me dit pas que tu m'aimes, s'il te plait, car je ne te le dirais peut-être pas en retour**_

_Castle posa le dossier sur une nouvelle pile et continua avec le prochain, ouvrant la première page de carton jaunâtre._

_Mais le son strident de son téléphone dans sa poche le tira de la contemplation de cette couleur qu'il trouvait affreuse. _

_Se redressant, l'écrivain découvrit avec appréhension l'identité de l'appelant, tant espéré, tant redouté : Jim Beckett._

_Il décrocha, muselant ses doutes et ses hésitions, ses questions vaines :_

- _Oui ? Vraiment ? J'arrive le plus vite possible !_

Le soleil descendait dans le ciel en cette fin d'après midi et bientôt, il n'éclairerait plus la grande salle du commissariat du 12ème.

Ryan et Esposito, face à face à leur bureau -chacun plongé profondément dans la lecture de comptes rendu d'enquête- levèrent la tête en entendant la sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone qui semblait appartenir à Castle.

Ils échangèrent un regard furtif et discret, curieux, et regardèrent Castle se lever et partir à grand pas vers l'ascenseur, martyriser le bouton d'appel de l'appareil avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur comme une furie.

Ryan se tourna vers Esposito et d'un signe de tête, l'interrogea silencieusement.

D'un haussement d'épaule, le latinos lui répondit :

- Je ne sais pas, il retourne certainement à l'hôpital.

- Ouais probablement... Je vais récupérer ses dossiers, qu'on ne perde par plus de temps.

Kevin s'approcha du bureau de sa collègue où Castle avait élu domicile depuis... bien des années.

L'écrivain avait tout laissé en plan. Un dossier à peine ouvert sur un vieil article de journal jauni – certainement l'original – trainait sur le meuble.

Des piles de dossiers déjà triés trônaient également ca et là.

Mais le regard de l'irlandais était déjà captivé par bien d'autre chose. Les yeux posés sur cet article, il lisait :

- Javier... Tu devrais venir voir ça...

- Quoi ? Tu n'arrives pas à porter les dossiers tout seul ?

- Je suis sérieux, vient voir ce que j'ai trouvé !

- J'arrive.

Un bruit de chaise que l'on recule, un soupir que l'on étouffe, quelques pas. Javier lisait à son tour l'article par dessus l'épaule de son ami qui le tenait maintenant dans ses mains.

_« Accident de voiture tragique : Un seul survivant ! _

_C'est en début de soirée hier qu'un accident dramatique a eu lieu dans les rues de New-York. Alors qu'une famille prenait la route à la sortie du New-York Princeton Hospital, un 4x4 noir a percuté le véhicule, ne laissant aucune chance à cette petite fille de cinq ans et à sa mère. Le père est encore dans un état critique mais les médecins restent optimistes._

_Le conducteur du véhicule, tué sur le coup, était apparemment dans un état d'ivresse et aurait grillé un feu rouge. Les enquêteurs poursuivent leur investigation et ne feront aucune déclaration pour le moment. _

_Peyton Drew. New-York. Daily News. »_

- Mmmh, intéressant... Ça colle au profil en tout cas, on a plus d'infos ?

- Attends, Ryan étala le dossier sur le plan de travail et reprit, On sait que le conducteur ivre était Jackson Barry. Pour la famille... Caitlin Mercer, avocate de l'hôpital ou travaillait son mari, Adam Mercer, le survivant de l'accident, et leur fille : Sophie Mercer, décédé dans l'accident.

- Donc la femme de cet Adam travaillait pour la justice ?

- Oui, elle défendait le personnel médical et l'hôpital s'il était attaqué en justice par la famille des patients ou les patients eux-mêmes.

- Je sais pas ce que tu en penses bro', mas je crois qu'on a une piste !

- Yep !

Leurs poings fermés s'entrechoquèrent avant de venir frapper leur poitrine. Ils s'élancèrent ensuite vers la salle de commande du FBI : Shaw devait être prévenu de cette découverte. Ils avaient peut-être enfin trouvé le salaud qui avait amené l'enfer dans leur vie à tous.

* * *

Comme beaucoup de conversation entre Castle et Beckett, celle-ci commença par le regard.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, quand bien même m'aurait-ils voulu, ils n'auraient sans doute pas pu.

Sentiment de sécurité, de familiarité, de bien-être et de repos et de confiance pour l'un.

Sentiment d'amour, de bonheur, de bien-être, de soulagement pour l'autre.

Béatitude. Enfin.

Il ne voulait plus la quitter, elle ne voulait plus le voir partir.

Elle avait appris beaucoup sur lui grâce à son père. Beaucoup sur sa vie.

Richard Castle, écrivain de renom, elle adorait ses bouquins. Il avait une famille, mère et fille. Elle était flic avec lui pour partenaire depuis quelques années car il écrivait des livres avec un personnage principal basé sur elle, ce qui lui avait déplu au début mais elle avait fini par s'y accommoder. Ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvés la vie bien des fois.

Quand elle avait demandé à son père ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, il avait bafouillé « partenaire, ami, ça dépend des jours je crois. Je te l'ai souvent demandé et tu me répondais : « Papa ! ». Je pense que toi-même, tu n'avais pas la réponse.»

Ce qui était le pire avec l'altération de sa mémoire n'était pas la perte de souvenirs mais l'impossibilité de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, qui elle était en elle, qu'elle était sa personnalité.

Était-elle courageuse ? Était-elle heureuse ? Ou triste ? Qu'aimait-elle ? Était-elle drôle ? Froide ? Gentille ? Douce ?

Et ça personne ne pouvait vraiment le lui dire, ni le lui réapprendre.

Et pourtant, c'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait savoir, la seule chose dont elle avait besoins.

En attendant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire, pas quoi penser. Elle était simplement un corps, un corps sans esprit, avec pour seul contenu : l'instinct.

Mais quand Castle était rentré dans cette chambre, elle avait eu comme l'impression qu'une partie d'elle était là aussi, bien présente avec lui, en lui peut-être.

Elle espérait que lui pourrait l'aider encore plus que son père ne l'avait déjà fait.

- Richard Castle.

- Je vois que vous avez eu droit à quelques leçons de la part de votre père, sourit-il en s'approchant avant d'investir la chaise reposant au coté du lit.

- Oui, elle sourit à son tour.

Ils semblaient tous deux gênés, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer.

Castle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle qu'il voyait devant lui, ce n'était pas la Kate qui comprendrait ce qu'il lui dirait.

Kate avait tellement de questions à lui poser mais hésitait, notamment à cause du regard qu'il posait sur elle, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce que lui offrait son regard, comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Ça la rendait un peu triste, mais elle comprenait que cela devait être un peu difficile pour lui aussi. Parce que s'ils étaient aussi proches qu'elle avait cru le comprendre, alors elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu quelque chose.

- Vous devez avoir plein de questions à me poser ? demanda l'écrivain, prêt.

- Oui, en effet, mais d'abord j'aimerais pour remercier.

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir sauvé !

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Vous étiez là dans cette ruelle, vous m'avez emmené à l'hôpital, vous avez tout fait pour me retrouver...

- Oh ça ! Pas de quoi. Vous ne vous souvenez toujours pas de comment vous êtes arrivé là l'autre nuit ?

- Non... enfin j'ai quelques images des fois, des sensations... des sons aussi... rien de bien concret.

- Des... sons ?

- Oui, j'entends une chanson... Mais c'était probablement un rêve.

- Oui, probablement... en tout cas sachez que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous aider à vous souvenirs, de ce qui s'est passé, de qui vous êtes et de... de tout.

- Merci. Mon père m'a un peu expliqué ce qui « s'est passé ». L'enquête, mon enlèvement, et après. J'ai l'impression d'entendre une histoire que l'on me conte. Vous avez du nouveau pour... mmh... mon ravisseur ?

- Pas encore, mais on finira par l'avoir. Il paiera.

Plus que des mots, c'était une promesse. À lui même encore plus qu'à Kate.

- Je l'espère... Changeons de sujet si ça ne vous dérange pas. Parlez-moi de mon travail !

Le médecin lui avait dit que dans son cas, c'était souvent un élément déclencheur, un seul, qui ramenait la mémoire. Il lui avait donc conseillé de parler avec tous ses proches.

- Bien, que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Tout !

Castle sourit un instant. Ce n'était peut-être pas la même Kate qu'il avait toujours connue, mais une partie d'elle, son essence, était bel et bien là, inscrite dans ce corps.

- Vous êtes lieutenant de Police au commissariat du douzième. Votre capitaine est Roy Montgomery. C'est votre ami, et je pense même qu'il vous considère un peu comme sa fille. Il vous comprends, sait comment vous fonctionnez. Il y a également deux autres enquêteurs dans votre équipe : Kevin Ryan, toujours très sérieux et son acolyte Javier Esposito, qui vous considère quasiment comme sa sœur. Ces deux là sont comme des frères. Et ils feraient n'importe quoi pour vous.

Kate ne manqua pas l'étincelle qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de l'écrivain.

- Et il y a vous ! ajouta-t-elle.

- Et il y a moi... On s'est rencontré il y a environ trois ans, alors qu'un homme s'inspirait des crimes de mes romans pour assassiner des gens. Au début vous pensiez que j'étais suspect, mais ça vous ait vite passé !

Un petit rire lui échappa à ce souvenir.

- Je vous ai proposé mon aide sur cette enquête, nous avons attrapé le méchant et... et j'ai décidé d'écrire un roman sur vous ! En fait, même plusieurs romans ! Aujourd'hui on est partenaire, ami... vous êtes ma muse si on peut dire !

- Votre « MUSE ? ».

- Inspiration ! Vous êtes mon inspiration.

- Je préfère !

Certaine chose ne changeais pas. Beckett était Beckett. Castle était Castle.

Ils étaient eux, au delà des souvenirs. Et ça rassurait un peu Castle, le consolait.

Mais si une partie de lui pouvait se contenter de cette Kate là, une autre ne l'acceptait pas. Il voulait la retrouver. Il voulait lui dire, tout, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Alors il fallait qu'elle se souvienne, elle le devait, pour lui, eux, pour son cœur souffrant, ses mots mourants.

* * *

À l'extérieur, la nuit reprenait ses droits, faisant fuir la lumière, happant les ombres dans sa noirceur.

Les enseignes de l'hôpital donnaient cependant encore un peu de lumière, de vie à ce décor endormi.

Des halos de lumières orangés se reflétaient sur un visage tendu vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

L'homme observait, immobile, en réflexion avec lui même.

Vêtu d'une blouse blanche, il défiait du regard cet horizon, il était prêt à accomplir ce pourquoi il vivait maintenant.

Il baissa la tête et expira. Puis, se redressant, la tête haute, il fit un pas en avant, prêt à faire face à son destin :

- Pour toi Caitlin...

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous? Je vous rassure la discussion Castle/Beckett n'est pas terminé! C'est court j'en suis consciente mais on avance! Je poste dès que j'ai écrit la suite! J'attends que l'inspiration revienne :) à très bientôt!_


	35. Memories, sweet memories

**Bonjour tout le monde! Et oui voilà en effet un nouveau chapitre à cette fiction! Je suis désolée pour cette très longue absence! J'ai commencé les révisions du bac mais j'espère pouvoir écrire assez rapidement pour poster vite la suite. D'autre part, je voulais remercier tout le monde pour les messages et reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir! Cependant je ne répondrais pas aux reviews pour ce chapitre, je vais juste le poster pour que vous puissiez lire vite! Mais je vous remercie vraiment du fond du coeur pour votre soutient! **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellent lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Memories, sweet memories

_Les gars s'élancèrent ensuite vers la salle de commande du FBI : Shaw devait être prévenu de cette découverte. Ils avaient peut-être enfin trouvé le salaud qui avait amené l'enfer dans leur vie à tous._

Shaw lisait attentivement le dossier qui venait de lui être apporté par les deux détectives. Elle finit par relever la tête, une étincelle dans le regard.

- En effet, je crois qu'on a trouvé notre gars !

Elle le sentait dans ses tripes.

- Votre attention à tous : Nous lançons un avis de recherche sur la personne d'Adam Mercer. Envoyez sa photo dans les gares, les aéroports, les stations de métro : je veux cet homme derrière des barreaux.

Déjà, les hommes et les femmes sur place s'activaient. Chacun à sa tâche.

- Wilson, continua la jeune femme, cherchez moi le nom de l'hôpital où il travail.

- Un instant... C'est... C'est l'hôpital où est hospitalisé le lieutenant Beckett.

Un simple échange de regards. Esposito saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Richard Castle en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Shaw et Wilson partaient déjà vers le garage de l'immeuble, Ryan sur leurs talons.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'hôpital horriblement blanche, deux sourires parcouraient deux visages animés.

Pourtant, Castle avait remarqué que Kate se pinçait les lèvres, fronçait les sourcils : elle voulait lui poser une question mais hésitait, n'osait certainement pas.

Heureux que ces mimiques, ses expressions n'aient pas changé –car il pouvait toujours la comprendre par un simple regard- il décida de la mettre à l'aise, de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait tout lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous tourmente ?

- Rien. C'est juste que je me demande pourquoi on se vouvoie encore alors que l'on ami depuis trois ans maintenant, partenaire, alors que l'on s'ait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Pourquoi garder cette barrière ? On a l'air d'être si proche, comme si... pourtant on est juste « ami ». Je ne comprends pas.

Les questions délicates arrivaient, et par là, il entendait les questions qu'il se posait lui-même tout les soirs, tous les jours, sans jamais trouver de réponses satisfaisantes. Pourtant il s'en contentait, et elle aussi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à cette nouvelle Kate, qui tentait juste, comme beaucoup, de comprendre cette relation, ce « truc » qu'il y avait entre eux et qu'ils s'efforçaient d'ignorer.

Cette barrière ? Comment la définir... une soupape de sécurité ? Un filet ? Juste de quoi se rassurer...

Ami, il l'était, tout comme partenaire. Mais ils étaient tellement plus.

Alors que répondre... La vérité ? ... La connaissait-il seulement ?

Devait-il lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre, une réponse qui la satisfaisait ?

Devait-il lui dire que c'était la question de toute une vie, le point d'interrogation éternelle qui flottait au-dessus de leur existence ?

- Je crois que le vouvoiement était...est...

Il perdait ses mots, il suait, mal à l'aise. Cette discussion, ce n'était pas avec cette Kate qu'il devait l'avoir.

- C'est le moyen pour nous de séparer vie privée et vie professionnelle.

Les yeux dans le vide, il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait pu ajouter à cette réponse bien pauvre, qui ne le satisfaisait aucunement.

Kate profita de cet instant pour combler cet espace qui les séparait.

Il la vit s'approcher, elle, ombre sur son visage et ne fit rien pour s'éloigner.

Elle continua son avancé en terrain inconnu puis posa naturellement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

N'étais-ce pas le meilleur moyen d'obtenir sa réponse ?

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, approfondissant se baiser.

Il n'offrit aucune résistance.

_- Monsieur Castle ! Vous avez un casier bien rempli pour un auteur de best sellers. Conduite contraire aux bonnes moeurs, refus d'obtempérer..._

_- haussant les épaules : Vous savez ce que c'est que les mecs !_

_- Je vois que vous avez aussi volé le cheval d'un policier !_

_- Emprunté !_

_- Ah... Et vous étiez tout nu sur le cheval !_

_- C'était le printemps._

Parcouru d'une sensation étrange, elle se décolla de l'écrivain. Des images défilaient encore devant ses yeux. Et milles couleurs avec. Tout paraissait tellement réel, comme si elle vivait ces instants. Elle pouvait ressentir l'irritation de la femme, et une pointe d'amusement aussi... et une certaine attirance...

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour comprendre qu'elle venait d'avoir son premier souvenir. C'était vraiment transperçant. Étrange... mais vivifiant.

À chaque image, elle retrouvait une partie d'elle-même.

Et elle en voulait toujours plus.

Castle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et, les yeux clos, il savoura le retour des lèvres de Kate contre les siennes, si douces.

Ce fut à son tour de lui rendre son baiser.

Déposant délicatement une main derrière sa nuque, il pressa un peu plus son visage contre le sien, se laissant enivrer par son odeur, sa saveur...

Beckett gémit un instant.

_C'est là que ça se corse fillette. Il y a un truc entre Castle et toi, c'est évident… et j'ai bien vu que tu y résistais. Mais crois-moi sur parole, faire passer le travail avant les sentiments, c'est une erreur. Notre seul raison de vivre, c'est d'écouter notre cœur. La pire des choses qu'il puisse nous arriver, c'est de nous retourner sur notre passé et nous dire… si seulement !_

Elle ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres. Pour rien au monde. Elle vouait être elle.

Mais Castle sembla en avoir décider autrement, car elle se sentit revenir à la réalité, entre ces quatre murs blancs d'hôpital, et non plus dans une cabine d'avion à regarder son partenaire dormir en souriant.

Castle la repoussait, gentiment mais fermement, la culpabilité bien visible dans ses prunelles.

Qu'est-ce que qui l'avait prit de l'embrasser ? Il avait profiter de la situation, abuser de sa faiblesse et de sa vulnérabilité et il s'en voulait terriblement.

- Castle ?

- Je suis désolée... je... on ne peut pas, je n'aurais pas du c'est entièrement ma faute.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se leva, saisissant maladroitement sa veste et sortit en fermant soigneusement la porte, laissant Kate dans la plus totale incompréhension.

Que venait-il exactement de se passer ?

* * *

_Vêtu d'une blouse blanche, Adam défiait du regard cet horizon, il était prêt à accomplir ce pourquoi il vivait maintenant._

_Il baissa la tête et expira. Puis, se redressant, la tête haute, il fit un pas en avant, prêt à faire face à son destin :_

_- Pour toi Caitlin..._

- La chambre de Katherine Beckett s'il vous plaît ?

- Et vous êtes ? demanda la réceptionniste sans relever la tête.

- Adam Mercer, Médecin dans cet hôpital.

- Oh... excusez moi docteur Mercer, je ne vous avez pas reconnu. Chambre 302, au fond du couloir Monsieur.

- Merci... Sonia, répondit-il finalement en lisant le nom de la jeune femme sur son badge.

D'une démarche calme et naturelle, malgré son cœur battant la chamade, Adam avança dans le couloir qui le séparait encore de son but.

Il avait presque atteint la porte quand il aperçut un homme sortir rapidement de la chambre 302. Richard Castle. Il était à peine surprit.

Une partie de lui ne rêvait que de s'élancer sur l'écrivain pour le rouer de coup et faire partir sa rage dans ses coups. Mais la voix mélancolique de Caitlin, qui l'habitait, le priait de résister, d'écraser ses sentiments, et de poursuivre sa « mission ».

- Rick !

- Adam ? On m'a dit que tu ne travaillais pas ces temps ci.

- J'avais posé un congé. Mais me voilà de retour ! Que fais-tu là ? Ton amie va bien ?

- A vrai dire elle...

Des vibrations dans l'intérieur de sa veste le coupèrent un instant. Il sortit son téléphone.

- Excuse moi un instant, il faut vraiment que je réponde.

- Bien sûr, sourit Adam, bouillonnant de l'intérieur.

- Oui Esposito... oui on y est toujours... non on... Pardon ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? C'est impossible il... Tu es sur de toi ? Oui, vite...

Il raccrocha, soudain traversé d'une sensation étrange, accompagné d'un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine.

Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Adam sur lui, si transperçant qu'il se sentait nu, écrasé d'un poids sombre.

Il tentait de rester impassible, d'ailleurs toujours incrédule.

L'écrivain fini par ranger son téléphone dans sa veste et il se redressa, plantant son regard dans celui de son ami...

C'était un combat étrange qui se déroulait dans ce couloir, dans un silence plutôt pesant, dans une certaine froideur.

Leur regard ne se quittait plus, chacun sondant l'autre jusqu'à la moelle.

Adam savait-il qu'il savait ?

Et Rick savait-il qu'Adam savait qu'il savait ?

Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait sur le point d'esquisser les moindre mouvement.

Les lèvres de Castle finirent pas s'entrouvrirent, doucement :

- Pourquoi ?

* * *

_Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre, un peu court je sais mais c'est mieux que rien! À très vite :) Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous aimeriez pour la suite! ^^_


	36. Révélations

**Hello ! Vous pouvez remercier ma voisine et sa proposition baby sitting, grâce à elle j'ai eu trois heures à tué ce WE et j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre, plus long que le précédent, car sans cela vous n'auriez rien à lire ce soir! Pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je vais poster sans répondre au review, mais j'essayerai de répondre par MP ou je re-uptaterai ce chapitre plus tard avec mes réponses. Cependant, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et vos messages! Même après vous avoir fais attendre des semaines vous êtes toujours là pour lire! Surprenant mais apprécié!**

**Bonne lecture et gros bisous et gros merci à tous!**

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Révélations:

« Accélère Ryan ! La prochaine à gauche» hurla Esposito assis sur le siège passager, une main crispée sur la poignée de la porte, l'autre pressant sa cuisse.

L'irlandais jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, vérifiant rapidement que Shaw et Wilson, dans leur SUV noir blindé, les suivait toujours. «

- Je fais ce que je peux Javier, mais on ne sera d'aucune aide si on a un accident. Que t'as Castle au téléphone ?

- Il ne voulait pas me croire, puis il a dit « c'est impossible il... » sans finir sa phrase, ce qui me laisse penser que Adam Mercer était avec lui, alors accélère ! »

* * *

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Kate se demandait toujours ce qu'il venait de se passer. Deux doigts sur les lèvres, elle revivait le baiser qu'elle venait de partager avec Castle, appréciant à nouveau la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle revoyait ces souvenirs en image, et en sentiment. Certes elle avait retrouvé une partie d'elle-même mais tout était confus, des pièces manquaient, et sans ces pièces...

Pourquoi avait-il rompu ce baiser avant de s'en aller en se confondant en excuse et de claquer la porte ?

Elle regarda son bras, arracha les cathéters qui s'y trouvaient, releva ses couvertures, et dans un effort douloureux qui lui parut surhumain, elle descendit de son lit.

Surprise de tenir debout sur ses deux jambes, elle se cramponna tout de même au lit puis au mur en se dirigeant vers la porte à son tour : elle allait trouver Castle et lui demander des explications.

* * *

_Adam savait-il qu'il savait ?_

_Et Rick savait-il qu'Adam savait qu'il savait ?_

_Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait sur le point d'esquisser les moindre mouvement._

_Les lèvres de Castle finirent pas s'entrouvrirent, doucement :_

- _Pourquoi ?_

- Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ?

La rage s'était emparée de l'homme, plus monstre qu'humain. Les vaines ressortaient de leur bleu sur sa peau pâle et tendue. Les dents serrées, il cracha tout son venin :

- Tu prétends être mon ami mais ce ne sont que des mots pour toi ! Toi grande célébrité, tu n'as que des amis, mais tu ne penses à eux que quand tu as besoins d'eux !

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Adam ? Toi, Caitlin et Sophie je vous connais dep...

- Elles sont MORTES Richard ! MORTES ! Je suis sûr que tu n'es même pas au courant ! Tu ne m'avais pas parlé depuis des mois et tu surgit l'autre jour comme si de rien n'était aux urgences en me demandant mes services. J'avais besoins de toi, de quelqu'un mais personne n'était là, pas même toi, qui prétendais être mon meilleur ami ! Tu as tout et moi je n'ai plus rien ! J'ai juste voulu rétablir l'équilibre mon « ami » !

- L'équilibre mais tu...

- Castle ?

Castle se retourna, surpris. Kate était sortit de sa chambre et se tenait maintenant debout, chancelante dans sa robe d'hôpital, dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de lui.

Adam, choqué lui aussi de revoir ce si beau visage pour lequel il avait éprouvé tant de passion, fixait la jeune femme.

Kate fut soudain parcourue d'une sensation très étrange, un peu comme durant ces épisodes de flash-back qu'elle avait eu quelques secondes auparavant.

Alors qu'elle sondait la noirceur du regard de l'homme en face d'elle, elle laissa images et émotions la submerger à nouveau.

_Elle releva la tête et c'est à ce moment qu'elle le remarqua : le post-it rose qui était collé sur son écran d'ordinateur, oui ce post-it rose en forme de cœur qui la narguait, ce post-it dont l'écriture ressemblait trop à celle de la lettre que Beckett avait trouvé, ce post-it qu'elle n'avait pas envie de regarder._

_Pourtant elle le saisi et lu alors que dans sa poitrine, les battements de son cœurs étaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Une boule naissante s'installa au creux de son ventre._

_« Kate,_

_Je vous observe vous femme parfaite_

_De cette vue, je me délecte_

_Vous voir manger ou soupirer_

_Je ne m'en lasse jamais_

_Mais vous me semblez_

_En ce matin, préoccupé_

_Je le comprends car c'est_

_Ma lettre qui vous a bouleversée_

_J'espère que vous avez appréciez_

_Mes mots d'amour sincères_

_Et que vous attendez comme hier_

_Une autre lettre pour vous charmer._

_L'amour arrive toujours. »_

Oui, elle se souvenait.

_Un beau discours, une foule, un coup de feu, des cris, le vide sous son corps, le sol qui l'accueil sans douceur._

_« Je t'aime Kate, je t'aime » _

Tellement intense, trop.

_Adam la traina jusqu'à un coin de la pièce avant de s'éloigner un peu, tournant en rond. Kate comprit alors qu'il essayait de se contrôler, de ne pas céder une fois encore le contrôle à ses sentiments, ses pulsions, son besoin de domination et de violence._

_Mais elle avait été trop loin pour lui. Il devait la punir. _

_Il s'avança alors vers elle, malgré ses suppliques pour le ramener à son humanité, ses prières qui restèrent de simples murmures chuchotés dans l'air._

_Il lui prit la tête entre les deux mains, hurlant dans ses oreilles ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :_

- _Pourquoi Kate ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me comprends pas ? Tu vas m'aimer ! Tu vas m'aimer !_

_Il continua de répéter ses derniers mots, jusqu'à l'essoufflement, secouant la tête de la jeune femme au bord de la nausée avant de se mettre à la frapper de son poing, visant tantôt ses pommettes déjà bleues, tantôt son abdomen. Il ne mesurait pas sa force. Il ne la mesurait pas et l'inévitable arriva. Un coup un peu trop fort projeta la tête de Kate contre le mur de crépis. Instantanément, elle perdit connaissance._

Cette horrible douleur...

- Adam... réussit-elle à murmurer.

Des millions, milliard d'image se succédèrent. Elle comprit que tous ces souvenirs lui revenaient, tous en un seul épisode, l'épisode de sa vie.

Toute son existence défilait devant ses yeux et elle ne pouvait qu'être spectatrice.

Elle ressentait quand même la douleur, la tristesse, la culpabilité.

Puis le film s'arrêta, et tout devint noir. Elle tomba au sol, les yeux vitreux et se mit à convulser alors la bave coulait entre ses lèvres à chaque spasme.

Castle se rua vers la jeune femme.

Il aperçut Adam qui s'élançait à son tour.

Hors de question qu'il la touche encore. Jamais plus il ne poserait la main sur elle. C'était une promesse.

Il se retourna vers l'homme et le stoppa d'un uppercut dans le foie.

Soulagé que les médecins, alertés par le bruit, prenaient en charge Kate, Castle pouvait se concentrer totalement sur Adam.

L'homme se courba de douleur, et l'écrivain en profita pour diriger sa tête vers son genou. Son nez craqua dans un bruit atroce et quand Castle lui relâcha la tête, il put observer un flot de sang jaillir.

Libérant totalement sa colère, Adam poussa un grognement animal et saisit Castle par le col avant de l'envoyer avec force contre le mur.

Mais ce dernier se releva, ignorant la douleur et tacla le médecin en blouse. Profitant de l'étourdissement de son adversaire, il se mit à califourchon sur lui.

Il laisse échapper toute la haine, la soif de vengeance accumulée depuis l'enlèvement de Kate.

Une droite. Une autre. En plein dans ce visage qu'il voulait oublié.

Les battements de son cœur s'étaient calqués sur le rythme de ses coups.

Derrière tout ce sang, Adam grimaçait, au bord de l'inconscience.

Concentré, l'écrivain n'entendit pas les pas rapides derrières lui. Il sentit à peine qu'on le tirait en arrière et n'entendit pas qu'on le supplia d'arrêter et de se calmer. Il se débattait encore.

Puis il vit Esposito le plaquer contre le mur, Ryan lui jetant un regard inquiet alors que Wilson passait les menottes au corps par terre.

Les lèvres entrouvertes de Shaw lui indiquèrent qu'elle devait lui lire ses droits.

Quels droits ? Il n'avait plus de droit, juste celui de mourir.

- Lâche moi Esposito ! C'est bon !

Il resta immobile, c'était fini. L'agent du FBI releva Adam qui tenait à peine debout. Les gars allèrent lui donner un coup de main.

Shaw s'approcha finalement de l'écrivain, posant une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutient, lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Adam se retourna une dernière fois pour défier son ennemi, conscient de son échec :

« J'ai partagé avec des moments que tu ne partageras jamais Richard ! Elle restera à jamais la m... »

Mais il n'eut le temps d'ajouter un seul mot. La crosse d'une arme s'abattit sur son crâne. Esposito rengaina, et après un regard à son partenaire, ils sortirent en trainant Adam Mercer comme un vulgaire sac.

En le voyant enfin disparaître de sa vue, Castle reprit ses esprits. Kate.

Il se rua vers sa chambre pour la trouver paisiblement allongée dans son lit.

Son médecin relevait ses constantes.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- L'hypothèse la plus probable est qu'elle a eu un afflux brutal de souvenir. Je pense qu'elle a du retrouver une partie de sa mémoire, peut-être même la totalité. La réaction de convulsion est fréquente dans ce genre de cas. Maintenant elle va bien, elle se repose simplement.

- Merci docteur !

Enfin de quoi dissiper sa haine, de quoi le soulager aussi. Elle avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il allait retrouver Katherine Beckett, la seule et l'unique. Sa Kate Beckett, telle qu'il l'avait toujours connu.

Il reprit place sur sa chaise, attendant à nouveau son réveil.

Mais une partie de son esprit était ailleurs, une partie qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles d'Adam sur leur amitié.

Caitlin et Sophie était morte, et il n'en savait rien.

Alors n'y avait-il pas une part de vérité dans les paroles de l'homme ?

Castle ne s'était pas soucié de son ami, n'avait pas été présent.

Mais cela justifiait-il pour autant le meurtre, l'enlèvement et tous les vices auquel il s'était livré ?

- Castle...

Une petite voix venait de murmurer son nom.

L'écrivain sortit de sa léthargie pour rencontrer le regard de Kate, un regard plein de douleur. Tellement de souffrance dans ces prunelles vertes...

Mais il comprit quand elle reprit d'une voix brisée:

- Castle... Je me souviens... de tout.

Et une larme glissa sur sa joue pâle...

* * *

_Alors ? à la hauteur de vos espérances? N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez des souhaits, des idées pour la suite parce que elle n'est pas encore écrite :) A très vite ! _


	37. What about now ?

**hey! Voici un nouveau chapitre, court mais intense! Promis! en cette période de révision de mon Bac, j'ai peu de temps pour écrire donc je poste des petits chapitres mais au moins je ne vous laisse pas sans rien :)**

**Cette histoire est bientôt fini, dans un, peut-être deux chapitres. J'ai déjà commencé à travailler sur un nouveau projet de fiction, donc dès que cette histoire sera fini, je commencerai la suivante. Mais pour le moment : lecture!**

**PS) merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont inspiré ce chapitré. Dans l'ensemble vous souhaitez tous une happy ends, et bien que je sois la reine du sadisme, j'adore les happy ends! Donc happy ends ce sera! **

**Maintenant lisez, et apprécier 'j'espère"**

**;)**

* * *

Chapitre 37 : What about now ?

Le soleil levant se reflétant dans les vitres des grands buildings new-yorkais donnait à la ville à peine éveillée un air de boule aux mille facettes scintillantes.

Pas un nuage dans le ciel ne venait assombrir ce tableau.

Et assise sur un vieux banc en chêne, Katherine Beckett se délectait de cette vue.

Malgré le vent faisant grincer les branches et chuchoter les feuilles, la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à entendre les pas légers qui venaient vers elle.

L'intrus finit par s'asseoir à ses cotés et la rejoint dans sa contemplation. Il ne la regarda pas, ne prononça aucun mot. Il attendit simplement qu'elle prenne la parole. Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de venir la retrouver dans ce parc à l'aurore du jour nouveau.

«

- Merci d'être venu Castle.

- Pas de quoi, je vous avais dit que vous pourriez m'appeler quand vous seriez prête à en parler. »

Elle lui jeta un regard furtif et lui offrit un léger sourire.

- J'aurais pu venir vous prendre à l'hôpital vous savez ?

- Je sais. J'avais juste besoins d'un peu de temps seul, pour réfléchir.

- Vous n'avez pas revu les autres ? Shaw ?

- Non, j'ai passé quelques jours chez mon père. Je dois aller finir ma déposition tout à l'heure.»

Il comprenait son besoin de retrait, de solitude, même si cela lui avait fait mal qu'elle s'éloigne ainsi.

Enfin, elle l'avait rappelé, elle voulait lui parler, et comme il lui avait fait la promesse, il serait là pour elle, toujours.

Ils contemplèrent la vue encore de longues minutes, avant que la jeune femme brise finalement le silence : «

- Je suis désolée d'être partie du restaurant comme ça. Il m'avait envoyé un message. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je l'ai rejoint à mon appartement, mais c'était un piège. Je me suis réveillée dans une espèce de cave, attaché comme un animal sur le sol froid et sale.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle. Il fallait qu'elle finisse tant qu'elle en avait la force.

- Il est venu me voir plusieurs fois, me disant qu'il m'aimait, et que bientôt, j'en ferai autant. J'avais beau lui dire qu'il délirait, il en était persuadé, et il rentrait dans des rages folles à chaque fois que j'osais le défier...

- Il vous a touché ?

Elle ne répondit pas, tourna seulement vers lui son visage, jetant un regard empreint de douleur dans le sien.

Il serra les poings, ses phalanges devinrent blanches.

- Et après m'avoir... m'avoir frappé, il... il se confondait en excuse, il était doux.

Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, il avait prévu tout un rendez-vous galant. Il m'a forcé à me vêtir dans une robe, à danser, à prendre des photos avec lui...

Sa voix s'étrangla. Elle serra les dents. Elle savait qu'il avait reçu les dites photos, et imaginait ce qu'il avait du ressentir. Mais imaginait-IL ce qu'elle avait ressentit ?

- J'ai refusé de continuer son jeu... Il est devenu fou, violent. Il ne contrôlait pas sa force. J'ai passé plusieurs jours dans le coma, et quand je me suis réveillée, je ne me souvenais de rien. De personne. J'avais oublié jusqu'à mon nom. Il a essayé de me faire croire que j'étais sa femme, que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers, que j'avais perdu la mémoire. Mais que faisais-je dans une cave ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune photo de nous dans la maison ? Je le soupçonnais de m'avoir menti. Un soir, alors qu'il avait baissé la garde pensant que je l'avais cru, j'ai fui. Je me suis retrouvée dans la rue, avec lui à mes trousses, et incapable de me souvenir de comment j'étais arrivé là. J'ai juste couru, le plus loin possible.

Le reflet des rayons du soleil dans ses prunelles émeraude donnait aux yeux de Kate une toute nouvelle beauté, et une étincelle de vie. Tout en l'écoutant Castle sondait son regard douloureux et observait ses mâchoires serrées.

- Je suis allée chez vous, inconsciemment. Mais il n'y avait personne. Alors j'ai reprit mon chemin... et la suite vous la connaissez.

Lui raconter ces souvenirs avait été bien plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Mais elle le lui devait en un sens, et ça lui faisait du bien aussi.

- Jordan est venu me voir à l'hôpital la veille de ma sortie. Elle m'a dit tout ce que vous aviez fait pour me retrouver, et l'état dans lequel vous étiez. Je voulais remercier, et m'excuser.

- Il n'y rien à pardonner. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Adam était mon ami, il m'en voulait à moi. C'est uniquement de ma faute s'il s'en est prit à vous.

- Pas du tout. Il avait perdu sa raison de vivre. Il était brisé. Il cherchait un coupable, un exutoire à on insupportable douleur. Si ce n'avait pas été vous, c'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre.

La vue s'embellissait au fur et à mesure que le soleil montait dans le ciel. La vue dégagée était imprenable. Et incomparable.

Sur le vieux banc de chêne, la jeune femme s'approcha de l'homme, glissant sur le vieux banc de chaîne contre son flanc, mais sans lui jeter un seul regard.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et prit sa main. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait souhaité, même pour tout l'or du monde, être ailleurs que sur ce vieux banc en chêne.

- Il y autre chose dont j'aimerais que l'on parle... toi et moi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et rencontra son regard empli de tendresse.

* * *

_Alors? des idées pour la suite? Pour la fin? bizzzzoooo, xo"_


End file.
